Second Chance
by KingRPG
Summary: Obito has successfully become the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki! As Obito slowly destroys all hope, a man who calls himself a "Guardian of Worlds" appears and gives Naruto another chance! Can Naruto save this new world or will the destruction of the world remain inevitable? NaruSaku pairing with probably ShikaIno as well. Time-travel.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hei guys, I hope you will enjoy this story. I will still continue my other stories but I'd like to begin a new one. Please any feedback/criticism is welcome! Now before anyone who reads this, the main OC will be powerful ONLY in the BEGINNING! Basically imagine it in a sense of the 1st Assassin creed game, the character (Altair I think) got... demoted in a way? The OC is not a Mary-sue where he thrashes everybody, his powers will be greatly, i mean greatly diminished in the next few chapters to come...  
Other than that, please enjoy and review to drop me your thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Only ones are my OC.**

**PROLOGUE:**

The battlefield between the Shinobi Alliance against Obito, Madara and the Jyuubi was catastrophic, with dead bodies of the Shinobi Alliance scattered across the area. Although the Jyuubi was currently sealed in a barrier constructed by the four previous Hokages, the Jyuubi had created small versions of himself to battle against the Shinobi Alliance.

As the battle progressed, Uchiha Madara noticed his 'partner' returning from the other dimension, bleeding profusely and a large hole on his body. Considering the situation, Madara realized that Obito had served him enough and in his current condition, Madara felt that Obito was only useful for one purpose.

'Looks like I won't be able to use him anymore.' Madara thought. 'I wanted to butt heads with Hashirama before I become the ten-tails Jinchuuriki... But now I have no choice in the matter.'

Madara formed a seal and immediately Obito screamed in agony, the right side of his body engulfed by a dark, black color. Obito immediately recognized it as Madara's will and he could no longer control his body. Despite resisting the commands, Obito slowly formed a seal and the right side of his body now completely engulfed by the will of Madara.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of Obito immediately caught the attention of everyone, including Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. The four reincarnated Hokages also noticed the scream and the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senji immediately knew what was happening.

'He is being controlled by Madara?' Hashirama thought, analyzing the situation. 'This is bad...'

"Naruto, Sasuke! The two of you are closest to that man! Stop him before he completes the Jutsu!" Hashirama barked.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately obeyed, both of them commanding their respective summons to stop Obito from completing whatever technique he was attempting. Madara merely grinned at their futile attempt and awaited for Obito to commence the Rinne'Tensei Jutsu to finally revive him. Once he was alive, he could finally become the Jinchuuriki of the ten-tails.

"Sasuke, stop him!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grunted and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan, immediately calling forth Susano'o. Sasuke's Susano'o then immediately fired a large arrow towards Obito however before the arrow even connected with Obito, the Jyuubi suddenly retracted itself, decreasing in size and then being absorbed into Obito's body.

This act immediately caught Madara's attention and he watched what was happening. Once he realized what Obito had done, he merely smiled and sighed when he saw the Jyuubi being absorbed by Obito.

"Heh... I failed, huh?"

As the Jyuubi was being absorbed into Obito, Naruto and Sasuke had no where to land. Minato Namikaze reacted quickly, throwing one of his famous unique kunais and once the kunai was close to the two young ninjas, he released the seal and appeared next to them. He then grabbed the two and teleported back to his original position, continuing with the barrier technique.

Minato was confused and asked his son. "What is going on?"

"This was his plan all along!" Naruto declared in frustration. "He... He always wanted to be the Jinchuuriki of the ten-tails and now... we were too late!"

Sasuke said nothing but even he could tell that Naruto was right. Obito was absorbing the Jyuubi into him and becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Jyuubi. Everyone among the Shinobi Alliance watched in horror as Uchiha Obito slowly completed his transformation and no one knew what was going to happen. The dark skies above them illuminated the hope that the Alliance had; nothing.

Madara smirked once Obito was close to finishing the transformation. "Well at least the plan can still continue."

**"This is not good..."** Kurama, the nine-tails pointed out.

"What do we do...?" Naruto asked.

**"The ten-tails is powerful enough as it is. If that brat becomes the Jinchuuriki along with an undead Madara... I don't think even the previous Hokages have much of a chance."**

"There has to be a way, right?!"

Kurama made no reply and Naruto knew that they were in a grave situation. Finally after a couple of seconds, Obito had finally completed his transformation and had fully absorbed the ten-tails within his body. He had changed drastically since he absorbed the monster.

Obito had healed all his wounds, including the large hole had in his body earlier. Also his Rin'negan and his Sharingan were now white in color, his hair also white. On the right side of his body, it followed some of the Jyuubi characteristics and was also bright white in color.

None of the Shinobi Alliance dared to attack Obito, not knowing the capabilities of his power. Even Madara himself was curious with how much power the young Uchiha had gained from becoming the Jinchuuriki.

Obito raised his right arm and then waved in front of him. Instantly, the land was destroyed and shook wildly as if it was an earthquake. The destruction and power was so great that it threw a large number of the Shinobi Alliance off their feet, landing a couple of hundred feet away despite their distance between Obito and them.

"This power..." Obito murmured. "Heheheheh... I feel... refreshed!"

Naruto had to acknowledge that the power Obito revealed was far too powerful for anyone to confront them currently. Despite all of his power-ups, the young blonde Jinchuuriki felt that he would not be able to stop Obito, not when Obito was the ten-tails Jinchuuriki.

Obito raised his left arm this time to deliver another wave of destruction and the Shinobi Alliance immediately prepared for it. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and was going to throw an Amaterasu towards Obito when Obito waved his arm, sending shock waves towards the Alliance. This time the attack was far more powerful, the shock wave pushing the entire Alliance off their feet, including Naruto, Sasuke and even the previous Hokages.

Naruto and Sasuke crashed on the ground as if they were rag dolls, bruises appearing on their body from landing so roughly on the ground. Obito laughed at the sight, enjoying the sight of Naruto struggling to actually get back on his feet. However Obito still laughed and then pointed at something behind Naruto. The young blonde ninja turned back to discover a horrifying sight.

Behind him were the dead bodies that received the second shock wave, the attack so powerful that it damaged the internal organs. Many were incapacitated and coughing blood from the attack. Naruto clenched his fists in anger and glared at Obito with a high amount of killing intent radiating from Naruto.

Obito merely grinned at the sight. "Come, Naruto... Show me what you got!"

Obito this time raised his arm to try another attack and Naruto dashed towards Obito to stop him. However Obito never got the chance discover what sort of attack it would result in.

Lightning suddenly struck from the dark skies, obliterating the ground followed by several more lightning strikes. The sound caused by the lightnings were deafening, echoing throughout the battlefield. Obito himself found this odd, watching the lightning strike several more times before it stopped. Then from the dark skies, a small gateway appeared and from the gateway, a man with dark, spiky blue hair appeared from the gateway.

The man with blue hair stepped out of the gateway, surveying the battlefield. Obito, Madara and the Alliance all stared at the man, confused at the sudden appearance. The man had a large sword strapped onto his back about five feet long and three feet wide and had a large, strange symbol placed on the blade. The man shook his head in disappointment when he checked his surroundings and his sight landed on Uchiha Madara.

'Those eyes...' the man thought. 'No doubt about it. He must be a descendant of what he came to be known as 'Rikoudo Sanin. The situation is much worse than I thought.'

It was then that his spotted Obito and realized what had happened. 'Not good. He absorbed the ten-tailed beast...? If he did then even I... Damn it, did the Child of Prophecy fail in his mission?'

The blue haired man continued looking around until he found what he was looking for, his eyes sighting Uzumaki Naruto. Without further thought he sprinted towards Naruto and the Alliance wondered if they should attack the man for they did not know whether he was ally or foe.

Obito scoffed at the man and raised his arm. 'Foe or not, I will kill you!'

Obito's then threw down his arm while aimed at the new arrival. From above the dark skies, a large bolt of lightning, three meters wide at least, blasted from the skies. The blue haired man looked up at the sky and cursed at the power.

"You can already use such power...?!" He cursed, grabbing his blade and activating the weapon.

Immediately his large sword was surrounded by lightning green in color and defended himself from the lightning blast. The large lightning smashed into the stranger's blade but it could not break the sword nor could it even hurt the man. The man struggled against the attack before he screamed in agony and deflected the attack, the lightning from Obito sent back to the skies and disappearing from sight.

"What... Who is he...?" Obito muttered to himself.

When the man reached Naruto, Naruto was already in a defensive stance as he was not sure whether he was friend or foe. Sasuke himself watched the blue haired man suspiciously, prepared to attack should he become hostile.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" The man asked.

"Who are you...?"

"Answer my question! Time is of the essence!"

Naruto was silent for a second before he gave a nod. The man then quickly continued. "I am Ryo Azuma and I cannot explain everything right now. However I can tell you this. This world is going to be destroyed... Alright perhaps not destroyed, but you are not going to win this battle."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sasuke demanded.

"That man has the ten-tailed beast within him. Not to mention that even without it, he was powerful enough as it is. Also they have the Rin'negan, a power from that 'Rikoudo Sanin.' If we do not act now, it will be too late!"

"So what do you want me to do?!" Naruto asked.

The man created a seal and then opened another gateway next to him. "If you come with me, you can maybe have another chance to save this world. But I cannot explain now, you will just have to trust me. You can either die today and lose all hope or come with me and perhaps have a chance to save this world!"

"You are obviously not from around here, so why do you concern yourself so much over this?" Minato asked with a suspicious tone.

"Like I said, I cannot explain right now!" Ryo answered and then looked at Naruto in the eye. "IF you wish to have another chance, then I can tell you who I am and why saving this world is also my business even If this is not my home world! Now tell me Naruto!"

Naruto was still confused and all he had heard was that he had two choices; to die in this world or perhaps have another shot at saving the world. In the current situation, Obito was already too powerful and Naruto had no doubts that Obito would easily defeat them.

**"Go for it kid... That might be our only hope..."** Kurama suggested.

Obito decided that whoever the man was, he was someone he had to kill before he becomes an enemy. The simple fact that despite his new powers, the stranger could actually deflect his attack and he wanted to commence the Eye of the Moon Plan without failing. Obito then began forming seals in preparation to destroy Naruto, the stranger and the entire Shinobi force.

When Ryo realized what Obito was doing, Ryo almost screamed. "Naruto, I need an answer now!"

"...Fine! I want another chance!"

Upon receiving the answers, Ryo quickly grabbed Naruto and ran for the gateway. Obito by then completed the seals and released the biggest Bijuu Bomb ever seen. Because the entire Shinobi Alliance was busy listening to the conversation between Ryo and Naruto, none had prepared themselves and were easily wiped out. Sasuke, the previous Hokages and the Konoha 9 quickly prepared a quick defense. Sasuke activated his Susano'o, the previous Hokages a barrier and that was the last Naruto saw of his friends and family before he entered the gateway.

Ryo immediately shut the gateway and Naruto saw no more of his comrades. He knew not whether his friends even survived the encounter and the thought of them dying frightened him.

"Pull yourself together Naruto..." Ryo stated as he strapped his large sword back to his back.

Naruto then realized he was in a pitch, black area with several more gateways surrounding them. Whoever Ryo was, Naruto realized that the man was definitely not from his world.

"Alright then Naruto, as you should have guessed I'm not from your world. However there is no doubt that your world cannot be saved and the destruction of your world is something I cannot allow to happen." Ryo explained.

"Who are you anyway...? Why is the destruction of my world of such concern to you?!"

Ryo said nothing for a few seconds before he answered. "I guess to put it simply, I am a Guardian of World of sorts... I have been given the charge to protect your world and I came too late... I never expected the descendant of the Rikoudo Sanin to be of such a threat but... Anyway, we still have a shot of saving it again though."

Naruto stared into Ryo's eyes, curious for the answer. "And how do we do that...?"

"...By entering an alternate World of yours..."

***Chapter End***

**A/N: Oh an important note by the way. While this story does focus on the pairing of Naru X Saku, do note that their relationship will take time to blossom. It does not happen in just a few chapters. Thought Id drop this on you guys.**


	2. Explanation

**Hei guys, here is the new chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and I apologize for maybe some lengthy explanations. However I feel it is necessary to explain how things will be.**

**Now I need to respond to you generous reviewers :)  
**

**M Night S: A nice start? Thanks for your review :D****  
**

**Kingof252 : Thanks mate! I hope you will stay for the rest of the chapters that will be coming**

**25BAM50 : There will be more chapters coming indeed **

**Alright that is all with the reviewers for now :( **

**Do let me know how I did by dropping a review, I appreciate constructive criticisms or just to let me know what you liked about the chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2: EXPLANATION**

In a dark room, Uzumaki Naruto was flabbergasted upon hearing the suggestion of this… this stranger. However the powers Ryo Azuma had revealed earlier in the battlefield allowed Naruto to give Ryo the benefit of the doubt.

"An… alternate world?" Naruto asked with a confused tone.

"Well that's one way to put it. Since you are the child of prophecy, I will be rewinding time back to the day you were born and there will definitely be some difference to the world you knew."

"Like what…?"

Ryo shrugged. "I honestly cannot tell… This is the first time in my duty of protecting your world to actually reverse time. I'm sure that there might be some changes once we reverse time so it will, in a way, be an alternate world to the one you are used to."

Naruto nodded in understanding and then asked another question. "Wait, you said you're a Guardian of watching over our world. If that's true, why didn't you help us earlier?"

"I cannot interfere in every little affair. You all have made it without me for the past four hundred years so I thought you all would do fine in this. Furthermore as the 'child of prophecy' I thought that would seal the deal. However, I guess nothing is certain; especially ever since the Rikoudo Sanin entered your world."

Naruto cocked his head to the left in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"First let me explain first why we Guardians are assigned to protect worlds. We serve a much higher power and all these worlds are created by our masters. Thus we have been given the responsibility to protect the worlds assigned to us by our masters to make sure nothing happens or it would result in an unbalanced system."

Naruto nodded and Ryo continued his explanation. "Of course our masters have enemies but they cannot involve themselves directly in destroying the world so normally they would send their minions to do their bidding. Of course their minions are far weaker than us Guardians so we normally have no problem cleansing these monsters from the world they infected."

Ryo took a deep breath and resumed. "The Rikoudo Sanin… formerly known as Itazaki Hiro, was a Guardian of your world before I took over. His duty was to protect your world from destruction and the ten-tails appeared in your world. Hiro waited for some time, watching the ten-tails wreaking havoc in your world. After a period of time, Hiro realized the ten-tails would destroy your world if nothing stopped him so he entered your world to defeat it."

Ryo paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "As you should know, he defeated the beast but even despite being a Guardian, it took Hiro some time to actually defeat it. Because the ten-tails was so strong he actually had to seal it within himself to protect your world. By doing this, he could no longer resume his duties as a Guardian since he had the ten-tailed beast within him. Thus I was appointed to continue his work while Hiro stayed in your world, where he would later become known as the 'Rikoudo Sanin.'"

"So… The Ninjutsu and everything we've learned…" Naruto said slowly.

"Yes, they are all the techniques of the Guardian Itazaki Hiro or the 'Rikoudo Sanin'. Ever since he passed on his teachings to his descendants, it is almost impossible to predict how well your world would continue since you all possess the abilities of one of our Guardians… Not to mention that your world now contains miniature versions of that ten-tailed beast."

"So the other world does not have a Guardian passing on his descendants?" Naruto asked.

Ryo shook his head, laughing at the question. "Of course not, your world was a special case because of the power of the ten-tails. Other worlds have their own problems respectively and some situations calls for the need of Guardians to intervene on such matter. However even today, I do not know how such a powerful monster like the ten-tails managed to enter your world. It is a disturbing fact to me that such a powerful creature actually managed to enter a world such as yours."

Naruto felt insulted by the remark, popping a vein on his head. "What do you mean by that?!"

Ryo raised his arms, trying to calm the young blonde. "I didn't mean it that way. I just feel it odd that such a powerful creature; a monster so powerful that would actually force a Guardian to abandon his duty because of the sheer power of the creature. In the past, the minions infecting the world would not be so powerful compared to the ten-tails…"

"So what are you trying to say…?"

Ryo shrugged. "I'm just worried… that perhaps… No, never mind. Maybe I'm just overthinking things…"

A moment of silence passed between the two. Ryo for one wondered if perhaps there were darker powers at work even in this dark, world of Guardians. Ryo wondered if the enemies of his master had somehow managed to discover a method to create such a powerful monster and implant them into a world. However Ryo doubted that since if that was the case, other Guardians would have reported similar cases. So far only the world of Itazaki Hiro had a powerful monster that infected the world.

"So are you… stronger than the Rikoudo Sanin?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the question, contemplating the answer. "Well, every Guardian is different from another. We do not have the same abilities so we cannot tell who is stronger from the other. Although I have to admit that the Rikoudo Sanin does possess one of the most powerful techniques among us Guardians."

"So what's your skill…?"

Ryo smirked and then opened the palm of his hand. "I master the control of Lightning." So as to prove his point, Ryo then created a ball of lightning in the palm of his hand. Then he commanded the lightning to spin around him and after that Ryo shaped the lightning into the shape of a large dragon, roaring at Naruto.

"It may not seem like much but the power of lightning, I can do a lot and added with my skills with my sword…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, I get it. So how do we set things right? How do I get to save my world from destruction?"

Ryo dispelled the lightning dragon and returned to the issue at hand. "Like I said, since you are the child of prophecy, I can bring back time from anywhere until to the day you were born. Any further would be impossible unless I brought someone else that had lived before you."

"Then why didn't you bring Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto demanded. "His team mate was Obito! If you brought him, you could go to his timeline and… stop Obito from becoming evil!"

"Cut me some slack Naruto…" Ryo replied. "Firstly Kakashi was in another dimension when I dragged you into this dimension. Also I have no time to actually watch your world all the time, so I do not know everyone's names. Besides it's too late now and I only got you, so we will have to make do with that. Besides you have a part of the ten-tails within you, isn't that right?"

"**Watch how you refer to me, human!" **Kurama hissed in anger.

However Ryo showed no fear, smirking at the threat. "That kind of saying may have worked on the lower ones but I'm a Guardian, eight-tails…"

"**I'm the nine-tails you idiot!"**

Ryo blinked a few times, feeling like an idiot. Even Naruto sweat dropped from the idiocy of this so-called Guardian.

"Sh-shut up! It's just a one-time mistake!" Ryo retorted although it was clear to Kurama and Naruto that Ryo knew nothing of the beasts.

"**Forget it… Anyway 'Guardian' what's the plan…? How do we stop from letting the bastard ten-tails from destroying the world?"**

Naruto then had a thought pop into his mind. "Hei and will Kurama be fine? I mean… he is part of the ten-tails so if we go back into an alternate world… Will…"

"Don't worry, Kurama will still be Kurama. While it is true he is a part of the ten-tails of your current world, Kurama is still a being by itself. Therefore even if we reverse time and move into an alternate world, Kurama will still hold some memories of this previous world… although it might take some time for the two of you to remember.""

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well reversing time is not something us Guardians do, it is still an experimental-sort of technique. There may be some 'bugs' such as taking some time to recover your memories…" Ryo clarified.

Naruto and Kurama were silent for a moment before both burst out in anger.

"**What's the point in turning back time if we might get back our memories too late!" **Kurama roared.

"Yeah, then we won't be able to prepare ourselves for the upcoming events!" Naruto added in.

"Both of you, calm down…" Ryo said slowly although Kurama and Naruto ceased to listen. It took another two minutes before the two finally calmed down. "While it is true that it might take months, perhaps even years before the two of you regain your memories, I will be there watching over. Worst comes to the worst, I will train Naruto personally until he regains his memories so that he will still be strong by the time he becomes a… Genin is it?"

Naruto sweat dropped at Ryo's lack of knowledge of the ninja system. "You… you really don't watch over our world much, do you?"

"Can we drop that, please? Look this time I will be living in your world to make sure your world will be safe, so don't worry!" Ryo stated. After a moment, he took his sword from his back and touched the strange seal he had on the blade. "Alright, I'm going to reverse time now. Give me a minute."

Naruto and Kurama sighed but decided to trust Ryo. After all, their old world was probably now under the Eye of the Moons Plan by now and the only one they could trust right now was Ryo. However Naruto had to admit that with such a powerful ally by his side this time, he had no doubt they would succeed this time.

As for Kurama, he thought of how small he and Naruto actually were. He could not believe that they were part of just one world over probably thousands of other planets and how hundreds of Guardians were watching them.

Suddenly from the seal of Ryo's blade, a beam blue in color burst out of the seal and shot towards the gateway from where Ryo had dragged Naruto from. The beam penetrated through the door, leaving a trail of burnt marks and light. After a couple of seconds, the beam slowly faded away and once again, the strange black room was once again greeted with darkness.

"Alright it is done…" Ryo said softly and then looked at Naruto. "Are you ready for this?"

Naruto took a deep breath, recalling all of the good and bad memories he had in his life. He recalled all of the major events, his graduation from the academy, the death of the 3rd Hokage, meeting his father, mother and then the 4th ninja war. His great regret however was that he never truly confessed his true feelings to Haruno Sakura. He regretted he could not share an intimate moment in the previous world but he knew these feelings were too late. Now he hoped to change that with his second chance.

"I'm ready…" Naruto said with a look of determination in his face.

Ryo Azuma stared at Naruto for a moment and the look of determination that Naruto carried was something that Ryo liked. It was almost the same look that the Hiro had when he accepted his fate to stay in the world as the Rikoudo Sanin and passing on his role as a Guardian to Ryo Azuma. Ryo had to admit that Naruto was indeed a descendant of that Guardian.

"One last thing before we go Naruto…"

"What is it?"

"We only have one shot at this." Ryo stated plainly. "I can only reverse time this one time. If we fail, the world will be doomed. Each world can only be assigned a new Guardian every 700 years so there won't be another Guardian to take over this world for a very long time. We cannot fail, do you understand?"

Naruto merely gave a confident grin and raised a fist. "One chance is all I need to set things right!"

Ryo merely grinned before he nodded, urging for the two of them to enter the gateway. Ryo led the way, running towards the gateway while Naruto followed closely behind. Unlike the time when they entered the black room, this time when Naruto entered through the door, he was greeted by a bright light that blinded his vision. He could not see anything and he could not sense anything. As the seconds passed, he slowly lost control of his body and after that, he slowly lost his memories, not recalling everything that had transpired…

***Grassland***

Not far from Konoha, a couple of ninjas patrolling the area on an ordinary day. The sun was already close to setting and the ninjas were looking forward to a change in their shift. Two Konoha Jounins were chatting with one another to pass up the time, talking about their family lives when out of nowhere, a lightning suddenly blasted nearby, shocking the two Jounins despite their ninja reflexes.

"What the hell was that?!" One of them said in shock.

Before his friend could reply, another struck the land once more forcing the two Jounins to hop behind and even drawing their kunais. They knew this was not normal and prepared for something to occur. Then suddenly, a gateway appeared before them and a few seconds later, Ryo Azuma appeared through the gateway.

"Alright… Now where the hell am I…?" Ryo asked himself, surveying his surroundings when he noticed the two Jounins eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hei, can you tell me where I am?"

"Who are you?!" The Jounins asked, never lowering the kunai. "If you're hostile, we'll kill you before you can do anything!"

Ryo rolled his eyes and knew he had no time to waste. He was about to just walk away when he noticed the headband that the two Jounins were wearing and knew they were Konoha ninjas, the same headband that Naruto was wearing. He now knew he was at least close but now he needed to know where Naruto was.

"Hei, any of you know Naruto?" Ryo questioned.

"We have no obligation to answer that!" One of the Jounin replied. "Until you tell us what you're doing here, we won't let you go!"

Ryo realized this was not going to progress any further. "Listen, just take me to your leader… What's it called… Err… Hokage was it?"

"Like I said, we are not going anywhere until you tell us who you are and what you're doing here!" The Jounin on the right cried.

The other Jounin then added in, "Besides the Hokage is busy right now! His wife is going to go into labor so…"

"Shut up you idiot!" The Jounin hissed.

Ryo's eyes widened when he realized now where Naruto was. He had reversed time to when Naruto was going to be born so no doubt that Naruto was the Hokage's son. However he had no idea where the Hokage was and nor did he even know how he was going to find him. Still he at least had a clue so he needed to act now.

"Alright, thanks for the info. I'll just get to Konoha then…"

Ryo sprinted to his right, guessing that was where Konoha was since he could see a very large wall in the distance. However the moment Ryo ran away, the two Konoha Jounins quickly took action, not wanting to risk the safety of the village from being attacked by a stranger. Both Jounins tossed several shurikens and kunais towards Ryo.

Upon hearing the whistle of the ninja tools being thrown at him, Ryo sighed and stopped dead in his tracks. The Guardian quickly drew out his blade and blocked them all flawlessly with the large blade. One of the Konoha Jounins arrived first, leaping into the air with a new kunai drawn to attack Ryo.

Ryo quickly counter-attacked, spinning around with his blade drawn and fused his large sword with lightning. Ryo easily avoided the kunai swung at him and Ryo attacked, touching the blade of his sword gently on the Konoha ninja. The electricity on Ryo's blade moved towards the Konoha ninja and began electrocuting the man. It lasted two seconds but it was powerful enough to knock the man out, the Konoha Jounin's hair spiky and black from the burns.

"DIE!"

The other Konoha Jounin screamed, sprinting towards Ryo. The Guardian then raised his left arm and opened the palm of his hand. From his palm, he shot a lightning bolt towards the remaining Jounin. The bolt was so quick that the Jounin could not even avoid it, the bolt of lightning zapping the Jounin square in the chest and throwing him three meters backwards and immediately knocking the Jounin unconscious.

"Geez they were persistent." Ryo remarked but then turned serious once more. "Now I need to find Naruto before anything might happen."

***In a secret location***

The chamber echoed with the screams of Kushina Uzumaki in pain as she pushed for Naruto. The attendants continued to encourage her while Minato had a worried expression but he too encouraged her with whatever words came to mind. After a couple grueling minutes, Naruto was finally delivered and the attendant wrapped Naruto in a blanket.

"It's a healthy boy!" The attendant announced along with the cries of Naruto.

Minato wiped tears of joy upon the safe delivery of his son. "I… I'm a father…!"

Kushina was still exhausted but she could finally see her son that she had carried for nine months. Naruto was still bawling his eyes out but to her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. As the attendant carried Naruto next to her, Kushina looked at Naruto with loving eyes.

"Naruto…" Kushina said while panting heavily. "I… finally get to see you…"

However Minato knew that he could not enjoy the moment right now. He had another important task that he had to do and Kushina knew what it was. The two immediately began preparations to strengthened the seal once more. However they never got far when two screams echoed the chamber and a second later, two dead bodies lay on the floor.

"Biwako! Taji!" Minato exclaimed in shock.

Before Minato and Kushina was a stranger with a mask with one-hole for his right eye. The stranger doned a black cloak which covered all of his body and in his hands was Naruto.

The stranger then said with a threatening voice. "Yondaime Hokage Minato… Step away from the host… If you don't this child won't live a minute longer…!"

Minato and Kushina could barely register what was going on as the stranger threatened the life of their precious baby.

***CHAPTER END*  
BAM! The incident of when Obito attacked Minato! What will happen? Can Ryo help in anyway...? Will Minato and Kushina fall in this alternate timeline? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Attack On Konoha

**Disclaimer: All character in the Naruto universe is owned by Kishimoto. I own nothing here except my OC.**

**A/N: Hei guys, this is a pretty lengthy chapter (for me, at least) so I hope you guys don't mind. Do drop a review regarding what you think of the chapter or to give me any constructive criticism. It will really help me out. Thanks ^_^**

**Oh but before I forget, here's the response to reviews :)**

**god of all : I will try to update when I can but here is the new chapter for now :D**

**xNINJABLADE45x : Thanks, I try to write what I hope will be a good story**

**ShadowHunter Mashell : Is the cliff hanger that epic? O_o I feel we've seen this before xD but ah well, glad you liked it**

**Now on with the story~~~**

**CHAPTER 3: ATTACK ON KONOHA**

Namikaze Minato stared in horror as the stranger was now threatening the very life of his son. The happiest moment of his and Kushina's life were now about to be crushed by this unknown assailant. The chamber was now silent with only the sound of the flickering of the flames burning on the candles.

The cries of Naruto resonated throughout the small chamber, ignored by his parents as they could not do anything to help their newborn son. As for the stranger he was patiently testing Minato, wondering what the Yellow Flash of Konoha's next course of action would be. The chamber was silent with only the sounds of their breathing heard.

'How did he slip through the barrier…? Who is he?' Minato thought when suddenly the screams of agony from his wife caught his attention.

"Kushina!" Minato called out followed by more screams from the red haired woman.

'Damn it the seal is weakening…!' Minato added which merely added more pressure in the situation.

The mysterious man sensing Minato's breaking composure merely added his panic. "Step away from the host, Yondaime Hokage… Or do you wish for your son to die…?"

At this point the stranger drew the dagger closer to Naruto's neck, the cold metal touches the delicate skin of the young Naruto. Upon watching such a scene, the Yondaime Hokage began sweating frantically.

"C-calm down…!" Minato suggested in hopes trying to buy time.

"Calm…? You are the one that needs to calm down, Minato." The masked man by then threw Naruto into the air with the kunai in the other, about to stab Naruto once the boy falls back down.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed in horror.

The Yellow Flash finally made his move, his main priority to save his son from certain death. With speed unmatchable by the eyes, the fourth Hokage instantly had grabbed Naruto in his arms before the stranger could end Naruto's life. Minato landed on the wall of the chamber, applying chakra to his feet to stay on the walls.

"I have expected nothing less from the Yellow Flash…" The stranger commended. "but how about the next one?"

To Minato's horror, on Naruto's towel there were several exploding tags strapped onto it. Thinking quickly, the Yondaime Hokage pulled the towel off of his son and quickly activated the 'Flying Thunder God' technique to escape from the explosions. In just the link of a second, Minato and Naruto had disappeared from the secret chamber and appeared in a shed.

Minato released a sigh of relief. "At least Naruto's still safe… But the price is paid by abandoning Kushina. I've got to hurry!"

Once more Minato activated the 'Flying Thunder God' technique and this time appeared back at his home. For now he placed Naruto in a small cradle and prepared to rescue his wife before the stranger released the Nine-tailed demon from her. He prayed that he was not too late.

***Konoha***

By now the moon had replaced the sun in the sky and darkness was laid across the land. The villagers suspected nothing and resumed their activities. There were still merchants selling their goods, waiters or waitresses trying to convince passer-by to dine in their restaurants and other civilians simply enjoying the night breeze.

Ninjas still patrolled the streets but they were much more relaxed, chatting up with other civilians or with their respective partners in their patrols. Even the ANBU, whom were the elite Ninjas that answered directly to the Hokage were relaxed in their duties. At most of the ANBU at least were relaxed.

The other ANBUs were tailing a very suspicious man and the man had not only attracted their attention but also the attention of the villagers and some of the regular ninjas as well. Some of the villagers whispered with one another, wondering why the man carried such a large weapon and worse, the blade was not even sheathed.

"Man… where can I find the Hokage tower?" Ryo muttered, looking left and right for any signboards. "Seriously for such an established village, can't they at least put up signs…? Geez…"

Ryo hurried around Konoha aimlessly and was obviously lost. The ANBU contemplated whether if Ryo was a threat they needed to be worried or not. It was obvious that Ryo was lost but his large weapon and not to mention that some of the sensor ninjas that sensed powerful chakra reserves from him forced the ANBU to not leave their sights.

Ryo approached a man nearby, catching his attention. "Hei mister, do you know where I can find the Hokage?"

"Erm… Well… You see that red, big building over there?" The man pointed out. "He should be there although I doubt it at this hour. It's already past office hours so…"

"Thanks!" Ryo interrupted and headed for the Hokage tower.

As Ryo dashed for his destination, the three ANBU ninjas that were following Ryo immediately grew cautious. They had heard the conversation and now felt that Ryo may pose a danger to the Hokage.

"What do we do?" One of the ANBU asked, wearing a boar mask.

The ANBU captain nodded towards where Ryo was going. "We follow him and see if he is really headed towards the Hokage tower. If so, we will intercept him until we can determine whether or not he is a threat."

The third ANBU looked at his captain. "…A threat?"

"Yes, if he is an assassin we will have to kill him." The ANBU captain replied.

"An assassin…?" The ANBU with the boar mask said in disbelief. "But… Isn't it kind of foolish for an assassin to stroll in just like that?"

The ANBU captain chuckled as he and his subordinates trailed Ryo. "Assassins can work in a lot of ways to avoid the guards. We cannot allow him that opportunity."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The third ANBU, wearing a hawk mask asked. "If he could be an assassin, shouldn't we take action now?"

"We do not know this man's motive and we will follow him until we must act. However if we still do not know what he plans to do by the time he reaches the Hokage tower, then we will act whether we know what he plans to do or not!"

With the plan laid out the three ANBU continued to follow Ryo silently like a cat on the rooftops, watching from the shadows and using the covers of the darkness. It took Ryo only a few more minutes before he finally arrived at the Hokage tower. However there were no lights within the building and Ryo doubted the Hokage was still present. Still he needed to check whatever leads he had regarding the location of the Yondaime Hokage.

Finally Ryo arrived at his destination, the large red Hokage tower before him. Above the Hokage towers Ryo could see the large statues depicting the past and current Hokages, all whom he recognized when he saw them briefly at the other world when he offered Naruto another chance. The statues definitely replicated their images and he all of them had died. Ryo found that fact saddening.

Once Ryo took a step forward towards the entrance of the Hokage tower, the three ANBUs jumped from their hiding place and landed right in front of Ryo, standing in his way.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass." The ANBU captain declared with his arms on his chest.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, eyeing the entrance behind the ANBU. "Err… I really need to meet with the Hokage."

"And what is the reason…?"

Ryo hesitated, not wanting to reveal that he had come from a different timeline. Hell Ryo reasoned that even if he told them the truth, he doubt they would believe him. He felt that only the Hokage would believe him once Naruto also sides with him, assuming the boy had his memories. At least then he could link Naruto's mind with his father and explain things from there. However the ANBU here…

"I'm sorry but it is classified information." Ryo answered. "Now if you can just step aside…"

The ANBU all stayed firm, two of the ANBU even drawing their katana out. "If you will not tell us why, we will assume you are hostile. We shall not let you pass." The ANBU captain warned and grabbed the handle of his katana.

Ryo considered what his next move was. It was obvious that the ANBU would not let him pass and if he forced his way through, it might attract too much attention. Then again he had no time to play negotiation and once he found Naruto, perhaps they could explain what was going on.

"Sorry guys but I need to see the Hokage." Ryo said once more, drawing his gigantic blade from his back. "I'm not here to hurt the Hokage so rest assured. So if…"

The ANBU all had enough and charged towards Ryo with their katana drawn. Ryo cursed and infused his sword with lightning, swinging his weapon wildly. The hawk mask ANBU tried to block the blade against Ryo but with lightning infused with the blade, Ryo easily broke the blade and slashed the ANBU's shoulder, wounding him.

"You'll pay for that!" The boar mask ANBU shouted.

Ryo lifted his blade and attacked as if he was swinging a club. With the large sword, the sight was frightening and the ANBU ninja could do nothing but block the attack. Ryo's weapon and the boar mask ANBU clashed against one another but this time Ryo could not break through the weapon.

"What the…?" Ryo sputtered in confusion.

It was then that Ryo noticed that the ANBU also had infused his blade with lightning, neutralizing Ryo's lightning. While still locked against Ryo, the ANBU threw a kick at the Guardian but Ryo avoided it and then opened the palm of his free hand, charging a lightning bolt. The ANBU ninja saw the danger he was in but it was too late, Ryo releasing a lightning bolt and blasting the ANBU away, knocking him out instantly.

"You're good, stranger…" The ANBU captain complimented as he drew his katana. "It is rare for someone to throw powerful Lightning type techniques without forming any seals."

"We can avoid this meaningless fight. Let me speak with the Hokage…" Ryo pleaded but the ANBU captain was firm in his duty.

"Until you tell me what it is for, I cannot allow that. It is my duty as the personal ninjas of the Hokage." The ANBU captain answered.

With that, the ANBU captain sprinted towards Ryo. The Guardian swung his blade vertically but the ANBU captain dodged it by jumping into the air and landing behind Ryo. However Ryo was quick, spinning around with his blade as if he was a hurricane. The ANBU captain was skilled however, hopping back quickly and forming seals at the same time.

"Fire release! Grand Fireball technique!"

The ANBU captain pushed aside his mask for a moment and released a giant fireball towards Ryo. The Guardian grunted and then threw a ball of lightning green in color at the large fireball. The ball of lightning then slowly but surely absorbed the fireball and floated still, not moving. Ryo ran towards the green ball of lightning and smashed it like a ball, sending the ball of lightning towards the ANBU captain.

The ANBU captain was surprised by the move and rolled to his right, the ball of lightning sailing past him and smashing on a nearby building. The moment the lightning ball crashed on the building, the impact also released flames from the ball of lightning and electricity. Then after two seconds, the flames and lightning dissipated and even the building showed no signs of any crash.

"That technique… it absorbed my flames and…?"

Ryo nodded with a grin. "Yes it can absorb techniques and then release them once it dispels."

The ANBU captain was impressed but it merely added fuel to how much of a threat Ryo was. The two engaged one another once more, Ryo swinging his blade while the ANBU captain avoided what he could and trying to find an opening. He knew with Ryo's blade infused with lightning, his katana would merely break so he was at a disadvantage.

Ryo smashed his blade into the ground, once more missing the ANBU captain. With Ryo frustrated, Ryo raised his left arm and pointed at the ANBU with his index finger. Then a thin, beam of lightning was thrown at the ANBU captain. Despite the incredible speed, the ANBU captain ducked on time, the beam of lightning passing by. However Ryo merely cocked his finger and the beam of lightning followed its movement, turning back and moving towards the ANBU captain. With no chance of avoiding it, the beam of lightning zapped the ANBU captain on his back. The ANBU captain shook violently as he was shocked but the beam of lightning Ryo used only targeted the nervous systems within the body and therefore temporarily paralyzing the ANBU captain. A second later the ANBU captain collapsed on his back; unable to move and still shaking uncontrollably.

"You fought well but you're no match for a Guardian…" Ryo said with respect and strapped his blade to his back once more. "Now I need to find the Hokage!"

Before Ryo could even turn to make his way towards the entrance, several more ANBU ninjas had arrived due to the ruckus caused by the fight.

"Stop where you are!" An ANBU ordered while drawing his katana.

Ryo narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Oh come on..!"

Ryo decided to ignore the men and dashed towards the entrance, ignoring the screams of the ANBU ninja and the shurikens being thrown at him.

***House of Minato***

Minato Namikaze opened his wardrobe and took out the Hokage robe, wearing it. Behind the robe was the proud display that says 'Yondaime Hokage.' After he was done with his outfit, Minato picked up a couple of his unique kunai that had the seals he could use for his 'Flying Thunder God technique.' Once he was sure he was ready, Minato visited his sleeping son once more.

Minato stared at his son, so fragile and so peaceful sleeping. It pained him to leave his side at such a precarious time but he had to now save his mother. Naruto shifted in his sleep but other than that, he remained sleeping peacefully. Minato pet his son's head softly and then got on one knee.

"I'll be back Naruto…" Minato whispered. "I need to help your mother now. Be a good boy alright and just wait until I return. I love you…"

Minato then gently kissed his son on the forehead and stood back up. With one last look of his son before he departed, Minato hoped he would make it. However, he did not know why but he had a bad feeling about the recent events. With his resolve made, Minato turned away and activated the 'Flying Thunder God technique' that he had on Kushina, teleporting to wherever she was being held at the moment.

***Hokage tower***

"What is going on here?" An old voice spoke out.

In the hallways of the Hokage tower of the top floor, Ryo had been on the run from the ANBU while at the same time dodging and blocking whatever attacks he had thrown at them. The huge commotion finally attracted the attention of a senior ninja. Ryo stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the old man while the other ANBU when they spotted the old man quickly got on their knees in respect.

"We apologize for the disturbance Hokage-sama but we were trying to stop this intruder!" An ANBU spoke out.

The old man was smoking through a pipe and released a puff of smoke from the corner of his lips. The old man was dressed a full-length kimono red in color tied with a sash with a small goatee and short spiked hair. The old man looked at Ryo with interest, taking another deep breath on his pipe.

"Eh…? You're the Hokage?" Ryo asked in confusion.

"Former Hokage actually…" Sarutobi corrected and then eyed Ryo. "For you to question a fact that is of common knowledge in Konoha and the other nations… Who are you?"

"I'm sorry… err… former Hokage but I need to speak with the current Hokage, the Yondaime! It is an urgent matter!" Ryo explained quickly.

"…What is it you need to speak to him about?"

"I… Well… I don't think you'll believe me but well… it concerns about Naruto and…"

"Hold it right there!" The old man interrupted, stopping Ryo from explaining anything further. The former Hokage stayed silent for a moment before he finally looked at the ANBU ninjas behind Ryo. "I will handle with this stranger. You are all excused."

Every one of the ANBU ninjas stayed for a second before they obeyed the command of their former master and departed the hallways and also the Hokage tower. Only Ryo and the Sandaime Hokage remained behind, none speaking another word. The Hokage removed his pipe from his lips and released another puff of smoke.

"Naruto… That is the name that Minato had given his son… Only certain few individuals are aware of that name since it is still classified mission." Sarutobi said. "So who are you? I can remember most of the ninjas in this village but you are definitely an unfamiliar one and yet you know of something that many is not supposed to know yet. Who are you and how do you know this?"

Ryo licked his dry lips before he began. "Well you see… Man, this is really hard… I… I'm from another… world… of sorts and well… Eh… Well I have seen the future of this world and it ended with a disaster that destroyed this world because of my… incompetence. Naruto was the key in saving the world but he needed help and I was too late. So…"

Unfortunately for Ryo before he could explain everything, a loud roar interrupted their conversation. The glass of the Hokage tower shattered, the items on tables dropping to the floor from the force of the scream. Sarutobi and Ryo looked out the window and in their horror spotted the Nine-tailed fox in the center of the village destroying the nearby village.

"The Kyuubi?!" Sarutobi said in shock. "How… Did the seal…?"

As for Ryo he was confused to see the Nine-tails in the open and not sealed within Naruto. 'Wait, what's going on…? Isn't the Kyuubi supposed to be sealed in Naruto…? Is this one of the changes in the alternate world? Damn it, to assign me to this world so late… I don't know what is right or wrong in this world anymore, I need Naruto to tell me what will happen or Kurama at least!'

"Listen, we can continue this later but now I need to help stop the Kyuubi from destroying Konoha!" Sarutobi shouted and then went away, probably to prepare himself for battle.

Ryo watched the old man disappear into a room, leaving the Guardian alone in the dark hallways. Outside in the center of Konoha, he could see the Nine-tails on a rampage, roaring at his surroundings and swiping its gigantic paws on the buildings and ninjas out of its way. Several ninjas tried to stop it but it was obvious that the beast was far too powerful for common ninjas.

Outside he could hear the screams of people crying in fear, calling for help while running for their lives. Some of the ANBU were protecting them, directing them where they could run for safety and others distracted the Kyuubi at the cost of their lives.

Ryo approached the broken windows and watched the Nine-tailed monster on its rampage. Ryo wondered if Kurama had not yet regained his memories and this was his original form; how Kurama acted before Naruto tamed the beast. Whatever the case Ryo needed to do what he could for now. Ryo grabbed his sword and then raised his right arm, calling forth the Lightning elements. Immediately a flash of lightning blasted through the skies and Ryo grabbed hold of the lightning. The beam of lightning then quickly pulled Ryo to his destination and once Ryo was close enough, Ryo released hold of it.

"Hei Kurama!" Ryo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get back to your senses!"

The Nine-tails heard the loud voice but under the control of the Sharingan, the voice merely landed on deaf ears. The beast gave a deafening roar and used of its tails to slap Ryo away. Ryo charged his blade with blue lightning this time and swung his blade at the tail, smashing it away. The Nine-tails growled in anger, immediately recognizing Ryo as an immediate threat and focused its attention on the blue haired Guardian. Ryo landed on the ground and stared at the large demon.

"Damn it, don't you remember me?!" Ryo yelled only to be greeted with Kurama snarling its fangs. 'Damn it looks it has still not regained its memories...?'

'Well first thing's first, it's too dangerous to continue fighting here. There are many lives that will be harmed here.' Ryo thought.

The Nine-tails growled in anger and attacked with its paw but Ryo easily parried it with his blade. Ryo then began channeling his energy into his sword, the blade infused with so much blue lightning that there was no more trace of the sword and the blue lightning sparkled brightly.

Ryo then avoided another swipe of the paw and jumped into the air. Ryo charged for the attack and then swung his weapon as if it was a baseball bat, smashing the blade into the right muzzle of the Nine-tails. The force was so powerful that it threw the Nine-tails off its paws and hinds and sailed backwards. Ryo landed on his feet panting heavily and his blade had lost the blue Lightning it had earlier.

'That took up a lot more power than I thought.' Ryo thought in his mind. 'The blue Lightning really takes up too much but it was the only way to force the Kyuubi out of the walls of Konoha. Man, how the hell did that Rikoudo Sanin actually fight the Ten-tails…?'

The Nine-tails crashed outside the walls of Konoha, injured heavily from the attack but it quickly got up and delivered another roar of anger. It then began charging up a Bijuu bomb, a black sphere slowly appearing on the outside of its mouth. Every high-level ninja recognized the dangers of the Bijuu bomb and wondered what they were going to do. Ryo already had used up quite a bit and although he could if he had energy, Ryo needed more time than usual.

'Great… Now what do I do…?' Ryo thought helplessly.

***Statue of Hokages***

Unknown to everyone, Minato Namikaze had witnessed almost everything since the Kyuubi appeared. Earlier he had just rescued Kushina from being smashed into a pancake by the Kyuubi but he failed to stop the masked man from releasing the Kyuubi. Thankfully his wife was still alive thanks to the power of her bloodline as an Uzumaki.

After he rescued her, he then teleported back home with his wife and laid Kushina next to their son, Naruto, whom was still sleeping peacefully. Although it was a touching moment and Kushina thanked her husband for providing her some time to be with her son, Minato still had a job as the protector of the village of Konoha.

Minato was surprised however by the blue-haired man whom appeared out of nowhere and rode on a beam of lightning. To top it off, he actually challenged the Kyuubi and managed to whack the Kyuubi out of the walls of Konoha. Whoever the stranger was, Minato knew he had to meet with him if he survives the night.

From outside the walls, the Kyuubi fired a Bijuu bomb aimed towards the village.

"Not on my watch!" Minato said and began using his Space-Time technique.

As the Bijuu bomb travelled past above most of the buildings in the village, it was about to crash at the Hokage tower. Suddenly the Bijuu bomb entered a sort-of blackhole, being absorbed slowly and then completely disappears. Minato then aimed it at some mountains far away from Konoha and opened the black-hole once more. From there, the Bijuu bomb reappeared and exploded in the distance. Despite being so far away, Minato and everyone in Konoha could feel the shockwaves and power of the Bijuu bomb, the whole infrastructure of Konoha shaking.

'Alright now that that's dealt with, I need to find the Sandaime Hokage and let him know what is going on…' Minato thought.

Unknown to Minato, the masked man had silently appeared behind Minato by coming through from under the statue. The masked man could dematerialize and thus pass through solid ground. As sneakily as he could, the masked man reached out with an open arm to grab hold of Minato.

Nevertheless Minato was a highly skilled ninja and the current Hokage of Konoha so he immediately sensed the masked man appearing from behind. Minato grabbed his unique kunai and swung his kunai in an arc. Regrettably for Minato, the masked man once more dematerialized himself and Minato's kunai slipped through the man as if he was a ghost. Once Minato had slipped through, the masked man solidified himself and grabbed hold of Minato.

"It's over, Yondaime Hokage!"

Quickly the masked man began to absorb Minato into his eye. Minato recognizing the danger he was in quickly activated the 'Flying Thunder God technique' and disappeared into thin air.

"I need to warp him faster." The masked man remarked to himself, cursing his speed.

The masked man then looked in the distance at his mind-controlled Kyuubi rampaging against the other ninjas outside the walls of Konoha. He had hoped the beast would create more damage inside the city for a better distraction but the arrival of the blue-haired man pushing the Kyuubi away was not what he had expected. Even now he could see the blue-haired man joining the fight, causing trouble for the Kyuubi.

"He seems troublesome…"

***Outside of Konoha walls***

The ninjas of Konoha all did what they could to injure the monster but the regenerative factor of the Kyuubi was too strong. Ninja tools could barely hurt it and the Kyuubi merely healed up the injuries it sustained from other Ninjutsu.

Sarutobi was now dressed in his battlesuit, a black jumpsuit with an armor helmet with a chainmail beneath the jumpsuit. He instructed the ninjas what to do to defend Konoha. Several more ninjas were arriving at the scene, even some of the ANBU black opts, the elite of the ANBU forces, had arrived.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" A nearby ANBU black opt asked.

"Do as much damage as you can against the Nine-tails until the Yondaime arrives! We need to buy him more time so until then, do what you can with your lives!" Sarutobi barked out and every shinobi nodded and obeyed.

Ryo was already engaged against the Kyuubi, landing several cuts on the Kyuubi only for the legendary beast to heal up the damage. The Kyuubi roared and tried to bite Ryo but the blue-haired Guardian released several lightning blasts at the Kyuubi, three of the lightning blasting on the Kyuubi.

This was followed up by several more ninjas throwing their own attacks, hurting the Kyuubi a little. Some were even cheering on Ryo although they knew nothing about him. The Kyuubi roared in anger and charged up for another Bijuu bomb but Ryo easily plunged his blade into the Kyuubi's left hind leg, stopping the channel of the Bijuu bomb.

Growing frustrated from the attacks, the Kyuubi threw a swipe with all its might and the attack was about to land on Ryo. The Guardian brought his blade forward and managed to block the attack but it was so strong Ryo was pushed back. As he was still soaring backwards, something soft touched his shoulder. It felt like fingertips were pressing into his shoulder.

"What the…? Ryo muttered in confusion, looking back.

"Time you disappear!" Obito said and then began warping away.

Everyone that witnessed the event were surprised by the masked person and seconds later, the masked man and Ryo had disappeared, leaving everyone wondering where they had gone. However with the threat of the Kyuubi, all thoughts were soon back to focusing on defending Konoha against the Kyuubi.

"Whoever that man is, he's gone… Perhaps he has returned to wherever he was." Sarutobi mumbled and focused his situation back at hand. "Use long-range Ninjutsu to distract it!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"You two!" Sarutobi barked at two nearby ANBU captains. "Follow me, we're going to fight the Kyuubi head on!"

"At once, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi then bit his thumb until a small dribble of blood appeared. He then slammed his hand on the ground, a black seal appearing from the palm of his hand. Instantly a large puff of smoke appeared and slowly, a figure appeared.

"King enma..! I need your assistance!" Sarutobi said with respect.

The summoned creature was a monkey with his arms crossed against his chest. The monkey saw the Kyuubi and immediately realized the severity of the situation. Without even uttering a single word, the monkey king transformed into a large metallic rod and Sarutobi grabbed hold of it.

"Alright! Let's go!"

***In a different dimension***

Ryo Azuma landed hard on solid ground and checked his surroundings. Around him were an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void. Somehow it reminded of Ryo the room he lived in when watching over a world but somehow, this dimension was much larger than that.

To the far right, a black-hole appeared and the masked man appeared and glared at Ryo. "I cannot allow you to interfere with my plans. I will deal with you later…"

"What makes you think you can even keep me here?" Ryo questioned.

The masked man grinned under his mask. "Only my eye can bring me to this world. Now stay here until I have dealt with Konoha…"

With that the masked man began warping away again. Ryo quickly ran towards the mysterious man, calling out to him but the masked man's technique was too quick and in just a split second, the masked man had disappeared and left Ryo in the empty world. Ryo clenched his fists in anger, unable to believe he had let himself get caught.

"Damn it… I need to get out of here!"

***Outside Konoha gates***

The situation was growing dire for the Konoha ninjas as the Kyuubi was now easily wiping the ninjas out. Many were wounded with heavy injuries, even more were laying on the ground dead. Sarutobi was the only one remaining engaging the Kyuubi with his partner King Enma but it was not enough.

The other Konoha ninjas were helping the wounded back into the gates while the ANBU black opts supported the Sandaime Hokage from afar. The Kyuubi roared victoriously, swiping at the old Hokage. Sarutobi grunted in pain as he blocked the large paw of the Kyuubi using Enma.

"I can only take so much Sarutobi!" King Enma warned, bleeding slightly from blocking the attack. "Be careful how you use me!"

"Noted!"

Just as Sarutobi was about to prepare for his next assault, he spotted a familiar figure standing on the walls of Konoha. The appearance of the man brought great relief to him and the other ninjas that also saw him cheered at the arrival of their savior. Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had finally arrived.

Minato leaped from the walls and soared high into the air. The Kyuubi with its Sharingan-controlled eyes followed Minato, prepared to slap Minato away as if he was a fly. However Minato quickly made a set of seals and then lowered the palm of his left arm, a black seal forming in the air.

"Summoning technique!"

Out of nowhere a large toad orange in color appeared, landing directly on the Kyuubi. Minato then landed safely on the head of the large toad and Minato prepared for his next move. The Kyuubi growled angrily, trying to free itself from the enormous weight of the large toad but the toad itself was holding the Kyuubi down.

"Hoi Minato! What is the meaning of this? What the hell is Kyuubi doing here?" Gamabunta roared in anger.

"I'm sorry Gamabunta-sama…" Minato apologized. "Just buy me some time and hold the Kyuubi down…"

"I'll do what I can!" Gamabunta replied, struggling to hold the legendary monster down.

Minato knew he had very little time as he could see Gamabunta was struggling but he questioned whether his next move was the right one. However considering that the Kyuubi had broken free and Kushina was weak, he needed to act.

Minato closed his eyes and formed a seal. "I'm sorry… Kushina… Naruto…"

**A/N : END OF CHAPTER! Bam! Will Obito somehow interfere with what Minato is planning to do? And can Ryo assist in any way now that he is stuck in another dimension?**


	4. The New Jinchuuriki

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto as it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Only ones that belong to me are my OC and whatever I might introduce**

**A/N: Here is the new chapter guys. Thanks for the favorites and the follows and the reviews. It really cheers me up! So for that, here are just two responses from the reviewers :)**

**ShadowHunter Mashell : Well it will be much different, trust me **

**xNINJABLADE45x : Thanks !**

** I hope you will enjoy this chapter so please continue to help me out if I have made a mistake in anything! Thanks!**

CHAPTER 4: THE NEW JINCHUURIKI

Everyone that was involved in the defense of Konoha was in awe at the sight as the power of their Yondaime Hokage easily stopping the Kyuubi's rampage. The large toad was holding down the Kyuubi with its weight and Minato prepared for his next move.

Since Minato had temporarily disabled the Kyuubi, the other ninjas took this opportunity to pull the wounded back into Konoha. Only the Sandaime Hokage and a couple of ANBU black opts stayed behind to prepare in assisting Minato. The Kyuubi struggled to throw Gamabunta off but the toad boss was not having any of it.

Minato sighed and formed a seal. "I'm sorry Kushina… Naruto…"

Using an opposite method of the 'Flying Thunder God technique' Minato had placed a seal on Kushina and Naruto earlier. Now he activated the technique and instantly both were teleported next to Minato with Naruto in the arms of Kushina. The red-haired Uzumaki was already told of the plans so she was ready for it.

"Are you alright Kushina?" Minato asked with a concerned voice.

Kushina nodded, still weakened from the forced extraction earlier. "I… I can manage…"

Sarutobi and the ANBU black opts also noticed Kushina appearing next to her husband but none had any idea why Minato would bring her here. Sarutobi himself was surprised to see her, thinking she had died since the Kyuubi had been released. Although he was glad to see she was safe, Sarutobi knew they had to take action now while the Kyuubi was weakened.

"Alright everyone!" Sarutobi commanded, pointing in the direction of the Kyuubi. "Let's seal the Kyuubi!"

All of the ANBU black opts nodded and sprinted towards the demonic fox. A number of the ANBU black opts were already forming a number of seals for a high level Ninjutsu while others had other ninja tools in their hands. Minato noticed all of them coming including the Sandaime Hokage and not wanting to risk their lives, Minato created a set of his own seals.

Before Sarutobi or any of the ANBU black opts could take another step, a large barrier appeared out of nowhere and some of the ANBU that still continued running smashed into the barrier as if was a brick wall. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and touched the barrier, inspecting how powerful the barrier was.

"…We can't get it." Sarutobi finally said. "Minato is trying to handle this himself."

"But why?!" One of the ANBU black opt demanded. "We need to help him! He is going against the Kyuubi itself!"

Sarutobi nodded and looked at where Minato stood. "It is because he is fighting the Kyuubi… that he does not want us to get involved… He doesn't want anyone else to risk their lives."

The barrier was in the shape of a dome and covered a large area with the Kyuubi and Gamabuna in the center. After Minato was done with the barrier, he carried Kushina in his arms with Naruto being held by her and leaped off the head of Gamabunta. Once Minato was in a safe location, Minato laid Kushina on the ground safely.

"Are we really… going to have to… seal it in Naruto…?" Kushina asked weakly.

Minato shut his eyes in regret. "I… I know that whoever it was that attacked us earlier… is a grave threat to Konoha. I need to tell the Sandaime Hokage about it but the mask man intercepted me earlier. I fear that he will strike again so before that happens, sealing the Nine-tails within Naruto…"

"…Or you could seal it within me again…?" Kushina offered.

"You know if I seal it in you again you will die. You're already weakened from having the Nine-tails extracted and…"

"I know that…" Kushina interjected, coughing a little blood now. "But… I don't want our son to carry such a huge burden at such a young age… At least I…"

Kushina was at tears now, unable to fathom why it had to be this way. She had always wanted a family and now just when she finally had one, she was on the verge of death and Minato was going to sacrifice his life to seal the Kyuubi. That was why she offered to seal it once more in her, wanting Naruto to at least have one parent to look after him. She knew of the loneliness she had to endure when she was a child. By this point, Kushina was sobbing and Minato heard nothing but his wife's cries.

"Kushina it is my duty as the Hokage to protect the village. By abandoning my duty as the Hokage, it is almost the same as abandoning a child. I am sealing it in our son not only to protect Konoha now but also in the future. I believe that the masked man will attack again. By sealing the Nine-tails in Naruto, perhaps Naruto can one day learn to control the beast and use it to his advantage."

Kushina listened to her husband and after three seconds, she finally agreed with Minato's reasoning. The suddenly the Kyuubi roared, slowly lifting Gamabunta despite the toad boss's efforts.

"Ey Minato!" Gamabunta called out, immediately catching the attention of the blonde Hokage. "I don't mean to disturb you but I can't handle much longer…!"

Just as Gamabunta finished his line, the Kyuubi snarled loudly and threw the toad boss off its back. Gamabunta flew to the top and smashed the barrier but even the large size of the toad failed to break through the barrier. Gamabunta landed on his back, causing the earth to shake from its large size.

"Sorry but… that's it from me…!" Gamabunta apologized.

Minato gave a nod of thanks before the toad boss disappeared back to its world in a large puff of smoke. With the Kyuubi finally freed from the troublesome toad, it snarled its fangs at the Yondaime Hokage and its former host, preparing to attack.

"I… can still fight!" Kushina spoke towards the Kyuubi.

Kushina then released chakra chains from her back, immediately restraining the Kyuubi as the chakra chains tied the beast quickly. The Kyuubi struggled to break free from the chains but despite its strength, it failed to do so. Kushina grunted in pain but she managed to hold on, the chakra chains still active. With the Kyuubi secured once more, Minato began forming a number of complicated seals and Sarutobi who was reading the seals immediately recognized what the young Hokage was doing.

"Minato… Do you really have to use the 'Dead Demon Consuming' seal?" Sarutobi whispered but it was loud enough for the nearby ANBU black opt to pick up.

"The 'Dead Demon Consuming' seal? Is that not a double-edged technique?!"

Sarutobi said nothing but if those were the seals that Minato were setting up, Sarutobi knew that Minato was not only going to sacrifice his life but to also seal the Kyuubi in his newborn son. Kushina was present so that she could assist in the sealing Sarutobi reasoned. Sarutobi slammed the barrier with his fist in frustration as all he could do was watch the whole thing unfold.

"Sandaime-sama! Look!"

Sarutobi followed where the ANBU black opt was pointing and he too saw what the man was looking at. Unknown to Minato and Kushina, a black-hole had appeared from above them and the mask man appeared from the black-hole. Sarutobi screamed in hopes of warning Minato of the assailant but the barrier was too thick. Minato was about to complete the last seal and thus distracted, completely unaware of the masked man's presence.

The masked man landed directly behind Minato and grabbed hold of his Hokage robe. "You're mine!"

The masked man quickly began warping away until the Minato he grabbed released a puff of smoke and he revealed a piece of log in the mysterious man's hand instead. Minato was already far from him, Kushina and Naruto in his arms. The Yondaime Hokage placed Kushina back on the ground and left Naruto to his wife.

"You're really a fast guy, Hokage…" The masked man remarked.

"I knew you'd be back!" Minato said and immediately scattered his unique kunai all over the place.

"Heh, throwing them all over the place to take advantage of your Thunder Flying God technique…?" The masked man chuckled.

"Who are you…?" Minato questioned, not blinking at all. "Why did you release the Nine-Tails? What are your plans?"

The man shrugged, feigning little interest in answering. "My identity is not important nor is my objectives… But if you really must know why I am doing this… It is because it is for a plan… And also because I want to do this…" At that point the masked man cackled in laughter.

'Damn it, this man is dangerous…' Minato thought. 'He knew that the seal was weak only during the time of labor. He also seems to know a lot about Konoha and wants to destroy it… Not only that but he can also control the Nine-tails easily… Could he be…?'

"Are you… Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked.

At this point the masked man laughed once more. "If you wish to believe I am Uchiha Madara, so be it! Like I said, my identity is not important so if you find comfort that I am Madara, then think of me as Madara."

Minato stayed silent for a moment before he responded. "Well it doesn't matter then. What does matter is that I stop you tonight!"

Minato and the masked man stood in silence as if they were analyzing one another. Minato was at a disadvantage as he knew nothing of the masked man's abilities other than warping away. Before the two were about to begin their battle, the Kyuubi delivered another terrifying roar and broke one of the chakra chains, allowing it to slowly move.

"Minato hurry…!" Kushina said and coughed a little. "I cannot… hold much longer…"

This brief distraction allowed the masked man to appear before the Yondaime, reaching out for him. Minato quickly retaliated, thrusting his kunai forward but it met nothing, Minato's attack slipping through the masked man. Once Minato's arm was out of the masked man's body, the man quickly solidified once more and reached for Minato's arm.

In the split of a second Minato had appeared elsewhere, now next to a kunai he had thrown earlier and away from the masked man. The masked man, Obito this time stood where he was since wasting every second was to his advantage.

'He seems to phase through whenever I attack him but he solidifies himself once it is his turn to attack.' Minato observed. 'That means the only way to beat him is by attacking him when he attacks me… The victor will be decided by who is faster by a split-second.'

"What's the matter Yondaime Hokage…?" Obito taunted beneath his mask. "Have you finally met your match?"

"A little overconfident aren't you?"

The masked man merely laughed at the question. "You're just delaying the inevitable… Once you and your wife are out of the way, no one can stop the Nine-tails from destroying Konoha! You will fail as the Hokage and you cannot do anything to change that!"

***Another dimension***

Ryo Azuma wandered around the empty void, jumping from different rectangular prism to the other. Ryo found no luck in finding a way out no matter how far he walked and he was running out of time. With the Kyuubi still out there, Ryo needed to assist Konoha in defending the village and trying to restore the memories of Kurama.

However Ryo recalled that the masked man had said that the only way in and out of this dimension was through his eye. Ryo sat down on one of the rectangular prisms, wondering who the man was. He knew that the ninjas of that world wore headbands to distinguish where they were from but Ryo saw no headband from the masked man.

'Great… I need to hurry back…' Ryo thought.

Ryo closed his eyes and tried to come up with a way to get out of the dimension. However the pressure of him failing kept nagging at him, reminding him of the consequences should he fail in protecting the world he was assigned to. For just a moment, he remembered the terrible memories he had for his mistakes.

Flashback

"You killed him!" A voice accused in disgust.

"If it weren't for you, he would have lived!" Another voice added in.

"You were assigned to that world and instead he had to clean up your mess!" A third voice said.

Ryo said nothing but stare down at the ground, too ashamed to respond to any of the accusations. What could he say? They were right; it was because of his attitude that had killed the man. This was already a normal routine to him and despite the years that passed by, the guilt never escaped him.

Ryo, the person whom was so proud of his skills and power of the Guardian had been pushed to the very bottom among his kin. He was nothing but thrash, some even saying that he was lower than that. Ryo had to live through those moments for the rest of his life… until he was given the opportunity to clear his reputation.

"Are you sure about this…?" A loud voice questioned Ryo. "If you fail… do you know what we will be forced to do…?"

Ryo Azuma said nothing but merely nodded a positive without any hesitation. The large figure before him stayed silent and discussed silently with his peers. In a minute they came to a conclusion and the same large figure looked down at Ryo.

"You have our approval but let me tell you this Ryo, the Blade of Lightning… I pray that you succeed for your own sake… Because if you fail us once more… You know the consequences!"

With that the large figure snapped his fingers and opened a large gateway for Ryo to go through. With one last glance at his superior, Ryo ran through the gateway.

Flashback End

Ryo suddenly opened his eyes and realized the answer to escaping from this accursed dimension had been laid before him. Ryo was already a Guardian and had the privilege of being able to use gateways to travel across worlds and dimensions. Ryo got back to his feet and channeled energy around him.

After half a minute had gone by, Ryo's right hand had a purple aura on it. Ryo then opened the palm of his right hand and suddenly in front of him, a doorway appeared. Ryo grinned happily and was unable to believe that something so complex could have been solved so easily; at least for him anyway. Now he could hurry back to this world and prove to the others what he failed to do so in the past!

"Alright, time to get out of this dimension!" Ryo said and ran for the gateway.

***Inside the barrier of Minato***

Minato and Obito had been dueling against one another for the past two minutes with no success. In the background of their battle, the Kyuubi was still struggling to escape from the chakra chains that Kushina had trapped him with. Outside of the barrier, the Sandaime Hokage and the other black opt ANBU could only watch as they were unable to break through the barrier.

Inside Konoha the ANBU were still directing the villagers to a safe zone. Another duty of the ANBU at the moment was to prevent the young ninjas below the age of 18 to stay within the village. Ninjas such as Kakashi, Asuma and Gai and others whom were promising ninjas were ordered to not take part in the defense and instead assist in protecting the villagers.

Once again Minato and Obito charged one another for another duel. As the two closed in, Obito began warping objects from the other dimension and from his eye; several large shurikens appeared from out of nowhere. Minato rolled to his left and avoided the shurikens but by doing so, Obito managed to grab hold of Minato.

Obito began warping but Minato had already disappeared and this time, there was a kunai right behind Obito. Minato appeared behind Obito and quickly attacked. Obito quickly phased out but he was a little too slow, Minato's kunai delivering a small cut across Obito's left forearm, blood spilling from the wound.

"You can't beat me in speed." Minato said and jumped away.

Obito stayed silent this time, upset that despite the power of Kamui he still suffered a wound. The two were about to go into another round when the Kyuubi roared in anger, breaking another two of Kushina's chakra chains and slowly gaining more movement. Kushina struggled to keep up but she was already too weak and could barely hold the Kyuubi at this point.

"Minato… I can't…" Kushina said while still struggling to hold onto the Kyuubi.

Obito began cackling in laughter like a madman as he watched Minato's troubled face. "You have wasted too much time fighting against me! Now once Kushina is unable to hold the Kyuubi, you can't seal him! And with the Kyuubi, I will easily get rid of the two of you and your son!"

Minato dashed towards Kushina, kneeling next to her. "Are you alright?"

Kushina nodded slowly but it was clear she was in pain. "The Nine-tails… We have… to…"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. You need to rest, I can handle…"

"Minato! Behind you!"

Minato's eyes widen when he realized he had forgotten all about the masked man. Obito had appeared directly behind the Yondaime Hokage and grabbed hold of the Yondaime's head.

"This time you won't escape from me…" Obito declared with an evil tone.

However before Obito could warp Minato away, a beam of lightning blasted nearby and the impact was so powerful that Obito jumped away on instinct and releasing Minato. Several more lightning struck the area randomly before a gateway suddenly appeared. Minato, Kushina and Obito knew nothing what was going on and even the Kyuubi itself was shocked by the sudden blast of lightning and stopped its escape for a moment.

From the gateway Ryo emerged and he jumped out of the gateway and landed on his feet. Obito was wide eyed upon witnessing the return of the blue-haired man since by right there was no other possible way to exit the dimension. Sarutobi for one was glad that the blue-haired man had returned and not to mention the man was within the barrier itself. Minato recognized the man whom was fighting the Kyuubi earlier but he was still not sure whether Ryo was friend or foe.

Obito cursed with an angry glare at Ryo. "You escaped…? How?!"

Unfortunately Ryo could not answer as the Kyuubi finally broke free from the chakra chains that bound him. Obito quickly forgot about Ryo's arrival and was glad that the beast was released and could now resume the destruction of Konoha.

Kushina groaned in pain and was at the point of collapsing but Minato grabbed hold of her quickly. "I… I'm sorry…" Kushina apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Minato assured but then realized they were now in a terrible situation. "We need to somehow stop it again before I commence the sealing!"

"I can't… use the chakra chains again… Too low… on chakra…" Kushina said softly, panting heavily.

The Kyuubi was still under the control of the masked man and glared at Minato and Kushina since they were his biggest threats. With its targets in sight, the Kyuubi released a magnificent roar and then charged for a Bijuu bomb. Unluckily for the legendary beast, Ryo had no intention of allowing the Kyuubi to do as it please. Gathering energy into the palm of both of his hands, Ryo then raised his arms up and released the energy on to the top of the barrier. The energy then transformed into a large lightning net, the sound of a high voltage electricity heard throughout the barrier as if a thousand birds were chirping.

The large electrifying net landed on the Kyuubi and despite its look, the electrifying net was heavier than some of the giant summons and was able to pin the Kyuubi down. Also the high voltage continued to electrocute the Kyuubi and hence managed to hold the Kyuubi in its place. The sounds of the Kyuubi growling in pain were heard but thanks to the regenerative factor, the Kyuubi could not be killed by the electrifying net.

"What…? This is impossible!" Obito snarled in anger.

"Who's the careless one now?" Minato whispered as he appeared next to Obito.

Obito spun around only to find Minato slamming a Rasengan deep into chest. Minato also managed to place a seal on Obito's stomach before Obito begun spinning away. Obito crashed into a tree, nearly breaking through the bark, groaning in pain. Before Obito could even gather his footing, Minato appeared in front of Obito and delivered another Rasengan on Obito's shoulder, throwing Obito into the earth and creating a small crater.

Dust and debris scattered the area as Minato drove Obito further into the earth with another Rasengan. Minato was panting by then and was finished with the masked man, certain he was dead. Obito had been driven at least three feet into the crater, spiral marks on his back and shoulder from being hit by the Rasengan.

Just as Minato exited the crater, Obito was already up and jumped out of the crater.

"What…? Still alive?" Minato uttered in disbelief.

Obito clutched his wounds and glared at the Yondaime Hokage in pain. "You truly are the Yondaime Hokage… You may have stopped the destruction of Konoha tonight but I will return and when I do, this time I will not be stopped!"

Minato said nothing and Obito began warping away, disappearing a few seconds later. Minato held no doubts that the masked man would make his return and it was because of that that he needed to give his son a power source. Ryo approached the blonde Hokage and even from afar he could definitely see the resemblance he had with Naruto.

"Thank you for your help…" Minato said gratefully once Ryo reached him.

"It had to be done; the Nine-tails was already causing too much trouble."

"Who are you…? You're an unfamiliar one and you don't have a headband. Are you a mercenary?"

Ryo shook his head. "I serve no village but I have come because I need to help your son, Naruto."

"Naruto…?"

At this point the Kyuubi roared as it tried to escape from the electrifying net. Ryo gave one glance at the Kyuubi then back at Minato. "We're almost out of time. All I can tell you right now is that I know the future and I am an ally of Konoha. I'm here to assist Naruto when he grows up but I cannot say more now!"

Minato nodded. "You're right; we need to seal the Nine-tails now before something else happens. Still at least tell me your name…"

"It's Ryo Azuma…" Ryo answered.

Minato gave a smile of kindness and then focused at the Kyuubi. Even the Yondaime could tell that despite the electrical net was hurting the Kyuubi, it could not hold the Kyuubi for much longer. Minato quickly began forming the complicated seals once more. With each seal, Kushina watched on with sadness as it would mean a terrible result.

"Minato… Let me do the sealing…" Kushina offered weakly. "I'm already going to die… At least… let my death be… worthwhile."

"You can still be healed!" Minato exclaimed. "I want Naruto to at least have a parent to look over him. As his mother you can take care of him and teach him what I probably couldn't…"

"I… don't know how much longer I can live…" Kushina replied with tears in her eyes. "Most should have died by having a tailed-beast extracted but… I am also… weakening…"

By then Minato finished the final seal and summoned the death God, a white demonic figure hovering behind Minato. The demonic figure also had prayer beads on its left hand and was chanting something an unintelligible language softly. After that Minato's soul was partially separated from his body and Minato could now begin the sealing.

"Wait! There might be a way I can restore your health." Ryo said to Kushina.

Both Minato and Kushina turned towards the blue-haired man. "What?"

'It is possible but the risk I might pay is high.' Ryo thought and then kneeled next to Kushina. 'Although it is barely there, she does have a strong lineage to Hiro, the Rikudo Sanin… as he's a Guardian… I can maybe restore her from this connection.'

"Can… can you save her, Ryo…?" Minato asked with a shaking voice.

"It's worth a shot."

Ryo looked at Kushina's eyes directly and he saw into her soul. After confirming that although the lineage with Hiro was weak, it was stronger than others. Quickly Ryo drew his sword and placed his sword on the ground. He then began channeling energies from the seal located from the sword, a red stream of boundless energy connecting between the seal and the palm of Ryo's hand. Five seconds later the channeling was done and the seal on Ryo's blade was gone, all the red energy bundled up into the palm of Ryo's hand.

"Alright here we go!"

Ryo slammed the palm of his hand into Kushina's stomach, exactly where her seal once was. Kushina gasped and could feel Ryo's hand penetrating through her but although it shocked her, it caused no harm to her. Minato watched on as Ryo continued to spread the energies into her and after half a minute, it was done.

Kushina coughed a little and panted as if she had just run a marathon. However while she was weakened earlier, she could feel her energies and vitality coursing through her body. After a while Kushina was in a state of disbelief, unable to believe that she might actually live through this despite having the Kyuubi ripped from her.

However Ryo felt he had lost something and felt his powers drained from him. The seal he had extracted from his blade was a part of his strength as a Guardian and while he could probably still fight, he felt that his powers had been reduced by quite a number.

For a moment Minato and Kushina forgot about the moment, hugging one another from joy. Ryo held onto Naruto as his parents shared one last passionate kiss before Minato had to sacrifice his life. After their last moment together, Minato broke the kiss and looked at Ryo.

"Ryo I don't know how you did it but I thank you for saving Kushina… This means…a lot to me and my family…" Minato said.

"I did what was necessary." Ryo replied.

"Ryo, I know we just met but I have one last request…"

"What is it?"

"Can you look after my family… after I'm gone? Please…"

Ryo smirked and crossed his chest. "Yondaime Hokage… I will swear on my life that I will watch over your family."

Minato gave a smile of thanks and then at Kushina. It was one last look they would share before Minato proceeded with the final sealing of his life. Kushina summoned a ceremonial pedestal and placed their son on it. With the preparations done and nothing to interfere with the sealing, Minato began the sealing at once.

Although the Kyuubi was still under the control of the Sharingan, since Obito had finally disappeared from the scene the Kyuubi slowly regained its will and conscious back. Just as the Kyuubi regained full control of its actions, it immediately realized it was being sealed into a small baby. The Kyuubi resisted and roared in anger but none could oppose the Death God.

Just before the Kyuubi was sealed Kurama spotted Ryo standing behind Minato. It remembered fighting against the monster but at that period it was being controlled by the Sharingan. Now that it was no longer under the influence of Obito, Kurama instantly regained his memories about the other world and why he was repeating the same event of destroying Konoha.

'So… it actually worked…' Kurama thought before it was finally sealed into a young Naruto.

Minato grunted in pain and fell to his knees as the Death God began extracting his soul as well. As Naruto began crying and Kushina shed some tears, Minato gave a gentle smile of seeing his family one last time before he passed on. Minato landed on his back on the cold earth, staring up into the night sky. Slowly he closed his eyes and after that… peace…

Sarutobi watched the whole scene and bit his lip in regret. He could have taken Minato's place in sealing the Kyuubi with the Death God especially since Minato was still so young as a Hokage. However Sarutobi reasoned that Minato never did something so carelessly and if Minato hurried to seal the Kyuubi, Sarutobi felt that it was because he had little time.

With the death of Minato Namikaze, the barrier that Minato created slowly disappeared and the ANBU black opts along with Sarutobi quickly rushed in. Most of the ANBU black opt hurried to their fallen Hokage in hopes that he was still alive, some even pouring healing chakra but it was useless. None could revive the dead and Minato had passed on.

Sarutobi approached Kushina and the crying Naruto and Ryo who was standing nearby. The old Hokage could see the black seal on Naruto's stomach and knew that he was the new Jinchuuriki and his mother, whom had survived the extraction, was still alive.

"I'm sorry Kushina…" Saruboti said sadly.

Kushina gave a soft smile and held Naruto lovingly. "It's okay Sandaime… Minato… He did it to protect the village and he did it with no regrets."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see… That is the Minato I know indeed." Sarutobi actually chuckled despite being saddened by the heroic sacrifice of Minato. "I guess I should tell Jiraiya the bad news if he comes by..."

Kushina nodded sadly. "I know he won't take the news well. That perverted old man... He really liked Minato..."

The ANBU black opts were now carrying the body of Minato in respect and despite their harsh code to not show any emotion, even the best ninjas failed to hold their emotions at times such as these. Kushina could not watch any longer, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Naruto is the new Jinchuuriki…" Kushina said softly, looking down at her son. "I wish… that he did not have to carry the burden at such a young age."

Sarutobi stared at the small blonde baby. "At least you will be there for him… You can teach him and protect him. Give him the love and care that a child needs and also as a host…"

Kushina nodded and the two shared some moments of silence. By then most of the ninjas were already out of the gates of Konoha to see what had happened. Many cheered at the top of their lungs, unknown to them that their young Hokage had given his life to protect them.

"Now then, I have to thank you young man for helping us protect the village." Sarutobi spoke towards Ryo. "So who are you…?"

Ryo looked at the Hokage in the eyes and then nodded at the Hokage tower. "Perhaps we can speak elsewhere that is more… quiet?"

***An hour later, Hokage tower***

Ryo had explained everything to the Sandaime Hokage; that he was a Guardian from a different time, why he came back to the past and why he needed to speak with the Yondaime. Sarutobi listened everything and although he would doubt the truth in this, the power that Ryo displayed and what he did to protect Konoha convinced him.

Kushina too was also present and could barely believe what she had heard. Ryo had explained about the Rikudo Sanin and though many had thought it was a myth, Ryo confirmed that he existed at one point and Kushina, although her blood carried little of it at this point, was still a descendant to the Rikudo Sanin.

"So if you're from the future why don't you stop the disaster from happening now? Why do you have to wait for Naruto to regain his memories?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Because this is an alternate timeline at this point." Ryo reported. "By going back in time and changing events, even I cannot predict if the future will follow exactly what happened in the original world. There might have been some changes and I need to know what Naruto can tell is following the timeline and what is different."

Sarutobi nodded and then lit his pipe. "I see… So since we are not sure of whether history will repeat itself, we should not let others know you're from the future then."

"That would be the best course of action."

"Well since Minato himself appointed you to watch over his family, I think the council can accept you as an ally of Konoha…" Sarutobi explained. "Not to mention I'm sure some have already seen your display of power. I doubt they would want to make an enemy out of you."

Ryo merely smiled at that but even he questioned his own powers. By assisting in restoring Kushina's vitality earlier, his powers had diminished significantly and it would take some time before Ryo could recover his strength. But Ryo merely kept that piece of information to himself.

"It also looks like I'll have to reclaim the position of Hokage." Sarutobi remarked dreadfully. "Well its better than letting Danzo take over but I hope we can find a suitable candidate soon."

Kushina giggled at the Hokage's distress. "Sandaime-sama, if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave."

Sarutobi nodded and she left the office. Since Ryo had already divulged everything the Sandaime needed to know, there was nothing left for Ryo to say.

"I will arrange a place for you to stay Ryo." Sarutobi said. "But remember that you're now working with Konoha. While I know your duty as a Guardian comes as top priority, do try to not jeopardize our relations."

"I will do my best, Hokage-sama…"

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to look outside the windows. The stars lit brightly in the night and it was a wonder how much had taken place on such a peaceful night. With the appearance of Ryo, a Guardian from another world, Sarutobi knew that times were going to be different now in Konoha.

***Elsewhere in a secret location***

"Damn him!" Obito cursed in anger and slammed his fist against the wall. "If that blue-haired man didn't appear… Konoha would have fallen!"

"Well at least the Yondaime died…" A voice said trying to cheer Obito up.

"Shut up!" Obito snarled in anger. "He might have died but… That Uzumaki woman still lives! She should have died from having the Kyuubi pulled out!"

Zetsu remained silent and regretted spilling the beans that Kushina had survived the ordeal. Obito continued cursing inside their hide-out, clearly upset that the surprise attack had not been completely successful.

Obito took a seat and was still fuming at his failure. Obito had done his research and knew that the blue-haired man was not among the Konoha force. Not to mention that the same man had escaped the dimension from Kamui, something that no one should have been able to do so easily.

'So who the hell is he?!' Obito thought angrily. 'How did he escape the other dimension? How could he have been able to fight the Kyuubi on equal terms…? Damn it all to hell!'

In his anger Obito failed to sense the presence of two unknown figures entering his secret hideout. Zetsu too was surprised by the sudden arrival of unexpected guests and what even surprised Zetsu more was the overwhelming power the two had.

"Uchiha Obito…?" The first figure said.

"Wha…? Who are you? How did you get in here?!" Obito demanded and got back to his feet, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

The other figure raised his hands in a passive manner. "Relaxed… We're not here to harm you."

"That's right." The other figure added in. "We're here to… lend you a hand…"

Obito eyed them suspiciously. "Who are you…? What do you want?"

The two figures smiled. "Who are we…? I guess you could say we're not from your world…"

Obito had a confused look in his eyes and the strangers spoke once more. "We're what you can call… Guardians of worlds… The same kin of that blue-haired swordsman."

Obito's ears perked up and his interest immediately increased. With a smile, Obito welcomed the two strangers.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER! Thus the attack of Konoha ends but Kushina lives on! So who are these two 'Guardians?' Why would they want to assist Obito? What are their plans? Also what lies for the fate of Naruto now that he still has his mother?**


	5. Peace Offerings

**Disclaimer: All characters here are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anyone except of those of my OC**

**A/N: Hei guys here is the new chapter. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewd, favorite and followed this story. Really, you guys are the best. I hope my work is to your enjoyment and I will continue to try and improve. Drop a review if you need to express your thoughts on how I'm doing and what I should improve on.  
**

**Oh but before that, response to reviews :D**

**god of all : Thanks **

**ShadowHunter Mashell : Aww thanks a lot man! I'll try not to disappoint**

CHAPTER 5: PEACE OFFERINGS

Three years had passed since the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha had passed. Although many had died giving their lives in protecting their home village, the young generation grew and replaced those who had lost. Many would never forget that tragic day as many had lost a father, wife, brother, sister and other loved ones.

Because many noticed the Kyuubi was being controlled by the Sharingan, many suspected that the Uchiha were behind the attacks. Fortunately for the Uchiha, many had spotted the masked man attacking Minato including the Sandaime and thus the blame was placed on the mysterious masked man as an Uchiha. However despite that others were still wary around the Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku for years had tried to restore his clan's reputation after the Kyuubi's attack and although he was slowly earning the trust of the people, it was hard work and as the clan's head he wondered if his efforts were even worth it. Uchiha Fugaku wondered if his clan should have taken arms with Uchiha Madara all those years ago when instead they abandoned their leader during his time of need. However that was in the past and Fugaku wanted to focus the present time.

In the years that had gone by, Ryo was currently a ninja of Konoha but he only served the Hokage. Kushina had said that Minato placed the trust of taking of care of her and Naruto rest on Ryo's shoulders and although the Council wanted Ryo to participate on missions, Sarutobi affirmed his position as the Hokage and to respect Minato's wishes. Ryo's identity as a Guardian was kept a secret and the only ones who knew of this were Sarutobi and Kushina and in the future, Naruto.

It was a bright day in Konoha as the civilians proceeded to begin with their daily activities. There were merchants advertising their products to be sold, farmers attending to their crops in the fields and then children running to attend the Ninja academy. It was a wonderful morning to watch the happy villagers living their lives and the ninjas that were patrolling the vicinity of Konoha to protect them.

Kushina Uzumaki was busy in the kitchen as she was preparing the breakfast for Naruto and herself. Although she was still a Ninja, Kushina only took missions if she had to; otherwise Kushina spent her time in the Hokage Tower, learning Sealing techniques from the Uzumaki clan or teaching others whom were interested in Sealing techniques. Since she was probably the last of the Uzumaki clan, the red-haired Uzumaki felt it was now her responsibility to continue to be the best at Sealing techniques, one that her clan was famous for.

However because Kushina knows of Ryo's identity, if anything that concerned his duty as a Guardian Kushina had to be present with the Hokage and discuss matters with the both of them.

Ever since the death of her husband she wanted to take good care of Naruto and missions could jeopardize her safety. The Sandaime Hokage granted her request of being a Sealing Specialist of Konoha and would only request for her on missions when the Sandaime truly needed her.

"Here you go Naruto." Kushina said and placed his meal on the table. "Now eat up, alright?"

Naruto pouted at the meal. "But… I want Ramen…"

"Hei Ramen isn't good for you! You should eat something healthy for a change!" Kushina scolded and returned to making her breakfast.

"But mom…. I don't like waffles…" Naruto whined.

"No buts! Now hurry up and eat your breakfast! I've got to go soon or I'll be late!"

"Heh it's your fault for introducing him to Ramen so young…" A voice teased from the kitchen entryway.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "I didn't introduce it to him on purpose. He just wanted a taste and… well whatever!"

"Oh, Hei spiky Ryo!" Naruto called happily.

Unfortunately for Ryo Naruto had not yet regained his memories regarding travelling back to the past. Ryo could not communicate with the Kyuubi as well since Kushina wanted Naruto to know of the Kyuubi when he was older. So although the Kyuubi had its memories, he could not speak with the Kyuubi yet.

"Well listen to your mother Naruto. She's right you know? Eating Ramen is not really healthy…" Ryo advised and took a seat on the dining table opposite of Naruto.

Naruto fumed for a while but he ate his meal. Ryo removed his gigantic blade from his back and placed his sword by a wall, leaning on it. Kushina was finished with her cooking and took a seat, placing a plate on the table and taking a seat. She took note of Ryo's sword and saw that the seal on his weapon was still not restored; only about a quarter of the seal was seen. She remembered Ryo activating the seal and then restoring her life vitality to ensure that she lived through the ordeal.

"How long does it take before your seal returns fully…?" Kushina asked.

Ryo shrugged, looking at his sword where the seal once was. "It will take some time until it is fully restored. Until then, my power's as a Guardian has been weakened by some but over the three years, it's coming back slowly."

"Well, I'm sorr-"

"I told you that you don't have to apologize." Ryo interrupted. "If I hadn't done it, you might have…" Ryo stopped what he was saying as he did not wish for Naruto to know. "Well… Yeah…"

The serious conversation then and Kushina and Naruto shared a hearty breakfast. Ryo merely listened to the conversation shared between mother and son, smiling as Kushina helped Naruto with his meal. Although by saving Kushina's life cost Ryo his powers, the blue-haired Guardian felt it was worth it.

The young life of Naruto Uzumaki was now much different than in the original timeline where he was scorned and hated by the village. Now the villagers acknowledged Naruto as the son of the 4th and the one who saved them but they were also worried; worried that Naruto was still too young and could not hold back the Kyuubi. However many found relief that Kushina was once a host and would teach her son how to hold the Kyuubi at bay.

"Yo…"

Hatake Kakashi appeared from the backdoor and entered the kitchen; the young ninja whom was becoming recognized as the 'Copy Ninja' and the only remaining student of Minato. He was no longer among the ANBU and donned the regular Jounin uniform of Konoha although he still wore the gloves that ANBU's worn.

"Kakashi, thanks for coming!" Kushina greeted cheerfully.

"Kakashi…!" Naruto greeted with a mouthful.

Kakashi gave a small wave at the young Naruto and took a seat opposite of Kushina and next to Ryo. "Hei Ryo." Ryo returned the greeting. "So how long do I have to be here Kushina-san?"

"I thought I told you to drop the honorifics." Kushina chastised. "But anyway… I just need you to watch over Naruto until I'm done with teaching some Chuunins about Sealing techniques. Thank you so much for doing this Kakashi."

"Well I don't have any missions assigned today so it's the least I could do for sensei as his student. Besides, I can catch up with my book."

Upon hearing that Kushina's killing intent actually soared dramatically and had a death glare on Kakashi. "You better not read that damn book while watching over my son! I don't want him to pick up any bad habits from you!"

Kakashi sweat dropped in fear. "Ri…Right… I'll remember that."

With the threat delivered Kushina finished her meal and stood up from her seat. "Alright I'll be going now." She then gave a death glare at Kakashi once more. "You better be careful..!"

Kushina then left her home and made her way to the academy leaving Naruto under the care of the Copy Ninja. By then Naruto was done with his meal and Kakashi helped him out of his chair. Ryo also noticed that it was time for him to go and got up from his seat, strapping his blade to his back.

"The Hokage's got some big news to tell you." Kakashi said.

"What's it about…?"

"You'll find out when you get there." Kakashi answered. "As for me… I've got to take care of Naruto."

Ryo nodded and headed out of the Uzumaki home and from outside he could hear Naruto asking Kakashi to teach him some ninja stuff. Ryo grinned evilly at the thought of Kakashi having to endure a hyperactive Naruto.

Some of the villagers waved at Ryo as he passed by. Ever since his arrival and his role he played in defending the village, many of the villagers welcomed him with open arms. The value of kindness the people showed was something Ryo had not been given for some time and he cherished it.

Ryo entered the familiar Hokage Tower and ascended the stairs towards the top floor where the Hokage's office was located. In this time of day the Hokage tower was filled with life as administrators were busy doing their jobs, the occasional ANBU patrolling the building and ninjas heading towards the mission hall for their missions, unlike the time when he first entered the Tower during the Kyuubi's invasion.

Once Ryo had arrived before the Sandaime's office, Ryo knocked on the door gently three times before he turned the knob and entered the office. The Hokage welcomed the Guardian and gestured for Ryo to close the door. Ryo did so and then approached the Hokage, eager to find out what the Hokage wanted to tell him.

Ryo began the conversation. "Is there something you needed to tell me, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded and took out his pipe, lighting it up. "Ryo… Do you know about the current situation between Konoha and Kumogakure (Lightning village)?"

"Erm… From what I've gathered, we currently have a shaky relationship, right?"

"That is correct." Sarutobi answered, releasing a puff of smoke. "Although the last Great Ninja War ended approximately four years ago, Konoha had not fully restored friendly relations with Kumogakure. It isn't so bad to the point where we'd openly fight one another but tensions are still high."

"I see…"

"However just a few days ago Kumogakure contacted Konoha and they wanted to establish a peace treaty with Konoha. The peace emissaries will be arriving in Konoha tomorrow to begin the treaty and we will have our own representatives as well; I am of course included as a representative." Sarutobi explained.

"So will their Raikage be among them as well?"

"I don't believe so."

Ryo was already beginning to feel suspicious at this point. "And they actually wish to conduct negotiations here in Konoha? Would it not be better to negotiate in a neutral location?"

Sarutobi sighed and nodded in agreement. "I agree and that is precisely why I have called you here. We fear that Kumogakure might have another motive for wanting to be in Konoha. However the Council also does not wish to ruin our chance to make peace with Kumo. So we will begin our treaties here."

Ryo crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are you telling me all of this?"

"There will a total of five representatives from each side. Other than me the head of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan will be with us along with two of my advisors, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The reason why I am telling you this is that I wish for you to be present in the meeting as well." Sarutobi enlightened, watching Ryo's expressions.

Ryo absorbed and processed the information before he asked the next question. "Will it be fine for me to be present?"

"Hyuuga Hizashi will also be present to guard his brother and I'm guessing Fugaku will have his own bodyguard from the Uchiha clan. I am sure the Kumo side will have their own guards as well." Sarutobi explained and then removing his pipe from his lips. "Other than guarding me and my advisors, I wish for you to be present to watch for anything that might… be out of the ordinary."

"…You're expecting something?"

"It is just a feeling that tells me I have to be cautious." Sarutobi confessed. "However I will be dealing peacefully with Kumo and if something suspicious occurs, I prefer to not jeopardize the peace negotiations. However you can excuse yourself and act upon it."

"I see… Well Hokage-sama, I'll make sure that the meeting proceeds as smoothly as possible." Ryo said with a grin and then paused for a moment. Sarutobi saw that Ryo had a question and urged the Guardian to ask. "I'm surprised Danzo will not be among the representatives."

"Danzo does not participate in these types of events." Sarutobi replied. "He concerns himself more to the military aspect of Konoha and the safety of it as well… That means the darker side of Konoha."

"He also seems to not trust me. I can feel it when his gaze lands on me."

Sarutobi chuckled at that. "It is… his nature. However he is very loyal to Konoha although his methods can be extreme but what he does… He does it in the best interest of Konoha."

The two shared a moment of silence, Ryo not knowing what to say. When Sarutobi explained about Danzo's role in Konoha, Ryo thought he saw some sadness in the eyes of Sarutobi. However it was only for a moment and it passed by quickly that Ryo merely shrugged it off. Since the small briefing was over, Ryo excused himself and left the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi sighed and returned to his paperwork, picking a paper from one of the stack of papers. However he could not concentrate on it since speaking about his old friend Danzo, he wondered how they had drifted apart. When they were young, they were such close friends that were passionate about their village, Konoha, in their own way. However as the years passed and Sarutobi became Hokage, Danzo lost his old self.

'Danzo… What happened to us…?' Sarutobi thought sadly.

***Uzumaki home***

"Hoi Naruto… Aren't you tired?" Kakashi spoke.

Before the Copy Ninja was Naruto running wildly around the backyard with a number of paper shurikens scattered across the area. Naruto laughed instead at Kakashi's question and picked up a paper shuriken and threw them towards Kakashi. Despite his young age, his aim was perfect as the paper shuriken flew towards Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the paper shuriken between his index and middle finger. "Seriously… Why can't you sit down and read a book?"

"That's because you won't train me!" Naruto retorted and ran to pick up other paper shurikens.

"Kids your age should not think so much of training. Go have fun because when you grow up, training is probably going to be a regular thing in your life." Kakashi advised.

Naruto ignored Kakashi's words and once again tossed several paper shurikens at Kakashi only for the white-haired Jounin to catch them easily and threw the paper back towards the blonde. The young Uzumaki then ran for the paper shurikens, picking them up and the process would repeat.

Kakashi watched his sensei's son happily running around and wondered how Naruto would do when he entered the academy in three years' time. He had heard that the lives of Jinchuuriki were hard as they were ill-treated but so far in Konoha, the adults treated Naruto normally and were only insecure about Naruto's potential as a host. Of course Naruto does not know he possesses the Kyuubi but he would find out in the future.

'When's Kushina-san coming back? I want to read my book.' Kakashi thought with anime tears rolling down his cheeks in his head.

"How's Naruto so far?" A voice inquired from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi instantly recognized the voice. "Ah Ryo, you're back. I take it the Hokage has already explained what is about to happen?"

Ryo nodded and Kakashi continued. "The Hokage wanted me also to watch the situation but… I've already got an A-rank mission tomorrow."

"…What do you think about Kumogakure actually coming to Konoha for a treaty?" Ryo asked, wanting another opinion.

Kakashi remained silent and simply watched Naruto playing on the grass. After a while Kakashi released a sigh and turned to look at Ryo. "I don't know… I'd give them the benefit of the doubt but still be cautious. They might be after something here in Konoha."

Ryo at least now had another opinion who shared the same idea. Naruto was so absorbed with the paper shurikens that the young boy had not noticed Ryo's arrival. It was only after the boy had gathered all the paper shurikens that Naruto turned and found Ryo standing next to Kakashi.

"Spiky Ryo!"

Kakashi smirked and bumped Ryo's shoulder. "Well I'm off. You can take care of Naruto right? I'm going to go and continue my book."

Ryo shook his head in disbelief, chuckling at the silver-haired ninja. "You better hope Kushina doesn't catch you reading that perverted book."

Kakashi laughed and then went off, waving one last time at Naruto. The young blonde then proceeded to now focus on Ryo and threw all of the paper shurikens at once. Ryo merely grinned and created a field of static electricity. Once the papers passed through the field, Ryo then tossed them back at Naruto.

Naruto avoided all of them and it was impressive for a boy so young. Ryo devised this to play and train Naruto at the same time. At his young age, Naruto was almost better than most academy students. There were many other games Ryo played with Naruto to help improve Naruto and of course as Ryo spent time with the young ninja, the Guardian slowly saw Naruto as a little brother.

After taking Naruto for a quick lunch, Ryo took a short nap in the living room of the Uzumaki household while Naruto played on his own in his room. Eventually the young boy also fell asleep for his own afternoon nap. The hours flew by and it was around three in the afternoon when Kushina returned.

"Ah Ryo, you're here… Where's Naruto?" Kushina asked with a baggage of groceries in her hands. "And where's Kakashi?"

Ryo rubbed his eyes sleepily and then had a big yawn. "Eh… He should be taking a nap right now, as usual. As for Kakashi, he already left."

Kushina sighed. "That Kakashi… Well anyway go freshen yourself up, I'll go and get Naruto." Kushina ordered as she placed the bag of groceries on the kitchen's counter.

"Huh…? Why? What are we doing?"

"Well I made a promise to drop by the Hyuuga compound today with Hiashi-sama. Apparently he has something he wishes to discuss with me. Mikoto-san will be there too."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at that. "Hyuuga Hiashi…? Why are we going there?"

"I'm not too sure. He isn't the type to call up for a social gathering between clans. However I already made a promise so I can't break it. Besides, Mikoto-san will be there as well." Kushina explained and then entered Naruto's room, waking her son up.

"…Why do I have to come?"

"Because I'm sure Hiashi would like to see you. He's interested in your abilities ever since the incident." Kushina informed Ryo.

Ryo was not particularly fond with the Hyuuga clan simply because they were too traditional in his case. He felt that the clan were too serious and needed to loosen up a little. Kushina appeared with Naruto still sleepy and then with everyone ready, the trio departed.

As the three walked in the streets, the villagers had already shared a rumor that Ryo was the suitor to Kushina. Of course Ryo rejected the idea and claimed he was only there to look after Kushina and Naruto in Minato's place. While he admits that Kushina was a beautiful woman, his sense of honor would not allow the Guardian to develop any romantic feelings for her.

"Hei mom, where are we going again?"

"To the Hyuuga compound dear." Kushina responded.

"Hyuuga…? Is that another clan like the Uchiha…?"

Kushina nodded and Naruto had a slight interest. "Hmm… I wonder if there's someone around my age, like Sasuke!"

As they passed by the central district of Konoha, many who noticed Kushina bowed slightly and spoke with her for a moment. They also spoke with Naruto, taking note of the resemblance Naruto had with his father and even added in that they hoped Naruto would follow in his father's footsteps. Naruto merely grinned with confidence.

On the way to the Hyuuga compound, Naruto accidentally knocked onto someone and both fell on their behind, groaning in pain. Kushina gasped and quickly helped her son up while the parents of the other child did the same, helping their daughter up and asking if she was okay.

"I'm so sorry. My son can be quite the klutz at times." Kushina apologized with an embarrassed smile.

"Please Kushina-sama! It is our own fault for not watching her…" The father replied. It was no surprise that many knew of Kushina as the late Yondaime Hokage's wife.

The first thing Kushina noticed about the parents of the child was the father's green eyes and the mother's pink hair, a weird combination that Kushina found in their daughter.

"I'm sorry as well…" The little girl apologized.

Naruto however made no response. He was lost staring into the emerald green eyes of the girl. Honestly he found the eyes and her wild pink hair to be beautiful and her worried expression merely added to how cute she looked. After a moment of silence from Naruto, Kushina smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"Hei Naruto! Apologize to the girl!" Kushina scolded.

"Ah… right… I'm sorry… I'm Naruto!" Naruto said.

The girl nodded a little, aware of Naruto as the son of the late Hokage. "Erm.. I'm Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto grinned wildly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Well maybe we can meet again Sakura…chan… Like in the academy if you're entering!"

Sakura's parents merely nodded at that and then after giving their best wishes departed for their own destination. Kushina then grabbed Naruto's hand and continued on their way. However Naruto took one last glance at where Sakura had gone off to, watching the little girl walk away with her parents and was still mesmerized at her eyes.

After a ten minute walk, the trio entered the Hyuuga compound. Some of the Hyuuga ninjas were already aware that they had an appointment with the Hiashi and bowed slightly. Honestly Kushina was not used with such formality but it could not be helped when it came to the Hyuuga clan.

Finally they made it to the head of the Hyuuga's house and an attendant immediately slid the door open, welcoming them.

"Hiashi-sama is already waiting your arrival. Please follow me and I will lead you to him." The attendant spoke gently with a bow.

Kushina returned the bow. "Thank you."

Just like most of the Hyuuga houses, this was also a traditional Japanese house and it was much larger than the rest. Ryo honestly thought of the place as a maze and could get lost in it. Finally they arrived at a small empty compound with a table in the center. Basically the compound was a rectangle shape with entrances back into the house on each side. This area could be used as a short training area but for now, Hiashi arranged it to speak with his guests.

"Thank you for having me, Hiashi-sama." Kushina said with respect and followed it with a bow.

Hiashi stood up and returned the bow, urging for Kushina to sit. Uchiha Mikoto was already present, waving at Kushina. The two had been friends during the academy days and their friendship strengthened throughout the years. After the loss of Minato, Mikoto was one of the first to console her friend for the loss of her husband.

"Sasuke, look who's here." Mikoto said to a boy next to her.

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!" Both kids greeted cheerfully.

"Well at least the kid's will be preoccupied." Hiashi noted and then spotted Ryo. "Ah, Ryo Azuma… It's nice to see you."

Ryo gave a smile in return. "Ah… Err… Yeah, nice to see you."

Hiashi gestured for Ryo to join them and take a seat but Ryo politely declined. Hiashi understood and returned to his seat. Ever since the Kyuubi incident and the rumors from witnesses that Ryo had single-handedly fought the Kyuubi at some point, Hiashi felt that Ryo marrying a Hyuuga would be beneficial for his clan. Of course he could not ask his daughters as they were still too young but there were other young Hyuuga women.

"What brings this occasion, Hiashi-sama?" Kushina asked once she had taken a seat, breaking Hiashi out of his thoughts.. "It's rare for you to call the head of the clan other than just being a social call."

"But of course. I have other matters I wish to discuss with you but not in the presence of our children of course." Hiashi stated plainly.

"Hehe, wait till you hear what he has to say!" Mikoto teased.

"Ehhh, you already told her?" Kushina said in disappointment. Kushina was about to say something when she noticed something else. "Eh, is Fugaku not joining us?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "He's got work with the Military Police. You know how he is."

Hiashi chuckled a little at that. "Well he is the head of the Uchiha clan. He holds a very big responsibility so I can understand why he could not attend this small gathering." Hiashi then called for his attendant. "Can you please take Naruto and Sasuke elsewhere? This is an adult matter."

"But of course Hiashi-sama. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, please follow me." The attendant called, the two boys obediently following the attendant.

Kushina and Mikoto watched their child follow the Hyuuga attendant until they disappeared from sight, happy that the two were getting along great. Mikoto was at first worried that Sasuke and Naruto might take some time before they became friends but her worries were pointless as the two quickly bonded quick. Kushina felt the same and their child's friendship merely tightened the bond between Kushina and Mikoto as well.

"Now then, about why I called you here…"

***Head Hyuuga house, elsewhere***

"I think we lost him!" Naruto exclaimed with a laugh.

"Why do I always follow you in this?" Sasuke complained although he was enjoying the moment.

The two children could hear the attendant calling for them but they quickly increased their pace, turning to their right. The two continued running with Naruto leading the Uchiha and then the blonde turned left and entered a room.

"Close… close the door!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke did as he was told, quickly sliding the door close and dropping on his behind. The two were still panting and then laughed at the success of escaping from their pursuer. After the laughter died down, it was then that Naruto realized they were not alone.

Naruto turned around to find a girl with dark blue hair and fair skin with white eyes. She was wearing a kimono and the two looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say. The girl was actually slightly frightened, wondering who the two boys were.

Naruto however had never actually seen a girl so cute. Her expression was what caught his attention, timid and shy which added to her cute qualities. The two said nothing and the young Uchiha still had not realized someone else was in the room.

"Errm… who are you?" The girl asked timidly.

***Hyuuga house, empty compound***

Ryo Azuma was out of hearing range as he stood by one of the entrances of the compound, sitting on the wooden floor and drinking a small cup of tea that a Hyuuga attendant had offered to him. The blue-haired Guardian felt that it was not his business to eavesdrop on other people's business.

In the end Ryo felt he was still an outsider in Konoha's affairs. While he had made some friends in Konoha, he was not born here. Despite having bonds with some of the people of Konoha he could not feel truly at home. After all he was a Guardian and Guardians normally do not mingle with the local inhabitants of a world.

The appearance of an ANBU to Ryo's right surprised him, nearly spilling his tea.

"Apologies Ryo-san, but Sandaime Hokage is looking for you." The ANBU said.

"Hokage-sama…? I have already spoken to him this morning."

The ANBU nodded in agreement. "That is true but this concerns a different matter."

Ryo considered it a moment and decided to see what the Hokage wanted. The ANBU thanked Ryo for his cooperation and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, catching the attention of Hiashi, Kushina and Mikoto.

"The Hokage wants to see me. I'll head out first." Ryo told the others.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Ryo." Kushina replied to which Ryo waved back.

Mikoto herself, like Hiashi, was also trying to find a suitable partner within the Uchiha for Ryo. Basically most clans were interested in acquiring Ryo but the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were the ones that had the most chance as they were the most powerful clans in Konoha. After Ryo had departed, the three continued their conversation.

"So back to the topic Hiashi…" Mikoto began. "You wish to... with one of our son?"

Hiashi nodded and took a sip of tea. "I find that it would be in the best interest of our clans. However I find it to be more beneficial to the Uzumaki clan since Kushina-san is the last of her line; if you don't mind of course, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto shook her head and had her hands risen. "Please you can prioritize Kushina first. After all this sort of matter… well, I'd need to discuss this with my husband as well."

Hiashi nodded in understanding and turned towards Kushina. "Well what do you think, Kushina-san?"

Kushina was at a loss of words as she had not expected such development. Also this was involving her son… Hiashi also could see that Kushina was in deep thought and he said nothing so that she could think about it. Mikoto would have to discuss the matter with her husband but Hiashi doubt Fugaku would consider it as he probably wanted the line to stay pure.

"Please, you don't have to come to a decision now." Hiashi said, Kushina looking at him. "But I hope that you will agree with the idea of having Naruto betrothed to Hinata… It would help out both of our clans respectively…"

***Hokage tower***

Ryo wondered what the Hokage wanted. Normally he would not have to come again as the Hokage would tell him everything he needed in one go so there was probably some developments that forced the Hokage to call him. Ryo entered the Hokage's office after knocking on his door.

"Hokage-sama, what is it?"

Sarutobi stopped his paperwork and looked up at Ryo. "Ryo… I believe this concerns you personally."

Ryo had a confused look and all the Sandaime Hokage did was gestured at something behind Ryo. The blue-haired Guardian turned around and his jaw opened wide, surprised by what he saw. The woman behind Ryo had a serious look on her face, her long blonde-hair tied in a ponytail as Ryo remembered.

The woman approached Ryo and once she was close enough, she smiled evilly. "Well, aren't you going to say anything Ryo…? It has been a long time since I saw you…"

Ryo had no idea what was going on and looked at the Hokage for answers. All the Hokage did was shrug, he too at a loss for words. Although the woman had already explained why she was here and Sarutobi believed her, he would prefer if Ryo was present.

The woman snapped her fingers and Ryo looked back at her.

"Come on Ryo… Is that how you treat a fellow Guardian?"

**A/N: CHAPTER END! HOH! A fellow Guardian enters the world of Naruto, but what is she doing here? Guardians are only assigned for one world! And finally, a small encounter between Naruto and Sakura! But what about this betrothal with Hinata? What will happen? Find out next chapter!**


	6. The Threat Of Kumogakure

**Disclaimer: All of the characters here and ****locations are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The only ones that belong to me are my OC.**

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! Sorry it took me a while but I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!**

CHAPTER 6: THE THREAT OF KUMOGAKURE

Sarutobi rubbed his goatee as he watched the scene transpire before him. The shocked expression of Ryo Azuma merely told the old Hokage that the blue-haired Guardian had not expected the arrival of another from his kin. The shocked expression of Ryo was like a person seeing the unthinkable happen in slow motion. Now Sarutobi waited for things to unfold between the two Guardians.

Ryo was flabbergasted at the appearance of an old friend; if he could call her a friend. She still wore the same attire, comprising of a white tank top and black shorts that went down to her knees. She wore the same black gloves and as usual, her white tank top was a tight fit due to her large bust which Ryo tried hard to avert his eyes from. However the woman immediately noticed where his eyes were wandering.

"Hmm…?" The woman hummed and laid a hand on Ryo's chest. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Ryo shook his head and finally regained his composure, taking a step back to gain some distance from the woman. "Eriko… What are you even doing here?"

"You know her, Ryo?" Sarutobi asked.

Ryo nodded without taking his eyes off her. "Yeah… Futada Eriko. She's a Guardian like me and she's assigned to protect a world quite close to this one. She's known as 'Demon Blade Eriko' with her dual blades and reflexes. All of us Guardians are acquainted at some point or another."

Eriko grinned cheekily. "I see your memory still serves you well at least, Ryo Azuma, the Blade of Lightning... Many have doubt your capabilities ever since you failed the last time so it is good to see that your memory is at least still functioning properly."

Sarutobi's attention immediately perked upon learning about something. The Sandaime Hokage presumed that most Guardians were perfect in their missions and from Ryo's features; it would seem that Ryo had a history that he would like to have forgotten.

"What are you doing here Eriko?" Ryo asked in order to change the subject.

"Heh, spoilsport." Eriko whispered and then twisted around, walking towards the door and leaning on it. "I'm here because things have changed."

"Do enlighten us." Ryo requested.

"Well, our master's enemies have been defeated more than five years ago and-"

"Wait!" Ryo interrupted suddenly, "What are you even talking about? I've just been in this world for three years and last I heard, our master's enemies were still…"

Eriko began giggling as if what Ryo said was extremely hilarious. It took the blonde Guardian a couple of seconds before she could stop her laughter. "Oh Ryo… You really have no idea what you have done, do you?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"You went back in time, didn't you?" Ryo nodded and Eriko continued. "Well you went back in time for at least fifteen years into the past. Added that you spent three years after that, it has been eighteen years since time have gone by. The war between our masters and us Guardians against our master's enemies ended soon five years ago; basically thirteen years in your own timeline."

Ryo still had a confused look and Eriko explained further. "Ryo… While you might have felt just a second had passed since you went to the past, time in the current world went on. By going fifteen years into the past, you skipped fifteen years of the current time."

Ryo said nothing and he also did not move. He was too shocked upon finally understanding what Eriko meant. He reversed time for fifteen years and fifteen years had sped by and added that he had been in Naruto's world for three years; eighteen years had already passed in the current time. Ryo rubbed his temples, feeling a headache approaching.

"Alright… So basically eighteen years had gone by… And you said that our master's enemies had already been defeated five years ago…?"

"That's correct."

"So what now…? Why are you here…? Is there no need for me to remain in this world anymore?"

Eriko shook her head and her expression now got serious. "No and this is why I am here… After our enemies had finally been defeated, just a year after that our masters have split into two groups. The masters you and I serve still controls the balance of the system but the other faction has decided that this world has to be destroyed…"

It was Sarutobi who now was shock, getting up from his seat. "Wait…! How does that even make sense? Don't your masters wish to keep the worlds safe from destruction to keep balance in the universe?"

Eriko nodded at Sarutobi's assessment. "You're correct but I've already said that our masters have split into two. The other factions have decided that this world still has the Jyuubi, a demonic monster that holds their old enemies creation. They feel that this world needs to be renewed… Puried… basically this world needs to be destroyed and created once more as a new planet with no history of the Jyuubi."

Ryo and Sarutobi were silent as Eriko continued. "Of course our masters that have stayed true to their objectives found their reasoning horrifying and do not wish for the destruction of this world. They feel that we can complete our duties of not allowing the Jyuubi to be resurrected while the other faction believes in creating a new world with no essence of the Jyuubi."

Ryo nodded and then said, "…The masters cannot directly involve in the world affairs so what good-"

"The other faction masters have their own Guardians that follow them." Eriko interjected, "There are probably Guardians in this world right now other than me and you… And they are not on our side."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and realized the gravity of the situation. He had not expected reversing time to have actually skipped the last fifteen years and now… other Guardians that sided against the masters with the original objectives have arrived in Naruto's world, most likely in an attempt to destroy it.

"Wait, so what's stopping them from not destroying it now?" Sarutobi inquired.

Eriko smiled at the old Hokage. "That's an excellent question… While it is true that they could probably try and destroy the world now, they are still Guardians by nature. They… And we cannot destroy the world that our masters create. However what they can do is help the enemy to obtain their objectives…"

"…This is bad…" Ryo mumbled and then looked at the woman. "Do we at least know who they are? How many there are?"

Eriko shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine… I'm just here to update you on the current events and to make sure this world does not get destroyed. If the situation is as bad as it is, the masters will probably send another Guardian but for now, I'm here to do what I can."

"So you will be staying here?" Sarutobi questioned.

Eriko shook her head and opened the door of the Hokage's office, preparing to exit. "I will be working alone. I just came by to inform Ryo and those who know of our identity about the current situation. If anything comes up, I will alert you guys so until then, you won't be hearing from me."

With that the blonde-haired Guardian walked out of the office, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she walked. Honestly Ryo wondered how the woman wanted to keep a low profile when she was dressed in such a way. Then again Ryo travelled with a huge blade so he had no right to comment on anything.

The Hokage's office was silent once more with the two male the only one in the room. The recent news was still being processed by the both of them and Ryo was especially confused. The Guardian wondered how the masters could have separated after all the years of working towards a similar goal. Not to mention that Eriko mentioned that some Guardians had arrived in this world and they were enemies. Guardians had always been friends or allies and the thought of battling against one another… Ryo hoped it was not true.

"This has become complicated." Sarutobi commented, breaking the silence.

Ryo nodded in agreement. "If it is true that Guardians have sided with the enemy, there is no telling what is going to happen. If they mean for the destruction of this world, they would do anything to bring the world to chaos!"

Sarutobi sighed heavily and placed his favorite pipe into his lips, lighting it up. "Bring the world to chaos, is it…? Hmm…"

"Is there something on your mind…?"

"No, never mind…" Sarutobi waved it off, turning around in his chair and staring out the window. "At least we know now what the enemy might be planning… Ryo you are dismissed. Do not forget that we have a peace treaty to attend tomorrow night. The Kumogakure ninjas should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared, we don't know if Kumo have any other motives for coming here."

Ryo bowed respectively and then made his way out of the office, leaving the Sandaime Hokage alone with his paperwork. Ryo was a confused man, walking the hallways of the Hokage tower as if he was a mindless robot, letting his feet take him wherever it was going. He had not expected to meet another Guardian, Eriko especially, out of the blue.

Futada Eriko had been a close friend of Ryo before the incident that ruined Ryo's reputation as a Guardian. Although she still considered Ryo a friend, Ryo's failure had strained their friendship. Actually his relationship with the other entire Guardian had been affected. Ryo decided he needed to reflect on all of this, choosing a solitude area to think.

***Head of Hyuuga house***

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the blue-haired girl in a kimono and not realizing what to do. The girl was so frightened by the intruders that she looked like she was about to cry. Before the girl could burst into tears, Naruto quickly waved his arms frantically urging the unknown girl to not cry.

"Wait, wait… Don't cry, we're not here to hurt you!" Naruto exclaimed.

The girl seemed to have calmed down a little but it was far from over. "I-I asked… wh-who you are…"

By then Sasuke had realized there was someone else in the room other than Naruto and spun around to find the girl. Upon spotting the girl, Sasuke immediately recognized the young girl that Naruto was speaking to.

"Hinata…? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

Hinata frowned as she recognized Sasuke. "We-well… you're in… my room…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and quickly checked his surroundings and realized the Hyuuga heiress was right. The room was decorated well and it had a touch that suited a little girl's room.

"Eh you know her Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "She's the daughter of the head Hyuuga, just like how my father is the head of the Uchiha."

"Ohhh, I get it…" Naruto said and then turned towards Hinata with a sly grin. "Hehe, sorry Hinata! We didn't mean to barge in here, we were just running around and we ended up here."

Hinata nodded while avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "It-it… its okay…"

Naruto continued staring at the girl, wondering why the girl had white eyes which were the first time Naruto saw the Hyuuga's eyes. By then, Hinata began to fidget uncomfortably and Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head, causing the blonde to yelp in pain, rubbing the back of his head in anger.

"What? What did I do?"

"Hinata's not very good with people. So stop trying to scare her!" Sasuke scolded.

"Shut up you… duck-hair!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot, finding the name he called Sasuke stupid. However the two young boys heard a small giggle fill the room and the two turned to find Hinata giggling, covering her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laughter.

"Duck-hair…" Hinata said while still trying to suppress her giggling. "You-you're pretty… funny."

Naruto scratched his hair and joined in the laughter, allowing for Hinata to also join in the laugh although she was much softer than the blonde boy. Sasuke merely chuckled a little and the whole room became quiet once more. Naruto glared into the white eyes of Hinata again which forced the girl to feel a little uncomfortable, looking away.

"Eh how do you know her anyway?" Naruto asked, turning towards Sasuke.

"My father and Hinata's father are the respective head of their clan. We sometimes visit one another in social events with our families so we knew each other from there." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, okay…" Naruto then turned towards Hinata and offered his hand. "Want to become friends with me?"

Hinata did not know how to respond to such a direct approach, looking at the hand Naruto was offering. Naruto merely urged her to shake it and she then took a step forward, slowly reaching forward for the hand. Finally she held Naruto's hand and Naruto closed the grip but not too tightly, feeling how soft her hand was and not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto… Nice to meet you!" Naruto introduced himself and then grinning.

Hinata returned the smile and thus formed the friendship between Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke joined the conversation as they sat down in a triangle-shape and played some games that a child would come up. Unknown to the three of them, Kushina, Mikoto and Hiashi were outside of Hinata's room and had heard their conversation from earlier.

"I will need some time to think about the proposal, Hiashi-sama… I'll see how Naruto feels about it in the future too…" Kushina remarked.

Hiashi nodded in agreement. "I understand. It is true that you married Minato Namikaze despite him not being from a clan but he was the Hokage so the marriage was not entirely bad."

"I married Minato because I loved him, Hiashi-sama." Kushina corrected while trying to control her anger. "Not because he became the Hokage."

Hiashi made no response to that and then excused himself followed by Kushina and Mikoto. Mikoto could understand her friend's anger as Hiashi tend to treat all of these marriage proposals as if it were some kind of business transaction, trying to gain the most profit. Honestly Mikoto wondered how the man could view it in such a way.

Mikoto grinned upon hearing the head of the Hyuuga say that. "My, it is rare for Hiashi-sama to speak about relationships…"

Several hours passed and it was already quite late in the evening when Kushina and Mikoto decided that it was time to go home. After saying their goodbyes to Hyuuga Hiashi, Kushina left with Naruto and Mikoto with her son, Sasuke. The two women chatted with one another, sharing gossip and whatever topic that came up while their children played while following their respective mother.

Of course since the Uchiha compound was in a different direction, Mikoto then gave her own goodbye to Kushina and went in a different direction with Sasuke. Kushina waved at her friend and then grabbed Naruto's hand as they made their own journey home.

"So how was your day Naruto?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"I had fun!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "I even made two new friends!"

Kushina pretended to be surprised, turning to look at her son. "Oh you did? Who is it?"

"You already met one of them! The girl with pink hair, Sakura!" Naruto told his mother. "And the other one is Hinata!"

Kushina smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "I see… Do you like them?"

"Of course I do! I like all my friends!"

Kushina merely shook her head, laughing at the naivety of a child. She never had much time to have a happy childhood as she was later selected to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Luckily for her she met Minato and the love the two had for each other filled the void that would have consumed most tailed-beast hosts.

The red-haired Uzumaki wondered how much longer before the Kyuubi would make contact with her son. Although according to Ryo the Kyuubi had been tamed in the other timeline, she was still worried about her son's reaction. After all, Ryo had said Naruto still had not regained his memories. So she was prepared to teach him everything about being a Jinchuuriki once he was old enough, matured enough to understand the important role he would be playing as a Jinchuuriki.

Once the two Uzumaki had returned home, Naruto ran straight to his room while Kushina began preparing dinner. Grabbing materials from the fridge and placing them on the kitchen counter, she began cutting the vegetables and boiling the water. For a while she felt as if something was missing and then she realized what it was.

Ryo Azuma was not present at the moment. It was a normal event where Ryo would join Kushina and Naruto for breakfast and also dinner as well. However at the moment Ryo was nowhere to be seen and she wondered if it had something to do with what the Hokage had called him for earlier.

After she was done with preparing the meal, she called for her son who obediently appeared from his room and took a seat on the dining table. Kushina took a seat on the opposite of her son and they began their meal. After a while, Naruto stopped and looked around him.

"Eh…? Where's spiky Ryo?"

Kushina shook her head. "I don't know. I guess he's got something to do tonight."

"Eh… But he always joins us for dinner."

"Well things don't always go as planned, Naruto." Kushina explained. "You'll know this to be true when you're older."

Naruto listened and then simply resumed his dinner. Kushina smiled and then also returned to her dinner although in the back of her mind, she did wonder what had happened to the blue-haired Guardian. He never missed the evening meal and whatever the Hokage had told him, it must have been something important.

***Konoha, Night***

The bright moon hovered over the dark skies of Konoha like a floating light bulb. Down below in Konoha, the civilian population had all returned into the comfort of their homes and were about to turn in for the night to prepare for the hassle the next day. However the ninjas of Konoha, particularly the ANBU; they were still busy patrolling the streets of Konoha although at night, they were much more relaxed.

Of course there were the occasional Jounin or Chuunin that also participated in the patrols and would receive a small bonus in their pay. The ANBU nightly patrols were already part of their roles and had no extra pay. As the Konoha ninjas patrolled the streets and the roof, the blue-haired Guardian was on a rooftop, leaning against the wall and staring up into the night sky and watching the glittering stars dancing above him.

Ryo had been deep in thought ever since the news Eriko had delivered about the current situation. He was not so worried about skipping eighteen years; after all he was more than a thousand years old. However he could not understand how the masters could have split and were now demanding this world to be protected and not be destroyed from the other masters. He could not understand how this could have occurred five years ago and just when the enemies of their masters had finally been obliterated. Now they were fighting one another only because of a difference of opinion.

"You seem troubled." A feminine voice pointed out.

"Eriko… I thought you left already."

Eriko was now next to Ryo after she had snuck up on him. "I'll leave tomorrow; thought I might hang around for a bit."

"…What happened in just five years…? How could the masters have…? How did they suddenly go on a war against one another?" Ryo questioned.

Eriko shrugged and saw Ryo's troubled look. "I don't know… We don't know how the masters think and we only exist to obey their orders, not question them."

"Is that what you honestly think what our existence mean?"

Eriko smirked. "What, are you saying you wish to go against our masters wishes…? Heh, you'd be gone in an instant. We cannot disobey them; they created us, they can easily destroy us."

Ryo sighed in anger. "Then why can't they fight their own battles? Why do we have to risk our lives and harm innocent bystanders in their name?"

Eriko chuckled at Ryo's question. "Since when have the great leaders ever fought their own battles Ryo? Even in this world, the leaders command the subordinates to fight in the name of their country or lord. Is that not true in most societies…?"

Ryo had no answer to that and Eriko continued. "We are Guardians of the world our masters created and we exist to obey the commands of our masters. Perhaps you living with the local populace have made you forget that Ryo so I shall remind you again. You have already failed once in your duty as a Guardian… Do not make that same mistake again."

With those parting words, Eriko walked towards the edge of the rooftop and then leaped away. Ryo watched the blonde Guardian making her way out of Konoha without being detected until she finally leaped over the great walls of Konoha. Once she was gone, Ryo also decided he should head back to his apartment and prepare for the next day. He wanted to forget about the bigger picture for the moment and just focus on what was important for him.

***Next day***

The villagers awoke early the next day to begin their daily activities. However none took note of the excessive number of Konoha ninjas that were present and also the lack of Konoha ninjas leaving on a mission. In the morning only a couple few had departed on missions, most of them Jounins with a few elite Jounins. The rest were mostly in the streets, walking around and chatting with the villagers.

Ryo was present this time to join Naruto and Kushina for breakfast and Ryo acted as if nothing had happened. Naruto and Ryo talked with one another but Kushina could see that Ryo was hiding something but she decided to not press the issue. After he was done, Ryo headed off while Kushina dressed Naruto as she wanted to bring Naruto back to the Hyuuga and play with Hinata. Kushina had a day-off from the academy today so she was free.

The Hokage himself was currently on the Hokage monuments with two ANBU guards standing next to him. The Sandaime Hokage was overlooking the village, the village he swore to protect as the current Hokage. He had taken this job for more than thirty years in the least and was now considered the longest living Hokage compared to his predecessor and successor.

After a while, the ANBU leaned next to the Hokage and whispered a couple of words to the Hokage. The Hokage then nodded and three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving no evidence that the three were ever present.

In the streets of Konoha, everyone was chattering about what was going on. The villagers had a mixed reaction of excitement and also a little hint of fear. Whatever the case, the crowd of people was gathering by the streets, abandoning whatever it was that they were doing.

Kushina and Naruto were among the crowd of people but Kushina had no desire to remain here. She was on the way to a nearby park to let Naruto play while she wanted to read some books regarding seals. However the large crowd that had gathered was making it hard to pass through them.

"What's going on?!" Kushina had to yell just to get the attention of the person next to her.

"Don't you know?" The woman responded. "The Kumogakure ninjas have arrived to begin negotiations with Konoha!"

Kushina groaned. "That's today?"

The woman nodded and was looking towards the main gate of Konoha. "Finally relations between Konoha and Kumo will be much better. Honestly with so much tension between our two great villages, I was worried we might go into another war. I'm already tired of that."

Kushina merely smiled at the woman and then tried to remove herself from the crowd. She was carrying Naruto so it was a little bit of a bother and after a couple of seconds of no improvement; she decided she was going to need to use the rooftops to actually remove herself from the scene.

"Hold on Naruto!"

With that Kushina jumped off from the ground and landed on the nearest rooftop. After she landed on her feet, she quickly dashed towards in the direction of the park and a minute later, she landed back on the streets and entered the park. Despite the bustle at the main gate of Konoha, there were still a number of people in the park; families with their children, couples enjoying the beauty of nature and single adults taking a walk.

"Alright Naruto, I'll be right here reading some books so if you need anything you know where to find me." Kushina informed her son as she took a seat on a bench. "Now why don't you go and have some fun."

Naruto did not need to be told twice and Naruto sprinted away from his mother and joined some kids nearby playing tag. Naruto easily joined in and began running around with some of the kids until he bumped into someone else, both of them tumbling over.

"Owww…." Naruto groaned in pain.

"Do you always bump into people…?" A familiar voice asked.

Naruto immediately spun around and saw who it was. "Eh… Sakura-chan!"

The two children laughed in amusement and was glad to see one another. The two then ran together while asking one another about the other; how old they were, how often they came to the park. Sakura's parents watched with interest as it was obvious to them that Sakura had caught the attention of the son of the late Hokage.

***Konoha, main entrance***

There were at least only two Kumogakure officials followed by at least ten Kumogakure ninjas, five of them with an ANBU mask and the remaining five were probably elite Jounins. As the Hokage had stated, the Raikage was not present. The villagers were by the sides of the streets and most were cheering happily now that the relations between the two mighty villages would be better now.

The Hokage waited for the Kumo officials and ninjas to approach him as he stood with his representatives, three ANBU close by and Ryo behind him. Of course there were several ANBU stationed that was watching closely in case Kumo tried anything.

"It is an honor to actually meet the legendary 'Professor' Sandaime Hokage…" The Kumo official said, bowing in respect at the famed Hokage.

Hokage laughed in return. "Please that name was only popular when I was in my prime…" Everyone shared a small laugh. "So how was the journey from Kumo?"

"It was a long journey but we met with little trouble." The official said. "But we had these excellent guards for a reason."

Sarutobi nodded and then stepped aside, gesturing his hand in a direction. "Shall we begin our negotiations then?"

"But of course. However a few of our ninjas here would like to explore the village, if you don't mind of course. They have never been to Konoha and you know how young ninjas are, with their desire to explore…?"

The Hokage hesitated this time. This was almost asking for trouble but rejecting such an innocent act might strain the negotiations a little by showing Konoha's lack of trust. So against his better judgement, Sarutobi merely smiled gently. "But of course… Go ahead."

The Kumo official smiled and gave the 'go-ahead' on the ninjas behind him. Two of the Kumo ninjas without the ANBU mask bowed in thanks and then separated from the group.

The Konoha representatives led the way with several ANBU watching the whole situation on the rooftops. The Kumo officials and their guards followed from behind as they made their way towards the Hokage tower to begin negotiations. By then the villagers had seen enough and returned to whatever it was that they were doing.

Sarutobi and his advisors were already suspicious about Kumo's true objectives and had already given a secret signal for some Konoha ANBU to trail the other two Kumo ninjas that had gone 'exploring.' As for the Kumo ninjas, they were a little surprised to see Ryo, not anticipating a Konoha ninja to be part of the representatives and wielding such a gigantic sword. The only known ninjas in the world that could carry the size of such a blade would be the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' but Ryo was definitely not among that group.

After they arrived in the Hokage tower, Sarutobi led them towards a hall where there was a table in the center. The Kumo officials went in followed by the Kumo ANBU while the other Kumo ninjas stayed outside. The Kumo officials sat on one side while Sarutobi and the other peace representatives sat on the opposite side with Ryo and Hizashi standing behind them and the Kumo ANBU standing behind where the Kumo officials sat.

"Now then… Shall we begin?" Sarutobi started.

Ryo mostly zoned out when the Kumo officials and the Konoha representatives began discussing what was to be expected from one another in the peace terms. Hizashi was at full attention like a watchdog however, making sure no harm would befall on his brother. The discussions were mostly monotonous so that added to Ryo's boredom and even though he had little interest in such matters, he was still fulfilling his part of the mission by watching for any suspicious movements.

The Kumo ANBU was disciplined, not moving a muscle as they stood behind the Kumo officials. Konoha's ANBU were stationed outside the room with the Kumo Jounins.

The meeting had been ongoing for another fifteen minutes with Sarutobi sharing some laughs with the Kumo officials. Uchiha Fugaku was mostly silent throughout the conference while Hiashi offered some input along with Sarutobi's advisors. After some time, the Kumo officials shared another laugh and then suddenly became silent.

"So on to the matter about border control…" Sarutobi began, shifting through the papers on the table. "What is Kumo's stance on the matter?"

The Kumo officials said nothing and Sarutobi had to repeat the question. Again there was no response and instead one of the Kumo officials was actually giggling. Fagaku and Sarutobi narrowed their eyes in suspicion and Hizashi was already prepared to react if they suddenly attacked.

"You… are truly something…" The Kumo official remarked. "You allowed us to enter into your homeland despite the tensions shared between us… And then only have two bodyguards in this room while we have five… I am not sure if Konoha is simply stupid or underestimating us."

Sarutobi stayed silent from the statement but it was Fugaku that responded. "What are you trying to say…? You had better have a good reason for making such rude remarks on Konoha!"

"We do have a reason, Uchiha Fugaku…" The Kumo official explained with a grin. "We just feel that Konoha don't have what it takes to stand to the might of Kumogakure and that is why you all are so hasty to enter negotiations."

"What was that?!" Fugaku responded in anger but Sarutobi and Hiashi remained silent.

"There is a reason why Raikage-Sama did not come and that is because he has no intention of forming a peace treaty with Konoha." The Kumo official declared. "As a matter of fact, we have other intentions for entering Konoha." The Kumo official then stared at Hiashi. "The Byakugan is truly a remarkable bloodline, is it not?"

Hiashi stood up instantly and Hizashi activated the Byakugan, entering the Hyuuga stance. "If you're trying to steal the Byakugan from me, you are truly eating more than you can chew!"

The Kumo official laughed at that statement. "Who said it would be from you we would be stealing?"

"Enough!" Sarutobi roared and standing up followed by his advisors. "If you are going to attack us within Konoha walls, you definitely have a death wish! And you're basically declaring war on Konoha!"

The Kumo officials merely grinned at that. "Declare war…? Hehe, I think the war has already begun!"

With that the Kumo ANBU ninjas immediately grabbed the Kumo officials and tossed several kunai wrapped with explosion tags towards the Konoha peace representative. Sarutobi watched the kunai approaching him as the tags burn, ready to explode.

***Hyuuga Compound*

"How may I help you…? The Hyuuga attendant asked gently.

Without a second thought, the Kumo Jounin stabbed the Hyuuga attendant with a kunai, the Hyuuga attendant shocked and bleeding from the corner of his lips. He then dropped on his back of the wooden floor, his life seeping away. The last he saw were two Kumo ninjas entering the house of his master and followed by several Konoha ANBU.

The two Kumo Jounins slaughtered whatever that stood in their way, quickly checking every rooms for their target. The house was like a maze and they were taking too much time. Finally they heard the laughter of children and followed the source of that voice.

A Hyuuga attendant that was still alive was crawling out of the house to seek for help, bleeding badly from his wound. He entered the sunlight and out into the streets but he never made it. A Konoha ANBU stood guard outside of the Hyuuga's mansion and when he saw the dying Hyuuga, the Konoha ANBU stabbed the attendant with his katana without any hesitation.

The Kumo Jounin followed the source of the laughter and then finally approached a sliding door with the voice of a child coming from behind the door. Without a second thought, the Kumo Jounins opened the door, revealing Hyuuga Hinata alone.

"Why, hello there!" The Kumo Jounin greeted with an evil grin, his yellow hair gleaming in the darkness. "You're coming with me!"

Hyuuga Hinata never saw it coming, losing consciousness a split-second later.

***Konoha park***

Naruto and Sakura were at the moment playing hide and seek and had decided to hide on a tree branch that the two managed to climb. The two were giggling quietly as the seeker was trying to find them and instead found another that was hiding behind the tree they were on. After that the boy continued searching for the others while the other kid that was discovered pouted miserably.

"You think he'll find us Naruto…?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know about him. But I know I found you." A voice uttered from behind them.

Naruto and Sakura spun around to find a Kumo Jounin staring at them. "So you're the Jinchuuriki… You're coming with me!"

**A/N: CHAPTER END! HOH YEAH!**

**Thus the Hyuuga affair begins but within this alternate timeline, it has a different beginnings. And also, could this be the beginning of a war between Konohagakure and Kumogakure? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. The Hyuuga Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for my own. The others are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys but I had some trouble with this chapter. I decided to cut it off into two chapters since if I combined it, it would be too long of a chapter. On the bright side, I might update a little sooner this time since I have the other half almost all written down.**

**Alright then, again I'd like to give thanks to those who have Followed, Favourited and Reviewd this story. Thanks, you guys are the best! Leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the story or to give me any constructive criticism. It will help me a lot. Thanks! **

**thedarkpokemaster : I know right :( those bastards  
**

**theIrishWriter : Well... it does backfire as you'll see but you're a little off on your prediction**

CHAPTER 7: THE HYUUGA AFFAIR

Behind Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura was an adult male draped with the Kumo Jounin outfit. The Kumo Jounin had his arm reaching for the young Jinchuuriki and was about to grab the boy when the pair instinctively moved away to the end of the branch. The branch was shaking as the weight shifted towards the end and was about to break.

Sakura was frightened at this point from a stranger appearing out of nowhere and also because the man wore a different outfit when compared with the outfit of the Konoha ninjas she was used to seeing. Added the fact that her parents had told her many times to not talk to strangers, Sakura's fear was understandable.

No one in the park noticed the Kumo Jounin since most were civilians and the children that were involved in the hide and seek could not find Naruto or Sakura. Everyone was too busy with their own personal affairs and the sound of the children's laughter also silenced the sound from whatever noise the Jounin would make.

"You little brat, get over here!" The Kumo Jounin hissed in frustration.

The Kumo Jounin made another attempt to grab Naruto but the little boy was agile for his age, thanks to the times he played with Kakashi and Ryo in the backyard. Finally the Kumo Jounin decided he had no time to play around and decided to stop being sneaky, lunging forward and reaching out for the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"Watch out!"

The Kumo Jounin was about to grab Naruto when Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way, falling towards the green grass of the park. Luckily for them, the branch they were on was not very high so although Naruto landed quite hard on the ground, no bones were broken. The Kumo Jounin instead grabbed Sakura.

"Stop interfering you little brat!" The Kumo Jounin spat in anger.

In anger the Kumo Jounin smacked Sakura across the cheek and sent her flying from the tree branch and crashing on the ground. By then several of the kids nearby noticed what was going on and ran away in fear, some calling for their parents. The Kumo Jounin decided he needed to act quickly and jumped down from the tree, walking menacingly towards Naruto.

Sakura groaned in pain and held her cheek where she was hit in pain, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Since Sakura was still too young and had no physical training to be a ninja, the fall and hit from the Kumo Jounin pained her greatly. By now the area of the park was empty and only the Kumo Jounin was left with Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto witnessed the entire scene from when the Kumo Jounin had knocked Sakura away from the tree. Naruto did not know what happened but something inside him snapped. The sight of Sakura helpless and in pain because of him caused Naruto's heart to ache and a deep anger roared within him. The whisker marks on Naruto thickened, his fingers became almost like claws and some red chakra began seeping out from Naruto's body.

"The Nine-tails chakra…?" The Kumo Jounin said with a hint of fear now in his eyes. "I better get him before he becomes too hard to handle!"

Naruto's pupils were now slits and he glared angrily at the Kumo Jounin, "How dare you hurt Sakura-chan! You…!"

"Not good!"

Naruto dashed towards the Kumo Jounin and swiped his claws on the Kumo Jounin's face. Naruto's speed was almost around Jounin level and was impressive considering his young age. Normally the Kumo Jounin should have avoided such an attack but the Kumo Jounin was struck in fear of the legendary tailed beast's chakra and his legs would not move.

"This is for what you did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled angrily and scratched the Kumo Jounin's face.

The Kumo Jounin screamed in agony and covered his face in pain, blood pouring out from the wounds. Naruto however was not done and with all his might, delivered a diving head butt on the Kumo Jounin's gut, taking the air out of him. The pain was intense and the Kumo Jounin dropped on his back, losing consciousness instantly.

Naruto was slightly panting at this point, unabl to understand what had happened to him. The Kyuubi's chakra at this point had disappeared but Naruto's pupils were still red in color and were still in slits. With the Kumo Jounin taken care of, Naruto rushed towards Sakura's side to make sure she was alright.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded while still holding onto her cheek, "I…"

"I'm sorry… Because of me, you got hurt…"

Sakura shook her head, raising herself but still wincing in pain. "It's okay… But why was that man after you?"

"I don't know… I have never seen him before and his clothes are different too… I don't think he's from around here." Naruto replied.

The two young children watched the unconscious form of the Kumo Jounin lying down on the grass, breathing but not moving. Naruto could now say for certain that the outfit the man was wearing was not what the Konoha ninjas wore normally. Now coming to the conclusion that someone was after him, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Come on, let's go…"

"Where are we going to go?" Sakura asked, "I still need to find my parents."

"Let me find my mom first." Naruto explained, "She's a ninja so she can protect us if anything happens to us."

"…Okay."

With that the two young kids quickly left the area, with Naruto pulling Sakura by her hand and leading the way. Unfortunnately the two would not get very far when suddenly, several figures landed in front of the two young children. Naruto quickly stopped dead in his tracks, Sakura bumping him from behind from the sudden halt. In front of the two were Konoha ANBUs blocking their path and also two Kumo Jounins. One of the Kumo Jounins with jet black hair was carrying Hyuuga Hinata under his arms, carrying her as if she was a piece of meat.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out when he saw the girl.

"Honestly that idiot can't even do a simple job of capturing a three year old boy…?" The Kumo Jounin carrying Hinata said in disgust, "Can't he even do anything right?"

"Calm down Tanaka-san…" The other Kumo Jounin responded, "Instead of wasting time about my subordinate's incompetence, we should capture the host now before Konoha acts."

"Of course!" The Kumo Jounin named Tanaka then snapped his fingers, "Get the boy and drain his chakra! I don't want him using the Nine-tails chakra again!"

With the commands given, the Konoha ANBU, about eight of them began approaching Naruto. Although they were Konoha ANBU, Naruto and Sakura knew they were not friendly and quickly tried to make their escape. Of course Sakura was not their target and the Konoha ANBU all aimed Naruto, reaching out for him. Without the assistance of the Kyuubi this time, Naruto was easily caught and one of the ANBU began forming seals to drain Naruto's chakra.

"Let go of him! Aren't you guys Konoha ninjas?!" Sakura cried out but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

In a desperate attempt, Sakura began beating her fists on one of the ANBU's backs but her attempts were nothing more like mosquitoes biting on a person and the ANBU merely pushed her away with a little force. Sakura slipped off her feet and landed on the ground on her back, wincing in pain. It was obvious that the little pink haired girl could not do anything to stop them.

"Let… go of me!" Naruto growled and struggled to break free.

The ANBU that was forming the seals was done and then smashed the palm of his hand on to Naruto's stomach which began draining chakra from the boy. Naruto struggled for a moment but it was impossible with ANBUs holding him down and he was feeling weaker every second that passed by. About half a minute later, Naruto lost consciousness and his head dropped like a rag doll.

"There that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Tanaka asked the rhetorical question.

"What do we do about the girl?" His partner asked, staring at Sakura.

Tanaka thought for a moment while placing Hinata now on his shoulder, "She's a witness so we can't let her see the light of day."

"Well it doesn't really matter since Konoha will know after we…"

"Are you questioning me?" Tanaka challenged, glaring at his partner. When the other Kumo Jounin made no response, Tanaka spoke towards the ANBU, "Kill the girl and then we leave!"

Sakura heard the words and saw one of the Konoha ANBU drawing his katana from its sheath. With fear enveloping her entire body, Sakura could not move and the ANBU approached her with every intention of obeying the orders given with not even a shred of pity. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears at this point, looking at the ninja in front of her that she thought was supposed to protect her. The ANBU raised his katana above him and Sakura saw it as if he was an executioner about to deliver the punishment to a criminal

Then suddenly before the ANBU could take the life of Sakura, something dashed from behind Sakura and appeared in front of her. The person delivered a powerful strike on the ANBU's chest and for a few moments, the ANBU did not move. Slowly the ANBU released his grips on his katana, the sharp blade falling next to him followed by him a moment later, unconscious. Sakura was looking at the behind of her life-saver, a woman with flowing red hair glared angrily at the Konoha ANBU and Kumo Jounin.

The other ANBUs recognized their assailant and felt fear crawling down his spine. "You… You are…"

"… Of all people, she had to arrive." The Kumo Jounin said with fear in his voice. However Tanaka seemed to look excited at the arrival.

Before them was the presence of Uzumaki Kushina, her fiery red hair whistling freely like the sails of a ship. Between her fingertips she held several kunai ready to be thrown and on her hips, she had several scrolls ready to be used whenever she needed to.

'I came over the moment I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra and then disappearing…' Kushina thought and seeing her son in the hands of the ANBU and then Hinata in the hands of the black haired Kumo Jounin, 'So this is what Kumo came for…?'

Tanaka was smiling at the arrival of Kushina and placed Hinata on the ground by his feet and the Konoha ANBU had by now placed Naruto close enough to Tanaka and the Kumo Jounin for Kushina to try and grab her son back.

"So you're Uzumaki Kushina…" Tanaka commented with a grin, his arms open wide as if he was welcoming Kushina. "Indeed your son resembles you."

"Release the children!" Kushina demanded, shaking the composure of the Konoha ANBUs.

Tanaka merely grinned as he formed a seal and began channeling chakra towards Kushina. Kushina made no move and prepared to avoid whatever Tanaka was about to throw at her. However after a couple of seconds nothing happened and the confused look of Tanaka was evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" The other Kumo Jounin questioned with a worried tone.

Tanaka glared at Kushina with a much more serious look now, his hands still in the same seal. "She… She's not falling for it!"

"What?! But I thought you said no one could resist it!" The Kumo Jounin was terrified at this point and Kushina noticed it.

'What is going on…?' Tanaka thought, his eyes never leaving the Uzumaki. 'None can oppose my powers, not even the Raikage himself. So long as they have no connection with any of us, none can… Wait… Could it be…? Unless this woman has some direct connection with Hiro, the Rikudo Sanin, then…'

Kushina waited long enough and charged forward towards the three Konoha ANBU and the closest one panicked and quickly tried to draw his katana but it slipped out of his hands. The other Konoha ANBUs drew their katana and prepared to strike Kushina when the red-haired Uzumaki threw her the kunais she had been holding on her fingertips. The reputation of her being the former host was successful in scaring some of the ANBU, the kunais piercing through their chest despite the armor, incapacitating them easily.

Only three Konoha ANBU remained from the short ordeal and were more than hesitant to engage the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Kushina dashed towards the closet ANBU and then delivered a powerful blow on the chest and then a sweeping kick on the ANBU's neck, knocking the ANBU out. Kushina eyed the other two as if daring the two to actually attack her.

The other two struck together, their blades whistling in the air but the Uzumaki woman dodged them with ease. The two Kumo Jounins watched the entire scene play out before them and it was obvious that Kushina was far too skilled to be defeated by even the ANBU of Konoha. The red-haired Uzumaki side-stepped to her right and elbowed the back of the ANBU's head and then took out one of the scrolls she had. Opening the scroll, she strapped the scroll onto the back of the ANBU's head and then a second later, the Konoha ANBU lost consciousness.

The last Konoha ANBU hesitated to attack for a moment and it was all Kushina needed to deliver a powerful thrust on the ANBU's stomach. The Konoha ANBU gasped in pain, breathless from the attack and Kushina then delivered a powerful chop on the back of the ANBU's neck to knock him out, defeating all three Konoha ANBU without taking their life.

With all the Konoha ANBU defeated, Sakura turned towards Sakura with a gentle smile, "You better get out of here and find your parents."

"But… What about you? What about Naruto? I…"

"It's okay," Kushina assured, "I'll save him from them so you hurry out of here. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Sakura nodded and quickly ran away, taking one last glance at Naruto's unconscious form before disappearing from sight. With the girl gone, Kushina felt she could now at least focus on the enemies in front of her without any risk of them using the girl as hostage. Naruto or Hinata would not be used since they came here to kidnap them so it would be obvious they would not harm the two.

"As expected of the woman that was once the host of the Nine-tailed fox…" Tanaka praised and actually gave a little clap.

"Tanaka-san, what are you doing?! What are we going to do?!" The other Kumo Jounin exclaimed in panic.

"Calm down idiot, you're a ninja."

Kushina eyed Tanaka with narrowed eyes, processing the scene before she voiced her suspicions,"Is this what Kumogakure came for…? For my son and also the Hyuuga bloodline?"

Tanaka made no response and once again formed the same seal he used earlier and channeled chakra towards Kushina but nothing happened. The other Kumo Jounin also by now knew it was useless and Tanaka could not put Kushina under his technique.

"It doesn't work on her huh…" Tanaka muttered.

Kushina took a quick glance at the unconscious ANBU and then back at the pair of Kumo Jounins. "Mind-control techniques…? And a very advanced one as well…"

Tanaka smirked at Kushina's amazing analytical abilities. "So you've figured it out."

Kushina thought that was the case. When she placed the scroll on one of the ANBU earlier, she noticed that the ANBU lost consciousness immediately. Normally the scroll she used would instead end the life of any hostile being but that would mean the ANBU was fighting Kushina reluctantly. Not to mention that ANBU were the most loyal of shinobis in a village system and spies or agents that were in the ANBU ranks were extremely rare.

'So this woman must have at least a small lineage with the Rikudo Sanin… Well this is not good.' Tanaka thought to himself.

"This is my final warning…" Kushina declared softly. "If you do not hand me the children then I will end your lives today!"

Tanaka laughed at the threat with no fear in his eyes. "If so you say…"

"…Then so be it!"

Kushina formed two seals and from then from the back of her, enteral black chains appeared from her shoulders, the chains swinging wildly and the tip eyeing their prey like a snake would do. Once she was done, Kushina lowered her arms to her side and gave a death glare towards the Kumo Jounin with her black chains swinging threateningly above her.

***Hokage Tower***

The explosions blasted at where the Hokage and his peace representatives sat and the Kumo ANBU along with the officials immediately leaped away with the Kumo ANBU guarding the Kumo officials. The whole hall was filled with dust from the explosions, blurring everyone's vision and the Kumo ANBU used their sense of hearing and smell in an attempt to tell whether the Hokage had fallen, although they themselves highly doubted it.

"You do realize that this is an act of war, do you not?" The voice of Sarutobi echoed from within the dust of smoke.

"I wonder…" was all the Kumo official said in response.

Once the dust had settled, Sarutobi and his officials were revealed unscathed. "I do not know what your Raikage could be thinking to bring back the curtains of war but if you are going to threaten the lives of Konoha then I will protect the people of Konoha as Hokage!"

The explosions earlier had already attracted the immediate attention of all Konoha ANBUs and they were all present in the damaged hall, their katana in their hands ready to protect the life of the Hokage. It was now clear that the Kumo ANBU were already outnumbered but it looks like they intended to die here.

Hyuuga Hiashi was also safe with his twin brother Hizashi standing precisely in front of Hiashi locked in the Hyuuga stance, his Byakugan activated to protect his brpother. The other ANBU were protecting the advisors of the Hokage.

"I have no idea why Kumo would actually think of attacking Konoha with such a small force and within our walls even." Sarutobi pointed out. "Unless Kumo actually thought Konoha was so weak to actually be able to not only end my life but also to steal the Byakugan?"

"We have our own reasons to believe that this small group will be enough to take over Konoha." The Kumo official stated. "It will only be a matter of time before you all fall under his power."

"…his power…?"

The Kumo official chuckled and said nothing more. Sarutobi turned towards Hizashi, "Hizashi-san, you better head back to the Hyuuga compound and check on Hinata or Hanabi. I have no doubts that they will be their target to obtain the Byakugan since they are the children of Hiashi."

"But…!" Hizashi began to protest but Sarutobi stopped him.

"Your brother can take care of himself. Now go! We'll take care of things here! Once we have them, we'll try and get some information about what their plans are." Sarutobi said with an authoritative tone.

Hizashi hesitated for a moment but after seeing a nod from his older brother, Hizashi followed the orders given by the Hokage and departed quickly for the Hyuuga compound. The Kumo officials now looked a little worried that their plan could be thwarted but this was all part of the plan of the higher-ups and they simply following it.

Ryo had drawn his huge sword when Sarutobi spoke, "Ryo, I want you to leave this area."

Ryo was surprised by this, looking at the old Hokage in confusion, "…Hokage-sama?"

"I have a bad feeling that Hizashi might be a little too late. If that is the case then I want you to try and predict where their escape path is and intercept them." Sarutobi explained quickly since he knew time was not with them.

"But…"

"Ryo, I'm putting my trust in you. Use your instincts and you'll know where to find them."

Ryo was silent for a second or two before he nodded and returned his blade on his back. Ryo quickly departed a moment of hesitation. Sarutobi sighed within his mind, realizing that if war would soon approach Konoha then he was going to be busy again and not to mention that many lives would be lost for no particular reason. All he knew was that he needed to protect the lives of the people here as the Hokage of Konoha.

"I don't know what it is you plan with this suicidal mission," Sarutobi began as he withdrew his Hokage robes, revealing his battle suit underneath. "But I will find out what it is. No Kage in any of the mighty village would send their subordinates to die for no reasons!"

"Believe what you will, Hokage-sama but we proceed with what the mission commands us to!" The Kumo official replied.

***Elsewhere, Konoha park***

Tanaka and Kushina were locked in a duel for some time now. During their fight, Konoha was already aware that Kumogakure's arrival for a peace treaty was nothing but a fraud and had placed the village at high alert and to assist the Hokage or to protect Hyuuga Hinata from falling under the hands of the Kumo.

Of course many of the Hyuuga ninjas that were in the compound and also heard about the news immediately departed towards the main household and were horrified that Hinata had already been kidnapped. They found several dead Hyuuga attendants in the hallways and immediately went to locate Hinata. Hizashi himself was outraged at his late arrival and ordered all Hyuuga in the compound to locate Hinata before the enemies escaped Konoha.

Some of the nearby ninjas that were close to the park had heard the battle between Kushina and Tanaka so they quickly went to assist her. Much to their surprise they also found Hinata unconscious nearby. What were odd were also the bodies of several Konoha ANBU lying on the ground and also Konoha Jounin, all breathing but knocked out.

"Kushina-sama!" One of the Hyuuga ninja called out, entering the battle.

"No don't! Get away from here!" Kushina shouted but it was in vain as Tanaka ceased the opportunity.

Tanaka made a seal and then channeled his power into the Hyuuga immediately. At first nothing happened but then reluctantly the Hyuuga spun around and moved to attack Kushina, the Hyuuga's Byakugan already activated. The surrounding ninjas gasped in horror when they realized that the Hyuuga had joined forces with the Kumo Jounin and was about to attack Kushina.

"What are you doing?!" A nearby Jounin shouted in shock.

All the Hyuuga did was delivering a battle cry and thrust his palm towards Kushina, one of the famed Hyuuga methods of attack. Kushina instead of avoiding the attack stepped forward and at the right moment, grabbed the Hyuuga by the wrist, stopping his attack. She then delivered a powerful enough chop to the back of the Hyuuga's neck, strong enough to knock the Hyuuga out while weak enough to not cause any serious harm. The Hyuuga sputtered in pain before he dropped on his knees and fell on his front, knocked out.

"Everybody!" Kushina barked out. "This guy can put almost anyone under his control so stay out of this! Just guard the perimeter so that he cannot escape and stay out of his line of sight!"

"What?!"

"He can control us…?"

"Get out of here now!" Kushina commanded at the confused ninjas. "You'll all be a burden if he controls somebody else!"

"Ye-Yes, Kushina-sama!" One of the Jounins then gathered up the surrounding ninjas and people and quickly evacuated from the park, leaving Kushina alone with Tanaka.

Tanaka checked his surroundings and saw that no one was present. "Well this is a first for me… Not only are you the first to have actually not fall under my control but you also make this hard by destroying my supply of puppets. What a troublesome woman…"

"You're not a puppeteer then." Kushina concluded. "Because if you were then you could have just controlled these unconscious bodies here, including your friend. Besides most puppeteers are from Sunagakure."

"Useless idiot…" Tanaka referred towards his unconscious partner. "Then again, I guess that is to be expected since you fought him."

"…Who are you?" Kushina asked. "To actually successfully mind-control several ANBUs of Konoha so easily… That is a very powerful Genjutsu you're using and yet I have not seen or heard from you."

"Does it matter? The only thing I care is to escape from these walls and you're blocking my escape path."

Kushina smirked at that. "I'll let you go once I have the two children with me."

Tanaka looked behind him at the unconscious Naruto and Hinata, lying next to each other. "Oh I'm afraid I came to Konoha for the girl and the boy so I can't leave without them."

"Then you're not getting away…"

With that Kushina once more summoned her ethereal black chains to strike at the Kumo Jounin. Despite the speed of the chains, Tanaka was able to avoid them with apparent ease, returning a volley of shurikens and kunai at the red-haired Uzumaki. Using her chains Kushina blocked the waves of shurikens thrown at her, all of them clanking noisily against her chains and dropping towards the soft earth.

Kushina once more threw her black chains towards the Kumo Jounin in a zig-zag manner at a high velocity. Due to the unpredictable movements of the chains, Tanaka knew he could not safely dodge them without injuring himself so instead he formed three seals and then opened the palm of his hands while throwing his left and right hand to his sides respectively. Kushina's chains were about to make contact when suddenly, her chains crashed against an invisible force and could not reach Tanaka. Kushina narrowed her eyes, realizing that whatever the man had created some sort of force field around him.

'What is with this guy…? He cannot possibly be a Jounin level if he can actually dodge my black chains!' Kushina thought and was troubled at her opponent skills. 'Even Minato had to be at attention if he hoped to avoid my chains… And he was also able to easily control the ANBU, not to mention more than five were under his control.

"It's been some time since someone forced me to be on the defensive." Tanaka said with a laugh, clearly enjoying the fight. "But it's time I attack!"

With a set of four seals Tanaka spread his chakra towards the surrounding area instead of throwing it towards Kushina. The red-haired Uzumaki prepared for Tanaka's attack when slowly, she realized that the environment was slowly changing. The park trees nearby were gone and replaced with rubbles, the grass she was standing on was gone and replaced with water and the skies were filled with dark clouds with lightning thundering from above.

'Genjutsu…?' Kushina thought and made then formed a seal. "Release!"

However Kushina waited for a few seconds with no changes in her environment and she tried it once more but nothing happened. Normally Genjutsu would be released from commencing such a move but if it fails, it was because the Genjutsu was far too powerful to be released by oneself and would require an outside intervention.

"You cannot be released from this Genjutsu!" A voice boomed from the heavens, "Until I decide to end this technique, you will be stuck in this world!"

Kushina looked around her for the source of the voice but she could find nothing. The voice continued. "This whole world resolves only around you… No one else can bring you out of it until I say so! A battle within our minds and once I kill you, you will be crippled in the real world!"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble beneath Kushina's feet and instinct immediately acted on Kushina as she leaped offs the ground. A second later, the earth below Kushina split in half and a large beast emerged with its fangs wide open. Kushina quickly formed several seals and soon enough, the similar white chains that were used to restrain the Kyuubi emerged from Kushina's behind.

The beast was unlike anything Kushina had ever seen. It had the head of a snake and scaly skin but it also had legs like that of a lion. Its eyes were as black as the night stared deep into Kushina and it felt like the beast was staring into her soul. Unable to hold the gaze any longer, Kushina allowed her white chains to attack the unknown beast. Kushina's white chains easily tangled around the beast and penetrated the body of the beast. Unlike the Kyuubi which Kushina could not control, the white chains allowed Kushina to slowly tame the beast. After a moment of struggle, the beast stopped resisting and Kushina had it under control with her chains surrounding the neck of the beast.

"I see I have underestimated you…" The voice spoke, a hint of surprise could be heard, "Alright then let's make this interesting then."

While the battle raged on within the minds of Kushina, on the outside world all it looked like was Kushina standing still with her head down and the same was seen on Tanaka. It was the perfect opportunity to strike Tanaka but unfortunately for Kushina, none were watching due to not wanting to fall under the mind-control of Tanaka.

Ryo Azuma sprinted across the rooftops of Konoha and thought about where the kidnappers would head to once they were successful. Obviously Ryo knew the main gates were out of the question so the only possible solution was through the west walls. Ryo knew that the walls there was the least guarded area and if Kumo had done their research then that would be the best path of escape.

With his destination now known, Ryo headed in that direction and tried to spot anything out of the ordinary in case the Kumo ninjas had not yet reached the western walls. As Ryo passed by a park, it was then that he spotted Kushina locked in some sort of trance and also a Kumo Jounin. What even caught his attention more was the unconscious form of Naruto and Hinata.

'What is Naruto even doing there?!' Ryo thought in confusion, 'Well doesn't matter! I've found Hinata!'

Ryo quickly sprinted towards the park and drew out his sword and infused it with lightning, the blade gleaming a sparkling yellow in color and the sound of like a thousand birds chirping at once. The sound of lightning caught the attention of some ninjas stationed below and one of the ANBU captain that saw Ryo guessed where he was going. As Ryo passed him, the ANBU captain jumped on a nearby roof and called Ryo from behind.

"Ryo, where are you going?!" The ANBU captain called out, catching the attention of the blue-haired Guardian.

Ryo turned around and saw the ANBU captain, "Towards Kushina! Didn't you guys see her?"

"Of course we did!" The ANBU captain retorted, "But Kushina-sama has ordered us to not intervene in her fight!"

By then Ryo stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the ANBU, "What? Why?"

"She said that the enemy could put anyone under the enemy's mind-control technique which will explain why there are several Konoha ANBU unconscious near her. It seems that the enemy possesses a very skilled Genjutsu specialist to actually control even those among the ANBU." The ANBU captain explained.

"That might explain her reasons but don't worry… I'll be careful!"

With that Ryo headed off towards Kushina, leaving the ANBU captain dumbfounded at how careless Ryo would be. Ryo knew that Kushina had her own reasons but with the information he had, he felt he could be of assistance. Besides he had sworn to Minato that he would protect his family so as a Guardian, he could not simply stand by and watch the wife of the person he had sworn to protect risk her life.

When he finally arrived inside the park, he was not surprised to find it deserted. The moment the explosion was heard within the Hokage tower, the village was put on high alert and almost everyone had heard the news that Kumogakure had no intentions of fulfilling a peace treaty. Ryo quickly made his way around the park and finally found Kushina, still in a trance.

"Kushina…. You okay?" Ryo asked but received no response.

On the other end of the park, Ryo saw the Kumo Jounin was also in the same trance. Hinata and Naruto were still knocked out close to the Kumo Jounin. On Kushina's back were her black chains but the black chains were not moving and touching the ground. Ryo realized that Kushina was probably under some sort of Genjutsu and decided to attack the Kumo Jounin. With his blade still infused in lightning, Ryo charged towards the Kumo Jounin and was about to slice the Kumo Jounin in half when suddenly, the Kumo Jounin opened his eyes.

"Not today!"

Tanaka opened the palm of his hands and thrust both arms forward as if pushing Ryo. An invisible force proceeded to shove Ryo backwards with such a force that Ryo crashed through a tree, breaking the bark of the tree. Ryo groaned in pain and slowly got back to his feet, not knowing what had happened.

"Ryo! What are you doing here?" A voice spoke.

Ryo recognized it to be Kushina and saw that she was no longer in her trance form, "Kushina, you're alright!"

Kushina nodded and glared at Tanaka, "He's strong… He somehow put me in a comatose state while battling within our minds. It was a tough fight since he controlled that battle but you helped bring me out of that place by attacking him."

Ryo nodded in understanding and stood next to the red-haired Uzumaki. When Ryo and Tanaka's eyes connected, both knew that what was going to come next was going to be difficult. Tanaka found it interesting especially when his eyes laid on him while Ryo felt the news he had received was true after all.

"Anyway Ryo, you better get out of here." Kushina warned and her black chains were active again, "This guy seems to be able to put almost anyone under his control. I had a tough time defeating some of the ANBU and other Jounins without hurting them too much. If he gets you to turn on me, then…"

"Don't worry," Ryo interjected, "He can't control me; the same reason why he can't control you."

"What makes you so sure?"

Ryo infused his blade with lightning once more and moved into a defensive stance, "That's because you have some lineage to your Rikudo Sanin, a Guardian and I am a Guardian as well… That man cannot use his powers on those who are from the Guardians."

At first Kushina thought it was strange Ryo could come up with such a theory but his confidence about the situation and his eyes were those of recognition. Slowly processing the information, Kushina slowly came to a conclusion.

"You can't possibly mean…"

Ryo nodded to confirm her suspicions, "Yes… He's Tanaka 'The Deciver' and a Guardian like me."

***CHAPTER END***

**A/N: AND BAM, the arrival of another Guardian in the world of Naruto but he seems to be the enemy this time! Why is he wearing the outfit of a Kumo ninja? Also, he is known as the 'Deceiver.' I'm sure you guys can guess why from his powers so far!**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Tanaka The Deceiver

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The only things I own here are the Characters that have been created in this story.**

**A/N: Hei guys sorry for the late update! Here is the new chapter and I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter.  
I'd like to give my thanks to those who has reviewed, especially to thedarkpokemaster and others who have followed and favorite this story. You guys are the best. **

**Now for responds...**

**thedarkpokemaster : Here you shall find the answer :)**

**Akamatt : Thanks for your boost of confidence**

CHAPTER 8: TANAKA THE DECEIVER

It was a tense moment that surrounded the atmosphere in the large park of Konoha as two Guardians that protected worlds were now staring the other down. Kushina herself was putting a fight against such a terrifying foe and it was thanks to her lineage to the Rikudo Sanin, a powerful Guardian in the past that allowed her to neutralize Tanaka's powers.

Ryo and Tanaka glared at one another, Ryo having a moment of nostalgia at the sight of another Guardian. Although he had recently met another of his kind, Eriko, he had not seen another Guardian during the three years. Also the recent news that the Guardians have now split into two groups troubled him, his desire for answers finally forcing him to speak out his thoughts.

"Tanaka… Is it true about what I heard?" Ryo asked.

"What HAVE you heard?" Tanaka returned with a wicked grin, clearly knowing full-well what Ryo meant.

"Damn it Tanaka… I need to know if it is true that... that the Masters are split into two factions now… That the Guardians have also split into two because of this. I want to know why this happened and how this happened! How our Masters… How they for thousands of years worked together suddenly could turn against one another when their old enemies have finally been defeated!"

Tanaka laughed at this, shaking his head at Ryo's outburst, "I don't know who told you this entire but for a person who spent nearly eighteen years in this world, you're quite accurate about the details. However I have no obligation to tell answer you even if we are both Guardians…"

Kushina interrupted at this point, "Then tell me why you are doing this! Why do you need Hinata and Naruto!"

Tanaka turned to face Kushina and did not answer immediately to her question. The sun was hiding behind some clouds now and casted a shadow over Kushina and the two Guardians, protecting them from the heat of the sun. Kushina took one quick glance at her son, the desire to rush out to him and grab him almost unbearable but she knew that Tanaka would not allow it as his objectives seems to be to steal her son from her. The fact that Tanaka was a Guardian reminded Kushina that she needed to be careful around him; to only strike when the opportune moment came up.

"I do not need them personally," Tanaka explained, "But I serve under Kumogakure right now and they desire the Hyuuga bloodline as well as obtaining another Jinchuuriki into their ranks."

"Are you actually saying the Raikage of Kumo actually ordered this…? By acting on it, that is basically declaring war on Konoha!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I'm guessing the war has already begun."

"You probably used your mind-controlled tricks on the Raikage!" Ryo accused, "Just like how you controlled those Konoha ANBU. No, not just them but that's how you normally handle things in the other worlds you are assigned to… You take control of the one highest in command and turn him into your puppet!"

Tanaka merely chuckled at Ryo's accusation. "It is true that I used my mind-control technique on the Raikage but I only did it to explain my identity and that I was on his side. By knowing that I can put anyone under my control, even someone as powerful as the Raikage, the Raikage fell to his desire of power and demanded the Hyuuga bloodline and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi… Oh and also to destroy Konoha I might add."

"Lies!" Kushina declared, "The Raikage is probably still under the influence of your mind-control techniques! No such Kage would ever desire the flames of war to be brought back!"

"Is that what you truly believe…? Have the previous wars in this world caused by the greediness of each Nation? The Kage of each village played a role in beginning a war; you know this to be true. I am not controlling the Raikage right now to go to war, all I am doing is just revealing himself of who he really is…"

Kushina said nothing to this statement, knowing deep inside that the previous wars were indeed caused by the greediness of each nation. However she refused to believe the current Raikage would actually attempt to start a war. Her husband, Minato had encountered the Raikage a number of times when they were young and Minato thought that **A** was a splendid ninja that loved his brother and his people. She could not believe that the same person would jeopardize all of that just to become more powerful.

"It is because of you that the Raikage would do such a thing!" Kushina remarked, "So before you can corrupt that man more, I will end your life here!"

Before Tanaka could respond, Kushina struck by throwing her black chains toward the black-haired Guardian. Kushina's chains flew quickly towards Tanaka, the sound of rattling chains entering the ears of Tanaka. At the last moment Tanaka leaped away, one of Kushina's black chains smashing the ground where Tanaka once stood but Kushina managed to alter the course of the other black chain, allowing it to still chase Tanaka.

Before the remaining black chain could pierce through Tanaka, the black-haired Kumo Guardian once more opened the palm of his hands, creating a force shield in front of him. This prevented Kushina's black chains to touch him as the force field parried the black chain away from him.

'Those black chains are really fast,' Tanaka thought to himself, 'If I get hit by one of them, there's no telling how much damage it could inflict.'

Before he could retaliate, a shadow loomed above him. Above him, Ryo Azuma was in the air throwing a lightning bolt towards the black-haired Guardian. With the close proximity between them, Tanaka took advantage of it and threw an invisible shockwave towards Ryo, thrusting his right arm towards Ryo. Both of the Guardian's powers hit the other at the same time; Ryo's lightning striking Tanaka in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground while Ryo felt a powerful force pushing him away, throwing him further into the air before he crashed back towards the ground, creating a small crater from the height of the fall.

Kushina quickly took advantage of the attack, throwing her chains towards Tanaka. Despite being struck by Ryo's lightning blast, the black-haired Kumo Guardian was already back on his feet and as each of Kushina's chains began wrapping around his arms, the Kumo Guardian quickly channeled force field within his arms, breaking free of Kushina's chains before it could trap him. With that done, Tanaka glared at his two opponents.

"Those chains aren't just fast but they seem to drain my chakra too." Tanaka pointed out, "Heh, you are truly a dangerous foe."

Ryo returned to the fight with bruises and dirt seen on his body, standing next to Kushina with his blade still in his hands, lightning infused around his blade. Despite just engaging in a short duel, it was clear who was the superior one since Ryo was already bruised and battered while Tanaka whom had engaged Kushina earlier was still safe from harm and was currently facing the two of them.

"The removal of the seal is truly showing its affects, isn't it?" Tanaka said, "A lot of the powers of the Guardians come from the seal that we were created with. But I see that your seal is slowly recovering back to its original form but that means your power has not returned, has it?"

Ryo said nothing because everything that Tanaka had said was true. The red seal he had used to restore Kushina's life and vitality caused him his powers and although his seal was slowly coming back, his powers were not as his full potential and until then, his Lightning abilities were significantly weakened.

Ryo turned to face Kushina, "Kushina, we're going to have to take him down quick before he wipes us out."

"I know…"

***Outside Hokage tower***

The fight between the Kumo ANBU and the Hokage along with the Konoha forces had escalated to the outside of the Hokage tower. The five Kumo ANBU from the beginning had been reduced to only three now with the other two Kumo ANBU easily captured and the remaining three were trying to escape before they got caught. Of course the Kumo officials were easily caught as they could do nothing to protect themselves and Sarutobi had ordered the ANBU guarding the pair to wait for him before they began their interrogation.

Of course the whole of Konoha by now had heard of the infiltration and most of the ninjas rushed towards the Hokage tower to assist the Hokage in the fight. Many of the Jounins surrounded the area as a perimeter so if the Kumo ANBU actually tried to pass them, they would attack and prevent them from passing through them. Basically the Kumo ANBUs was trapped and they knew it but they planned to take any lives they could in the process.

On the roof of the Hokage tower, one of the Kumo ANBU clashed with swords against a Konoha Jounin. Although the Kumo ANBU was skilled, he was already losing in the fight and the Konoha Jounin managed to slice the Kumo ANBU's arm, blood seeping out from the wound. In retaliation, the Kumo ANBU swung his blade around and managed to throw the Konoha Jounin's kunai off of his hand.

With no weapon to defend himself, the Kumo ANBU was about to deliver the killing blow when suddenly, the Kumo ANBU was thrown off his feet, another Konoha Jounin crashing his body against the enemy to intercept him from killing a fellow Konoha ninja. The Konoha Jounin owed his life to this newcomer and was even honored upon recognizing who the person was.

"Gai-san!"

"Yosh! The feelings of youth are just bursting deep within me for my fellow comrades!" Gai exclaimed and then pointed at the Kumo ANBU, "You shall pay for harming his life!"

"I have no time for this…"

The Kumo ANBU tried to leap away when Gai, with incredible speed suddenly appeared by the side of the Kumo ANBU and swung his right feet like a tornado. Gai's spinning kick landed directly on the Kumo ANBU's mask and the force was so powerful that it instantly destroyed the mask into pieces and sent the Kumo ANBU several meters away with a broken nose and also knocked out.

"That was amazing, Gai-san!" The Konoha Jounin that Gai rescued said.

"It was nothing. Have you seen Kakashi? I'd like to compete with him on who can capture the last Kumo ANBU!"

"Kakashi-san is… isn't he out on a mission?"

Gai looked away as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Ah such a shame that is! It would have been truly a terrific competition for us but sadly…"

The Konoha Jounin merely watched at Gai, an awkward moment passing through that moment.

Meanwhile nearly all Kumo ANBU had been apprehended at this point and only one was left. The second Kumo ANBU had surrendered himself in and every Konoha ninja surrounded the last Kumo ANBU. With nowhere else to run, many would have surrendered themselves over at that point but this Kumo ANBU was going to give it his all. Sarutobi entered the fray and approached the man.

"Why don't you just tell us why Kumogakure would send you all on a suicide mission? We can still salvage the damage here and go for a peace treaty."

"No…" The Kumo ANBU said, "There shall be no peace. We came here to declare war and it will be done."

With nothing more to be said the Kumo ANBU dashed towards the Hokage to stab the old Hokage with his blade. However without even giving the signal for it, several Konoha ANBU intervened and each one of them plunged their blades into the body of the Kumo ANBU. Blood could be seen from within the mask, the Kumo ANBU coughing out the red liquid from his mouth. After one last struggle, the Kumo ANBU dropped to his knees before he landed on the cold earth, losing his life on a mission that was beyond logic. Sarutobi had to praise the loyalty of the Kumo ANBU and he wished this could have gone a different route.

With the other four ANBU captured, only one was forced to be killed. Now that all the Kumo ANBU was dealt with, Sarutobi approached the captured Kumo officials and also the four Kumo ANBU. It was time for them to gather what information they could draw from them. Sarutobi ordered the ANBU forces to move them to the Hokage tower where they would begin their interrogation.

In the Hokage tower, the ANBU placed the captured Kumo forces in a room and Sarutobi entered the room with two ANBU captains as his guards. As Sarutobi approached the tied up Kumo officials, Sarutobi noted that they showed no signs of fear and actually grinned at the Hokage.

"I'd prefer to avoid sending you all to our Interrogation unit headed by Ibiki if possible but if you refuse to co-operate then I will be forced but to do so." Sarutobi said.

"Ah Morino Ibiki, indeed his reputation of tortures have reached the ears of many. However if you actually think the threat of Ibiki will force my tongue then you are greatly mistaken."

"…Why is **A** ordering you all on this suicidal mission? Or is there something going on within Kumo that forced you all to do so? If that is the case, we can still help or-"

"These are Raikage-sama's orders himself and as I've said before we are declaring war on Konoha. Assassinating you and obtaining our other objectives are all side-objectives. Those belong to the other group." The Kumo official replied with a mischievous smile.

"The other group…?" Sarutobi repeated when he realized what he meant, "The Kumo Jounins…!"

"I want ANBU squads to search for two missing Kumo Jounin in Konoha! They are after the Hyuuga bloodline and cannot be allowed to escape the walls of Konoha!" Sarutobi ordered the ANBUs by his side.

"We've already dispatched two ANBU squads to watch their move, Hokage-sama. They should not be able to…"

"I have also sent Hyuuga Hizashi himself and we have yet to have heard from him!" Sarutobi countered, "Whoever these Kumo Jounins are, they are the true force behind this operation! Find them quickly or this could turn out bad!"

The two ANBU looked at one another in confusion before they obeyed the Hokage, disappearing in a puff of smoke in order to alert nearby ANBU or ninjas about the Hokage's orders. Sarutobi rubbed his goatee in frustration, wondering why Hizashi had not yet found Hinata. He could not risk the bloodline of the Hyuuga falling into the hands of another nation even if they were currently at peace.

The Kumo official laughed at the Hokage's actions, "I told you before it is too late! It is only a matter of time before others fall into HIS power! No one can fight it; even Raikage-sama himself had fallen for it!"

"Even the Raikage…? What are you talking about? Is someone controlling the Raikage? Answer me!"

"Oh do not misunderstand Hokage. Although it is true the Raikage himself can fall under his influence, the Raikage is acting on his own actions. This person… is simply supporting him on his actions, opening his eyes to what he can do for Kumo!"

Sarutobi shook his head in anger, "But this man is probably poisoning the mind of your Raikage! He can't possibly also wish for war where his people will be throwing their lives away for something so pointless! We can still-"

All the Kumo officials did was laugh as if the Hokage had said something funny. The Kumo officials treated the words of Sarutobi as if they were the ramblings of an old man and Sarutobi actually felt pity for them. He wanted to reach out to them, to slap some sense into them about the situation but it seems that whoever the person was had already poisoned their minds so badly that no one could probably reach out to them at this point.

"If we cannot change the mind of the Raikage," Sarutobi spoke slowly, "And we're going to be considered enemies in a war in the nearby future, I'll need to get whatever information we can get from you all."

The Kumo official snickered at this, "We prepared ourselves for this… We shall do so with no regrets!"

Before Sarutobi could even stop them, the Kumo officials bit something that was hidden in their molar tooth and all of the captured Kumo ANBUs did the same. Sarutobi could hear the cracking sound of a pill breaking in their mouth and Sarutobi realized what it was in horror. Sarutobi ran towards the nearest Kumo official and forced open his mouth but it was too late. The poison had already travelled into the system of the Kumo official and the others were already a lost cause.

Sarutobi stared into the man of the Kumo official and it was the last thing the Kumo official saw were the gentle eyes of Sarutobi. By then the poison had already attacked the heart and slowly the Kumo official lost control of his body and his eyes rolled up, leaving only white to be seen. Sarutobi could not bear to watch the lives of these people go to waste and to respect them, he shut the eyes of the Kumo officials and along with the Kumo ANBU after removing their masks.

"To actually commit suicide before we could draw out any information… They are definitely serious about going to war with Konoha." Sarutobi said to himself.

***Konoha park***

"It will only be a matter of time before more Konoha forces arrive to help," Ryo said to Kushina, "And the ANBU that is aware of your warning can only do so much. I bet Tanaka will be waiting for that moment to control those that come here."

"So what do you propose?"

"I'll create a barrier but I'm going to need you to cover me. At least once he's inside the barrier, we can slowly beat him and then press him for information."

"Do you really think he'll talk?"

Ryo hesitated for a moment before he replied, "I don't know…"

Not wasting any more time, Ryo plunged half of his lightning infused sword into the earth and then began channeling chakra into the sword. Tanaka narrowed his eyes and it took him a second later before he realized what Ryo was planning. Tanaka dashed towards Ryo but Kushina interrupted the black-haired Guardian, throwing her black chains at him forcing Tanaka to back away.

It was all the time needed for Ryo as he finally finished with the amount of chakra he needed. Ryo drew his blade out of the earth and then aimed the tip of his sword into the sky. There the sword shot a lightning beam towards the blue sky when it suddenly stopped and formed a ball of lightning, a little blue dot in the air. After that the blue ball of lightning shot out several more streams of lightning, all shooting out in different directions and then dropping to the ground. Finally the barrier of lightning was created as it surrounded the small area and the only way to enter or exit the barrier would be to move through the lightning barrier.

"Heh I recognize this trick of yours," Tanaka said, "While it is powerful and it would have hurt me, do not think that I have forgotten your predicament. You have been severely weakened; this lightning barrier will barely scratch me."

"Oh this barrier isn't to prevent you from escaping Tanaka," Ryo explained while panting, "It is to keep the others out."

"Not just that but with this lightning barrier you cannot escape with the children since they will be harmed. You have no way to escape now with the kids." Kushina added in.

By then Tanaka could also sense several Konoha ninjas surrounding the area as reinforcements but they all hid out of Tanaka's sight in order to avoid being used as a tool. However they could assist Ryo and Kushina with long-range Ninjutsu and Tanaka realized that even if he was a Guardian, he was against another Guardian and also a descendant of the Rikudo Sanin. He knew things were already looking gleam for him.

Ryo raised his blade above him and charged towards Tanaka, forcing the black-haired Guardian out of his thoughts. Ryo lowered his gigantic blade on Tanaka but his invisible force field parried it easily despite it being infused with lightning. The two exchanged several attacks with neither of them landing a successive strike.

As Ryo swung his blade in an arc Tanaka dodged it and was about to return an attack when from above, Kushina's black chains appeared and struck at where he stood. Tanaka jumped into the air on time, the black chains smashing the ground. Ryo however threw a lightning beam at Tanaka and the black-haired Guardian moved his head to the left, barely avoiding the attack. Unfortunately for him it was all the distraction Ryo needed as Ryo appeared from behind and swung his gigantic blade.

Tanaka quickly created a small force field but Ryo's blade easily went through the attack and delivered a sharp cut on Tanaka's shoulder. Kushina joined in on the attack and threw a scroll towards Tanaka. The scroll opened up and attached itself on the behind of Tanaka and suppressed about a quarter of Tanaka's chakra. In order to stop the fight Tanaka quickly threw a powerful shockwave at Ryo and Kushina, throwing both backwards and creating a big distance between the two.

Tanaka winced in pain as he checked his shoulder wound, a medium-sized cut that would probably require stitching. Tanaka was angered that he had been so careless and the would was not going to help him in the mission.

'Alright things are becoming bad. The distraction squad has probably been defeated and this woman is the main cause. Unable to bring her under my control, I don't think I can beat her today and with that blasted Ryo in the picture, I'll be captured if I don't retreat now.' Tanaka rationalized. 'It's best I end things here and retreat with my objectives.'

With one quick glance at the unconscious children Tanaka came to a decision. Tanaka grabbed the children and held each of them in one arm and then analyzed the lightning barrier surrounding him. Ryo and Kushina were already suspicious of his movements and also wondering if he was crazy if he actually thought that he could skip through the barrier without harming the children.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryo demanded.

"It was good to see you again Ryo 'Blade of Lightning' but I must take my leave. I believe I have overstayed my welcome."

"Are you crazy?! If you think I'll let you go with my child, you are mistaken!" Kushina barked out in anger.

"However before I go…"

Tanaka spotted a nearby stone and kicked it with such force that it could not be seen. The stone then smashed into the skull of the unconscious Kumo Jounin, Tanaka's partner and there were no doubts that Tanaka had killed his own team mate.

Ryo and Kushina were shocked and exclaimed in unison, "What the hell?!"

Tanaka merely laughed and without another word exchanged between them dashed away. Kushina reacted immediately and sent her chains towards Tanaka. Just as Tanaka was about to reach the lightning barrier in front of him, he used what energies he had left to give a powerful force field on Naruto and Hinata, shielding them from Ryo's lightning barrier. Tanaka went through the barrier and growled in pain as the lightning zapped all over his body. Despite being weakened, Ryo's lightning was still strong enough to hurt him but it was worth the risk.

"Ryo! We can't let him escape!" Kushina nearly shouted.

Upon hearing those words every Konoha ninja and ANBU that heard them emerged from their hiding spots and chased Tanaka. The black-haired Guardian looked back and saw a large number of Konoha forces after him and although he could control a few of them now, he doubt they would be of much use since they were all now targeting him. Still he felt he could escape the walls before they could catch him and continued on forward.

Ryo and Kushina were close behind Tanaka but they could not close the gap separating them. The moment Tanaka had gone through the barrier, Ryo deactivated his lightning barrier and he and Kushina immediately gave chase. Kushina however was the most eager to retrieve back her son and could not fathom the thought of Tanaka escaping with her son. It was then that in her panic Kushina spotted something that she did not expect.

Tanaka could not realize the movements since his priority at the time were to escape Konoha but in his right arm, Naruto had already regained consciousness! Naruto was still a little dizzy and lost about the whole situation he was in but when he saw that his mother was behind him chasing after him and she had a worried expression on her face, he knew that she was worried. Also when Naruto looked up, the familiar face of Tanaka was what he saw and the young Naruto remembered that this was the man that had knocked him out earlier. He also spotted the unconscious Hinata on the other arm of this stranger and now everything came back to Naruto.

The black-haired Guardian known as Tanaka evaded all of the shurikens and kunai thrown at him even as he had to leap from rooftops to rooftops. The walls of Konoha drew closer and although they could still give chase to him, they knew Tanaka had a much better chance of escaping in the woods and there was the probability of Kumo ninjas waiting to ambush them. Just as Tanaka was about to reach walls, Naruto bit Tanaka's fingers as hard as he could.

"AHHHH!"

In pain and shock Tanaka released Naruto and the young Jinchuuriki screamed as he was falling into the streets from around six meters in the air. Kushina reacted quickly, drawing back her black chains and tossing a ninja wire towards her son. In the most delicate fashion without injuring her son, Kushina wrapped the ninja wire around her son to protect him from the fall and once she reached her son, she grabbed hold of him and held onto him for dear life with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Naruto...! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Tanaka landed on a nearby rooftop and looked back, cursing at his mistake and realized that Naruto was out of reach now. However he still had Hinata with him so he decided to make a run for it when suddenly, he realized his body could no longer move. Tanaka struggled to move his feet, his arms but none were responding. Without wanting to do so, he also released Hinata and the girl dropped on the rooftop.

"What… What is go-going on?!"

From behind him, Nara Shikaku appeared with his hands in a seal, "Let me introduce to you the Shadow Bind technique."

A Konoha ANBU landed on the rooftop, "Good job, Shikaku-san!"

Tanaka had a couple of veins popping on his forehead as he continued to struggle to break free, "You… bastard… Let me go!"

"Heh, you aren't going to break free. You're ours now!"

Soon Tanaka found himself surrounded by ninjas and a Konoha ANBU captain approached Tanaka to subdue the Guardian. With his options now limited and knowing he had to escape, Tanaka realized he was drawn to only one option. Drawing all his chakra and energies to his core, Tanaka was charging up for a powerful shockwave.

"Watch out!" A Hyuuga ninja warned, his Byakugan activated, "He's gathering chakra into one area!"

Tanaka then released the energy from the concentrated core, releasing a powerful shockwave. All the ninjas surrounding him were immediately thrown off their feet and flew several meters away but none were injured by the blast. The shockwave was meant to throw all around the user away from him and this brief moment forced Shikaku to release the Shadow Bind technique due to the force of the shockwave.

Tanaka searched for Hinata but he could not find her in his sights and Naruto was still in the arms of Kushina. Unbeknownst to him Hinata had already been recovered when Shikaku locked him in the Shadow Bind technique and was now in the streets in the arms of a Hyuuga ninja and was on the way to return the daughter of the Hyuuga household.

"Give it up Tanaka," Ryo said in the distance, "You've failed in your objectives. We-"

"Silence Ryo!" Tanaka spat in anger, "This isn't over… No, this is just nothing but the beginning!"

Before more Konoha ninjas could surround him once more, Tanaka jumped high into the air and landed on the great walls of Konoha. With one last glance at Ryo Azuma, a fellow Guardian of his kin, Tanaka jumped off from the walls and into the great forest outside the walls of Konoha. Ryo and Kushina stood where they were with Naruto in the arms of Kushina.

"Do not let him get away!" An ANBU captain ordered, "Find him and track him down!"

"Stop!" Kushina barked out, "Don't you remember that he can put anyone under his control? You'll all just be falling for his trap!"

"No according to a Hyuuga that was watching his chakra, his chakra had gone down considerably after he used that huge shockwave earlier. He cannot possibly use any Jutsu of any kind at such a low level. This is our chance and we cannot let him escape!"

Kushina was about to say something but the ANBU captain had made his mind and departed with his squad followed by two other ANBU squads. Kushina sighed and realized they were still going to give chase anyway.

Below the streets the citizens of Konoha were relieved that Konoha was safe from any invasion and two Konoha ANBU were assuring the people that everything was under control. If the people were in a panic, riots could break out and unrest would spread in Konoha. That was the last thing Sarutobi needed and it was the ANBUs duty to make sure the people felt safe.

"Mom, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay Naruto… Everything's going to be okay… Mommy is here."

Naruto nodded and burrowed his face deeper into his mother's bosom, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. Kushina patted the back of Naruto's head lovingly, relieved that her son was safe and in her arms. The sound of Konoha ninjas still busy from the attack moving around were all over Konoha but for Kushina, she found peace and solitude on the roof with her beloved son.

***Hokage tower, Night***

After checking Naruto in the hospital so that the doctors could check if everything was alright with him, Kushina was now currently climbing the stairs towards the top floor of the Hokage tower. Although the Hokage tower was normally empty in the night other than the occasional ANBU patrol, it was now much livelier with ninjas and other people busy repairing the damage caused from the attack from the Kumo ninjas earlier.

On the top floor there were even much more ANBU than normal patrolling the floor and Kushina was not surprised. Not only because the Hokage was attacked earlier in the afternoon and to make sure no attacks occurred again but it was also because the Council of Konoha were now having a meeting but the Hokage was not present. The only ones attending the meeting were the head of each clan, the advisors of Sarutobi and the head of each department in Konoha such as the head of agriculture, infrastructure and other social or economic heads.

By the door of the Hokage were two ANBU captains guarding the door and acknowledging Kushina's presence, they allowed her to pass. Still Kushina knocked on the door and then turned the knob, opening the door. In the office of Sarutobi, Ryo was already present and Sarutobi was on his feet and staring out the window of his office, watching the stars blinking in the dark sky.

"I'm sure that the two of you by now have heard about what happened." Sarutobi said. Ryo and Kushina nodded.

Sarutobi continued, "It is unimaginable that Kumo is actually declaring a war on us. Their pitiful attempt on my life, the attempts to kidnap not only the Hyuuga heiress but also Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is more than enough to tell us that they are serious in declaring war on us. As much as I'd like to avoid war, that decision is now up to the Council and they're now in an emergency meeting to discuss what the next best course of action is."

"However the reason why I have called the both of you here is mainly because of the Kumo Jounin that attempted to kidnap both Naruto and Hinata. Several times during the fight here, the Kumo official claimed several times of their faith in this individual's 'power' but I'd like to know what this power is firsthand from you both since you two fought this man."

"Then Ryo will know everything about this man." Kushina responded.

Sarutobi turned to Ryo and the blue-haired Guardian began, "That Kumo Jounin is a Guardian like me…"

Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise at this, "A Guardian you say? Well what is up with the Guardians of worlds entering our world so frequently now. Yesterday that Eriko girl and now…"

"There was another Guardian?" Kushina remarked in surprise since she was not informed about this.

"Yes there was but that's not important. What is important is that Guardian we fought earlier seems to work for the enemy. His name's Tanaka and is known as the 'Deceiver.' One of his most common and powerful technique is his ability to control the minds of anybody he sees and no one can resist. The ones under his power might think they are doing this of their own free will but Tanaka is controlling the person."

"So does that mean that this Tanaka might be controlling the Raikage and making him wants to go to war?" Sarutobi questioned.

Ryo nodded, "The possibility of that happening is quite high. The Raikage might think that he's doing of his own free will but I doubt it. I am guessing that Tanaka serves the masters that wishes to destroy this planet and by plunging this world into another war, Tanaka is using the Raikage to go to war!"

"Damn it… Is there no other way to stop Tanaka from controlling the Raikage?"

"I'm afraid that the only way to do so would be to defeat Tanaka and only then will the mind-control he has on the Raikage wears off. Until then I'm sure Tanaka will take advantage of the control he has on the Raikage to go to war."

"Then we should warn the other Mighty village as well! If they fall under Tanaka's influence…"

"You don't have to worry about that," Ryo assured, "While it is true Tanaka's powers can put anyone under his control, he can only do so much. Basically the stronger the person is, the harder it is for Tanaka to control more people. That is why although he could have put almost anyone in Konoha under his control, he only controlled around ten ANBU at most and that's because he had to keep the Raikage under his control."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding and could see now why this Tanaka was so powerful. The fact that Tanaka could control the mind of a Kage so easily was frightening indeed and Sarutobi had no doubt that the only reason Tanaka chose not to control him was because Ryo was here and with another Guardian in Konoha, Tanaka could do little to put Sarutobi under his control.

"Wait but Kushina was perfectly fine when she engaged Tanaka. How come Tanaka could not put Kushina under his control?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ryo already told me this. It seems that Tanaka cannot put Ryo under his power because Ryo himself is a Guardian and also because it seems that the Uzumaki clan have a small lineage to the Rikudo Sanin. Since I am a descendant, Tanaka cannot control me since I technically have a connection with a Guardian."

Sarutobi was surprised by this new revelation, "I see… Then that means only Ryo and Kushina will be able to face him then..."

"That might be the case." Kushina agreed.

With the topic of Tanaka's powers now done, Sarutobi then told Ryo and Kushina about the events that transpired on his area. He explained how the Kumo officials told him that they were planning on going to war with Konoha and how they threw their lives away so easily from their loyalty to Kumogakure.

Kushina felt that it was a tragedy since if the Raikage was on his own mind then he would not have given out an order for a suicidal mission. Sarutobi and Ryo agreed but it was basically crying over spilt milk. There was nothing that could be done and their best hopes was to now plan out what they should do in the future now that they know a Guardian is basically controlling another mighty village.

Just then the door of the Hokage burst open and the secretary of the Hokage entered the office.

"What is it?"

"Hokage-sama…" The secretary paused for a moment, "I'm here to inform you that the council… The council have come to a decision."

"And what is it?"

"…Konoha will declare war on Kumogakure!"

***Haruno household***

After the day's events and discovering the horror that her daughter actually came into contact with the Kumo Jounin harming their little girl, Sakura's parents were glad that Kushina saved her but also realized their difference in social status. The Haruno families were not a ninja family and involving with a family that was related to the late Hokage and the current host of the Kyuubi, Sakura's parents realized their daughter would be in harm's way if she was friends with Naruto.

"I am sorry Sakura but I will not allow you to be friends with Naruto anymore!" said.

"But he's my new friend! Why can't I be friends anymore?" Sakura protested.

"It's not safe to be with him Sakura."

"But why?!"

Mr and had no answer to that. While it was true in this timeline that Naruto acknowledged Naruto as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the adults had never told the children that came after the Kyuubi attack that Naruto was the current holder of the demonic beast. The Sandaime Hokage made no law regarding hiding the identity of Naruto but the adults felt that the children should not be told about Naruto's condition to respect Naruto as the jailer of the beast.

"Sakura you have to understand," reasoned, "Naruto is the son of the late 4th Hokage and there are many bad men that targets him because of that. We don't want you to be in danger again and-"

Sakura seemed to understand but was not happy, "But he's my friend. If he's in trouble I can help him and-"

"No Sakura!" said and raised his voice, "I don't want my daughter to be in danger! You will stay away from him and that's final!"

After that Sakura's father stormed from the living room and climbed the stairs, probably towards the master bedroom to cool down. Sakura watched her father walk away and she had never seen her father so angry. She was close to tears when her mother hugged Sakura from behind, calming the little pink girl down.

"Just give your father some time Sakura," said, "He loves you and he's doing this because he wants you to be safe. I'm sure he'll listen to you in the near future. Now the events of what happened are still too fresh."

Sakura nodded and the two Harunos just stayed like that in the living room, the older Haruno consoling her daughter.

***Konoha hospital***

Uzumaki Naruto was currently in bed at Konoha's hospital and was placed in a private room. Outside of his door were two ANBU black opts guarding his room, showing the importance of Naruto to Konoha after the events that had happened a few hours earlier. Every hour a doctor would come to check up on Naruto to make sure he had suffered no injuries and also to make sure that the Kumo ninjas had not placed any secret seal on Naruto that could be used against him at a later date.

Naruto was of course bored out of his mind and refused to remain in bed but the ANBU operatives outside his room were impossible to pass them and if he tried to escape through the window, they would know and stop him. Naruto sighed and decided to go to sleep when suddenly he heard a click and the door to his room opened, revealing his fiery mother entering the room.

"Mom!"

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess… How's Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan doin?"

Kushina took a seat next to Naruto's bed, "They're fine… They're safe and sound and back with their families…"

The two Uzumaki then shared a little small talk, Kushina mostly asking questions that any concerned mother would when their son had been caught in an accident. However Naruto suffered very little injuries and his healing factor was already healing whatever little injury he had sustained.

"Mom… Why did those Kumo guys want me?" Naruto asked.

Kushina was quick to respond to that, "I'll let you know when you're a little older Naruto. Now you should get to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

With that Kushina gave a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead and tuck him into the bed. Kushina caressed her son lovingly for a moment before she left the room, leaving her son in the care of the hospital staff and the black opt ANBU to guard them. Outside of the room she found Ryo Azuma leaning by a wall with his arms crossed on his chest, his gigantic blade next to him.

"How's Naruto doing?"

"He's fine, a little shocked from the events but at least he's safe." Kushina replied.

"Do you think it is wise to keep that secret? The boy is already asking questions and you know better than to test a child's curiosity." Ryo pointed out.

Kushina sighed and looked at the door of Naruto's room, "I'll tell him about it soon Ryo. For now I want him to enjoy the little freedom he has before knowing the burden of being a host."

Ryo said nothing after that and escorted Kushina out of the hospital. He was never raised by any parents; he was simply created out of nothing. He never knew what the best way to raise a child so he could not really offer any advice to Kushina or criticize her on anything. After walking out of the hospital, Ryo and Kushina went their separate ways after wishing the other a good night's sleep.

***Konoha hospital, Naruto's room***

Naruto was already in a deep sleep and was lightly snoring at this point. Outside of his room the ANBU black opt changed shift with the others that were assigned to take over. Nothing in particular was happening but inside the mind of Naruto, the young boy could see mental images of something that disturbed the boy, Naruto moving around in his sleep.

"**What do you know?! You never had parents to take care of you while I suffered the loss of my family!" Sasuke yelled.**

Naruto found the image weird since although he and Sasuke were still only three years old but the image seemed oddly familiar, as if Naruto knew Sasuke at that age. Then his dream shifted to another image of what looked like a battlefield. There were a large number of bodies laying across the ground and in the center of it all, a large monster was laying waste to the land.

Down on the ground he saw what appeared to be Naruto himself, all grown up and holding onto a dying man. Although Naruto was young, he could tell that the man was a Hyuuga since his eyes were white and Naruto seemed to be at tears, calling for the man but the Hyuuga was already gone.

"**I thought you said you will not let any of your friends die Naruto?" A voice taunted the teenage Naruto, "This is the reality of the world!"**

Unable to handle these images well, Naruto opened his eyes and was panting. However the boy found he was not in the hospital anymore and found himself in what seemed to be a tunnel. There were poorly dim lights hanging on the walls and there was water on the ground. The dirty water only reached up to his ankles. Naruto looked around to find out where he should go but behind him led to an endless pathway while in front of him; there was a corner to the left.

"**Come over here boy!" **A voice boomed from the corner.

Although the voice was menacing and frightening, Naruto found himself walking towards in that direction. As he approached the corner Naruto could hear what seemed like heavy breathing and the sound became louder and louder as he approached. Naruto swallowed hard in fear but it did not stop him from turning the corner, his eyes seeing something he had never seen before in his short life.

Before the young blonde was a gigantic gate at about perhaps twenty meters in height. The bars were thick and instead of a lock, a large seal was placed on it instead. Naruto could not see what was behind the large cage but he could tell something was definitely in it. The breathings were coming from beyond the cage and it was then that Naruto saw him.

Two slit eyes were staring back at him and were red in color. Next Naruto saw sharp, white teeth snarling at him and Naruto could feel his legs shaking in fear but it refused to run away. Naruto stared at the beast hiding in the shadows for some time, not knowing what to do. A couple of seconds passed before the great beast revealed itself from the shadows.

For a three year old boy, the sight would have frightened any into hiding but not Naruto. Behind the great cage was the legendary Nine-tailed beast and it looked at Naruto as if it was an ant, something that was not worth its time. Then the great beast grinned, revealing once more its sharp teeth.

"**It took you long enough kit!" **The voice roared, **"Three years I have waited for an opportunity to make contact and I must say the wait has been worthwhile. Not only are you starting to regain back your memories from the original time but now I can slowly tell you what has happened!"**

Naruto said nothing, his tongue unable to utter any words from shock.

*****END CHAPTER*****

**A/N: AND BAM! That ends this chapter and the arc of how the Hyuuga affair occurred in this timeline. But now Konoha and Kumo are at war! And has Naruto finally awakened his memories from the previous wolrd? **

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	9. Reliving The Past

**Sorry guys for re-uploading this chapter. I just made minor changes on some of the paragraphs so I apoligize. Not a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the rights towards Ryo Azuma and other OC in the story.**

**A/N: Hei sorry for the delay guys! I apologize for that but I am glad to now bring you the 9****th**** chapter of my story. I give my thanks to those who have followed, favorite and reviewed this story. Now a quick response to one reviewer.**

**LovelySheree: I will of course continue this story but about what you're asking of me, I have not thought of that far ahead. However the chances of that happening are highly unlikely but I will be keeping the options open. **

**Alright I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and do leave a review of what you think! :D**

CHAPTER 9: RELIEVING THE PAST

On the great walls of Konoha, ninjas that had taken the night shift to patrol the walls were glad that the sun was coming up. Their shift was over and the morning shift was about to replace them from their boring but important duty. Normally Chuunins would be given the task of patrol duties in Konoha along with the ANBU but ever since the declaration of war, Konoha had to switch the roles between Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU in patrol duties.

Three long years had passed since the Hyuuga affair had occurred which also dated the day Kumogakure had declared war on Konoha. Fortunately for the ninja world none of the other major powers participated in the war as none saw any profit gained from doing so and thus the war between Kumo and Konoha was on a much smaller-scale. Of course there were some occasional battles between the two but the war was considered minor compared to the previous Great Ninja wars.

In the three years the Hokage had tried numerous times to move for a peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha but all his attempts were a failure. The Raikage refused to agree for peace and seemed determined to crush Konoha. Sarutobi had no doubt that this was the work of the mind-control powers of Tanaka, the Guardian controlling the Raikage and Sarutobi felt that infiltrating Kumogakure to free the Raikage from this was impossible; after all Tanaka could simply cast his spies under his power. So for now the war would have to continue until Sarutobi could come up with something.

Uzumaki Naruto was now six years old and had grown much taller now and the current Jinchuuriki was currently asleep in his futon, his mouth wide open with drool crawling out of the corner of his mouth. Anyone was lucky to not be sharing the same room as Naruto right now; despite his young age he was snoring quite loudly and it would have woke anyone up by then.

In his deep sleep Naruto could hear a voice calling for him and he stirred lightly in his sleep. A few seconds later he heard another call and Naruto opened one of his eyes, surveying his surroundings. He saw no one and put it off as nothing but a dream, rolling to his right and proceeding to fall back to sleep.

"**I said wake up kit!" **The Kyuubi roared, the dirty water vibrating.

"Huh… wh-what?" Naruto groaned weakly, rubbing his tired eyes, "It's still early…"

"**Suit yourself kit but just remember that your mother will be coming in soon." **Kurama said.

Upon being reminded about how his mother would normally wake Naruto up, the young boy immediately shot up from his futon. It was a huge relief to Naruto that the Kyuubi almost acted like an alarm clock to him.

Ever since the three years had passed since he had recovered some of his memories, Naruto was in good terms with the Kurama just like in the previous world in the battle against the Juubi. Now Kurama was no longer locked behind the cage as Naruto had opened the seal and Kurama was basically free but it chose to remain in Naruto. The young Jinchuuriki could basically receive the Kyuubi's chakra anytime now but Kurama felt that Naruto was still young and was not the time for it yet.

By recovering his memories, one of the benefits was indeed becoming friends with Kurama but Naruto had not fully recovered all of his memories. Naruto only remembered his life from the age of three up to becoming a Genin, the Konoha invasion led by Orochimaru, the defection of Sasuke and the final battle between the Shinobi Alliance against Madara and Obito. Other than that Naruto had no memory of other events and Kurama believed it was better for Naruto to recall on his own.

"**Still not used to this life, huh kit?" **Kurama said.

"How can I…? In the other world I've always been alone with people ignoring me and some treating me like trash. I didn't even know about you then and even you…"

"**Hei shut up kit. I only accepted you very late in your life so…"**

Naruto had a slight smile on his face, "Yeah… And now in this world, everything is so different… Especially since I still have a mother…"

***Flashback***

Within the mind of Naruto, the young Jinchuuriki could only stare at the great beast with his mouth hanging open. The great Kyuubi found the sight amusing as it had been some time since he last saw Naruto in such a state. The sight of a frightened human was something Kurama had only seen when he attacked those puny villages in the past but that was a long time ago.

The silence shared between the two was deafening, with the only sound heard between the two was the large breaths the Kyuubi took and also the heavy heartbeat that Naruto could hear within his chest. The beat of his chest was thumping like the drums in an orchestra, so loud and within a countable beat.

"**Do you still need me to refresh your memories?" **Kurama said with a sigh.

Once more Naruto experienced pieces of his memories returning to him; He saw a glimpse of him being put under Kakashi's team along with Sakura and Sasuke known as team seven; Next the incident at the country of Wave and the death of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto clutched his head in agony, his memories rushing through his head causing severe pain. To the young blonde, it almost felt like his skull was being split open by a sledgehammer and wanted nothing more than to end this pain.

This whole ordeal lasted for a whole minute and the Kyuubi said nothing and made no attempt to try and ease the pain. After all Kurama had gone through the same agony and none were there to assist him. For now Naruto would have to bear with it and all Kurama did was watch his host in pain from having his memories returning to him.

After the unbearable one minute had ended, Naruto groaned a number of times while still clutching his head. Naruto was panting and slowly began to stand on his feet again, wobbling a little like a drunkard. Naruto then matched the stare that Kurama was giving him, the young boy and demonic beast locked in an eye-lock.

"It's… Good to see you again Kurama." Naruto said with a small smile.

Kurama grinned at Naruto's words, **"Good to have you back!"**

"So we're actually back in the past. So that guy really was able to travel back in time."

The Kyuubi nodded in agreement, **"He went back up to when that Obito guy controlled me to attack Konoha! Ryo arrived later on but after some complications, your parents managed to seal me in you, like in our original world. I recovered my memories before I was sealed and recognized what was happening. Heh, to think I'd be sealed once more in you again…"**

"Hei what's wrong with me?" Naruto demanded.

"**I'm just joking kit," **Kurama said, **"Now that you've got your memories back, how about you open the seal for me? The place here is cramped!"**

Naruto nodded and he moved towards the great seal in front of him. Kurama was honestly impressed with the trust Naruto held towards the great beast. Kurama was actually testing Naruto and if Naruto was reluctant or was against opening the seal then Kurama knew that Naruto still did not trust him despite the two working together in the other world when battling against Madara and Obito. Kurama smiled at the thought that Naruto was indeed a good Jinchuuriki and it was now an honor for Kurama to work with Naruto.

When Naruto tore away the seal, the blonde Jinchuuriki was surprised that his father, Minato did not appear. In the previous world, Minato had appeared and stopped Naruto from doing so when Naruto was in his six-tails form when battling Pein but this time Minato had not appeared. Naruto guessed that perhaps this world was much different than the original; or perhaps because the seal acted on Naruto's will and intentions. Since Naruto was doing so willingly and not being manipulated by the Kyuubi, the seal had not reacted to creating Minato. However there was no sure answer to Naruto's dilemma.

As the large gates opened, Kurama stepped out from the large gates with a great relief. No longer caged behind the seal the nine-tailed beast at least was much freer and could move freely. Not to mention this also meant that Kurama's full chakra was now merging with Naruto's so this meant that Naruto had an unbelievable amount of chakra; even more so since this time Kurama was willingly allowing Naruto to take and use his chakra.

"How about you tell me what's been going on? Heck, how old am I right now?" Naruto said.

Thus Kurama began updating Naruto about what he needed to know in the three years. The great beast informed Naruto that he was three years old and any important events that led to how Naruto had landed in the hospital and finally in the confines of his own mind which led them to their meeting.

Kurama noticed that Naruto was shaking in disbelief, his fists clenched tightly. "My… mother… is still alive?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"**Ah…" **Kurama had forgotten in the previous world, Kushina had died. **"Yeah… Your father died however but it seems that what Ryo said was true; some things are different in this timeline… Although that's because Ryo intervened in the fight and helped change the original events but this means that certain events can be altered to our benefit."**

Naruto however was not listening at that moment and Kurama was not surprised. The news must have shocked the young boy who had only met his mother once, and even then that meeting only lasted a short while. Naruto could not utter the words he wanted to convey, but Kurama already understood just by watching Naruto's expression.

"**Bah, I get it!" **Kurama said, **"I'll let you out for now and we can continue our discussion another time. My main priority in contacting you was to ask you release the seal; the cage is cramped in there! Anyway, off you go."**

With that Naruto was cast out of his mind but Kurama thought he saw Naruto whisper a 'thank you' before Naruto disappeared. Kurama shook his head and then laid down on the cold water, resting his head on his front paws.

'**I'm getting soft," **Kurama thought, **"Even if we have come to terms, I shouldn't be this soft!'**

Naruto opened his eyes and he was greeted with darkness, his eyes searching for any hint of light. Once his eyes found a small glimpse of light coming from under the door of the hospital room, he was reminded of why Kurama released Naruto earlier from their meeting. Naruto removed the blankets on him and got off the bed, and the ANBU stationed outside of Naruto's room were immediately alerted from Naruto's movements.

The room opened immediately and the two ANBU stormed in, their trained eyes checking the room for any hint of disturbance. There was nothing in the room but the young Naruto off his bed, staring at them. Naruto knew they were here to guard him in case Kumogakure made another attempt to kidnap him but he had other pressing matters right now; he wanted to meet his mother in the flesh.

With the door now blocked, Naruto ran in the opposite direction of the doorway; towards the window. Naruto opened one of the windows and was climbing on the windowsill when the two ANBU finally reacted, not expecting the young Uzumaki to actually try another escape route. Because they were the elite ninjas, the three year old Naruto was no match and the ANBU had grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" The ANBU with a cat mask said.

Instead Naruto ignored the ANBU and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MOM!"

In the silence of the night, Naruto's screams were heard in the nearby vicinity and caused little animals to flee, frightened from the sudden disturbance to their peace. Above in the dark sky, the moon shone brightly and it was overlooking Naruto like a judge in the court room. However none of the villagers that were asleep in their comfortable beds at home heard Naruto's cries and the ANBU were trying to calm Naruto down.

Still the cries of her son reached the ears of Kushina, who was still near the hospital. Ryo also heard the cries of Naruto but before he could say anything, Kushina was already off her feet, sprinting toward her son. There was nothing on Kushina's mind but to make sure her son was safe, especially after the recent events that her son was targeted by the enemy. Following Naruto's cries, Kushina ran until she was directly below the room Naruto was assigned in, Naruto's room being on the first floor of the hospital.

There she saw her son looking down at her, his blonde hair gleaming brightly from the moon's light. The two ANBU were still holding onto Naruto's arms, not letting him go and Kushina jumped up towards her son, arriving by the window. The boy was still dangerously standing on the windowsill and Kushina made sure he won't fall.

Kushina grabbed Naruto's head, looking into his blue eyes, "Naruto, what's…"

Naruto instantly grabbed his mother in a hug, tears flowing from his eyes, "Mom! You… You are...!"

Kushina could not understand the words that Naruto was saying as the young Jinchuuriki buried his face into his mother's bosom, sobbing his eyes out. Kushina and the two ANBU were confused by the spectacle but Kushina did what a mother would do; she hugged her son back and patted Naruto's head, slowly calming the boy down.

After a minute had passed, Kushina had to ask, "Now Naruto, what's going on? Why did you suddenly call for me?"

"I…" Naruto paused for a moment, "I'm just glad you're still alive."

Kushina froze when she heard it but thankfully Naruto said it softly enough that none of the ANBU heard it. Kushina looked down below the window and Ryo was down on the street, looking back at her. She could see it in his eyes that it was time. Keeping herself composed, the red-haired Uzumaki then turned at the two ANBU with a smile.

"I apologize for my son's behavior but perhaps I'll stay the night to take care of him." Kushina said.

The ANBU with the cat mask looked torn and gave a bow, "I understand your concern, Kushina-sama but Hokage-sama has…"

"I am aware of that," Kushina interrupted, "But I am asking this personally. I will explain this to the Hokage personally."

The two ANBU looked at one another, silently communicating with one another whether they should obey Kushina or the Hokage. However they rationalized that Kushina was a powerful kunoichi and she was insisting that she could handle it. Finally the cat masked ANBU bowed and they proceeded to leave the room followed by his partner. After the door had been shut behind them and had been out of ear shot, Ryo also entered through the window.

"Ryo," Naruto greeted, wiping a tear away, "It… It really worked. What you said about going to the past, it…"

Ryo nodded in affirmative, "Yes I know. It took you three years to finally get your memories back but I already said that going back to the past that this might have happened. Not just your memories but I think some things have changed as well compare to your original time."

"Yeah…"

Kushina cleared her throat, "Naruto, what did you mean when you said you were 'glad I was alive?'"

Naruto froze upon hearing the words uttered by Kushina, as if Naruto had heard a death sentence given to him. Judging from his reactions, Kushina already had a fairly good idea what had happened to her in the original world and also guessed where she had died. The factor that had changed that outcome was that Ryo saved her by restoring her life vitality at the cost of his own powers.

"Alright now that you've got your memories back," Ryo said, "How about you fill us in on the details about what will happen in the future and what changed from the original timeline?"

Naruto nodded while his mother stroked Naruto's hair gently, the glowing moon shining above them in the night sky.

***Flashback ends***

Naruto remembered how he had told his mother and Ryo everything he knew, from the fact that Minato and Kushina died up to the current battle against Obito as the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. However Naruto had only recovered half of his memories and he still could not remember some important facts in his life; mostly from the training he had with Jiraiya for two years until the final battle. He could not remember the battle he had with Pein, Jiraiya's death or even Gaara's death from having the Shukaku extracted.

He told his mother that she had died in the original world when the Kyuubi attacked and he only met his mother once when Naruto was trying to overpower the Kyuubi to use his chakra. During the struggle, Kushina entered the fray and thus Naruto met his mother for the first time but it was a short meeting. Now in this time, his mother was still alive and Naruto was immediately overwhelmed with emotion.

After a quick summary, Naruto also told Sarutobi that he had regained his memories and delivered the Sandaime Hokage a detailed report about what was to come in the near future, one of them being the Uchiha massacre. Kushina could not believe the news herself and Sarutobi resolved to make sure the Uchiha massacre could be avoided at all costs. However Naruto also noted his memories were still a little fuzzy and the Kyuubi did not wish to share in the discussion.

Still Naruto wanted to regain the other half of his memories and the Kyuubi knew what Naruto could not remember.

"Why won't you tell me what I can't remember? It'll help us a lot so I don't see why you don't want to tell me." Naruto whined.

Kurama sighed from within his mind, **"I told you before that its best you remember on your own. While it's true that this is to protect the world, there's no point to it when you cannot remember on your own. It's a little too troublesome to keep switching with you to tell the others what happened! Just be patient and you will recover the other half of your memories sooner or later."**

"What kind of reason is that?!" Naruto was clearly upset, "The world is at stake here! We came back to the past for a second chance and we need to tell the others what will happen in the future! My memories are still a little blur but you have all of your memories! So…"

"**Look kit, there's another reason why I'm not telling the others what will happen. Try and think for a second now."**

Naruto said nothing and Kurama continued, **"You're six years old now and attending the academy now. Do you remember a major event that occurred in the original timeline?"**

"Err… Hmm… Oh yeah, the Uchiha massacre!"

"**That's right but what is different now compared to the original world?" **Naruto had no answer so Kurama resumed, **"At the time Konoha was not at war with Kumogakure. Konoha managed to enter a peace treaty with Kumo after the Hyuuga affair."**

Naruto had to admit that Kurama was right and Kyuubi again pressed on, **"That's not the only thing that is different but also the Hyuuga affair three years ago. At the time Kumo only wanted Hyuuga Hinata but this time they also tried to get you as well. So just like that Ryo Guardian said how some events might be different, well it seems there are already a lot of major differences going on."**

"Alright I get that so far," Naruto said, "But what's your point?"

"**My point is that that is why there is no point in telling the others about future events. Although we have travelled to the past, it might not necessarily follow with what happened in the original world. We can't prepare for something that might actually not happen."**

Naruto listened to his partner's words carefully and realized that the legendary Kyuubi was right. Things that had occurred in the original timeline had changed a little in this timeline and events that had never happened such as the war with Kumogakure happened. This was their shot at saving their world but they could not predict what might actually happen. It was almost like living for the first time again.

With their conversation over Naruto realized he had better get ready for the academy. If his mom found out he just woke up, she would have raised hell by now. That was the reason Kurama had woken Naruto up, the Kyuubi would prefer to avoid such loud mornings but with Naruto's habit of sleeping in, it was not an easy task for Kurama.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU UP YET?!"

The voice of Kushina boomed loudly throughout the house and Naruto immediately grabbed whatever clean outfit he could find in his drawers while he was softly cursing himself for sleeping in. Despite starting anew in a new timeline, Naruto still had his old habits of leaving his room in a mess, his clothes all over the place, ramen cups on the table and ninja scrolls left on the wooden floor as if they were toilet paper.

Kushina entered Naruto's room and she still had an apron with some apparent smudges on it, obviously still in the touches of making breakfast, "What are you doing?! You're going to be late for the academy! Hurry up and get down there and eat your breakfast or else you'll be late!"

"I'll leave now! I don't need breakfast!"

Without warning Naruto dashed past Kushina, taking the experienced kunoichi by surprise, "Oi, Naruto! Eat your food before you leave!"

"I'll be fine! See ya mom!"

Just like that the young blonde Jinchuuriki dashed out of the front door and out of the house, headed towards the academy of Konoha. Some of the neighbors waved at Naruto and got out of his way, knowing it would be a bad idea to crash into the energetic blonde. Kushina watched from Naruto's window as her son soon disappeared from sight, leaving her alone in the Uzumaki household. If Minato was still alive, Kushina wondered how much worse her mornings would be; but she knew she would give anything for Minato to have remained alive and had the life of a family.

After she consumed her breakfast and washed the dishes, Kushina also departed from her house for her work at the Hokage tower as a scroll specialist.

***Several hours later, afternoon, Uchiha compound***

After Kushina was done with her work and left the Hokage tower, her next destination would be to visit Uchiha Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku and the mother of two sons. Although she does not do this often, she visited Mikoto regularly enough that the Uchiha no longer questioned her before entering the Uchiha compound. She had always been a close friend to Mikoto since they were young so their friendship merely blossomed as the years progressed. Added to the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were close, this merely increased their friendship.

Of course Kushina also had another agenda for visiting Mikoto frequently. Naruto had told her three years ago that the Uchihas were planning a coup de tat so Kushina was hoping to avoid that. She was not sure whether or not her actions would make a difference but that was the whole point of Naruto returning to this alternate timeline; to save this world from destruction.

Once she entered the Uchiha compound, she quickened her pace towards the main Uchiha household. There were some shops in the Uchiha compound managed by retired Uchiha ninjas, the old shopkeepers revealing a gentle smile as Kushina passed by. In the smiles of these retired shinobi, Kushina wondered what their old eyes had seen in the days of war. Also she had no doubts they had once served under Uchiha Madara, the Uchiha leader that was proclaimed to have been once the strongest Uchiha ever produced.

Upon sighting the Uchiha main household, she could hear the grunts of two people engaged in a fight and also the faint whistle of shurikens being thrown. This was not odd since Fugaku had a large field located at the back of his house which he or anyone in the family would normally use for trainings or spars. And Kushina had a good idea of who those voices belonged to as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, her longtime friend opened the door and had a smile on her face, as if she was expecting her.

"Kushina, it's nice of you to drop by." Mikoto greeted warmly.

Kushina removed her shoes and entered the house, "Thanks Mikoto. I assume that our sons are busy beating themselves up?" Kushina said it more of a statement than a question.

"That's what they do every day after the academy is over; not that Fugaku is complaining but I honestly hope they'd just take it easy on some days. They're still young after all…"

Mikoto led Kushina to the back of the house although Kushina was already familiar with the structure of the house. She had to admit that the house was huge but it lacked the presence of attendants, unlike the Hyuuga main household. Thus Kushina wondered how lonely the place must be for a family of four in such a big house. Then again, Kushina noted that Fugaku's family did not talk much.

The two women walked out of the back door and entered the small training ground Fugaku had created. It could actually have been used for a large garden but Fugaku felt that a training field would be of better use. There were two large trees on opposite ends of the field with several large log posts just like in Konoha training grounds. On the grass were several shurikens and kunai made out of wood which would be used by academy students. It was there that Kushina spotted Naruto and Sasuke engaged in a fight, the two attacking and defending against the other.

"Dear, look who's here." Mikoto said, catching Fugaku's attention.

Fugaku was watching the two boys spar and turned to Mikoto, spotting Kushina, "Ah, Kushina-san… Please make yourself at home."

Kushina gave a slight bow but Fugaku was already watching the boys once more. Mikoto sighed and gestured towards Kushina to follow her. Kushina knew that Fugaku was not being rude, it was just how his character was and Kushina was used to it. Fugaku was more focused on overseeing the boy's training so there was nothing wrong with that. Mikoto showed Kushina a sit and Kushina gladly accepted with Mikoto sitting on the opposite of her. There was a small table between them that could be used to serve drinks, normally green tea and their location allowed them to see the training field.

While Kushina shared small talk with her friend, Fugaku was busy overseeing the training of his son while also supervising Naruto's training. The only reason that Naruto was training so hard now was because he wanted to get a head start for the future struggles but also to bond with Sasuke in hopes that he does not betray Konoha.

"You need to put more force into that punch Sasuke!" Fugaku said in a booming voice.

Sasuke obeyed immediately, throwing a punch at Naruto. The blonde ninja blocked it by crossing his hands in an 'X' shape, pain swelling on his forearms from the attack. Sasuke then threw a kick but Naruto ducked and swept Sasuke's feet, the young Uchiha crashing on the ground. Sasuke groaned in pain, slowly trying to get back to his feet but Naruto offered his hand instead. Sasuke accepted it and Naruto pulled him up, the two glaring at one another.

"I win that round." Naruto said.

"We'll see what happens in the next round then." Sasuke retorted, a look of determination on his face.

Naruto snorted in response, "You're all talk for an Uchiha so try to put more action rather than words!"

With that Naruto leaped away, surprising the young Uchiha. Naruto tossed a wooden shuriken but his miss was way off target (despite coming from the future, his body still needed to be trained all over again), allowing Sasuke to compose himself and had a rematch. Fugaku welcomed the friendly rivalry between the two children as he saw it as a way for Sasuke to improve himself. He had to admit that while his second son was still far from Itachi's level; Sasuke was still a prodigy on his own.

Meanwhile Kushina and Mikoto were still engaged in conversation, "So has Hiashi-sama still been bugging you about it?" Mikoto pressed for information.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Well I don't see him that often but he does bring up the topic about the betrothal when I meet him."

"And what are your thoughts about that?"

"You should know the answer to that," Kushina remarked, "My opinion will not change. I think it is better for Naruto to marry who he wants; the one he loves rather than letting me pick his bride."

"Just like his mother, eh?" Mikoto teased.

"You know what I mean. I didn't marry Minato just because he was one of the best ninja of Konoha, besides I fell in love with him way before that. I don't want Naruto to marry Hinata unless it is because he also loves her, not because it would be beneficial for both clans."

Mikoto nodded in understanding with a smile, "Of course, I was just teasing you." Mikoto then took a glance at her son training with Naruto, "Honestly those two… It will take them forever before they will willingly stop their spar and Fugaku egging them on is not helping."

"Well your husband does have high aspirations for his sons." Kushina said with a chuckle, "Speaking of which, where is your other son, Itachi?"

"He's on an assignment right now." Mikoto replied.

***Outside Fire country borders, Mountain route, Night***

Uchiha Itachi was probably one of the youngest shinobi to have managed to enter the ANBU ranks at such a young age but many argue that his skills and leadership abilities were almost those of an ANBU captain. He was the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan and Fugaku expected many things from his son. While he was probably not yet at the level of Minato whom was said to be the best shinobi Konoha had ever produced, Itachi would definitely challenge that title in the future.

Currently Itachi was indeed on a mission assigned on an A-rank mission and he was leading the three-man team. Normally an ANBU captain would lead a team but since they were currently at war with Kumogakure, Konoha could not afford to strictly follow the system and had to improvise to select those whom are suited for a particular mission.

Itachi and his team were hidden in the shadows of the night and behind a large boulder overlooking a pathway that was used by merchants and travelers regularly. However Itachi's mission was to sabotage a caravan of supplies that was headed for Kumogakure and while it sounded simple enough, there was the risk of running into a medium number of Kumo ninjas. Even if they were ANBU, Kumo would probably assign Jounins or elite Jounins to guard such important materials for their war effort.

"What is the status of the supply wagon?" Itachi asked his subordinate, an ANBU with a boar mask.

The ANBU was a Yamanaka ninja and had earlier switch minds with a bird to scout the area, "I've spotted them and they're already en route to our location. There are about five Jounins of Kumo guarding the supplies and I've not spotted any reinforcements nearby."

Itachi nodded as he processed the information, "Alright but I want no mistakes. Do not let your guard down and only destroy our target. I do not want unnecessary blood shed between us; after all Hokage-sama still wishes for a peace treaty in the future."

The boar mask nodded and got into position for their ambush. Itachi was after all a pacifist and he shared the Hokage's view to try and obtain peace with Kumogakure. When he was young he had already witnessed too much death when he was still three years old from the Third Ninja war and his desire to maintain peace had turned Itachi into a loyal ninja of Konoha.

"Shouldn't ANBU ninjas wear their masks?" A voice asked.

Ryo kneeled next to Itachi and the young Uchiha turned towards Ryo, "It is just a personal feeling of mine. I feel the mask disturbs my line of sight."

Although Ryo was not in the ranks of the ANBU, Sarutobi had personally asked that Ryo be taken in this mission since his skills worked well in sabotage missions. Also Ryo had formed a small friendship with Itachi and the Uchiha prodigy seemed to trust the man despite their large gap in age differences.

"I trust in your abilities to take care of the wagon." Itachi said.

"And what of the enemy Jounins?"

"Leave them to me and bear," Itachi responded, "I'll keep four of them busy with a Genjutsu while bear will mind-switch with the leader of the squad. He should have some important information that bear can extract."

Ryo nodded and the three-man team shared a moment of silence. Making sure that bear was out of ear shot, Ryo spoke, "How's the situation in the Uchiha compound?"

Itachi glared at the blue-haired Guardian, "Everything seems normal to my eyes. At least on the outside it might seem that everything is normal but…"

Ryo said nothing so Itachi continued, "It is because you serve Hokage-sama that I will tell you this. I feel that some of the higher-ups within the Uchiha are planning something, including my father."

"He might seem to be busy with work," Itachi added, "But I can tell that something else is on his mind. He pretends to be busy at home and also supervising my little brother's training, but I know. He cannot hide from me and I worry for what might come."

Ryo nodded and waited for Itachi to continue. Naruto had told Ryo three years ago that the Uchiha might be planning a coup de tat in the near future so Ryo wanted to keep an eye on that. He had also been briefed by Naruto that Itachi as a gifted shinobi paid the ultimate price as a double agent and Ryo could see why Itachi was considered gifted. Even though Ryo was a older by a couple of hundred years, Itachi at just the age of twelve was already probably almost an equal or even stronger than him. Itachi had the natural abilities of a leader but he suppressed them in order to serve Konoha.

Ryo pressed for more, "Do you have any idea what he could be planning?"

"Not at the moment but it would be difficult for me to find out before it is too late. In any case, just be careful." Itachi cautioned.

Before Ryo could say anything, bear spoke from his position, "They've arrived!"

"Alright then," Itachi moved to his position and whispered to Ryo, "We'll continue this next time. For now we have to complete our mission."

Ryo nodded, "I'll act when you give me the signal."

With that Ryo also moved to his position. Basically the Konoha team was above the pathway hiding behind the boulder while the Kumogakure Jounins were eight meters below them on the pathway, guarding the wagon. The only reason why Kumo had so little ninjas guarding their precious materials was because they were far from Fire country and they had thought that Konoha would not risk being so far just to attack precious cargo. Of course Itachi's mission was to destroy this supply wagon but also to allow bear enough time to extract information about other supply paths that Kumo was using.

Itachi activated his Sharingan, his red eyes shining brightly in the night as he tracked the movements of the Jounins like a lion stalking its prey. Itachi knew that they should not rush this as they only had one shot and patience was the key to success when it came to an ambush. After waiting for almost half a minute, Itachi finally found the perfect opportunity, raising his left arm above him and then moving his index finger in a circle.

Ryo acted quickly and raised both hands into the air. Concentrating his energies into the sky, Ryo summoned a powerful lightning bolt to strike the supply wagon of Kumo. The Kumo Jounins never knew what happened as the yellow lightning bolt easily blasted the wagon directly at the center, destroying the wagon easily and also setting the wagon into flames.

"What the…?!" A kumo Jounin sputtered in shock.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?!"

With all of them confused it was now Itachi's turn to shine as he slid down the small cliff, pebbles and small stones dribbling down the cliff and catching all of the Kumo Jounins attention.

The Kumo Jounin in charge of his squad spotted Itachi first, "A Konoha ninja! Kill him!"

All of the Kumo Jounins threw their ninja tools at Itachi and all of it easily pierced through Itachi. However a split second later, Itachi's figure became distorted and then slowly Itachi's body dispersed into a couple of black crows, all of the crows cawing at them. The Kumo Jounins were more than confused right now.

"You idiots, what are you all doing just standing there?!" The Kumo leader shouted in anger, "Find the Konoha scum and kill him!"

"It's too late," A voice behind the Kumo leader spoke. The Kumo leader spun around to find him staring into the eyes of the Sharingan, "They are already under my Genjutsu."

Before the Kumo leader could even react, bear used the 'Mind-transfer' technique and successfully invaded the minds of the Kumo leader. It took bear a moment before he found the information he was looking for and quickly memorized what he could. As a Yamanaka, he had been trained to quickly memorize whatever important information he could find in the mind of another and since he was in ANBU now, he was quite successful in doing so.

After bear removed himself from the technique, Itachi elbowed the Kumo leader in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. Darkness enveloped the Kumo leader as he lost consciousness, falling to his knees and then landing face first on the dirty pathway. Ryo and bear then regrouped with Itachi, awaiting the Uchiha's next orders.

"Alright that was quick and clean, no deaths on either side. Now we should depart before any Kumo reinforcements arrive." Itachi then turned to bear, "You have all the information we need."

Bear nodded an affirmative, "He held only held knowledge about how many other supply wagons are assigned to be delivered to Kumo and the dates of their departure. However I could not locate any information about Kumo pathways for these supplies."

"I'm not surprised. He was just a Jounin assigned to guard a supply wagon after all."

"So what now?" Ryo questioned.

Itachi cleared his throat, "We've already completed our mission. We should leave now and head back to Konoha. It will be a two day journey from here so let us make haste!"

The three-man team leaped away and quickly sprinted towards the direction of Fire country but they did so quietly that even a mouse would not have noticed their presence. The whole mission only took about half an hour at most but since this was all to benefit Konoha in the war on Kumo, it was considered an A-rank mission. Besides they dealt with Kumo Jounins.

Itachi looked troubled as they sprinted in the night and Ryo ran next to Itachi, "What's wrong?"

Itachi shook his head, "I don't know… I just have a bad feeling."

And normally for Itachi, his bad feelings were normally never wrong.

***Konoha, Uchiha compound, Night***

Uchiha Fugaku was tired of waiting after another long day. Working as the police chief was not an easy task and then after his work was done, he had to supervise Sasuke's training along with Naruto. However while he might have looked like he was watching them, Fugaku had other thoughts running through his mind and it was giving him a huge headache.

After Uzumaki Kushina had left the Uchiha compound with her son late in the evening, Fugaku joined his family for dinner. Most of the conversations on the dinner table were between his wife and Sasuke, Mikoto asking Sasuke how the academy went. Now that his family was all asleep, Fugaku felt he could now not be distracted and focus at the matter at hand.

At the moment Fugaku was not in the Uchiha compound but he was in one of Konoha's training ground deep in the forest. It was where he and the other person had promised to meet up. Still Fugaku was not sure whether this was the best move for the Uchiha clan but then again, could they really oppose **him**?

Finally Fugaku felt a presence behind him and spun around and there was the man that he had been waiting for. Fugaku had no doubt that the man had probably easily avoided the ANBU and while he too had his doubts earlier on, he now had none. This was the man that had commanded the Kyuubi to attack Konoha and was responsible for the death of the late fourth Hokage. This was the masked man that many speculated as an Uchiha.

"I see you have come at the appointed time." The masked man said, "Have you thought about my offer?"

Fugaku nodded, "Yes Madara-sama. I apologize that we had all rejected you in the past but we see it now. We shall follow you!"

Behind the mask, the man grinned evilly.

***Chapter End***

**BAM! That ends the chapter! So what do you guys think? Madara (Tobi) has appeared in Konoha and is forcing the Uchiha Coup? Or will it even be a coup? What shall happen? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Ryo Azuma and the other OC! **

**Alright guys, here is the new chapter! I certainly hope this will be entertaining but I admit that the ending is a bit rushed. Now to respond to reviewers**

**thedarkpokemaster: Well thank you for always dropping a review of your thoughts on the chapter. It really means a lot! XD**

**XT3100: Well guess you're wrong actually... It's a massacre :(**

**Guest (PM): Thanks for your PM last week but I have to say that you will just have to read and find out what will happen. Note that Guardians, while they are powerful, that does not mean ninjas cannot beat them. After all, in this story, ninjas are basically descendants of the Rikudo Sanin so those who are powerful can beat them.  
**

**Oh I tried getting a Beta reader but unfortunately I have not yet received a response. I gave a PM to a few but received no response. If any of you are willing to be my beta reader, let me know!**

**I thank you to everyone who has read this story and dropped a review, followed and favorite. Thanks! Now then, on to the story!**

CHAPTER 10: BETRAYAL

Peace in the ninja world was something that many sought and after hundreds of years fighting during the warring clan era which then brought up the village system, three more Great Ninja wars occurred before the land finally achieved what was peace. However that peace was disrupted by the war between Konoha and Kumo but fortunately the war was only between the two and none of the major powers wanted any part in it.

As such the war was on a very small-scale with almost no battles between the two and only the occasional squad sent to disrupt the enemy's transport of supplies or trade. Other than that, very few casualties surfaced between the two powers. There were no grand battles like those in the previous Great Ninja wars and it was something that many of the inhabitants of the ninja world were grateful for.

Just outside the great walls of Konoha, Uchiha Itachi had finally returned to his home after completing an A-rank mission with his team as an ANBU squad. Honestly it was almost a simple mission that took less than fifteen minutes to complete and his subordinate, an ANBU from the Yamanaka clan sporting a bear mask, had obtained vital information.

"Ryo and I will report to the Hokage," Itachi told bear, "You go on ahead and return to headquarters. I'm sure our superiors will be glad to hear about whatever information you possess from our mission."

Bear nodded, "Understood captain!"

The three entered through the gates of Konoha and since they were from an ANBU mission, the guards at the gate did not need to check them out. Normally ninjas that had returned from or was departing for a mission had to be checked by the guards of Konoha, normally Chuunin ninjas. After they passed through the gates Itachi urged his subordinates to follow him, heading for the Hokage tower.

Although in the original world, Itachi should have been an ANBU captain at his current age, it was still a great honor for a shinobi at the age of 13 to already be among the ANBU ninjas. Besides, many had already considered him to have the ability and leadership skills to technically be an ANBU captain. Also the sight might have been weird for the untrained eye to see a young boy having adult ninjas as his subordinates but those who were ninjas knew that age does not determine who the leader was. Itachi's skill was already far greater than most Konoha ninjas that existed.

"I will take my leave then captain." Bear said halfway down the Hokage tower.

Itachi gave a nod and bear went his separate way, leaping on a roof and disappeared from sight a few seconds later. Itachi and Ryo continued on their way with the occasional greeting to a citizen that had recognized either or both of them. Itachi was building a reputation as an Uchiha prodigy and that his brother was following in Itachi's footsteps, a bright future for them and the might of Konoha.

The sun was already midway to setting since the duo had arrived late into the afternoon, with academy students returning home and those in the administrative duties preparing to end their work. However merchants still were full of energy, speaking loudly in trying to persuade those around them to purchase their goods, ignoring the sweat rolling down their skin.

Normally, normal teams that had returned from a mission would report at the mission hall but since the ANBU served directly under the Hokage, they normally reported to him personally in his office. Only on some occasions when elite Jounins had completed A-rank or even S-rank missions would they report directly towards the Hokage.

Once outside the Hokage tower, Itachi gave a nod towards Ryo and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ryo had no such tricks and while he could have used a lightning technique to do so, he preferred to avoid using any flashy stuff to attract attention. Ryo walked towards the office of the Hokage located on the top floor of the Hokage tower, smiling at the local administrations he recognized. Once the blue-haired Guardian arrived before the Hokage's office, he entered and found the Hokage already waiting for him.

"Now that you're here," Sarutobi began, "We can begin with the debriefing. Itachi, if you would kindly report on your mission."

Itachi gave a bow, "Of course, Hokage-sama. Our mission of sabotaging weapon supplies was a success and neither side suffered any casualties. 'Bear' had also managed to obtain vital information regarding the dates of other supply wagons that would be moving to Kumogakure although we fail to obtain any information regarding the route that they would be using. No Kumo forces pursued us and our mission had been an uneventful one."

Sarutobi took a while to process the information, "I see… Well I will be expecting a full-written report from you after this; which will, unfortunately, add more to my load of paperwork."

"However there were no casualties on this mission," Sarutobi noted, "Which is a good result. While we are at war with Kumo, I do hope that by leaving their shinobis alive and well will slowly penetrate the thoughts that we really do wish for peace."

"The Raikage will not change his mind with that sly Tanaka behind him." Ryo pointed out.

"That is of course true," Sarutobi agreed, "But you reported that Tanaka was not controlling the Raikage, right?"

Ryo nodded, "He did say that all he did was letting the Raikage's inner most desires come forth but I doubt that. We have no reason to believe in the words of an enemy."

"In any case whether or not Tanaka is controlling him, our objective of not harming the ninjas of Kumogakure will slowly bear fruit," Sarutobi said, "Even if the Raikage wishes to go to war, if the people soon see that we are sparing their lives, doubt will creep into their minds. They will see that we desire for peace and if the Raikage does not have the support of the people then the war will slowly but surely come to a stop."

Ryo had to admit that even despite going three years into a war that the Hokage truly was a man that wanted peace. It was truly admirable for a man with so much conviction, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Ryo you are dismissed for now but I shall call for you later," Sarutobi said, "I have other business to attend with Itachi-kun over here."

"Understood Hokage-sama. Then I shall take my leave." With that Ryo left the private workplace of the aging Hokage.

Silence entered the office of the Hokage with the Sandaime Hokage staring into the young eyes of the Uchiha prodigy. No words were uttered between the two but both already knew what the other wanted to speak about. Outside the window of the office, the sunlight was shining brightly and the birds flew across the windows, some of them perching outside the window, whistling their own tunes. After the last bird flew off, Itachi kneeled on one knee and Sarutobi got up from his seat, standing before the young Uchiha.

"Itachi, I will congratulate you again on the success of you're A-rank mission." Sarutobi started, "But I'd now like to hear a report on your other mission."

Itachi nodded, never looking up as he stared into the ground, "Over the past few weeks, the Uchiha has been acting suspiciously and this suspicion only grew with time. However two weeks ago I believe that the higher-ups among the Uchiha have possibly begun their plans. I have no evidence to suggest this but it is a feeling I have."

"And your instincts have never failed you." Sarutobi added in, "Do you have any idea of what they could be planning to do?"

Itachi shook his head, "Unfortunately I do not. However I do know have a feeling that what they might commit would be devastating against Konoha. Ever since the Kyuubi attack six years ago, there are many among the Uchiha suspecting one another that one of them had committed the act of ordering the Kyuubi to invade Konoha; that one of them wore the mask and controlled the Kyuubi. This might have resulted in slowly convincing the Uchiha to… take action before Konoha brings action before them."

Sarutobi said nothing for some time and walked towards the window behind his desk, overlooking the buildings and civilians of Konoha. Itachi never moved an inch however and continued to stare into the ground; his loyalty and obedience like that of a canine loyal obeying its master. After a while Sarutobi spoke once more.

"Could the Uchiha… be planning a coup?" Sarutobi asked. Three years ago, Naruto had told his mother and Sarutobi everything that was to happen and one of the major events would be the Uchiha massacre, a result from Fugaku and his companions planning a coup within Konoha. Now equipped with this knowledge, Sarutobi wondered if this event was truly inevitable and would be repeating this once more.

"I… I am not certain Hokage-sama. However I would consider the chances of that happening to be quite low."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure, Itachi-kun?" Sarutobi questioned, turning around from the window and staring at the kneeling Uchiha.

"Because they have done almost nothing to prepare for a coup," Itachi answered, raising his head and staring into the old Hokage, "I am always aware of the tiniest amount of details and to actually begin a coup, they would need ample amount of preparations but my father and other Uchiha have not done so. Therefore I believe a coup would be quite unlikely."

"I see…" Sarutobi nodded but then began thinking, 'A coup is unlikely? What Itachi say makes sense since they should make plans for a coup and if they have not made any plans, a coup is nearly impossible! But Itachi admits that Fugaku-san and the others might be planning something however… So what could it be?'

"And what is your opinion on the matter?" Sarutobi asked.

Itachi remained silent and gave no answer, suggesting he either had none of preferred to not speak about it. Sarutobi nodded in understanding, "I apologize for putting you on such a dangerous mission and against your own clan but…"

"Please say no more, Hokage-sama. I serve under you and my loyalty is with Konoha. I will do everything in my power to see that the Uchiha does not disrupt the peace that we are trying so hard to keep."

Sarutobi had a small laugh at this, "Well we are still currently at war but I understand what you're trying to say. It is so hard to maintain peace whereas wars breakout so much easier." Sarutobi returned to his seat and released a small sigh, "Anyway Itachi-kun, I hate to return you to this mission of spying on your clan but you are the only Uchiha I trust fully. I hope you will be able to continue to do so without harming your relationship with your family."

"I will do anything so long as it serves Konoha's best interests."

"I hope you know that you don't always have to be alone, Itachi-kun. If there is anything that I can do to help-"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama," Itachi interrupted, "I wish to not trouble you and I can handle this mission on my own. I thank you for your concern."

Sarutobi remained silent for a moment before he sighed, "If that is what you say… You and Ryo are almost similar; you handle things on your own and wish to not ask for help. While I trust in your abilities, I hope you remember that you can always rely on others for help Itachi-kun."

Itachi thanked the Hokage for his trust in him and then constructed a seal before a swirl of leaves surrounded the ANBU. A second later, the young Uchiha disappeared from the office and left no trace that he was ever there. The Sandaime Hokage stared at the empty spot where Itachi was, his brain contemplating at the situation.

Sarutobi thought in silence, 'Naruto-kun told me before that the Uchiha massacre occurred around this time. However in this era, Itachi had just told him that the Uchiha were not planning a coup…. Could Naruto be wrong?'

Sarutobi realized that he would just have to hope for the best and pray that Itachi could somehow gather all the information he would need before Sarutobi could decide what the best course of action to take. For now, he needed to return to his large load of paperwork that was stacked on his desk.

***Konoha Academy***

The academy had ended for the day and the students of the academy poured out of school in droves, their chatter of excitement filled the air. The teachers however were glad that school hours were over, most of them returning to the staff room to relax. Most of these teachers were Chuunin that either had no interest in battles and completing missions or suffered career-ending injuries. Iruka was one where he chose to teach as he enjoyed nurturing the youth of Konoha.

There were some parents already waiting outside the academy to pick up their children, most of them parents of children that were from the civilian family. Clan children such as the Nara, Inuzuka and others normally were busy and trusted the kids to return home safely. As of the moment, Sakura was a civilian child and was waiting for her mother to come pick her up.

"Aww come on Sakura-chan, just play with us a little while." Naruto whined and had a pout on his face.

"I have to stay here Naruto," Sakura said, signifying the position of the academy's main entrance, "If I go somewhere my mother will be worried sick if she doesn't find me here." Although that was one of the reasons, Sakura had been trying to avoid Naruto to appease her father's wishes and she could not tell Naruto that.

"It'll be just for a quick game of tag, come on Sakura-chan."

Sakura bit her lip, struggling with her choices, "Naruto… I…I wanna go back home and review what we studied in class today."

"Oh come on… Just a little while won't hurt; besides you're like really smart, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I've still got to make sure my grades stay up. Besides most of them in class are children from clan families and I'm the first in my family to become a ninja. I can't afford to slack off."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Naruto said incredulously.

Sakura said nothing to this but deep down she knew that she was basically making up excuses. After all Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage was also from a civilian family but he led a successful career as a ninja. Although clan ninjas have a distinct advantage, in the current era there were many shinobis that came from a family of civilians that became powerful in the life of a ninja.

Naruto sighed, "We've not hanged out for a long time Sakura-chan. Did I do something to make you mad?"

"N-No!" Sakura stammered, "It's just that… Naruto, I really need to go."

"Alright, I guess you have your own reasons. I'll see you tomorrow then after school?"

Sakura merely gave a nod and Naruto returned to his group of friends, namely Shikamaru and Chouji. Her mother came a while later and Sakura grabbed hold of her hand as the two Haruno walked back home. As much as Sakura's parents held great respect for the late Hokage and Naruto as the jailer of the Kyuubi, they just wished to not have Sakura in danger because of being around Naruto. It was only because of Sakura's persistence of wanting to become a ninja that they relented, although they made her promise to try not be involved with Naruto.

Although Naruto still shared small talk with the pink haired girl, the young Jinchuuriki also realized it had been a long time since they truly hung together. In the previous world Sakura had been a fan-girl of Sasuke along with most of the girls but when he regained his memories in this timeline, he realized that since the people respected Naruto for containing the Kyuubi, Sakura and most of the children in this generation did not hate him. With the exception of Sakura avoiding him, most of them hung around him, considering it 'cool' since he was the son of the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha.

Naruto returned to his friends feeling dejected inside but he maintained a smile on the outside, fooling some of the children and even Chouji, but Shikamaru even at his young age saw through the fake smile. At the moment Chouji was opening a wrapper containing a bar of chocolate and was sitting on a bench while Shikamaru was next to Chouji, the young Nara staring at the ocean blue skies above him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Chouji asked before he took a bite of the delicious chocolate.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing… Nothing much… Err… Hei Chouji, you got any other snacks?"

Chouji was more than happy to share his food unless if it was for the last piece. At the moment the Akimichi had more than his supply of food and gave Naruto a small bag of potato chips. Naruto thanked his friend and the two happily consumed their food but Shikamaru was observing the two, especially on Naruto. His facial expressions, movements were all analyzed by Shikamaru.

After a while Naruto noticed Shikamaru staring at him, "What's wrong? You want some too, Shikamaru?"

"Naruto… Why do you keep trying to talk with Sakura? I'm sure you can tell she's avoiding you." Shikamaru stated.

"Wha… What are you talking about? Sakura-chan is not-"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, "Oh come on Naruto. Stop trying to act dumb, you know what I'm talking about. The only reason I'm saying this is because you're always sad when she avoids you so I don't want to see you depressed all the time. It's too troublesome!"

"I… I just want it to be back how it used to be." Naruto said finally, "We used to be close… We met for a while when we were little and played a bit then she started… Well like what you said... I just want her to be my friend."

"Naruto…" Shikamaru simply shook his head in disdain, "People… They change over time, you can never predict that. Maybe Sakura just doesn't feel as close to you as before; you guys lost touch."

"But…"

Chouji swallowed his food before he said, "Oh come on guys, let's not talk about this. I want to enjoy my food and I don't like seeing my friends depressed."

Naruto and his friends said nothing after that, ending the conversation regarding the topic. The three stayed by the bench, Naruto and Chouji munching on their snacks while Shikamaru stared at the clouds. From the outside one would think they were just ordinary children, not being trained in the shinobi arts.

"You want another?" Chouji asked, revealing another potato chip from his bag.

***Uchiha compound, Sun set***

As the sun disappeared from the skies, the citizens of Konoha began returning to their homes. Merchants closed their shops, farmers finished with tending their produces, ninjas completing D-rank missions finishing their duties and others working in administrative posts returning home. Ninjas that were done with the afternoon patrols exchanged shifts with the night duty, relieved to rest after a long day at work.

As for Uchiha Itachi, he had finally entered the Uchiha compound after submitting his reports on his last A-rank mission. After personally delivering the report to the Sandaime Hokage, Itachi also had to deliver a short written report at the ANBU headquarters. The young Uchiha decided to finish the report immediately and the reason why only now he was returning back to his home.

As he entered the front door and removed his ninja sandals, Itachi noticed that the house was strangely darker than usual and not to mention quiet. He proceeded to the main hallway, his ears sharp to pick up on any noise. Finally he opened a door that led to the living room and there he found his father and mother, sitting down on the ground in a traditional fashion.

"Itachi, we've been waiting for you. Have a sit." Fugaku said, his voice commanding.

Itachi did as he was told, sitting in front of his parents in the same manner and waited for his father to continue.

"I'm glad that you've safely returned from your mission. How was it?" Fugaku asked.

Thus Itachi gave almost the exact report that he told the Hokage and also what he wrote for the ANBU. His father nodded with pride, "I would expect no less of my son. You've done well and a key member among the Uchiha."

Itachi nodded with a slight bow, "Thank you father."

"I sincerely hope you understand of your importance in the Uchiha clan," Fugaku said, "As my son, many are expecting of great things from you, and also the younger generation will see you as an inspiration. I'm sure your little brother sees you in that light."

Itachi said nothing and Fugaku continued, "As you are probably aware, the Uchiha clan has suffered a blow ever since the Kyuubi attack six years ago. Some believe that the masked man was an Uchiha and while I have managed to slowly regain the trust of the people, some still place doubts on us. We've served Konoha as ninjas and as law enforcements but people still think we are the ones that ordered the Kyuubi to attack us. It was exactly what Madara-sama had said when he tried to rally us but we made a mistake. We chose to brand Madara-sama as a traitor; a war-hunger Uchiha that we banished from our clan. However we shall now redeem that mistake."

"…What are you trying to say, father?"

In the darkness of the night, Itachi had activated his Sharingan, the three tomoe encircling his pupil and shining the shadows. Outside the main household of Fugaku, dozens of Uchiha ninjas had surrounded the house and were awaiting the orders of Fugaku. Itachi could also feel another presence, another clan amongst the Uchiha outside that was waiting.

"Itachi," Fugaku had also activated his Sharingan, father and son in a deadly staring contest, "The Uchiha clan is going to redeem the mistakes we have done in the past. Uchiha Madara himself has offered us a chance to correct our wrongdoings!"

"Uchiha Madara… is still alive?" Itachi was flabbergasted but he hid his emotions well.

"He is, my son! And I have accepted the proposal to join him! The Uchiha clan will no longer serve under the shadows of Konoha! We will be seen as the elite clan that we have been in the past!"

Fugaku got up to his feet, staring down at his son, "Madara-sama works under the shadows of a secret organization, but he has given his word that Kumogakure will accept us. If Konoha feels that we are the one that planned the Kyuubi attack that we're secretly trying to destroy Konoha… Then we shall! We will switch sides and-"

"Has Madara corrupted your mind father?" Itachi spat and drew his Katana, the blade gleaming brightly, "Mother, are you also on father's side?!"

Mikoto said nothing but Fugaku spoke out, "Itachi… You're my son, the son of the Uchiha head. Try to search deep inside your heart and you will know what the best move is for our clan!" When Itachi gave no reply, Fugaku had a death glare on Itachi, "Son… Are you not going to join us?"

Itachi could see outside the house that the Uchiha were closing in, prepared to attack him if he gave the wrong answer, "Why… Why are you doing this?!"

Fugaku and Itachi glared at one another with no more words said between the two; father and son, both outstanding shinobi within the Uchiha ranks but with different opinions. Outside the main Uchiha household, the other average Uchihas awaited the command of their leader. The old wooden house creaked under the weight of the two Uchiha standing but none made a move.

"I will ask you once more son," Fugaku said, "Will you join us?"

Itachi honestly did not know what would be the right choice. While he was definitely loyal to Konoha, he could not simply abandon his family. However he reasoned also that his family's choices would only result in more death, something that he personally wanted to avoid in the world but… He was simply torn with the decision.

Itachi swallowed hard before he gave his answer, "I…"

***Konoha, night***

Uzumaki Naruto had finally arrived at home after spending his time with his friends, namely Shikamaru and Chouji followed by Kiba who joined the group later on. Thanks to them, the young blonde Jinchuuriki was no longer depressed about his deteriorating relationship with Sakura and had allowed him to smile as he returned home.

Upon entering his familiar home, his mother was still busy preparing the final touches of dinner. Kushina was busy setting down the plates on the dining table and to spotted Ryo at the dining table, sited on where he normally was when eating. Next to the Guardian was his familiar gigantic blade.

"Ryo, you're back from your mission." Naruto said as he joined the Guardian.

Ryo nodded, "It was a simple mission really but since the mission involved Kumo ninjas, it had to be a high ranking mission."

"War with Kumo… This definitely did not happen in the other world." Naruto muttered, "But that's not important for now. We should prepare for the Uchiha massacre, it might happen soon. Although I'm not certain of the exact date but it will be a key event in Konoha."

"Enough talk about such serious matters!" Kushina scolded as she finished setting up the last dish on the table, "Eat your dinner now! There's a place for when you needed to just forget ninja related subjects and relax a little. Besides Naruto, you're just six years old!"

"But mom… I'm actually…"

Kushina popped a vein on her forehead, "I don't care that you're from another world and is actually a sixteen year old boy! In this world, you're six!"

Before Kushina could utter another word, the front door slammed open much to the surprise of the Uzumaki family and also Ryo. The blue-haired Guardian quickly picked up his sword and was already in an attacking stance when he realized who the person was; even Naruto recognized the person since he not only knew him from the other world but he also knew him as an acquaintance in this timeline.

"Itachi!" Ryo called out, "What are you doing here? What happened to you?!"

Itachi was panting heavily and he had several bruises on his body with a few cuts on his thighs and shoulders. Naruto's heart immediately dropped, thinking that the Uchiha massacre had begun but Kurama calmed Naruto down and pointed out the differences. Itachi would not have come here if he had done the deed as that would not make any sense.

Itachi completely ignored Ryo and approached the young Uzumaki, "Naruto… Have you… seen Sasuke?"

Naruto did not hear however and was concerned about Sasuke's brother, "Itachi, what happened to you?! Did-"

"Answer my question Naruto!" Itachi said loudly, "This is… important! I need… to know… where my brother is!"

"He… I think he might still be at the academy, probably doing some late practice but I'm not so sure…" Naruto answered.

"The academy…? Alright, I've got to go!" Itachi muttered and quickly departed.

"Itachi, wait!" Ryo called out and quickly gave chase.

"I'm coming too!" Naruto yelled, running after the two with Kushina calling her son back. As the little boy chased after them, Kushina cursed to herself and also followed although they were a distance away by then.

Itachi was already leaping from rooftop to rooftop, headed towards the academy but due to his minor injuries, his speed was clearly affected. Ryo easily caught up to the Uchiha prodigy, his gigantic blade now strapped to his back.

"Itachi, what's going on? How did you get these injuries?" Ryo asked when he finally neared Itachi.

Itachi grunted in pain as he forced himself to jump to another rooftop, "I don't have time to explain but… Almost all of the Uchiha… Including my father… Have decided to… Betray Konoha! They're switching sides to… Kumo!"

Ryo's eyes widened in shock but Itachi was not finished, "No, not just that. Before I escaped I also realized another small group from one of Konoha's clans working with them. They… They must also be… switching sides!"

By then Naruto had caught up to the adults and had heard everything, "So what does this have to do with Sasuke?!"

Itachi groaned in pain as his wounds ached but he pressed on and activated his Sharingan once more while withdrawing his katana. On the way he explained to Ryo and Naruto what his father was planning with Sasuke. After he was done explaining, both Naruto and Ryo realized that the situation was much worse than they anticipated.

***Konoha Academy***

Indeed Uchiha Sasuke had remained in the small training ground the academy had to sharpen his skills in shuriken throwing. The boy was sweating profusely as he continued to throw shuriken after shuriken at the straw dummy, most of Sasuke's shurikens now landing on the target which allowed the brother of Itachi to grow a smile.

Unknown to the young Uchiha, two adults were approaching him with intent of forcing Sasuke into something the boy would probably refuse.

"So why Sasuke?" The man to Fugaku's right asked.

"Itachi is a prodigy among the Uchiha and will be considered a powerful ally if he had joined us," Fugaku explained, "However Itachi has betrayed us and we failed to capture him. We cannot allow Konoha to know of our plans so we could not chase him. However if I cannot have Itachi on my side, I will have the second best option; Sasuke!"

Fugaku then glared at the man, his red Sharingan eyes looking at the man's seal on the forehead, "And what about you? Why are you also leaving Konoha?"

"The reason is simple," The man responded, "If there is actually a way to break this cursed seal, then all of the branch family will be more than glad to change our allegiance so long as we are no longer slaves to the main branch family!"

Behind Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hizashi approached the boy to capture him before finally leaving Konoha!

**A/N: And that ends this chapter! So the uchiha an branch Hyuuga family are defecting from Konoha! Itachi realized too late and Sasuke might be forced out? What will happen, just find out in the next chapter!  
**

**REVIEW guys :D it will motivate me so much more**

**9/01/2013 - Just updated some small sentences and about the Beta reader.**


	11. Freedom

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, with my OC only belonging to me.**

**A/N: Hei guys here is the new chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy this one. It took quite a long one so I hope it will be to your liking :D  
I still have not received a beta reader so I apologize if my writing is not the best :(  
And now to respond to reviewers!**

**Thedarkpokemaster: Thanks for always leaving a review and about Naruto and Sakura, well, they'll solve their issues soon.**

**GK the 9Tailed Reaper: Thanks mate, I do want to create a different scenario other than the Uchiha massacre. With this, I feel that the impact on Konoha will be larger.**

** : I don't really see how this is almost like canon. In canon, Sakura openly hates Naruto but here, while she does want to be her friend, she is not allowed to because of her parents. The difference here is that she is being forced to not be with him and another difference, she does not beat him up xD**

**shadow Uzumaki: Thanks for noticing! I wanted to create an OC with his own story that can be related to Naruto while still not obtaining ALL of the spotlight. I admit that in the first few chapters, Ryo seems like a Gary Stu but I believe he has been reduced greatly already in terms of power. However his role will still be important.**

**Twinitech 2: Thanks for the review! And I apologize about my grammatical errors, I'll try to improve more to avoid them!**

**Now reviews are done, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 11: FREEDOM

Konoha academy was silent in the night with only the sounds of the wind whistling in the night air and the occasional creak on the wooden floors. The academy had been one of the early public buildings established by the 1st Hokage in his dream of allowing children to learn the ninja arts safely without placing them in the front lines of war at a young age. Now the academy was considered one of the oldest buildings in Konoha but its well-maintained structure would deceive many into thinking it was still new.

In the small training ground behind the academy, Uchiha Sasuke had stayed back late after class had ended to sharpen his skills in the ninja tools, practicing with his aim on tossing the shuriken. It was then that the six year old Uchiha was surprised to find his father and a Hyuuga, Sasuke assumed it to be Hizashi since he had the green seal on his forehead, behind him.

"Father…? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, honestly surprised.

Fugaku ignored the question, "Sasuke, you have a lot of hidden potential hidden within you. I'm sure that in the future you will be much stronger than your brother."

"What… Father, why are you suddenly speaking about this? I'm confused."

"Son your mother and I… We're going to leave Konoha and join Kumo."

Sasuke's expression was shocked upon hearing that, "What…? You… You're going to switch sides?"

Fugaku honestly wanted to move out as soon as possible. Now that his first son had already escaped and knows of his plans, it was only a matter of time before the Konoha forces would know of their treachery. Before they could stop them, they needed to depart now but he Fugaku needed to slowly convince Sasuke of their intentions. Both of his sons have the potential to be powerful Uchihas but with Itachi no longer among them, he needed to at least have Sasuke.

"Yes son," Fugaku replied, deciding to go with an honest answer, "The Uchiha are no longer appreciated here in Konoha. We are eyed with suspicion and distrust among the people ever since… many years ago. Sasuke, Kumo will treat us much better than over here in Konoha. That is why I'm here son. We need to leave now in the shadows of the night."

"What about my friends?" Sasuke asked, "And what about Aniki? Aniki is in the ANBU, does he really want to leave? Is mother okay with leaving?"

Fugaku never thought he would cringe at the mention of Itachi. 'Sasuke is too attached to this village' Fugaku realized, 'then I better take him now before he stays firm in wanting to stay here.'

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Fugaku whispered

Sasuke never knew what hit him as Fugaku instantly appeared directly in front of Sasuke and landed a fist on Sasuke's gut, powerful enough to knock the air out of Sasuke's lungs. The young Uchiha wheezed in pain, losing consciousness soon after. Before his son collapsed on the soft earth, Fugaku had his right arm wrap Sasuke around his waist and lifted him up, placing him on his right shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go before they find out what we're doing." Fugaku said turning to face Hizashi.

However Hizashi made no movement and glared directly into Fugaku. It was rare for the two clans to see each eye to eye. Although it was not true, many in Konoha believed that the Hyuuga and Uchiha were rivals due to possessing powerful doujutsu techniques as their bloodline limits. The two were powerful clans indeed but they never shared a history of being rivals or were there any friendly relations.

"I wish to confirm whether this caged seal truly can be released." Hizashi stated, "I want you to remove my seal before I truly follow forth with the plan to leave Konoha."

Fugaku had a feeling this would happen and took a moment to answer, "I'm not the one who can remove your seal. However the 'person' had promised he can and-"

"You expect me to just trust your words? As much as I respect you Fugaku-san, I will not abandon my allegiance to Konoha until I am sure that my seal can be broken. If that's true, then I'd be more than willing to join any side as thanks for removing this cursed fate. However for that to happen, I need this to be removed; NOW!"

The Uchiha head and the twin brother of the Hyuuga head stared into one's another eyes with neither of the two moving a muscle. Fugaku's mind was processing on what he could say to appease the Hyuuga but Hizashi had made it clear that he only he wished for his seal to be removed.

Despite Fugaku trying to come up with something to appease the Hyuuga, time had only passed for only five seconds and throughout that ordeal, Fugaku kept a straight face and never revealed in his expression in his troubles. As for Hizashi, the Hyuuga twin of Hiashi said nothing else and his eyes remained fixated at Fugaku to pick out any lies he might utter from his lips.

"What's with you two?" A voice muttered from the shadows, "Can't you guys even agree on something?"

Hizashi turned to the source of the voice, his Byakugan activated instantly, "Who's there?!"

However Fugaku was not surprised by the voice, merely facing the direction where the voice was. The figure soon emerged from the shadows but Hizashi could already see with his Byakugan. The man was around Hizashi's height with a normal figure but broad shoulders. He had no hair on his head though with numerous scars across his face, one of the scars across his lips. The sight reminded Hizashi of the special Jounin Ibiki with the large number of scars that he normally hid from public view. Hizashi also found that the man had a weird combination of having a red eye on his right and blue eye on his left.

"I asked who you are!" Hizashi repeated with more force.

The man with scars raised his arms with a passive form, "Relax Hizashi-san… I'm the person who can release that accursed seal that the main branch family had placed on you."

Hizashi was stunned for a second, unable to comprehend the words that the man said. Hizashi quickly regained his composure, "You… You can release me from this fate?" The man simply smiled, not answering the question. "Fugaku, is this the man that can help me?!"

"Yes… He is…"

Hizashi was almost shaking at this point but not from fear; it was from disbelief. For too long had he endured the pain and suffering of having the seal activated on him, pain unimaginable coursed through his whole body. As much as he loved his brother, he knew this was the escape he had been looking for. With the promise of escape, Hizashi finally released the words he wanted.

"Please… Release me of this cursed seal placed on me." Hizashi pleaded, willing to drop on his knees if what the man said was true.

The bald man with scars smirked, "And what will you do in return?"

"I will serve you with my life… Not just me, but if you can help release all of us in the branch family of this seal, we will give you our allegiance!" Hizashi declared.

The bald man grinned, "Although I honestly have no interest in this but if this will help our cause… Come, let me proceed."

Hizashi quickly stood before the man and the scarred man, giving himself to whatever the man needed to be done. The mysterious stranger touched Hizashi's forehead with his index finger, exactly where the seal was placed. After a moment, the man's index finger glow bright green and then like a vacuum, began drawing in the seal. Hizashi felt no pain however and the whole procedure lasted for only half a minute.

After he was done, the man removed his finger from Hizashi's forehead and stepped back, allowing Hizashi to feel the seal. Hizashi did just that, feeling his forehead. Normally he could feel the shape of the seal, the cursed seal that kept him locked like a bird in a cage. Now he felt nothing, he felt his cage open and releasing Hizashi into the free world. A rare emotion bottled out from within him and a tear escaped his eye, letting the liquid roll down his cheek.

Hizashi was at a loss of words at this point, "This… This is unbelievable… I…"

"As much as you wish to enjoy the moment, I believe we have stayed here for too long," The man stated, "I'm sure the two of you have sensed this as well."

Fugaku nodded and Hizashi activated his Byakugan, instantly seeing who it was that was closing in. "So what do we do?"

"I'll head off first and call for my partner," The man decided, turning around and moving away, "It will not take too long. Until then, just buy some time until he arrives. Once he's here, both of you can make your escape and join your fellow… Clan members."

With his final words delivered, the man disappears out of sight, leaving Hizashi and the Uchiha head alone in the academy's training ground. Fugaku adjusted the weight of Sasuke, grunting a little and then faced the direction where Hizashi was looking at. With a clear idea of who they were, Fugaku activated his Sharingan in case a fight were to break out, something he hoped does not happen.

***Konoha night, central district***

Two figures travelled quickly through the rooftops of Konoha in the dark night with another two following them from close behind. Itachi was moving quite fast for a ninja that had sustained minor injuries earlier but his sense of duty and wanting to protect his remaining family member drove him towards his goal. Added with the fact that the Uchiha prodigy had just returned from a mission earlier without rest, what Itachi was currently doing was truly a remarkable feat.

The path they were taking was the shortest way to the academy but the route also had very few ANBU or ninja patrols that Itachi would have enlisted for help. Itachi's heart was beating wildly within his chest as if threatening to burst out of the rib cage and Itachi had to take deep breaths to try and calm the important organ down.

Of course with such a catastrophic event occurring, Itachi had already dispatched a shadow clone to report to the Hokage what was happening. Itachi preferred not to do so since it depleted a lot of his chakra but time was of the essence and he had no choice but to act quickly. Ryo had offered to report to the Hokage but Itachi required Ryo's skills and power would help a lot and Itachi refused to let Ryo go. He had no idea Naruto and Kushina was tailing them however.

'I just hope that the Hokage can come to a decision quickly,' Itachi thought, 'I doubt I can do what is necessary on my own. If I fail… Then Shisui's sacrifice…'

Itachi recalled how the moment he told his father he would not join in defecting from Konoha, Itachi was immediately attacked from all sides, shurikens thrown at him. With his quick reflexes, Itachi managed to dodge all of them unscathed and backed away. Several Uchiha emerged from the darkness, their red Sharingan eyes glaring at Itachi. His father Fugaku did not join in the attack and looked resigned to Itachi's fate whereas Mikoto had a depressed expression on her face.

The young Uchiha prodigy could feel the presence of other Uchihas outside the main household, surrounding the perimeter to not allow Itachi to escape. In his mind Itachi was already planning a way out while his eyes was darting left and right, searching for a means of escape. His father then stood up from where he sat, folding his arms before he spoke.

"If you choose not to join us son then we will be forced to end your life here." Fugaku spoke with resolve, "You're a powerful Uchiha at this age and you will definitely grow much stronger. We cannot allow you to become a threat to us. Son, I'm sorry…"

With that as the order, the other Uchiha all charged towards the young ANBU. Itachi cursed at the situation and retreated out of the house but was immediately met with a large volley of shurikens and kunais. Itachi managed to parry some away with his katana but there were still far too many for the young Uchiha's eyes to follow as some scraped him, blood pouring from the small wound.

In order to not alert the whole of Konoha of the incident here, the Uchiha were planning to assassinate Itachi without using any techniques. Itachi tried his best but he was soon overwhelmed, completely surrounded and all about to jump him and slaughter the Uchiha. As Itachi prepared for one last effort to fight to the death, several kunai attached with exploding tags landed in the vicinity.

"Itachi, get out!"

Itachi reacted on instinct, leaping into the air and the other Uchihas were too caught up to react, the exploding tags exploding, killing a few and heavily wounding the others. Itachi landed in an alley, confused at who the savior might be. It was then another figure landed next to Itachi and Itachi immediately recognized the person; the one Uchiha he trusted his life to and best friend.

"Shisui! What-"

"Itachi, you have to get out of here now!" Shisui spoke quickly, "I knew you would refuse to join in the defection so I was waiting for you to make your escape. They will definitely be looking for you but once you make it out of the Uchiha compound, you should be fine."

"What about you? If you stay…"

Itachi had not noticed due to the situation and the darkness but when Shisui took a step closer towards Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy saw his friend's resigned smile. Uchiha Shisui was blind; he no longer had eyes with dried blood around his eye sockets. Itachi could not say anything, shocked at the sight of his friend.

"They've token my eyes Itachi," Shisui explained, "Your father took my eyes… I'm sure you know why he took my eyes… I cannot do much in this state but I proved to be useful at least once more to you by helping you. Itachi, you have to do what will be the best course of action for Konoha. Please… Stop them…"

Itachi looked away, not from disgust but from determination to do what was right, "I understand…"

"Also you have to find your brother…"

"Sasuke?"

Shisui nodded, "They will try to get him, even if by force. They haven't found him yet so you have to find them before the rest does! You might be also able to convince your mother… But Sasuke is your main priority after alerting the Hokage!"

"I understand… And you?"

"They will kill me once they discover that I helped you. Itachi, you have to stop them. This is the best I can do but if I had my eyes, I would have fought along your side." Shisui actually chuckled for a moment before he resumed, "Now GO! You have to warn the Hokage about what is happening! Stop them Itachi!"

Itachi clenched his fists in anger, an emotion he rarely expressed to retain his composure. However knowing his best friend would throw his life for him, to know his family had destroyed his life, Itachi could not help from feeling angered. With one last pat on Shisui's shoulder, the last feeling of contact with his best friend, Itachi sprinted across the Uchiha compound with agility and the sneakiness of a rat. A moment later, Itachi had escaped the Uchiha compound at the cost of his friend's life.

After his short flashback, Itachi realized they had arrived at the academy and as they landed on the academy rooftop, Itachi could feel eyes watching him. Itachi looked down below at the training ground and there he found two figures waiting for him. Itachi was not surprised to see Hyuuga Hizashi there; he had sensed some Hyuuga within the Uchiha compound and found it strange. Now he knew why; they were also defecting from Konoha.

Ryo Azuma along with Naruto and Kushina arrived a short moment later, landing on the rooftop of the academy behind Itachi. Normally Naruto should not be able to follow, considering he had just joined the academy and had not yet learned how to use chakra to jump across trees or rooftops.

Down below, Itachi saw his brother on the shoulder of his father. 'So they got him first.' Itachi thought, 'But they're still here. They must have thought it was too late to escape so I still have a chance to save Sasuke.'

With Itachi leading the small team, Itachi jumped down from the rooftop and landed on the training ground of the academy, with Ryo and Kushina by his sides and Naruto next to his mother. Naruto upon spotting his unconscious friend cradled on the shoulder of Fugaku, the young blonde reacted immediately.

"SASUKE!"

The voice of Naruto landed on the unconscious ears of Sasuke. Kushina was the next to react at the situation, "Hiashi-sama! Are you actually defecting from Konoha?!"

Hizashi chuckled at this, his eyes full of menace as he looked at Kushina in the eye, "I'm afraid you have mistaken me for my fool of a brother!"

Kushina was taken aback by the words of Hizashi, "Brother…? Wha… Hizashi-sama? But why?"

"Why…? The answer is simple; Someone has helped me remove the cursed seal placed upon me! The cursed seal that my own brother, my own flesh and blood, refused to release me of! If my own brother will keep me caged while another offers me freedom… Then I know where my allegiances lie."

Kushina knew of the cursed seal placed upon the branch family of the Hyuuga. She personally found the policy cruel but she had no say in the matter, it was a Hyuuga matter. However she never would have thought that the brother of the Hyuuga head, Hizashi, would actually go so far as to betray Konoha to have his seal removed. Kushina could see the look of determination in the eyes of Hizashi and the red-haired Uzumaki knew that Hizashi would not be convinced to change his mind. He would fight for his new found freedom like how a rat would fight for its life if trapped in a corner.

"Father," Itachi voiced out, "We don't have to do this. We can still resolve this peacefully."

Fugaku shook his head, "No son, for too long have the Uchiha been looked at with distrust. We are considered one of the most powerful clans in the world, the elite of Konoha. If Konoha will not appreciate our powers, then we shall go to another who will!"

"Since when did the Uchiha have to look to the others for approval?" Itachi challenged, "Because if that is the case, then the Uchiha have truly fallen."

"You…!"

Fugaku and Itachi continued to exchange words, Itachi trying to bring his father to his senses but his father had clearly made his decision. Naruto knew that it was much simpler to kill Fugaku now to stop this madness but even Itachi knew that. However Naruto knew that the Uchiha prodigy was a pacifist in nature, a person whom prefers to search peace in a conflict and only engage in battle on the defensive.

Ryo said nothing and only awaited Itachi's next move. His mission in this world was to ensure that the world was not destroyed by the Jyuubi like in the original timeline and also because of how his masters demand this world was protected. If he could, he would have chosen to act on his own but his powers had weakened greatly, the local populace was also powerful and another factor… He had grown fond of the people around him.

'What's going on?' Naruto thought within his mind, 'This isn't the Uchiha massacre but the Uchiha are still going to betray Konoha? Is returning to the past still useless? Things are repeating but through different means!'

'**I don't think so kit,' **Kurama voiced in Naruto's mind, **'I could not sense any malice from them in the six years. Yes it's true I could feel they sensed unappreciated and anger from the suspicions but it would not be enough to actually warrant this.'**

'So what forced them to do this?'

'**They aren't forced, they are doing this willingly. What I'm trying to say is that something must have triggered them to actually desire to defect from Konoha.'**

Naruto's main priority for now was to save Sasuke. He did not wish for his friend, his brother to go to the dark once again. He wanted to save this world and also save the lives of those that was lost in the other world. The young Jinchuuriki's passion to do what he believed was right drove Naruto to almost take action but he had to be careful of his powers, to not reveal them to those who are not aware he was from the future.

"You have to reconsider, Hizashi-sama!" Kushina persuaded, "What about your son? You cannot just leave him here!"

"Neji… Neji and all of the branch members are willingly defecting from Konoha. They are only awaiting my word that the seal can be removed, and it can. I have no purpose to stay in Konoha anymore where I will be caged against my will!"

"It's useless Kushina-san," Itachi said softly, "They've already made their choices. If they truly wish to leave then I will be forced to stop you."

Itachi gripped the handle of his katana tightly in the palm of his hands now, his Sharingan eyes making contact with that of his father's. It was rare for the young Uchiha to be on the offensive but his options were limited. It was to strike now and prevent the defection or they would escape. Right before Sasuke was about to strike, a powerful shockwave blasted from the shadows towards Itachi's group.

Itachi and Naruto quickly jumped away to the right while Ryo and Kushina moved to the left, the shockwave passing through them and blasting one of the dummies that academy had installed in the training ground, obliterating the dummy into pieces. Itachi glared at the newcomer, the strange man with jet black hair.

"Tanaka!" Ryo hissed upon laying his eyes on the man.

Kushina's ears perked up as she recognized the name. It was indeed the same man that had tried to kidnap her son three years ago, the man who was said to be able to be also a Guardian and able to put anyone into his mind control. Kushina wondered if Fugaku had fallen under his spell as well, which she was not surprised.

Fugaku turned to face the man, his Sharingan eyes never deactivated, "Are you 'his' partner that will relieve us?"

Tanaka nodded, "Yes I am. The two of you should go; I shall take care of things here."

"Will you be okay on your own?" Hizashi asked.

Tanaka turned towards Hizashi with a raised eyebrow, "Don't worry about me. Our main priority is to get the Uchiha and you branch members of the Hyuuga to Kumo safely. Now get moving, I will be fine."

Fugaku had no hesitation as he jumped towards the roof of the academy and then headed towards the great walls of Konoha to make his escape. Fugaku ignored the cries of Itachi, calling him to come back but Fugaku had already made his choice. Hizashi followed a little bit later, feeling the eyes of Kushina following him as he disappeared from sight soon enough. All that was left was Tanaka the Deceiver.

Ryo had not expected to see Tanaka so soon, not after the stunt he pulled three years ago. He was almost successful, Ryo admitted, were it not for his failure to put Kushina under his control. As far as Ryo knew, Tanaka was successful in his protection of other worlds because Tanaka had control over the highest order in a hierarchy, easily establishing his influence through his 'puppets' that he had gained control of. Unfortunately for Tanaka in this world, the Rikudo Sanin's descendants prevented him to control those with a Guardian's blood.

"I see your son has grown up." Tanaka commented at Naruto with a grin.

Kushina growled in anger, her killing intent pouring out of her, "How dare you show your face again!"

"Oh, so feisty! I like that in a woman." This merely aggravated Kushina more.

Ryo drew his gigantic sword from his back, infusing it with lightning, "Tanaka! What are you doing here again?"

Tanaka focused his attention to his fellow Guardian, "Ah Ryo… I'm here to complete my objectives. In order to do so, we need the Uchiha and the Hyuuga joining us is just an icing on the cake."

"You're not going to have them," Ryo declared, "Not while we're here!"

"That's why I'm here to stop you." Tanaka responded.

Tanaka slammed both of his palms together, channeling energies into the atmosphere. From above them, a purple circle-shaped barrier appeared and was slowly descending to trap them. The barrier was moving down fast and Itachi and the others knew it was too late to try and escape out of the range of the barrier.

Ryo however recognized the barrier and the strength of it. Thinking quickly, Ryo plunged his blade into the earth, quickly gathering enough chakra into his blade and then pulling the blade out and aiming the tip of his sword at the center of Tanaka's barrier. From the tip of Ryo's blade a beam of lightning blue in color shot out towards the center of the barrier. The beam of lightning blasted against the center of the barrier, easily destroying it and also the beam of lightning then shot out several more streams of lightning, creating a cage-like barrier of lightning, the same barrier Ryo had used when Tanaka attacked three years ago.

"You guys stop them!" Ryo ordered, "I'll take care of this guy!"

Itachi and Kushina were about to protest but Ryo shouted at this point, "GO! Before my barrier traps you all as well!" Naruto was fast and had already moved out of the lightning barrier's range.

Itachi and Kushina nodded, the two chakra sprinting away before the barrier could reach the ground and trap whoever was inside and keep outsiders from entering. However Tanaka reacted quickly, throwing another shockwave towards Itachi and Kushina but Ryo appeared before the shockwave and with his blade infused with lightning, Ryo sliced the shockwave in half, protecting Itachi and Kushina. The two Konoha shinobi made it out of the lightning barrier on time, the lightning bars locking down on the ground, trapping those inside and keeping outsiders from entering.

"Hurry up!" Ryo barked without taking his eyes away from Tanaka, "Don't worry about me! After I'm done with him, I'll catch up!"

Naruto stared into the back of Ryo, "You promise, spiky Ryo?"

"Yes, now hurry up and go!"

Kushina watched on from behind the lightning bars, the sound of lightning chirping loudly. For six years she had known Ryo as a good man, a person who watched over her son and herself to honor Minato. While he was sworn to his duty as a Guardian of this world, Kushina felt that the man also wished for something that he lacked; something that he never had in a very long time.

With one last glance at the back of the blue-haired Guardian that Kushina saw like a protective brother, she moved on with her son next to her. Itachi led the group and even the red-haired Uzumaki could see that Itachi was worried for a comrade and a friend. However Kushina felt that Ryo should be able to handle himself until reinforcements arrived.

Inside the lightning barrier, Tanaka smirked confidently, "Ah Ryo, the Blade of Lightning… It's good to see you're still doing well after the past three years."

Ryo remained silent for a moment before he responded, "You never planned to stop them, were you?"

Tanaka grinned, "You're annoying to our plans. You're already a failure of a Guardian among our kin so it is best to rid of trash like you."

At this point, Ryo charged towards Tanaka and threw a lightning bolt at the man. Tanaka easily dissolved the lightning bolt with his shield and when Ryo was within range, activated a shield around himself. Ryo's blade barely caused a dent as it smashed against Tanaka's shield, but it was like a hammer hitting against solid steel. Tanaka then opened the palm of his right hand and then threw a shockwave at the blue-haired Guardian, forcing Ryo to roll to his right. The two then ceased fighting once more, the two staring at one another.

"That is of the past, it does not concern us here! And if you actually think you can defeat me then-"

"Oh I'm going to kill you Ryo," Tanaka said with glee, "You don't have to put up a brave front, you know it's true. You still haven't got your full powers yet and you will be easily disposed of here."

Ryo ended the conversation with a battle cry, dashing towards Tanaka with his lightning infused blade. The two Guardians thus began their duel of death within the lightning cage of the blue-haired Guardian. This would be considered the first time in history since Guardians would be fighting with one another to the death. The training grounds of the academy would suffer major damage and while Ryo had hoped to end this fight as soon as possible with him as the victor, he knew it was almost impossible. His powers had not yet fully recovered and even then…

Ryo knew that Tanaka was right; He was going to die here.

***Hokage Tower***

The Sandaime Hokage had called for a quick emergency meeting with the council that he deemed was necessary which included the head of each clan and his advisors. Danzo had somehow heard of the incident and was also present. While the Hokage was fond of his old friend, he reviled the extreme methods Danzo would expend to achieve his goals.

After being awakened and receiving the short but detailed report from Itachi's shadow clone regarding the defection of not only the Uchiha clan but also the branch members of the Hyuuga clan, Sarutobi instantaneously had a massive headache. He was preparing himself about the Uchiha massacre that Naruto had warned him about but it seems that once more, it had taken another turn.

Within the council room, the Hokage was located in the center of the meeting table with his advisors by his side. On his left occupied the head of the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka heads while on the right were the Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka heads that he had called. Danzo was sited on the opposite end of the Hokage, as if that position was silently challenging the Hokage.

"This is indeed very troubling for Konoha…" Nara Shikaku said softly, "What are your plans Hokage-sama?"

Before Sarutobi could speak his thoughts, Danzo banged his fist on the meeting tabletop, "We don't have time for pointless debates! The Uchiha clan is one of the prized military powers of Konoha and that goes the same for the branch line of the Hyuuga! We CANNOT sit here and discuss what we should do! We MUST act NOW!"

"And what do you propose, Danzo-san?" Aburame Shibi inquired.

"As much as I value the abilities of the Uchiha, we will have to eliminate them all before they join Kumo!"

Sarutobi was honestly surprised that almost none of the clan heads actually proposed the proposal, silence greeting the small council room. The only ones against the idea were Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza, demanding the reason for such actions. Sarutobi too was against the idea but he had to consider the option. His advisors were clearly supporting the idea as the only time they would speak would be if they refused an idea.

"You are asking we kill every one of the Uchiha?" Chouza cried in anger, "We need to consider such an action before-"

"Before what, Chouza-san?!" Danzo exclaimed, "You should already know we are at war against Kumo and while indeed battles are scarce, the Uchiha joining the enemy side is not going to be on our favor. I'd rather the Uchiha clan be exterminated than allow them to work against us!"

"There has to be some other way…!" Shikaku cried.

"If you can propose a plan that will benefit Konoha, then I am willing to listen," Danzo challenged but Chouza nor could Shikaku say anything, "There is no point in capturing the Uchiha when their intentions are already to betray Konoha. If their loyalty lies elsewhere, they are considered an enemy; an enemy that will threaten Konoha."

"We still have Uchiha Itachi however," Danzo added in, "A prodigy among the Uchiha and loyal to Konoha. Not all hope is lost then but we cannot allow the others to live!"

Sarutobi remained silent, considering the situation. As a man who preferred a peaceful resolution, he would hope to not prioritize on killing all of the Uchiha and the branch family of the Hyuuga. Sarutobi glanced at Hyuuga Hiashi who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, maintaining a neutral expression. Sarutobi wondered how the man felt to have his own brother betray his clan and also Konoha.

Danzo then spoke to Sarutobi, "Time is running out, old friend… Are you still considering the situation when the answer is already obvious? Perhaps your mind has already slowed with old age and not suitable to be Hokage… This was exactly what Senju Tobirama had feared and under his rule, he would have…"

"Fine!" Sarutobi interjected, "Give out the orders to all available ANBU. The Uchiha that has betrayed us…. Including the branch family of the Hyuuga… They are to be considered traitors and… to be killed."

Thus the order had been given, much to Danzo's delight. Not because of giving the order of terminating the Uchiha as Danzo believed it to be a waste. After all the Uchiha was indeed one of the most powerful ninja clans in the world. No, Danzo was delighted because even Sarutobi, his old friend who normally was against his ideas, had to admit that Danzo's action would be for the best.

As for Sarutobi, the moment Danzo had mentioned the name of their old teacher, the late 2nd Hokage was more than enough to convince Sarutobi. Tobirama was a man that had fought against the Uchiha clan for many years, even Uchiha Madara himself. In his reign, Tobirama kept a close eye on the Uchiha and if something like this had occurred during his reign, Tobirama would not have hesitated to order a kill-on-sight.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed, wondering when the days of killing would come to an end.

***Outside Konoha walls, Forest, With Itachi***

Uzumaki Naruto and Kushina were jumping from tree branch to tree branch together as mother and son while Itachi led the group. The Uchiha prodigy found it hard to believe that a six year old, who had just started in the academy could actually keep up with the group. Even if Kushina, Ryo and Kakashi had been personally training Naruto, it would be nearly impossible for the young boy to have caught up so much. Itachi knew that something was up, a reason for Naruto's sudden growth but he could not tell what it was.

The trio had been moving quickly and had concluded if the Fugaku and Hizashi wanted to move to Kumo, this would be shortest path. There was no other way except through this so Itachi increased more chakra to his feet, increasing his speed. The injuries on Itachi were still present and Itachi suppressed his groans, not wanting to worry the others. He had to catch up to his father and retrieve his brother no matter the cost.

"Naruto, I think you should head back…" Kushina said, looking down at her son.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry about me mom. I may be small but I've got the experience of a fifteen year old!"

"…That's not a lot."

"Yeah but I'm like, really strong," Naruto responded with a wide grin, "I can handle things on my own!"

"You have the mentality and experience from your original world, that's true," Kushina agreed, "But you're still in the body of a six-year old child. Your body might not be able to respond to what your mind tells you."

Naruto looked at her mom, his cerulean blue eyes reminding her of Minato, "Mom… Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Kushina would prefer her son to be out of harm's way but somehow, his words and the confident look he had like his father, Kushina believed in it, "Fine… But you better stick with me."

"WATCH OUT!"

The screams of Itachi reached the ears of Kushina and Naruto, both reacting quickly and hiding behind a tree bark as a large volley shurikens and kunais flew past and some of them hitting the bark of the tree they were hiding behind. Itachi however was the prime target, still out in the open and another wave of shurikens thrown at the Uchiha prodigy. However his Sharingan allowed Itachi to easily dodge them before finally finding cover behind a tree.

Kushina and Itachi could not locate the location of their hidden enemies so Kushina chose to take action, forming a seal. There she began channeling chakra around her body before she release them, forming four ethereal black chains, similar to the ones she used when battling Tanaka.

'So that is one of the powers of the Uzumaki clan.' Itachi thought, his first time seeing Kushina in action.

Kushina revealed herself from her hiding spot, throwing her chains at the trees in front of her, whacking the trees off its roots and some breaking in half. In retaliation, the enemy threw another wave of shurikens at Kushina but none of the shurikens reached Kushina, Itachi throwing a set of his own weapons to counter the shurikens.

After a moment, Kushina had already created a clearing, a large number of trees had broken in half, others taken off its roots but finally Kushina could see her unknown assailants. There were several of them and they quickly surrounded both Kushina and Itachi. Itachi and Kushina backed into each other, relying on the other to cover one another.

"Kumo shinobi, huh…?" Kushina muttered.

"Don't underestimate them," A Kumo ninja cautioned his team, apparently the leader of the group "One of them is among the ANBU ranks and the woman is Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan and the wife of their precious 4th Hokage."

"What do we do about the boy?" Another Kumo asked.

"Send two of us after him. The rest remain here and take care of these Konoha scum!"

At this point Kushina realized her son had sneakily avoided not only the Kumo Jounins but also Kushina and Itachi herself. Instinct took over and she was about to charge past them to follow her son but she was met with a volley of shurikens thrown at her, forcing Kushina to deflect them with her chains.

"Naruto… Damn it, what are you thinking?!" Kushina muttered.

"Alright, make sure these two do not escape here alive!" The Kumo leader ordered, "We have to make sure the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans make it safely to Kumo!"

***With Naruto***

'Forgive me mom…' Naruto thought as he continued chakra sprinting, following the trail of Fugaku and Hizashi.

The young boy could already hear the sound of metal clashing against metal and while he was worried about his mother, he knew she was too skilled to actually lose to a bunch of Kumo ninjas. Naruto continued on running away until he felt two chakra presence behind him, the Kumo Jounins that were sent to hunt him down.

"**Alright kit you know what to do," **Kurama said, **"I'll lend you my chakra."**

With a nod of thanks to the legendary beast, Naruto activated the nine-tails chakra mode, the young boy's body shrouded in chakra with six magatama around his neck with a swirl design on his body that resembled that of the Rikudo Sanin. Any sensor ninja would have been wary if they sensed the sudden change in Naruto's chakra but the two Kumo Jounin sensed nothing, assuming the boy covered in a bright light.

"Hei Kurama, how about we try something different?" Naruto asked with a grin.

At first Kurama had a confused expression but then it realized what it meant, **"You mean…?"**

Naruto nodded, looking back at the two Kumo Jounin chasing him, "It's time we try out the new mode ever since we got it when we turned back time!"

***CHAPTER END***

**A/N: This brings the chapter to an end! So what could this new power be? How did Naruto and Kurama obtain this power? And what of Sasuke's fate? Will he be forced with his father or can he still be saved? Will Ryo fall in his battle against the Deceiver? Will the Uchiha clan all be exterminated on that night? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please REVIEW! :D**

**Update:  
9/06/2013 - Just small changes to a paragraph**


	12. The Path of Wind

**Disclaimer: The characters are all the belonging of Masashi Kishimoto except of those of my OCs.**

**A/N: Hei guys, I'm really sorry for the late update. However I had a music recital on the 14****th**** and I had to prepare for it last week. It was a success and took up a lot of my time but I'm back to writing. Yay!**

**I hope my description of Naruto's new mode helps explain my image of him. If any of you are still confused about his features and/or powers, I'll try explain next time.**

**For now, to answer just a little of the reviews:**

**Thedarkpokemaster & XT3100: Here it is Naruto's new mode!**

**Twintech 2: Thanks, I hope this can quench your thirst for more XD  
**

**And that ends response to the reviews. Didn't get as much but oh well… Now go ahead and read the latest chapter of this story :D**

CHAPTER 12: THE PATH OF WIND

Uzumaki Naruto was a distance away from the battle between Kushina and Itachi and while those two were engaged in battle against the Kumo ninjas, this was his only chance to catch up to Fugaku and retrieve Sasuke back. Now with the massacre out of the picture and Itachi still alive, Naruto did not want to have his friend turn into the darkness once more, living a life based on vengeance.

Currently Naruto was coated with the nine-tails chakra and awaited for the Kumo Jounins to challenge him. Thus this was the perfect chance for Naruto to try out the new mode that he and Kurama discovered was possible after returning to the past with a Guardian.

"**Are you sure you want to try it here, Naruto?" **Kurama asked within the mind of the blonde Jinchuuriki, **"There is very little of his chakra here so we cannot maintain that mode for long."**

Naruto grinned widely, gathering chakra to his body, "Well this will be the perfect chance to try it out though. Since spiky Ryo isn't here so this is the best chance we got."

Kurama paused before he replied, **"Alright then, I'll gather the chakra that you need."**

Naruto stood still as Kurama did the work but he helped in gathering chakra to the center as well, assisting Kurama at least a little. Slowly but surely he could feel a different source of chakra enveloping his body, a different feeling to it. While normal chakra he felt nothing and he could feel great source of power from Kurama's chakra, this new type of chakra was much more intense; much more soothing then Naruto was used to.

As the two Kumo Jounins neared Naruto, they could see chakra seeping out of Naruto's body and what worried them was the different color it emitted. Normally visible chakra would be blue in color and unless the chakra was in its element form, such as the Raikage's visible Raiton armor, chakra should not emit white chakra. It was for this reason that the two Kumo Jounins were a little apprehensive in approaching Naruto, the white chakra unnatural to them.

"**Alright kit, just like how you use the Tailed beast mode, grab hold of this new chakra and… let it flow!" **Kurama instructed and Naruto obeyed.

With all the chakra gathered, Naruto released it just as the two Kumo Jounins arrived, blasting them away with a powerful force as if a typhoon had thrown them away. Not just the Kumo Jounins however as even some of the threes blasted away, torn from their roots while other trees that withstood Naruto's power had a number of its branches broken. The two Kumo Jounins pulled out a kunai each with full intent of not going easy on the boy.

"Wow… What is this power?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Instead of the nine-tails chakra that Naruto was engulfed earlier, Naruto was enveloped with shining white chakra and around Naruto; a large amount of spinning air also surrounded Naruto that Naruto was like a living tornado. Naruto's usually spiky hair was heightened even further, forcing his spiky hair back and dancing from the power of the air surrounding Naruto. This was the outward change that Naruto could feel on his own without looking at a mirror.

"**So this is the mode we can transform into from the chakra we took…" **Kurama observed with an appreciative nod, **"Heh I guess this is what we can do with Ryo's chakra."**

Naruto glared at the Kumo Jounins in front of him, "Right…"

Unknown to Ryo, the moment the Guardian had grabbed hold of Naruto's hand to pull the blonde Jinchuuriki into Ryo's dimension, Kurama was able to sap a small amount of Ryo's chakra. Once Kurama had regained its memories, Kurama continued to drain some of Ryo's chakra without Ryo knowing and since Kurama already recognized Ryo's chakra, it made it easier for the tailed beast to do so.

When Naruto regained its memories, Kurama had told Naruto what he had done and by doing so, Kurama suggested that they could probably go into a different mode using the chakra of the Guardian. Although the chakra was but a small amount, Kurama felt that it should be enough to experiment with it to discover whether the new mode would be a powerful tool in battle.

Naruto had a foxy grin as he targeted the nearest Kumo shinobi, "Here I come!"

Before Naruto even took a step towards them, the two Kumo Jounin screamed in fear and tossed their respective kunai towards Naruto. However none of the kunai made contact as the powerful airstream surrounding Naruto easily pushed the ninja tools away, as if blown away by an invisible force.

"Wha-What is this…?! The air around the kid… is throwing away our weapons like nothing!" The Kumo Jounin screamed in fear.

'This mode… Is almost like Sage mode…' Naruto thought, 'I can sense the presence of everyone's location from the air surrounding a person. Sage mode is through chakra but this… Wind mode is through the air particles around a person.'

Naruto then thrust his right arm towards the two Kumo Jounins and a powerful air current burst from Naruto's palm, the air blast knocking the two Kumo Jounin off their feet and landing ten meters away. One of the Kumo Jounin lost consciousness after smashing into a large boulder while the remaining Kumo shinobi was coughing blood, the red liquid splattering on the cold earth.

"That kid… is a monster!"

Before the remaining Kumo Jounin could even react, Naruto appeared directly in front of the enemy shinobi, almost as fast as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. With the powerful air current still surrounding Naruto, the boy landed a punch on the Kumo Jounin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and immediately knocking the man out.

Naruto surveyed the area around him, noting the powerful air stream surrounding him was still blowing things away and he had no idea how to reduce this power. He had easily defeated two Kumo Jounin in a mere five seconds, a truly impressive feat for a six year old. Naruto now needed to move on to his next objective.

"This new mode… Any idea what it is?" Naruto asked the demon within him.

"**Heh the chakra around you right now… It reminds me of the Rikudo Sanin when I was still little." **Kurama responded, **"The chakra signature is different but almost similar in its own way. But still this new mode seems to be concentrated on Wind, which is your nature affinity."**

Naruto nodded in his head, "Yeah the air stream surrounding me is still throwing things near me away with such a force. And this white chakra…?"

"**Well kit I'd suggest this mode be called… The Wind Path mode!" **Kurama joked.

"Wind Path mode…?" Naruto repeated and thought about it, "Hei it's like… like the six paths of Pain but only this time… I'm like, on Wind mode! Thanks Kurama, you're really good with names!"

Kurama sweat dropped at Naruto's decision, **"…Wait… You're serious? I was just joking about the name and-"**

"Nah I like it!" Naruto grinned, "Wind Path mode… It makes me sound like Nagato! It sort of has a nice ring to it too! Heheh…"

"**Kit… Urgh, never mind." **Kurama shook his head in disgust, **"Anyway we got other priorities to get to!"**

"Right, I think I can sense where Sasuke is with the new mode." Naruto said and quickly concentrated to find his friend's location.

Naruto channeled more chakra and slowly he could sense others in the vicinity. Unlike the sage mode where he sensed those who had chakra, this new Wind mode allowed him to sense anything that air particles was around, including animals, plants, stones and of course people. He could sense his mother and Itachi still locked in battle but they were slowly but surely defeating the number of Kumo shinobi. He could detect all the way to Konoha where he could feel several ninjas headed towards Itachi to provide assistance and also Ryo still locked in battle against Tanaka within his lightning barrier.

Finally Naruto found Fugaku and Hizashi's location, precisely north of his location and getting further and further away. Naruto had never met Sasuke's father in the previous world so he had to admit he was surprised at how fast his father was moving, acknowledging that Fugaku must have been a truly powerful shinobi of Konoha. It was a shame that he and his clan orchestrated a coup.

"**We better make a move now kit. They're pretty far away. You want to switch to Nine-tails Chakra mode?"** Kurama queried.

Naruto shook his head, his enhanced spiky hair still dancing from the wind around him, "No… I want to try something with this mode."

Kurama narrowed its eyes, **"And that is…?"**

Naruto made no response and merely had his infamous grin plastered across his face, forming a seal. Still sensing Fugaku's location from the air surrounding him, Naruto tried throwing chakra into that specific area. Kurama was not keen on whatever Naruto was trying to do until he noticed that Naruto was slowly disappearing. Naruto could sense it too and if there was another pair of eyes watching Naruto, it would seem like Naruto was turning invisible.

Far from Naruto's location, Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hizashi had already passed through the forests of Konoha and were now in a large open field, chakra sprinting all the way and were almost close to the borders of Fire country. Although the trees had provided them cover, the two betrayers were now open target.

Fugaku turned to Hizashi, "Anyone on our tail, Hizashi-san?"

"No, we're all clear."

Hizashi had his Byakugan activated for most of the time and he had not spotted any nearby Konoha shinobi to prevent their escape. His Byakugan covered a wide area after all and Fugaku trusted that if the Byakugan picked no chakra source close by, they were safe.

The two Konoha betrayers continued on for some time when suddenly, Hizashi picked up a chakra source. What surprised Hizashi even more was the fact that the chakra source appeared out of nowhere but the person was definitely above them. Taking a quick glance above him merely answered what his eyes saw.

"Fugaku, get out of the way!"

Fugaku acted out the order without knowing what was coming after them. Fugaku leaped to his right while Hizashi in the opposite direction. Just a second later, a figure crashed onto the ground where Fugaku had been a second ago, the person surrounded with white chakra and his blonde hair pushed back. Fugaku instantly recognized the boy as the son of the late 4th Hokage.

'_Where the hell did HE come from_?' Fugaku thought, activating his Sharingan, '_And what is that chakra surrounding him… He never showed his type of power… Was he hiding it after all this time?'_

"**You lost the air stream that surrounded you," **Kurama took note, **"Which makes sense actually. Whatever that technique you just pulled off, it consumed a large amount of chakra. You nearly used up all of the chakra we took from Ryo!"**

Naruto was also panting at this point and while he was indeed still coated with white chakra, the powerful air current around him was gone, "Shut up… You stupid… Fox…"

"**Not that it matters much anyway. This new mode is powerful even without the air stream so you should still be able to handle those two."**

Naruto eyed the two adults before him; Hyuuga Hizashi with an unsure look on his face while Fugaku glared at Naruto, Sasuke held on his shoulder. The two betrayers were analyzing Naruto thoroughly; especially Hizashi because he had not sensed Naruto was even near them when he suddenly appeared from above.

"What should we do, Fugaku-san?" Hizashi whispered.

"He's already seen us and will most likely chase us," Fugaku pointed out, "He cannot be allowed to live."

Hizashi looked at the young boy and then at Fugaku again, "But… He's the Yondaime's son… And also the Jinchuuriki…"

"Are you having doubts on defecting from Konoha?" Fugaku questioned and when he saw Hizashi was contemplating the situation, Fugaku pressed on, "I will not force you but even if you return to Konoha and receive a pardon… Do not forget that you will have the seal placed on you again."

The painful memories and humiliation of having the seal quickly reminded Hizashi of why he had decided to leave Konoha. If killing the child of the Yondaime's legacy, the child that his brother had suggested to marry his daughter, would secure his freedom then Hizashi would gladly do it even if he detested such an act.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you cannot be allowed to live." Hizashi said softly, then moving into the Hyuuga stance.

"I just want you to return Sasuke back," Naruto spoke, his eyes boring holes into Fugaku, "I cannot stop you all from defecting but return Sasuke!"

Hizashi was surprised at this and Fugaku spoke this time, "That is not possible Naruto-kun…"

"Then I'll have to do it by force…"

Even with the eyes of the Sharingan, Naruto's speed was difficult to track even for the experienced Fugaku. Naruto appeared before Fugaku and threw a knee towards Fugaku, forcing the clan leader to block it with his palm, moving away from the young boy. Naruto allowed the Uchiha leader no time to rest as Naruto piled on the pressure.

Hizashi on the other hand watched on while analyzing the boy, 'What is this…? A young boy is actually forcing an adult shinobi on the defensive…? That's almost impossible even for a prodigy. Also the chakra that Naruto has within him right now is not normal chakra. It is white in color and I can barely see his 'Tenkutsu points' because of the white chakra. Was Naruto hiding this hidden power after all of this time? Or had he discovered this recently.'

Fugaku kept blocking and evading the blows and could not deliver a counter-attack. Besides the weight of Sasuke on his shoulder was also distracting and Hizashi for some reason was lost, mesmerized by the battle. Fugaku's Sharingan finally could not keep up as Naruto finally landed an upper-cut on Fugaku's chin, throwing Fugaku high into the air.

"I'm not finished yet!" Naruto hollered and thrust his arm towards Fugaku, "Now take this!"

A powerful wave spun towards Fugaku and threw the Uchiha leader higher into the air, forcing the Uchiha leader to lose his hold on Sasuke. Upon spotting his friend finally released, Naruto quickly jumped up and held onto Sasuke. With his objective in sights, Naruto quickly formed a seal.

"Shadow Clone technique!" A puff of smoke appeared and a clone was created next to Naruto, "Take Sasuke back to Konoha. I'll see what I can do with these guys."

The clone nodded and placed Sasuke on his back, carrying Sasuke in a piggy-back. Once the clone was sure that Sasuke would not fall off, the clone quickly sprinted away.

Meanwhile Fugaku was finally about to land back on the ground and Hizashi knew that if Fugaku landed from such a height, the Uchiha would be killed and so Hizashi jumped into the air and caught Fugaku in mid-air before landing back on his feet. Fugaku was bleeding from his mouth and was barely conscious.

'The uppercut Naruto delivered might have seemed normal but I saw it with my eyes,' Hizashi thought, 'Naruto's attacks had been surrounded by something almost similar to the Wind element. Therefore by receiving such a blow, no doubt Fugaku suffered tremendous amount of damage. What troubles me is how Naruto-kun managed to obtain such power; to actually injure Fugaku in such a short duel…'

Hizashi placed Fugaku on the ground, the injured Uchiha groaning in pain. While the Hyuuga admit that Naruto's new powers were terrifying, he also took note that the young blonde's white chakra diminished significantly when Naruto created a shadow clone. Naruto was now barely covered by white chakra and his enhanced spiky hair was almost returning to normal.

As for Naruto, he was already panting heavily and realized that even if he had the experience from his previous world, he was still inside the body of a six year old. He barely had the stamina and chakra reserves to fight for so long. It was actually thanks to Kurama that Naruto managed to keep up for so long but he was nearing his limit.

"**The shadow clone was a bad move kit,"** Kurama stated, **"It took out nearly almost all of the chakra that you took from Ryo. You are barely covered by that white chakra anymore and even I can sense that the Wind powers have diminished."**

Naruto said nothing for a second before he said, "So what…? I mean… We can still use your chakra mode, right?"

"**Not really… Whatever this mode is, it took up a large amount of chakra and not to mention stamina. We can go into Nine-tails Chakra mode but I don't think I can maintain it for that long without killing you."**

"Heh… Well then this Wind Path mode isn't very useful yet, is it?"

Kurama rolled his eyes in disgust, **"I wish you'd stop calling it Wind Path mode… But with such a huge drawback, I'd say that no kit. This mode, while powerful, is too short of duration in battle and as we saw, chakra consuming jutsus quickly weakens the mode greatly. Not to mention that this mode is only achievable from taking Ryo's chakra and mixing it into ours."**

"I'll… keep that in mind then," Naruto muttered and concentrated at his foe before him.

Hyuuga Hizashi was not going to allow himself to be defeated too easily. Fugaku had been careless; Hizashi reasoned and was also holding onto his son. Also Hizashi saw that Naruto's white chakra was barely present at the moment and the boy looked too tired to put too much of a fight. The twin brother of Hiashi was about to strike when a voice appeared behind him.

"I need you to get going," The man commanded, "I'll keep the brat busy."

Hizashi turned to the source of the voice and realized it was the bald man that had released his seal earlier, "You…"

"Hurry up and move your asses!" The scarred man barked, "Your other clan members are waiting and also for the Uchiha's leader, Fugaku. The brat won't pass further beyond this point."

Hizashi actually wanted to protest but honestly, he saw no benefit of him staying. After all his main priority was to get out of Fire Country as soon as possible and this man was providing him that. Not willing to argue, Hizashi picked Fugaku up and strapped Fugaku's arm behind his neck, supporting the middle-aged Uchiha.

Naruto watched the two betrayers move away and pretended to have a look of wanting to chase them down. However honestly Naruto knew he was in no condition to do battle and he would now have to buy time until Konoha reinforcements arrived. His six-year old body simply did not have the stamina for it.

"Hmph, I only came here because I sensed **his** chakra and was worried…" The bald man began, "However then again I'm also relieved to find out it is not **him**. After all if he were still alive, then that'd be troublesome to us."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," The bald man replied, "But I will have to say I am intrigued in how your chakra is almost similar to **him** and I'm going to find out how you get that familiar chakra."

"…Who the hell are you?"

The bald faced man grinned at this, giving a mock bow, "Ah my apologies. I am Hitori Fukuyama, the Touch of Despair. I am a fellow Guardian, just like your friend Ryo."

***Konoha, within Ryo's lightning barrier***

"Hmm… The chakra is gone now." Tanaka commented and then glared at Ryo, "Whatever that was, I'm sure you can tell that it FEELS like **his **chakra, don't you think, Ryo?"

Ryo said nothing but was still staring in the general direction of where he and Tanaka had felt the familiar chakra. However it only appeared for a minute or two before it disappeared again, leaving the two Guardians confused.

Tanaka smirked then, "Well whatever it was, I'm sure my partner can handle it. The question is Ryo; can your friends survive the night? After all, you're not going to be getting out of here alive."

Ryo made no response and concentrated on figuring out a way to defeat Tanaka. He was already bleeding badly, blood still seeping out from a wound on his forehead, his left arm was broken and his chest badly bruised. The blue haired Guardian had no doubts that he probably suffered a couple of broken ribs. He was only wielding his gigantic blade with his right arm only now but with so many injuries, Ryo was already heavily disadvantaged.

Outside of the lightning barrier, a large number of Konoha's ANBUs were gathered and prepared to strike Tanaka should Ryo fail to do so. However the lightning barrier was preventing them and also because they were wary of Tanaka's mind controlling powers.

Konoha's academy was already badly damaged with holes in the walls, the small training ground filled with craters and debris all over the place; thus the result of a battle between two Guardians. However Tanaka was unscathed throughout the fight and it was Ryo mainly suffering all the heavy wounds.

"I pity you Ryo," Tanaka commented and walked towards Ryo confidently, "You should know that if you were at full powers, you could have defeated me. You are the Lightning Blade after all, and other then your reputation of a failure, your status as a powerful Guardian is still present. However in your current state, I am possibly your worst opponent."

Ryo said nothing as Tanaka approached and his enemy continued his banter, "Your Lightning powers can barely break through my barriers at this point and the only thing you can rely on is your swordsmanship. However you know that any melee fighters are useless against my shockwaves. The only way to defeat me would be your Lightning abilities but… well, you know that's not going to happen."

Finally Tanaka was directly in front of Ryo and Ryo made no attempt to swing his weapon. The blue haired Guardian could still feel red liquid pouring from his forehead, obstructing one of his eyes while panting heavily, sweat mixed with blood.

"It is time for you to go Ryo," Tanaka said in such a way a master would to his pet, "You've served your purpose. There is no more need of you to remain in this world."

Calling forth his last ounce of strength, Ryo swung his blade vertically and just as it was about to make contact, Tanaka activated his barrier and Ryo's blade bounced away. Before the blue haired Guardian could retaliate, Tanaka placed his palm on Ryo's chest and at point-blank range, delivered a shockwave.

The blast threw Ryo several meters away and Ryo crashed into the walls of the academy, breaking through it with apparent ease. After the debris had settled, Tanaka stepped into the damaged academy and spotted Ryo lying on the wreckage of the walls, his blade several meters away and could not get up at this point.

Tanaka sighed and opened his palm, aiming at Ryo, "This is the end for you, Ryo Azuma, the Blade of Lightning."

Outside the lightning barrier, a woman with blonde hair removed her weapons and burst through the lightning barrier. What shocked the ANBUs that had witnessed the scene was that the woman's weapons seemed to have absorbed the lightning, like a shark easily consuming a group of fish.

The woman was fast, sprinting quickly into the academy building where Tanaka and Ryo were located and upon spotting who her enemy was, attacked.

"Wha…?!"

Tanaka quickly created a barrier around him at the nick of time, the woman's blades smashing against the barrier. However what shocked Tanaka was that slowly, the woman's blades was slowly breaking through the barrier and it forced Tanaka to jump away to save his life. The woman broke Tanaka's barrier and nearly took his life as well but Tanaka by then was some distance away.

"You…" Tanaka muttered, "You are the Demon Blade, Futada Eriko!"

Indeed the Guardian that had visited Ryo three years ago, the Guardian who claimed to be an ally of Ryo had appeared before the Deceiver. The look on Eriko's eyes demanded blood and Tanaka knew she was known as the Demon Blade for a reason. Her insatiable thirst for battles were second to none and while she could be kind to a select few, they knew not to stand in the way of her way.

"Tanaka, the Deceiver…" Eriko returned, licking one of her blades, "I see you're the other Guardian that has aligned with the fallen Masters. That is unfortunate; for you!"

Ryo groaned in pain and watched as the blonde beauty engaged Tanaka and every time Tanaka created a barrier, Eriko's blades absorbed through the shield and forced Tanaka to dodge them. With no other means to defend himself, Tanaka threw a shockwave at Eriko but Eriko grinned and swung her blades toward the shockwave and also somehow absorbed the shockwave.

Finally caught, Eriko slashed Tanaka's left forearm and delivered a thundering kick on the back of Tanaka's head, sending the mind-controlling Guardian tumbling on the wooden floor of the academy.

Tanaka quickly got back on his feet and clutched the wound on his left arm, the blood dripping on the wooden floor. Eriko merely had a sadistic grin plastered on her face as she slowly approached the wounded black-haired Guardian.

"Heh, I'm someone you don't want to face Tanaka," Eriko taunted, "Especially since you depend too much on your abilities! I'm sure you should very well know that my blades defeat your powers."

Tanaka grit his teeth in anger, "You… little bitch!"

"Oh you're going to regret saying that."

Just as Eriko was about to slice Tanaka by the neck, Tanaka suddenly disappeared and Eriko merely sliced nothing but the air. Eriko checked her surroundings but it was obvious that Tanaka had escaped.

"Huh, he's lucky…" Eriko mumbled and then turned to the injured Ryo, "You look like you need a little help."

Ryo groaned in pain, slowly getting up from the rubble, "Eriko… Did you… Also sense that… chakra…? That feeling…"

Eriko nodded, "It is almost similar to **him** but also different in its own way. But I'm sure you probably know who that person is."

Ryo nodded weakly, "Yes. It's from Naruto. I don't know how he obtained that similar chakra signature but it is still not **him**."

"Doesn't matter, I'll find out soon enough." Eriko then sighed, "Frankly speaking I was on my way when I sensed your energy and another as well; turned out it was Tanaka. Even if your powers had diminished by half, I'm ashamed to see that you would have died to the Deceiver if I had not come into the picture."

Ryo was about to make a reply when Eriko continued, "I know what you're going to say Ryo. Yes your powers have diminished and I know you rely on a mix of your Lightning abilities and your swordsmanship. However I know you for a long time Ryo, even with just your blade, you should have been able to defeat Tanaka. The old you would have done so but now…"

"Eriko…"

"Are you still stuck up in the past?" Eriko snarled, anger suddenly overwhelming her emotions, "I understand why you feel guilty but you are neglecting your DUTIES! Do not forget Ryo that it is because of that that HE died! Instead of trying to improve yourself to not make the same mistake, you have slacked!"

Ryo said nothing as he went to pick up his sword. Eriko shook her head in disappointment, "You've definitely changed Ryo, not just since coming to this world. Ever since what happened **he **died, you are no longer the famed Lightning Blade that many had feared… Look at you now, a pathetic man that has to rely on others to help him!

"Stop it…" Ryo protested weakly.

"You're pathetic now Ryo… The way you are now, you are no longer fit to carry your old alias… As a matter of fact, it's almost like history is repeating itself, isn't it? You're relying on another Guardian to do your work. Doesn't it remind you of that?"

And with those final words, Eriko dashed away from the academy and slowly disappeared from Ryo's sight. The blue haired Guardian was trembling from not just his injuries but also from the words that were delivered by a comrade. For a long time in years, Ryo shed some tears as the truthful words of Eriko echoed within his mind. He was weak, he was an embarrassment to his kin and worst of all, he was failing in his duty as a Guardian.

Soon after Eriko left, the ANBU ninjas stormed the academy and checked on Ryo. Upon realizing that Ryo was heavily wounded, an ANBU shinobi called for medics while the rest moved out of Konoha, probably to where Kushina and Itachi were located.

Before darkness consumed him, Ryo had one last thought, 'Naruto… You… truly are like… **him**…'

***With Naruto, open field***

Uzumaki Naruto was now engulfed once more in the Nine-tails chakra, glowing brightly in the night like a torch in the open field. Before him, Hitori had his arms crossed against his chest and was staring at Naruto with some amusement in his eyes.

Naruto at this point was trying to buy time and thus had gone into Nine-tails chakra mode to fight the Guardian before him. However several minutes had passed since Fugaku and Hizashi had escaped and Hitori made no actions and Naruto was wondering if he should escape as well. It was almost like the two were in a staring contest.

Finally the bald man spoke, "I must say that I'm disappointed."

Naruto looked confused so the bald man continued, "The moment I sensed your chakra earlier, I quickly came in hopes to fight you. However by the time I arrived, you could barely maintain that chakra and now you're not bringing it out. I was looking forward to it."

"What…?"

"Well it doesn't matter I guess. Just because you have similar chakra signatures like **him** doesn't mean you are **him**… I guess it was just nostalgia calling back to me," Hitori shook his head and turned around, "If you cannot call forth that power for now, and then there is no point for me staying here."

"Wait!" Naruto called out, "What are you talking about? What do you mean like 'him?'?"

"I have no obligation to answer you. Why don't you ask your other friends who might have an idea of what I am speaking of?" Hitori responded before he went away.

At this point the bald Guardian leaped away but Naruto gave no chase. He was in no condition to do so anyway. Sensing another chakra nearing him, Naruto turned around to find a blonde woman nearing him at lightning speed but it was thanks to Naruto's heightened senses and reflex in the Nine-tails mode that Naruto could keep track of her movements.

Behind the woman, two others were also nearing him and Naruto realized it was his mother and Itachi respectively. A few miles away, Naruto could sense several high level chakra coming as well, probably ANBUs that had finally found his location.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto?" The woman said, more of a statement rather than a question.

"Who're you?"

"The name's Futada Eriko. Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing Ryo never told you about me?"

"Ohhh, you're the other Guardian that's on our side. Huh, I guess spiky Ryo was right though; your boobs are huge!"

Most would have probably slapped Naruto in the head but Eriko paid no heed to the comment, "I see… Are you also the one responsible for the huge chakra earlier?"

At first Naruto was confused but remembering how his Wind Mode drew the attention of Hitori, a Guardian, Naruto guessed Eriko was referring to that, "Oh you mean the Wind Path mode? Yeah that's me but I can't activate it right now. I used some of Ryo's chakra that Kurama had taken to mix into mine but we couldn't last long with that."

"You… used some of Ryo's chakra?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, Kurama wanted to try it out and realized that Ryo's chakra… Let's just say is very different so we wanted to see what could happen by mixing a Guardian's chakra with me. Well, the Wind Path mode was the result. I'm guessing that's what you mean by this 'huge chakra' right?"

"And… you cannot use this Wind Path mode now?"

"Nope, I'd have to take some of Ryo's chakra again to do that. I already used all of it earlier!"

Naruto then laughed at it but Eriko rubbed her chin in interest, analyzing what it could mean. While she was deep in thought, Kushina and Itachi finally arrived and Kushina quickly hugged her son in worry while Itachi was astonished to find Naruto in such a bright color.

"Naruto! I'm glad you're safe!" After that Kushina bumped her son's head, much to Naruto's displeasure, "Don't you DARE ever do that again! I thought I told you to stay with me! Just because you're from-"

"Aww but mom…" Naruto whined, "I managed to recover Sasuke at least!"

Kushina was about to scold him again but considering what he did, she sighed, "Yes, you did good Naruto. I just… I just don't want to lose you. You're all that's left for me and-"

"I know mom. I'll try to be more careful next time but I had to do it. Sasuke… He…"

"I thank you for saving my brother," Itachi expressed gratefully, "I apologize greatly Kushina-san for putting your son in danger but if it was not for him, I'd have lost my brother as well. I owe you a lot, Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's alright Itachi; Sasuke's a friend of mine too! I didn't want to lose a brother just yet," Naruto then gazed at his mother, "What happened to the Kumo ninjas?"

"They're taken care of. They slowed us down but were no match for Itachi and me." Kushina then grinned and it was only now that Kushina realized Naruto's current mode, "Naruto… What is this? How are you… creating this enormous chakra?"

"I'd like to know as well." Itachi added in.

Naruto looked at Itachi and realizing his skills and what he could achieve by knowing that Naruto was from the future, Naruto decided that Itachi should be informed. Besides Itachi was a genius, even by Uchiha standards so the young Jinchuuriki doubted that Itachi could be deceived so easily.

"Alright Itachi, I'll tell you everything you need to know about me. This chakra, Ryo and a lot more that will prove useful." Naruto said with a serious look.

Itachi saw the cerulean blue eyes in Naruto and noted how they were much older than a six year old. It was almost like staring into the eyes of a veteran ninja that had seen countless deaths in his career so Itachi merely gave a swift nod. Soon after, Naruto deactivated his Nine-tails Chakra mode and at the right time too.

Several Konoha ANBU arrived by then and quickly dispersed to check if the enemy had left anything behind. Meanwhile a couple of ANBU medic-nin were healing Itachi's wounds and checking on Kushina and Naruto. After a couple of minutes and given the all clear, two ANBU captains escorted the small group back to Konoha. Eriko was also among them.

***Hokage Tower***

Sarutobi listened to the brief report by Kushina regarding what had happened in the academy and also once they were out of Konoha. Naruto resumed after Kushina was done with her part and the young Uzumaki told the Hokage what had transpired at his side.

The only ones present in the room along with those three were Uchiha Itachi and Futada Eriko and the ANBUs that had escorted them here were gone. After the report was done, the Hokage remained in silence for a moment, lighting his pipe and breathing in to process the information. Honestly he knew smoking was bad but it had been a tradition since his forefathers and even his son had picked up the habit.

"I thank all of you for doing your best and also for the report," Sarutobi began, "However it is also my turn to inform you all what the Council had decided."

Itachi unintentionally tensed up and Sarutobi of course noticed, "I'm sorry Itachi but… With a majority vote, it had been decided that the Uchiha that had betrayed Konoha, which includes your father, are now considered traitors and are to be killed on sight. They are now with the enemy and this includes the Hyuuga from the branch family. However those still loyal to Konoha, like you, are spared."

Itachi got on his knees, a typical ANBU position when speaking to the Hokage, "And… What of my brother?"

"Danzo originally had ordered all but I've managed to convince the Council against it," Sarutobi explained, "After all, you three are going to be the last of the Uchiha in Konoha."

Itachi blinked a few times and looked up at the Hokage in confusion, "Three?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, the three of you; you, your brother and your mother."

"My… mother…? She… She's still here?"

"Indeed she is," Sarutobi confirmed, "She had originally been among the betrayers but apparently she changed her mind upon Fugaku's orders to kill you and to take Sasuke by force. The ANBU found her injured in your home after putting up quite a fight but luckily, the ANBU saved her before she was outnumbered. She's currently in the hospital, recovering."

Itachi held onto his emotions but it was almost difficult to do so at this point, "I… I see… Thank you Hokage-sama. I… I mean… It's just…"

"Please Itachi. You're one of my most trusted ANBU's and you're young. I'd do anything for those who have earned such and you definitely earn something from me. It was the least I can do after putting you through so much."

Kushina herself was relieved that her longtime friend had come to her senses. She could not have imagined Mikoto would have actually betrayed her clan but she guessed that the rash actions of her husband to kill her son had snapped her out of it. Kushina decided she needed to visit Mikoto tomorrow morning.

"What of Ryo's condition?" Eriko asked nonchalantly.

Sarutobi gazed at the blonde Guardian standing by the door, "Ryo had suffered heavy injuries but he'll live. He suffered several broken ribs, blood loss and major bruises from being thrown like a doll. It'll take some time before Ryo can fight again. Sasuke is also hospitalized as well, to help recover from the shock."

"I see…"

At this Naruto also added in a question, "Hei Eriko… There was a Guardian that approached me before you did. He said his name was Hitori Fukuyama."

Upon mention of that name, Eriko tensed up and actually trembled upon hearing such a name. Everyone in the room of course noticed her reaction and for a name to bring such fear to a Guardian, all wondered who the man was.

"Hitori Fukuyama… Everyone among the Guardians know him. I'm sure Ryo had told you this before but while Guardians are almost equal with one another, only one could be considered the most powerful. That was Hiro, or otherwise known as the 'Rikudo Sanin' in this world. However there were two others that were directly below Hiro and Hitori Fukuyama is one of them."

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "What makes this guy so powerful?"

"He has the ability to change anything he touches," Eriko answered, "And I mean anything. If he touches you, even if just a little, then he can do anything he wills. He could burn you, consume you, absorb all of your chakra or even just erase you out of existence. The only reason why Hitori is below the Rikudo Sanin was because Hitori's powers have a limit. However no one but Hiro, the Rikudo Sanin, knows of this limit."

Sarutobi had a troubled expression on his face, "So if he is allied against us, that spells trouble against us."

Eriko nodded solemnly but Naruto snorted at it, "Bah, he isn't so powerful! You guys just wait, give me a few years and I'll beat the crap out of the guy! Believe it!"

Kushina chuckled at her son's antics and Sarutobi shook his head, amazed that the boy showed determination instead of fear. Indeed the boy was truly a ray of hope for the people in this world and Sarutobi had no doubt that in the previous world, or perhaps in this world, Naruto would indeed become an excellent Hokage for Konoha.

"By the way Naruto," Itachi said suddenly, "I'd like to know about this Nine-tails Chakra… No, not just that. As a matter of fact, I'd like to know everything about this 'other timeline' that you had come from and what happened then. Tell me the changes this world is facing compared to the previous one."

And with that, Naruto spent the next hour explaining to Itachi what had happened in the previous world and why he was here. He explained to Itachi who Ryo and Eriko was, what their duties as Guardians were and the changes this world had compared to the other world. Naruto told Itachi everything the Uchiha prodigy needed to know, thus bringing Itachi into the mix of those who knows that Naruto was from the future and that Ryo was a Guardian.

***Elsewhere in a secret location***

"Damn that bitch!" Tanaka spat in anger, "If it was not for her, Ryo would have died by now!"

Tanaka threw curses to no one in particular and the others that were in the room chose to ignore him. If it had been an order, Tanaka would have been paying the price but since he fought Ryo on his own accord, it was of nobody else's concern.

"The Uchiha and branch Hyuuga have successfully crossed the borders Tobi," Zetsu reported, "What is next?"

"We do nothing for now," Tobi replied, his Sharingan watching the figure in front of him, "After all, Konoha would be foolish to try and retrieve betrayers. Besides, you said we have obtained Shisui's eyes?"

Zetsu nodded an affirmative and Tobi grinned beneath his mask, "Excellent. Keep it safe and I might use them when the time is right."

With that Zetsu once more disappeared into the ground and left the room that was filled with the angry remarks of Tanaka. Tobi chose to ignore the black-haired Guardian but it was the other Guardian that Tobi had to be wary of.

Hitori Fukuyama was not a man that Tobi could predict and while it appeared that the man was helping Tobi, the Uchiha felt that if the situation called for it, the man would abandon Tobi and Tanaka. It was for this reason that Tobi felt that acquiring the eyes of Shisui was truly an accomplishment and his eyes would be a powerful asset in the future.

Hitori grinned to himself as he remembered the sensation, "That boy… He reminds me of **him **very much. Yes… I will relish the day when I can fight him again so I will be hoping you grow into a much powerful warrior…"

Tobi said nothing but whatever the man was talking about, Tobi saw the eyes that held high killing intentions.

***Chapter End***

**A/N: And that brings an end to this chapter and the arc of "The Uchiha Massacre." Ok to be fair, there never really was a massacre here since they just defected but you get what I mean D:**

**The next chapter will be skipping some years, six years to be exact but on the bright side, actions will be much less now. There will now be time for more character or plot development and battles will come later on. You shall all find out in the next chapter!**

**Now do read, enjoy and review :D**


	13. Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters here except my respective OC. The others are all of the property of Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: Hei guys, here is the new chapter! I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that I'll probably be able to update this chapter once every 2 weeks because I just started another story. I plan to update 1 new chapter for each story (If time permits me) so hopefully, there will be a new chapter 2 weeks from now!**

**Now to respond to the reviewers :D  
**

**XT3100: Hm Hm... That's a good guess :) well maybe it was a little obvious but yes, that is HIM... And thanks, hoped you have a good idea of what the new mode is **

**thedarkpokemaster: Thanks for the generous review! Yes, things does look bad but you know what they say, it is darkest before the dawn... or something like that... As for Eriko teaching Sakura... Read and find out :D**

**Guest: I believe I explained in the 1st chapter that the NaruSaku pairing will take time to develop. However in this chapter, there will be some struggles but slowly they'll overcome their 1st obstacle soon :)**

**shadow uzumaki: Thanks for correcting my grammar mistakes XD**

**animeforever1: Thanks for the kind review! Oh thanks for pointing it out but I am also aware of their lineage. As a matter of fact, I wanted to plan to have Tanaka use it earlier on Itachi in chapter 11, but I cut that part out for future plans... However, still thanks for pointing it out! :D**

**Alright that goes for the replies. Oh I'd also like to point out that Sasuke's character is not like the canon. Although he still remains gloomy, he is much friendlier to Naruto as he sees him as a rival and his plans of revenge... Well its definitely not in his aims. Just thought I drop that out to you guys.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

CHAPTER 13: UZUMAKI NARUTO, GENIN OF KONOHA

Twelve years in total have passed in the time span and Konoha had gone through tough times. With the betrayal of nearly all of the Uchiha clan and also the branch members of the Hyuuga clan six years ago, Konoha suffered a major blow to their military strength. Then nine years ago, the official declaration of war from Kumogakure occurred when they tried to kidnap Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the daughter of the Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi. Then twelve years before, the attack of the Kyuubi which took the life of their beloved 4th Hokage.

However despite all those difficulties, Konoha was still one of the mighty shinobi villages and Kumogakure still could not break through the forces of Konoha. The war between Kumo and Konoha had been going on for nearly nine years in total with neither side backing down; however there almost no major battles between the two and perhaps short skirmishes between the two. It seems that the Raikage also did not wish to take a risk and cause any frontal invasion on Konoha.

In the years that have passed, Uzumaki Naruto was now twelve years old and in the final years of his academy days. Since Naruto had already been through this and the experience he had gathered in the other timeline, Naruto had an easy time in the academy. Also because the villagers in the world held much more respect towards Naruto since his mother was still alive, it was a much more heartwarming experience.

Naruto was currently in his class listening to Iruka lecture about battle tactics. Of course Naruto was not paying attention but instead he was gazing at each of his old friends. There was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and of course Sakura. The pink haired beauty in his eyes was still avoiding him and while he could converse with her, the conversations were short before Sakura made up an excuse.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"**Quit your whining kit," **Kurama groaned in displeasure, **"Just grab her and talk to her if you don't like it! Make sure she can't escape and force her to tell you what's wrong! It's not that hard…"**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he spoke within his mind, "Easy for you to say. You never were involved in all this stuff."

Kurama snorted at this, **"I was once sealed inside your mother kit. You don't want to believe what type of romance stuff I have learned while I was within her. God, those were truly dreadful times."**

"So what do you want me to do?"

"**Just catch her when she has her guard down and make sure she cannot go anywhere. Ask her already to tell her why she is avoiding you and… well whatever! I've already told you what to do, I'm not going to spoon feed you!"**

Naruto sighed heavily and Iruka immediately noticed Naruto not paying attention, "HOI NARUTO!"

"Wha-wha-what?" Naruto stammered in shock, almost falling off his seat.

At this the class erupted in laughter and Naruto quickly got up and sat back on his seat, a small blush on his cheek as he grinned widely. Although Naruto was not used to doing his pranks in this timeline, Naruto still managed to get the class laughing, almost earning a title as the class clown. Despite that, Naruto was almost at the top of the class with Sasuke close behind him.

The blonde boy was happy to see that the first man that had ever truly acknowledged him was still alive and well. Umino Iruka was one of the first ones to ever see Naruto as a human and not the demon itself. It warmed Naruto's heart at the thought and could not imagine Iruko dying in the previous world.

"Hei, are you even listening to me?!" Iruka was mad at this point, "You all have got your final exams tomorrow and here are you guys, goofing off! Even if the exams might be easy to some of you, you should still pay attention! After you guys pass, you guys are considered official shinobi, ninjas of Konoha and you will be putting your lives on the line!"

"Listen guys… You all should know we're at war with Kumo at this time and while the war is considerably smaller compared to the previous Great Ninja Wars, that doesn't mean we should take it lightly. Konoha shinobi are still given the orders to fight against Kumo shinobi and you all need to be ready for it. These are harsh times and there will be the day when each and every one of you will have to deliver your first blood… When that time comes… No, never mind, I just want all my students that graduate from the academy to do their best when called to fight for Konoha!"

Every student in the classroom remained silent as Iruka finished his short speech. They were all going to be shinobis and everyone knew that ninjas do not have the opportunity to live out long, fulfilling lives. Their lives would be constantly put on the line and the academy only covered the basics. The rest would be up to their individual effort and the experience they would gain from missions.

"Alright then," Iruka said, "Tomorrow is the day of your final exams and I want all of you to show me what you have learned in the six years here! Therefore, we are going to have a sparring activity at the training grounds!"

Groans filled the classroom and Iruka popped a vein at their laziness, "GET OUT TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW!"

The students obeyed their pissed teacher but still it was followed by groans and complains. Iruka sighed at the scene, feeling the children of this generation spoilt by the peace they had. Of course they were basically at war with Kumo but unlike the wars of the past, the children were not called up to the front lines of battle. Of course there were a few children in his class that held high fighting spirit with a good future in the shinobi path. He hoped to see these talented ninjas in the making to progress through the ninja ranks in the future.

A while later the training ground was filled with Iruka's class, the students standing by the sides of the training ground with Iruka in the middle of the training ground with a checklist of all the student names in his class.

Since this was not the first time the class had a sparring practice, they already knew how it was going to proceed. Iruka explained the rules of the spar, then he called out the names of two students randomly and they would spar. So Iruka continued calling out names, watching his two students battle it out before a winner was revealed. After that Iruka would give comments on what an individual could improve on before proceeding with the next match.

"Alright next match," Iruka called out, "Uzumaki Naruto and Iwata Takiguchi, please proceed to the center of the training grounds."

Naruto and his opponent, an average student met at the center of the training grounds and looked at one another. The boy known as Iwata was more than wary about sparring against Naruto; after all, the only student that could challenge Naruto was either Sasuke or Shikamaru. Shikamaru normally lost but he posed a challenge to the blonde whereas Sasuke was almost an equal to Naruto.

"Alright, let the spar begin!"

Iwata Takiguchi attacked first and threw a fury of punches at Naruto but the young boy was able to parry and dodge each and every one of them. None of the students watching were surprised since Naruto was one of the top students in the academy.

The whole fight consisted of the boy Takiguchi attacking and Naruto simply dodging for a minute before finally Naruto grabbed one of Takiguchi's fist and delivered a powerful elbow on Takiguchi's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Takiguchi fell on all fours, gasping and coughing, trying to draw in air. Naruto stepped away from his opponent as Iruka stepped in and inspected the boy. After making sure Takiguchi was alright, Iruka raised his right hand into the air.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka announced and wrote something on this checklist.

While Iruka gave some advice to Takiguchi, Naruto smirked and then formed a familiar seal before releasing the chakra within him, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Iruka turned in surprise.

"That's a shadow clone," Iruka said, impressed, "So where's the real Naruto?"

"Over here sensei!"

At the source of the voice, Iruka found Naruto among the students that had witnessed the fight. Iruka shook his head in disbelief, unable to believe he had not noticed Naruto had used a shadow clone. What surprised him even more was that Naruto could perform it. He then reasoned that Kushina had probably taught him the technique.

"What was that? A bunshin jutsu?"

"Wow, so Takiguchi was just fighting a clone?"

"Awesome…"

"He didn't even have to fight at his full strength against Takiguchi… Naruto's really good."

Those were the chatters among the other students regarding Naruto's fight against Takiguchi. None had noticed the original Naruto slip in with the other students while the clone fought against his sparring partner.

After Iruka made sure Takiguchi was alright, Iruka read his checklist, "Next spar, Nara Shikamaru and…"

"Tch, how troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as the lazy Nara entered the training ground.

As Shikamaru's opponent stepped into the circle, Sasuke and Naruto were already conversing with one another.

"Tch, you showoff; using a shadow clone to fight against Takiguchi and then dispelling it in front of the crowd." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled softly at this, "Well it's the last day we're going to be at the academy. I had to show my talents and let the academy remember my name. Then again, everyone will know me once I'm the Hokage!"

"You wish idiot," Sasuke snorted, "We don't need an idiot for a Hokage."

"Better than an Uchiha that loses to the idiot!" Naruto retorted.

This was the two usual jabs at one another which simply increased the bond of friendship and rivalry between the two. However Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's power and techniques in this world. Despite having the experience from the other world and chakra from Kurama, Sasuke at times could put up a challenge to Naruto. Naruto had no doubt that if it weren't for his skills and experience, Sasuke would easily become the top Genin of the year again.

"**That's probably because he still has brother to train him."** Kurama pointed out.

"That's true," Naruto agreed, "And unlike the previous world, Sasuke isn't so concerned with revenge."

"**He's still a little sensitive when it comes to his father tarnishing the reputation of the Uchiha. But as you said kit, he isn't consumed by hate. And Itachi is truly playing a vital role in keeping Sasuke that way."**

"Heh, unlike a certain some I know. He used to hate everything."

Kurama growled angrily from within, **"I swear kit; you like to bring up things from the past. Maybe you preferred it when I didn't help you!"**

"It's okay Kurama. I love you too."

Kurama sighed and decided to end their small conversation, laying his chin on its front paws and going to sleep. Sometimes Kurama wondered whether his host was doing all this just to annoy him for the fun of it. Despite that however, Kurama respected Naruto for being one of the first human to ever see Kurama for himself and not a tool or as a weapon. Kurama smirked a the thought before it went back to sleep.

On the training grounds, Shikamaru easily outmaneuvered his opponent and impressing Iruka, the Chuunin teacher ending the match there. Shikamaru sighed lazily and then returned to his friend Chouji, the Akimichi congratulating his friend and offering the Nara genius a bag of chips.

"Alright we'll move on the next spar…. Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke!"

Upon the mention of the Uchiha's name, many of the female students immediately cheered and squealed in delight. Sasuke sighed and ignored the cries of the girls and stepped into the training ground to wait for his match.

'I guess some things never change.' Naruto thought, the chant of Sasuke's name echoing throughout the training ground.

Finally Kiba stood before Sasuke with his faithful companion, Akamaru. The two were never really close in the academy but acknowledged the strengths of their respective clans. Aburame Shino was looking forward to this spar, wanting to see what Sasuke could do and Kiba as well. However the majority of the girls were of course supporting the young Uchiha. The only one that already knew the outcome was Naruto as he had already sparred against Sasuke countless times and knew what Sasuke would do.

"I've been waiting for a chance to fight you!" Kiba said with glee, "Now I'm going to stomp your face in and shut these girls up!"

"…Hm…" was all Sasuke responded with.

This merely infuriated Kiba and wanted to swipe the pretty face off of Sasuke. The nonchalant attitude of Sasuke merely made the girls fall for his charms and some of them warned that they would give hell to Kiba if he scarred Sasuke.

"Begin!"

Kiba reacted immediately and charged towards Sasuke with his fangs revealed. Everyone was honestly surprised by the sheer speed Kiba had as he was already halfway to Sasuke in half a second. Even Iruka himself was impressed by the raw speed of an academy student.

However Kiba made the mistake by directly facing Sasuke. As Kiba neared Sasuke, Kiba stared directly into the eyes of Sasuke and the eyes were different now. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and what was worse; it had a level-three tomoe, a matured Sharingan in the eyes of Sasuke. Kiba had heard tails from his mother of the prowess of the Sharingan, the capabilities of the eyes to predict one's movement and to cast a Genjutsu on a person.

Once Sasuke had made eye contact, it was over. Kiba was taken into another world where Sasuke trapped Kiba in a dark and forsaken world. It was enough to put Kiba into an unconscious state, the untrained mind of an academy student falling prey to a Genjutsu.

Iruka saw Kiba just inches away from Sasuke before Kiba fell on his face, not moving. Everyone but a few exceptions wondered had happened since all Sasuke did was stand still. All it took was one quick glance into Sasuke's eyes and Kiba was already defeated but Naruto had already expected it.

Iruka ran and checked on Kiba, feeling a pulse. Once he made sure Kiba was merely unconscious, he announced, "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared down at Kiba's unconscious form before he returned to Naruto's side. The chants of Sasuke increased as the girls shrieked at his easy victory.

"Heh, showoff."

Sasuke grunted in response so Naruto continued, "I guess your brother taught you a lot in these six years. That stance, that Genjutsu form… It's like you're a miniature Itachi now."

Sasuke had a small smirk line up his face, "Oh we haven't sparred in a long time. We should try it some time."

Naruto snorted, "Ohoho, getting a little cocky just because you've got a matured Sharingan?"

Sasuke made no response and that was that, a little banter here and there between the two. The two little rivalry shared between them was one of the motivations to get stronger, to outdo the other.

Naruto then glared in the direction of the pink-haired girl, her green emerald eyes focusing in the spar and probably awaiting her turn. Naruto did not know why but now that it was the last day in the academy and Naruto was not sure how different this world would be in team placements, he decided that he needed to act now.

"I'm going to get an answer today from you Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, "And I'm going to get an honest answer out of you."

Deep within the subconscious of Naruto, Kurama chuckled under his breath, **"That's right kit, proclaim your domain! She's yours and you need to mark her as yours!"**

"I thought you were asleep!"

Naruto was only greeted with the fake snoring noises of Kurama, causing the blonde Jinchuuriki to shake his head.

***Hokage Tower***

Meanwhile in a large meeting room, the Sandaime Hokage was in a Council meeting, sitting in the center of a large conference table with his two advisors by his side. Present in the meeting were all of the respective clan heads of Konoha, followed by several civilian councils. Outside the conference room, two ANBU captains stood guard.

Sarutobi took a sip of water from his glass to clear his throat. He then eyed the clan heads as they continued discussing about current events. He also kept an eye on Mikoto, whom was not as active in the discussion. It was understandable however; ever since the betrayal of her clan, including her husband, Mikoto was much more reserved. Sarutobi was relieved that her sons were safe, if not Sarutobi had no doubt that Mikoto would have lost the desire to live on.

"Nine years have passed and yet the war is not yet over!" A civilian council, a middle-aged man with a goatee for a beard spoke in rage, "How are we not at peace with Kumo yet? I wish to know the current situation so that we can at least know we're safe from any sort of invasion!"

"The situation is much complex than you think," Shikaku answered, "And we have no obligation to give you classified information, even if you are among the council."

"And besides, we already have the advantage against Kumo." Chouza exclaimed.

The goatee beard council turned to Chouza, "Explain… Please…"

"Although there have been no battles, we have been pushing Kumo back in small skirmishes. We have disrupted their supply routes, razed small camps located on the border of Kumo and even push back any Kumo that tries to enter Fire country. Morale in Kumo must be low at this point and I'm sure by now the Raikage will be earning less support in the war."

Aburame Shibi joined in, "What Chouza-san proclaimed is true… With low morale, it is only a matter of time before the Raikage will be forced in an attempt to push for peace."

The civilian council seemed to have calmed down a little but was still displeased about the war.

Uzumaki Kushina sighed as the meeting progressed, the topic of war still the main part of the discussion. She could see the old Hokage was already tired of such topics and then her gaze fell on her friend, Uchiha Mikoto.

'Mikoto…' Kushina thought sadly.

Mikoto felt Kushina's gaze and despite the discussion, smiled warmly at the red-haired Uzumaki. It was almost funny how both basically almost become the last of their clans in Konoha, although in Mikoto's case, her clan betrayed Konoha. It sort of ruined her reputation but Kushina had been supportive of her friend.

"And what of the Uchiha?" A civilian council asked suddenly, "Have any of our forces encountered the traitors in skirmishes?"

"Watch how you address the Uchiha…" Kushina hissed, staring daggers at the civilian Council, "Not all of them have betrayed Konoha."

Before the civilian council could say anything, Sarutobi added in, "I agree with Kushina-san here… Also there is still an Uchiha head present and your lack of respect is questionable. Do you wish to be removed from the council?"

The civilian council gulped in fear and now realized his mistake. The unforgiving eyes of the old Hokage were definitely enraged, a sight rarely seen in the old man. However the civilian council was lucky.

"It's okay Hokage-sama. I'm sure the man did not mean it in such a harsh way." Mikoto said gently.

Sarutobi still glared at the civilian council but if Mikoto was willing to forgive the man, then Sarutobi would let the man go. Sarutobi sighed and waved his hand, allowing the meeting to resume.

For the next twenty minutes, the council continued discussing about other important events. Once the war topic was out of the window, the discussion moved to the social and economic topics and debating on what they should do. Once every problem had been properly discussed and a resolve to it given, the meeting was finished.

The council all left their respective seats and departed from the council room. Sarutobi felt like he was mentally drained from the meeting but as Hokage, it was one of his duties. The two ANBU captains outside the conference room nodded as the Hokage exited the room, the two ANBU captain walking behind the Hokage.

"I'd like you to call the available Jounins up," The Hokage said to the two ANBU captains, "I'm sure you remember who they are."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi nodded and the two ANBU captains disappeared without a trace. Sarutobi took out his pipe and was aware at the presence of another person approaching him from behind.

"And what can I do for you Kushina?"

"I'm just wondering if you should have taken action on that Council member."

"You're referring to the remark made on Mikoto?"

Kushina nodded, "Just like my son said, the Uchiha massacre did not happen in this world. So the survival of Mikoto should not have happened. Still I am hoping that nothing triggers her to do anything rash."

"Hmm… I think she will be fine," Sarutobi reasoned, "After all, she actually changed her mind and went against her husband just to follow her children. She is much stronger than we all give her credit for and so long as her children are there to maintain the pillars, she will be the pillars for the Uchiha. I doubt a rash comment by no one that Mikoto has high regards would shake her."

Kushina giggled at the thought, "I guess you're right." The two shared a moment of silence before Kushina spoke again, "By the way, do you know of Ryo's whereabouts? I have not seen him for a few days now."

"Ah he's away on a mission as of the moment. Well, an unofficial mission anyway since Eriko, the other Guardian, claimed she needed Ryo for something."

"She did not say on what the matter is…?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Whatever it is, I am sure Ryo will report to me if it is of some importance."

Kushina nodded in agreement. Ryo's loyalty to the Hokage at this point was almost like a dog to its master.

As they neared the Hokage's office, Kushina excused herself, "I'll be in the archive if you need me old man Hokage. I need to read up on some old scrolls for my own research."

"Of course…"

Kushina gave a respectful bow before she went her separate way. Sarutobi watched the beautiful red-haired woman walk away; a woman that Sarutobi considered as almost a daughter he never had.

As the old Hokage entered his office, the Hokage almost had another headache at the sight of his stack of papers located on his desk. Honestly he felt that she should retire but the fact that there were no suitable candidates at the moment, he would have to carry on with this important task until someone else took the job.

A couple of minutes passed while Sarutobi smoked his pipe and read the stack of papers one by one. They consisted mostly of mission reports, economic reports, daily events occurring in Fire country and other important factors that he had to read. However, the opening of his office door signaled for the next part of his job.

"Please, come in…"

A number of Jounins and elite Jounins entered the office, cramping the regular-sized office. The Sandaime Hokage waited until the Jounins had settled in before he would begin the briefing. The Jounins shifted around the room until finally, silence was finally achieved.

Among the elite Jounins present were Hatake Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yuuhi Kurenai and Genma Shiranui. The others were comprised of mostly regular Jounins of Konoha. In Konoha, the elite Jounins, while still in the rank of a Jounin, were basically ninjas that could be around the level of an S-rank shinobi or at least possesses terrifying or unique abilities in their own right.

"You called for us, Hokage-sama?" Genma asked.

"Yes I'll explain why I have called the lot of you here," Sarutobi cleared his throat before he began, "While you all have been busy in your duties as Konoha shinobi by participating in missions and also the battles against Kumogakure, the young children are doing their part as well. Tomorrow is the day of the final exams and the day after will have the teams assigned to their respective Jounin sensei."

Sarutobi paused before he continued, "Since most of you all here are free and do not have any Genins under your duties, I'd like you all to be in charge of one team. Of course, as you all know, you will have to test your Genin teams with the bell test so I'm sure most of you will not have any teams by next week."

"Despite that, I'd like you all to review the Genins in the academy class. The final exams are simply and we assume most shall pass. Therefore, we have already assigned teams for them and I want you all to review the students that will be under you."

With that, Sarutobi laid several sheet of paper on his desk and the Jounins all each took a sheet of paper. The paper contained the formation of teams from team one up to team twenty. Under each team, the name of the Jounin sensei was written and some of the Jounins in the room groaned at the idea of being in charge of the kids.

However the elite Jounins all remained silent, analyzing the list of students that would be under them. Kurenai seemed pleased at the idea of becoming a Jounin sensei. Sarutobi could not tell what his son was thinking, the same goes for Genma. However Sarutobi noted a pleased expression on Kakashi's features.

"Are there any objections?" Sarutobi asked.

None of the Jounins said anything until a voice spoke, "Actually I'd like to be in charge of team seven."

All of the Jounins turned around and were surprised to see him. After all the man, although probably a very powerful shinobi in Konoha, was not within the ranks of Jounin. The man basically served most of his time within the ANBU ranks.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows when his eyes lay upon the man. Indeed Sarutobi had not expected him to be present here. As a matter of fact, he was not in the list of Jounins to be called but having him as a Jounin sensei would be interesting indeed. The old Hokage wondered how much this guy could push a Genin team.

"You wish to be in charge of team seven, is it…?" The man nodded and Sarutobi turned to Kakashi, "Any objections, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at the man for a moment then shook his head, "I'd like to be in charge of team seven… But… I think he might be doing a better job than me… So I am not against that idea."

"It is decided then…"

The man merely smiled and gave a nod of thanks to Kakashi before he left the room. All the Jounins, Kakashi included, wondered how well the man was going to be at leading a team of freshly graduated Genins.

***Konoha Academy, afternoon***

With the sound of the final bell ringing, all the academy students rushed out while the teachers sighed in relief that another day had passed. Some of the student's mothers were waiting for their parents, especially those that were still in their first year in the academy.

Haruno Sakura was one of the students that rushed out of the building, wanting to avoid a particular person and it has worked for the past few years. Of course she still socialized with said person and with her group of friends but she somehow felt that today, she needed to make her escape quick.

Once Sakura was in the busy streets of Konoha, the pink haired girl finally calmed herself down and walked in a normal pace. Her house was not too far away and she was sure that Naruto was nowhere in sight. She was walking by the street, watching the vendors interacting with the townspeople. That was when suddenly she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Found ya!"

Before she knew what was happening, Naruto had grabbed hold of Sakura and leaped off the streets. The villagers that witnessed the scene were surprised by such a scene but shrugged it off; assuming the son of the late Hokage had business with his friend.

Sakura shrieked in surprise as Naruto landed on a rooftop and released the girl. Sakura stumbled a little until she found her footing, taking a step back from Naruto and panting a little from the sudden scare.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… You got to improve in your awareness. We are going to be graduating soon after all." Naruto said jokingly.

"Na-Naruto… You… You just surprised me, that's all." Sakura hesitated for a moment, "Erm… Why did you bring me up here? I need to get back home."

Naruto glared at Sakura in the eye, the pair of cerulean blue eyes staring deep into the emerald green eyes. Sakura looked away, feeling like Naruto could see into her soul. She tried to remain composed and walk away but Naruto's eyes somehow froze her feet.

"Sakura-chan… What happened to us?"

"Huh…? Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura turned to face Naruto, hiding her nervousness.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in frustration, "Sakura-chan, stop playing dumb. When we first met, we were close. Heck, you were even glad at the time to meet up with me but ever since we entered the academy… It's not the same!"

"I… I still talk to you just like how I do with the others. Honestly Naruto, I think you're just looking into things that aren't there."

"Sakura-chan… Stop trying to lie. I want to know… Why are you avoiding me…? No, why are you keeping me at a distance?" Naruto demanded.

"I…"

Sakura pursed her lips but Naruto was clearly not going to let her go. Finally Sakura decided to give an honest answer, "My parents…"

Naruto had a confuse look and Sakura clarified, "My… Parents don't want me to be in danger by… being so close to you. Ever since the Hyuuga affair where you were targeted and I got hurt… My parents have been concerned that something like that might happen again so…"

"And your parents allowed you to join the ninja academy?" Naruto spoke in disbelief, "Being a ninja is still going to put you in danger, they know that right?!" Naruto had raised his voice at this point.

Sakura flinched at the words, "Naruto…"

"Okay fine… Maybe I get it… You want to respect your parents wish and try to keep a distance from me… I understand…" However deep inside Naruto was furious. He was angered that Sakura was obeying her parents with such poor justification.

For a moment Naruto felt like in the past world, where people avoided him like the plague. He did not want to be angry at Sakura but her poor excuse in avoiding him made his blood boil and Naruto was rarely angered. Finally Naruto uttered the words.

"We're still friends like you said and you can respect your parents wish for all I care," Naruto said coldly, "But Sakura-chan… Since when have you lost your own will and become like a puppet?"

Sakura eyes widened at the statement and before she could say anything, Naruto leaped away quickly. Sakura watched the blonde boy move quickly and she was left alone on the rooftops. She had never felt such pain and alone as of this moment.

Sakura looked down at her feet, feeling the tears well up within her. What Naruto said was too close to the truth; since when had Sakura had almost lost her own control of her life? If her parents didn't want her to be in danger, she would have prevented her from joining the ninja academy.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Sakura mumbled softly.

***Two days later, Konoha academy, morning***

"Congratulations at passing the Genin exam!" Iruka announced cheerfully, "From this day forth, you are all ninjas of Konoha! You will serve Konoha's military with pride and the backbone of our mighty village. You will put your lives on the line on missions and there will be harsh times for some of you but know that as long as you all possess the will of Fire, then nothing can stop you from achieving your dreams!"

At this all the academy students under Iruka's tutelage cheered loudly, delighted at the words of their sensei for the past six years. Iruka grinned with pride as he viewed all of his students cheered with smiles on their faces. The only ones he noticed that were not as happy were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

'What's wrong with them?' Iruka thought with a frown, 'Did something happen between them? And it had to be all three, who are in the same team.'

Iruka was no longer their teacher and while he wanted to speak with some of his students individually, especially Naruto, he needed to hand in a report directly to the Hokage. For now he needed to finish the last of his duties.

"Alright quiet down now class," Iruka barked and the students all calmed down, "I will now be putting all of you into a three-man team and will then introduce your Jounin sensei that will be in charge of you. Your Jounin sensei will be supervising you in your journey to become a Konoha shinobi so treat them with respect!"

Iruka then began calling up names and assigning them into teams. Naruto sighed as he already knew who was going to his teacher and which team he was going to be in. Naruto then looked at Sakura and seeing her depressed look, Naruto also blamed himself for landing such harsh words at her.

He was mad two days ago so what he said was just nothing but his emotions speaking. He wanted to take it back but now he wondered how he was going to patch up the awkward situation they were in.

Iruka cleared his throat as he reached the next team, "Team seven are comprised of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura!"

At the mention of Sasuke's name, a large number of girls whined at the fact that they could not be in the same team as Sasuke. Meanwhile the Uchiha glared at Naruto with a small grin, glad that he had a rival and a friend in the same team. However he held no views on Sakura being in the team.

"Unfortunately your Jounin sensei will be a little late so you'll have to wait here until he arrives." Iruka announced.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Psh, no surprise there. He's probably lost in the road of life."

Iruka continued calling up teams and introducing their Jounin sensei until the only ones in the class were team seven. Naruto sighed loudly and wondered what he was going to do for the next few hours.

Sakura took sneak peeks at Naruto, wondering if Naruto was still angry at her. She wanted to apologize to Naruto for her actions, for avoiding him but she did not know how to close the distance between the two.

At that point, the door of the classroom opened.

'Oh? Kakashi-sensei's actually much earlier than I thought.' Naruto thought.

However the person who entered the classroom was not the masked Jounin that Naruto thought would be. Naruto's jaw dropped upon realizing who the person was. Even Sasuke himself had his eyes widened in surprise but only Sakura had no idea who the man was.

"Are you our Jounin instructor?" Sakura inquired.

The man nodded with a small smile, his arms set on his sides, "Yes I am…"

Naruto pointed at the man in shock, "Yo-you are our teacher?!"

"I believe I just said that I was."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you're in the ANBU? ANBUs don't become Jounin instructors!"

The man shrugged, "Well I'll answer all your questions in due time. For now let me introduce myself."

The man cleared his throat before he spoke, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, the Jounin instructor of team seven. I am pleased to meet all of you."

Naruto and Sasuke still had shocked expressions on their face.

***Chapter End***

**A/N: BOOOM! That's the end of the chapter! Were any of you expecting that? Itachi as the Jounin leader of team seven xD Tell me what you guys think and what you expect of Itachi leading team seven! **

**DO leave a REVIEW to tell me what you guys think or to tell me what I can improve on :D Till next time guys!**


	14. Trust & Faith

**Disclaimer: All characters and places are under the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Only my OCs are mine.**

**A/N: Hei guys, here is the new chapter for you guys to read. I hope you will all enjoy this story.**

**Oh I should tell you guys that Itachi does not possess the Mangekyou Sharingan... At least not yet... Also another thing is in regards to Sasuke's character. Unlike the original timeline, Sasuke is not a guy obsessed with revenge. That originated from Itachi betraying the village but this is a different timeline where Itachi never killed the clan. Just thought to give you guys a clarification.**

**Now to respond to the reviewers! :D**

**Guest 1: Glad you liked the NaruSaku angst. I'm not that good in doing all this drama stuff but I'll try to improve :)**

**thedarkpokemaster : Hehe, did not expect Itachi as instructor eh? I hope I won't disappoint you about Itachi becoming the leader :D**

**Guest 2 : Erm... rip-off? Well if it is a rip-off from "Resilience of time" that is not my intention. However reading the story's summary, I dont see how my story is a rip-off... My story contains Guardians in the world of Naruto and the reason for time travel while "Resilience of time" is Obito due to Nagato destroying the Rinnegan... Besides mine is not the first time-travel fic, so there might be some similarities**

**Guest 3: Okay, perhaps you dont understand the how the time-travel happened in Ryo's case. Let's assume Naruto's planet is "Planet A." Ryo reversed time 15 years into the past for "Planet A" only whereas the other planets and the world moved on. Also I explained in chapter 5, while Ryo felt like a second had passed, time had moved on for 15 years. For example, if he moved 2 days into the past, 2 days would have past. I hope I cleared that up.**

**Guest 4 : I make Tanaka very powerful because he is a Guardian :/ You have to understand, Guardians (As I have explained in chapter 2), they are assigned to protect a World created by their Masters. If they are not powerful, how the hell are they going to protect a World assigned to them? Besides, if you haven't noticed, each Guardians are masters in their own respective area.  
Ryo - Lightning, Eriko - swordsmanship, Tanaka - Mind control etc etc  
That's why Tanaka's mind control is very powerful and even then, he cannot control too much people or those with connections to a Guardian.**

**Guest 5 : I didnt know the 3rd Raikage was the Raikage at the time when the Hyuuga affair occured... Can you tell me in which chapter in the manga or anime this was said? Or any of you readers? Because as far as I remember, Yamato blamed A (4th Raikage) regarding the Hyuuga affair so I assume A was the Raikage at the time. I'd like to know which chapter that states the 3rd Raikage was the Raikage at the time.**

**makalakatakapaka : Ah well, to each their own mate! Cheers :D**

**NaruSaku24 : Yup Itachi! Hope you will enjoy this!**

**leafstone : Thanks!**

**clank2662 : well to be fair, Kakashi was assigned to be team 7 leader to teach Sasuke the Sharingan and to watch over his sensei's son. With Itachi still in Konoha, why not assign him?**

**Guest 6 : Thanks for the review :D **

CHAPTER 14: TRUST & FAITH

"I am the team leader of team seven." Uchiha Itachi announced.

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in their seats from shock. Naruto had not expected this, expecting it to be their one-eyed teacher in the previous world. As for Sasuke, he thought his brother was still among the ANBU and as far as he knew, normally only those among the Jounin ranks were given the job of leading Genin ninjas.

Sakura however had never met Itachi in her life and knew nothing of the man. Only the mention of his name and that the man was an Uchiha did Sakura consider the man a relative of Sasuke. She could see the resemblance between Sasuke and Itachi after considering this.

"Why are you our teacher?" Naruto demanded.

"I have been given this assignment by the Hokage Naruto-kun," Itachi answered flatly, "So unless you have a problem with that, you'd have to take it up with the Hokage."

Naruto deflated into his seat but Sasuke then entered in, "I thought only Jounins could become Jounin instructors…? You're in the ANBU."

"That is not entirely true. Yes, majority of those who lead Genin teams are Jounins but there are some cases where we are required to lead a team. Under those orders, we give up our alias for a time being until my duty is relieved. So as a team leader now… You can all call me… Itachi-sensei."

Naruto and Sasuke cringed at the sound of that and Itachi smiled lightly. It was rare to enjoy such moments as he was mostly a serious individual. With Naruto and Sasuke still trying to accept the fact, Itachi's gaze fell on their other team mate, Haruno Sakura.

To be honest, at first glance Itachi would not consider Sakura anything special. Of course he did not simply judge a shinobi's ability until he fought them but Sakura seemed to not hold anything special in her regard, except her high academy scores. Also she was from a family with no connections to the ninja career and she was basically the first among the Haruno family to enter the path of a shinobi.

However despite his opinion on her, Naruto had explained to Itachi six years ago that in the other world, Sakura was almost the best medic in the ninja world. An apprentice to the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, Itachi knew that Sakura had the potential within her. Itachi thought that what Sakura needed was an aim, a drive for her to become stronger.

"Is there anything you would like to add, Haruno-san?" Itachi questioned. Naruto and Sasuke also turned to look at the pink haired girl.

Sakura shook her head, "Erm, I'd just request you to just call me Sakura, Itachi-sensei."

Itachi grinned and then glared at Naruto and Sasuke, "I hope the two of you will be as disciplined as her."

Naruto simply rolled his eyes whereas Sasuke simply sat straight. Itachi allowed the silence to entertain the classroom for a moment before Itachi finally said what he wanted to say.

"I will congratulate you three for passing the academy exams that allowed you to become temporary Genins of Konoha… Before I explain what I meant about you three being, temporary ninjas, I would like you three to answer some questions for me."

Itachi glared at all three of them, "Although I already have your names, I still prefer a much more formal introduction. Give me your names and my next question, tell me why did you all choose to become a shinobi and what are your aims in becoming a shinobi of Konoha."

Itachi looked at Sakura first, "Why don't you go first, Sakura-san."

"My name Is Haruno Sakura. My reason to become a ninja… Well, I wanted to prove to the others that a civilian can become a shinobi as well and my aims… I just wish to protect my homeland from everything that will bring harm to it." Sakura said.

Itachi nodded slowly and then said, "A good answer but I feel that you're not telling me everything, Sakura-san."

Sakura gave a confused look and Itachi continued, "I believe your reason of wanting to become a shinobi has a deeper reason than just proving that a civilian can become a ninja. However I'll leave it at that for now."

Sakura nodded but she was left confused. What could Itachi mean by saying such a thing? Her parents were just normal civilians, leading normal everyday life in Konoha. She wanted to prove to her parents, to the clans in Konoha, that she could become a powerful kunoichi even if she was not from a family of ninjas. But was she wrong? Did she become a ninja for another reason that her subconscious was not telling?

Itachi turned to his brother and Sasuke quickly said, "I am Uchiha Sasuke and I become a shinobi because I am an Uchiha. All Uchihas are expected to become shinobis and my aims as a shinobi…? I wish to achieve strength to protect my clan, my home and to recover back the honor that the Uchiha clan has lost!"

'So Sasuke's aims are much different in this world huh?' Naruto thought with relief, 'Well that's good. That's one thing less to worry about.'

"I see…" Itachi uttered softly, "Indeed that almost all Uchihas have become ninjas. It is almost natural to become a ninja and has been in our history for a very long time. I, myself is a shinobi of Konoha. However your aims Sasuke… Know that sometimes strength is not the only option to protect those you love."

"But…"

"You will understand it with time brother…" At the mention of 'brother' Sakura guessed that she was right, Itachi was Sasuke's brother, "But your aims are not entirely bad. However I just hope that you will one day outgrow the thought that the clan is the most important thing in your life."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked with a confused tone.

"Sometimes there might come a time where you have to choose… choose whether to fight for yourself or for the better of the whole." Itachi answered vaguely.

'I hope that you will choose the right path this time Sasuke,' Itachi thought, remembering what happened to Sasuke from Naruto's other world, 'I do not wish to see you branded as a traitor with my own eyes.'

Itachi's answer did not enrage Sasuke nor pleased him. Sasuke merely contemplated the answer and pondered on what Itachi told him. For now Sasuke felt that he should concentrate in developing his skills and maybe he will finally understand what Itachi meant.

"Alright my turn now!" Naruto said excitedly, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I became a ninja because I want to show everyone how I'm going to surpass all of the previous Hokages! Believe it!"

Sakura was impressed by Naruto's ambitions and Sasuke chuckled, noting his friend's dreams were still the same since he first met him.

"A very big dream, Naruto-kun," Itachi stated, "But not an impossible one. This wraps up the introductions and I've received pleasant answers from you three."

"Now I will explain what I meant by you all becoming temporary Genins…" Itachi paused, "The academy exams that you all took yesterday were merely an exam to show us if you have the right to become Genins. Obviously you've all earned that right for now but there is a second exam; an exam by the Jounin instructor to test whether you have what it takes to become a Genin of Konoha."

"A second exam?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yes… I will be the examiner and the rules will be made by me. If you pass my requirements, you will all become official Genins of Konoha but if you fail… Well, then you will all be returned to the academy."

"What?" Sakura screamed in shock.

Sasuke just remained silent. Naruto as well but that was because he knew this was coming.

Sakura quickly composed herself and asked, "So what do we have to do?"

Itachi turned to Sakura, "I will explain the rules of my exam tomorrow. We are done for today so you all can return home and prepare yourselves mentally as well as physically. Meet me at training ground seven at 8am; we'll have our exams there. With that I wish you all good luck."

With the parting words, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and was gone from the classroom. Sasuke wasted no time and got up from his seat and went for the door.

"Ah wait Sasuke!" Sakura called out, stopping the Uchiha in his tracks, "Do you think… Your brother will give you a hint on what the exam is…? Then maybe-"

"He won't," Sasuke replied flatly, "He does not play favoritism just because I'm his brother… Besides even if he did tell me, I wouldn't have asked him. I want to test myself tomorrow… To test what we can do in his exam."

"Oh alright… Sorry for asking."

Sasuke merely grunted in response to that, walking out of the classroom. This left Naruto and Sakura alone, the two not knowing how to proceed with this opportunity.

The silence between the two only lasted a few seconds but the pair felt like an eternity had past. Sakura was avoiding eye contact and Naruto remained in his seat. It was almost uncharacteristic of Naruto to sit down so quietly.

Although Sakura was at fault, Naruto still felt bad about saying those things about her. He was just frustrated at the time so now he did not know what to say to her. Every time he wanted to say something, the words were caught in his throat.

"I guess we should… get back home," Sakura said, finally looking at Naruto, "We have to get ready for the exam by Itachi-sensei tomorrow after all." Sakura then made her way to the classroom door.

"Ah… Sakura-chan…?"

"What is it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head,"Erm… About yesterday… I just wanted to say… Well… I'm sorry about some of the things I said yesterday… They were a little harsh and… Well, you know-"

"Ye-yeah… I mean it's okay… I mean, you were right about some things. I have been avoiding you and… Well, I just needed something to remind me about that… My parents don't know about you being my team but I think they… I think they'll take it much better now."

"Oh…" Naruto got up from his seat and walked towards Sakura, "So err… You wanna go train for a while or something? Just to get ready or something?"

"Well Sasuke's not here though and I don't think it will be fair to train without him. We are a team now after all." Sakura reasoned.

"Oh… Yeah I guess you're right… Well, I guess we should do our own preparations then. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and watched as Naruto instead jumped out of the window and probably headed to train. Sakura shook her head, amused at Naruto's choice of exit and she too made her way out of the academy. It would be the last time she would be walking out of the academy.

The pink haired girl hoped Naruto did not think she was avoiding him. She meant it when she said that she felt training without Sasuke was unfair. Also she needed time to get used to this; being in the same team as Naruto. For six years Sakura obeyed her parents to stay away from Naruto to remain safe but that order was obsolete the moment Naruto was in the same team as her now.

Of course both Naruto and Sakura felt that the two made little apologize. Naruto's attempt of an apology was well-received by Sakura but the pink haired girl and the blonde boy felt that there was still some distance between them. Sakura had no idea how to fix the bridge between them.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she had bumped into someone. However the other person maintained her balance while Sakura fell on her behind, the young girl losing her sense of direction. Sakura rubbed her sore behind as she slowly raised herself up.

"You should watch where you're going kid," The woman remarked, "Otherwise you might… Oh!"

The blonde woman stopped and Sakura had a good look at her. Sakura was amazed at the woman's beauty; a blonde woman sporting a white tank top which accentuated her large bust and black shorts that went down to her knees. Her blonde hair reached down to her shoulders and she seemed to be keeping two daggers strapped to her back; both daggers in their sheaths.

The woman eyed Sakura carefully before she spoke, "Ah no wonder you seemed familiar. You're Haruno Sakura, correct?"

Sakura was shocked, "Ho-how do you know me?"

"Well your marks from the exam interested me. You have a lot of hidden potential Sakura-san. I'll be watching you from now on so do impress me."

"Oh… I see…"

"Well good luck anyway in your career as a ninja. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Sakura-san." The woman winked and then walked away.

"Wait… At least tell me your name!"

The woman stopped and looked at Sakura, "It's Eriko. Futada Eriko."

Sakura bowed in thanks to Eriko's compliments and with a gentle smile, Eriko strolled away.

Sakura honestly wondered how come she had never seen Eriko before in Konoha. If she was a ninja in Konoha, Sakura was sure she should have caught a glimpse of the woman at one time or another. Besides Sakura doubted she would forget a woman of such beauty.

'So that's one of Naruto's team mates that Ryo told me about huh?' Eriko thought, feeling Sakura's gaze on her back, 'According to Ryo, Naruto told him that she had a lot of hidden potential and in the other world, she had become quite a powerful medic-nin. If it's one thing I love, it is a woman with the talents and the drive to become strong. Hehe, I'll be watching you Haruno Sakura.'

Once Eriko turned a corner and disappeared from sight, Sakura also realized she had been staring at Eriko's form. The pink haired didn't know why but the woman simply exuded an aura of confidence; something that made Sakura admire the woman at first glance. However now that she was gone, Sakura continued on her journey home.

About ten minutes later, Sakura was closing the door of her home and removing her ninja sandals from her feet.

"Mother, I'm home!" Sakura called out.

"Welcome back!" Sakura's mother, Suyuki, responded. She then emerged from the kitchen.

Haruno Suyuki shared the same long, pink hair that Sakura had but while Sakura's eyes were green, Suyuki possessed dark, black eyes. Suyuki was a housewife and was an excellent cook for the Haruno household.

"So how was your day today?" Suyuki questioned with a smile

Sakura approached her mother, "Oh we had our team placements today. We were introduced to our sensei and my team mates."

"Ah I remember my friend who told me all this when I was your age. I never went to the academy but she told me about all these team placements. You are all comprised of three in a team, right?"

Sakura nodded and Suyuki pressed on, "So who are your team mates?"

Sakura hesitated at the question and Suyuki cocked her head on one side, awaiting Sakura's answer.

Finally Sakura said, "Uchiha Sasuke and… Uzumaki Naruto…"

The answer caused Suyuki's eyes to widen and she mouthed an "Oh." An awkward silence ensued in the Haruno household. Sakura said nothing and watched her mother's reactions, waiting for her to say something.

"You know that ever since the Hyuuga affair nine years ago, we told you to keep your distance from him…" Suyuki said to which Sakura nodded, "And even when you entered the academy, we told you to be friendly but to not get too close with Naruto. Even that you followed through."

Suyuki looked at her daughter in the eyes then, "And now you're in the same team as Naruto… You know I and your father never wanted you to become a ninja. We'd have been happier if you chose to inherit the family business but we don't want to force you. We know you will be facing danger and putting your life on the line as a kunoichi of Konoha."

"However maybe it's just fate that you and Naruto… that you and Naruto will always be close. Honestly I don't like the idea of that but if it cannot be helped. I just pray that you will not be targeted again because of your close relationship with him. You are now team mates after all."

"Why do you keep saying I'll be in danger just because I'm close to Naruto?" Sakura cried.

Suyuki sighed, "Because he is the son of the late 4th Hokage and the 4th had made a lot of enemies during the 3rd Great Ninja War, especially those from Kumogakure. And since us Konoha is still at war against Kumo, I'm afraid they might want to get Naruto and to do that, they might exploit those close to him; which means you or any of his friends."

"Mom…"

"You are our only daughter Sakura," Suyuki exclaimed, "We don't want to lose you. We never wanted you to become a shinobi but we don't want to force you to quit either. And now you're in a team with Naruto and Sasuke. All we ask is that you promise… promise that you'll come out of all of this with your life."

Sakura hugged her mother and Suyuki sobbed at this point. Sakura could now understand why her parents were against the idea of being close to Naruto. What they said was true also; Naruto would attract many enemies when they discover he was the son of the 4th Hokage. However Sakura resolved that she simply had to get stronger to protect her friends and to not bring sadness to her parents.

"It's okay mom, I promise you that I won't die," Sakura stated, "I'll talk to dad when he gets back as well."

Sakura continued to rub her mother's back, consoling the older Haruno.

***Evening, Uchiha compound***

Uchiha Sasuke had spent most of his afternoon in the training grounds doing basic training to make sure he was prepared for the exams the next day. Honestly the young Uchiha would have wanted to learn new techniques to prepare for tomorrow but knowing his brother, there was no point. He needed to simply be prepared physically and mentally.

Now that the sun was beginning to fall in the sky with the moon replacing the sun, Sasuke was now in the Uchiha compound making his way home. However Sasuke was recalling what he saw by the streets at the market area.

'What are they all looking at?' Sasuke thought angrily, 'Do they think I cannot see what they are saying…?'

"Do you think he is actually a spy and that's why he was left behind?" An old woman whispered to her friend.

"We should be careful." Another one mumbled, "Who knows when they will let the other Uchiha in and destroy Konoha."

Sasuke pretended he did not see what they said. After all, with the Sharingan Sasuke could easily detect their lip movements and discern what they had said. It infuriated Sasuke that there were people who doubted their loyalty.

However there were also some that Sasuke passed by were much more positive.

"It's truly amazing isn't it?" A man in his forties said to his wife, "Everyone in his clan left Konoha, including his father! Despite that, they chose to stay in Konoha. That's loyalty I tell you, like a dog loyal to its master up to the end!"

"Itachi actually stayed in Konoha because it is his home," Another added in, "Even his clan won't force him to move. Even more amazing is that his brother is also still here and can you imagine the idea of Sasuke becoming like Itachi? I'd rather have just them than all of the other Uchiha!"

Basically the village was split in half. There were those who questioned the loyalty of the remaining Uchiha and of course there were also those who believed in the Uchiha family of Konoha. However the one thing that both sides agreed on were the prodigious talent the two Uchiha brothers possessed.

'I'll show them,' Sasuke thought, 'I'll prove to them all that the Uchiha clan still have honor!'

Upon walking through the deserted streets in the Uchiha compound, Sasuke felt sadness and anger grow within him. The young Uchiha was depressed as to why; after years of loyalty to Konoha did they betray their homeland? Then he was also outraged that because of their actions, the reputation of the Uchiha had been stained.

Two minutes later, Sasuke entered his house and saw the sandals of his mother and Itachi by the doorstep, signifying that they were home. He could already sniff the smell of his mother's cooking from the kitchen which left him some time to confront his brother.

Quickly moving through the household, ignoring his mother's cries of 'Welcome home' Sasuke entered Itachi's room without knocking. Itachi was standing in his room, his eyes staring out the window of his room at the deserted streets and buildings in the Uchiha compound.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Itachi greeted and turned to look at his little brother.

"Ni-san, what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Sasuke accused, "Why are you our Jounin sensei? As far as I know, you aren't a Jounin and… well, you aren't the type to be picking up Genin teams."

Itachi said nothing for a moment before he replied, "… Are you saying you don't wish me to be your teacher then?"

"That… That's not what I meant! I just want to know why. Why did you suddenly become a Jounin instructor?" Sasuke demanded.

"I asked Hokage-sama to be placed as your leader Sasuke." Itachi answered flatly.

"Why?"

"There are other reasons that I cannot tell you now. Maybe when you're older I shall tell you and I hope when I do, that you will not change your perceptions of this world."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this but Itachi pressed on, "However there is also a personal reason as well. You're my brother; you're one of the last in this clan in Konoha and also family. I wish to watch you grow into a respectful shinobi and Uchiha. Also who else better to train you in the Sharingan than me?"

Sasuke processed the words said to him and found that what Itachi said was logical in a sense. However something else had also bugged him.

"And what about the ANBU then? You're on of the best so won't they suffer from losing you and becoming a Jounin instructor?"

Itachi chuckled, "Foolish brother… The ANBU are comprised of the top shinobis in Konoha. They can handle on their own without me."

Sasuke sighed and was done with his questions. However he did not leave the room and both Uchiha brothers continued to stare at one another. Silence entered the room and neither said a word. As if an unspoken agreement had been uttered, both brothers activated their Sharingan, the three tomoe surrounding their eyes.

"A matured Sharingan at such an early age is truly impressive Sasuke," Itachi complimented, "However now that you're done with your questions, let me ask you one."

"What is it Ni-san?"

Itachi knew this was a sensitive topic but he needed to know if his brother had grown, "What do you think of father betraying Konoha?"

For a moment Itachi could not read the expressions on Sasuke's face and Itachi could easily read people's emotions. Sasuke stared down at the wooden floor and Itachi sensed some anger welling out from Sasuke. Then in a split second, it was gone.

"I just want to get an answer from father," Sasuke answered, "I just want to know why he left the village, left his family here… I want to know if he treasured the old glory days of the Uchiha rather than caring for us as a family. I want to know why he destroyed our reputation of the elite among Konoha and stained our status… That's all…"

"Do you hate him?"

"I don't know…"

"Will you kill him if you see him?"

"…Why are you asking me all of this?" Sasuke retorted.

"Because," Itachi said seriously, "I need to know how strong your resolve is. My loyalty lies to Konoha, little brother. I will do anything to ensure that my home village stays safe and that is why I want to know what you will do if confronting father."

Sasuke then recalled what his brother had told him earlier on in the academy, _**"Sometimes there might come a time where you have to choose… choose whether to fight for yourself or for the better of the whole."**_

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "And will you kill father, Ni-san?"

Itachi stared at his little brother for a moment but never answered Sasuke's question. Instead Itachi gestured for Sasuke to approach him. Confused, Sasuke did so and walked towards his brother. When Sasuke was just a couple of inches away, Itachi moved his hand towards Sasuke and then; flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"I'll give the answer to your question next time Sasuke," Itachi said, "For now dinner is ready."

Behind Sasuke, Mikoto was standing outside Itachi's room and Sasuke quickly gave a quick, respectful bow to his brother and ran for the dining room. Mikoto scuffed Sasuke's hair as he passed by.

Itachi was staring out the window again and could see his mother's reflection from the glass of the window. He had never been truly close to his mother or father but he knew his mother loved him and vice versa. From the reflection of the window, Mikoto uttered the words.

"Thank you…"

With that Mikoto moved away from Itachi's room, most likely to join Sasuke. Itachi closed his eyes and then opened them once more, his eyes black and no longer had the Sharingan activated. Turning away from the window, Itachi headed for the dining room as well.

***Uzumaki household***

Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kushina were at the dining table, devouring their favorite dish which was bowls of Ramen. Ryo was also present but he had already finished his dinner ages ago whereas Kushina and Naruto were on their 7th bowl now with no signs of stopping.

Naruto had told his mother earlier that Itachi was their Jounin instructor, which surprised Kushina. She had reviewed the list (After begging the Hokage) and saw it was supposed to be Kakashi's duty. She wondered why the sudden change.

Also while Naruto was busy consuming his Ramen, he was also extracting just a small amount of Ryo's chakra. Ever since the incident six years ago when Naruto discovered the 'Wind Path Mode,' Ryo agreed to give Naruto a little bit of chakra but he could only do so by taking a little. So far Naruto had been accumulating a large amount of the chakra which would allow him to hold the 'Wind Path Mode' for at least an hour this time.

"Man mom, you keep getting better at making Ramen!" Naruto said as he slurped some noodles in, "You should like, open a Ramen stand!"

Kushina drank her broth and then set the bowl on the table, "I'm not sure whether that's an insult or a complement."

"I'm serious! This is almost comparable to old man Teuchi's Ramen and that's a lot coming from his number one customer!"

"I'm his number one customer," Kushina corrected, "I've been living here far longer than you! So get your facts right!"

Naruto finished his bowl and set it down, "Hei that's not fair mom! You might have got a head start but you've been busy lately at the Hokage tower! So-"

"While you two go on another debate about Ramen, how about you stop with extracting my chakra?" Ryo interrupted.

"Oh right, sorry!"

Naruto quickly withdrew the extended arm from the seal on his stomach, the extended arm infused with Kyuubi's chakra. This was one of the methods Kurama used now to extract chakra from Ryo.

Kushina collected the bowls and then began washing them on the sink, leaving Naruto and Ryo on the dining table. Naruto helped with wiping the table clean with a cloth while Ryo collected the chopsticks and passing them to Kushina to wash.

"So what was your mission spiky Ryo?" Naruto questioned, "You were gone for a few days."

Ryo tensed up at the question but it was only for a second, "It… It went well, I guess… There's not much happening when on a scouting mission."

"Just a scouting mission? Isn't that normally under Konoha orders? You went with the big boobs Guardian, Eriko so it can't just be a scouting mission, right?"

"It was a scouting mission in a way," Ryo answered, his voice on the edge, "We made sure that the other Guardians were not within Fire borders. We can't afford another sneak attack by them."

"I see… Just a scouting mission huh?"

Ryo nodded and Naruto let the subject drop there. After Ryo and Naruto were done with their respective duties on cleaning up, Naruto said he wanted to sleep early since he had his exam with Itachi tomorrow.

Ryo was at the backyard of the house, staring up into the night sky and watching the bright stars blinking in the dark. His large blade was on his side and after twelve years, the red seal on his sword was almost restored. This meant that Ryo's powers were almost back to its original form.

This time if Ryo met Tanaka 'The Deceiver' on the battlefield, the blue-haired Guardian had no doubt that the results of the fight would be much different than last time. His Lightning abilities were almost at the highest level and even Kakashi's natural affinity could not compare.

"Heh, I see your seal is almost complete." A voice said from behind Ryo.

"Indeed…" Ryo answered, "I used up nearly all of its powers to restore your life source and vitality. I'm glad now that I made the right choice."

"And I thank you for that."

The two shared a moment of silence, Kushina standing next to Ryo. It was funny how in the twelve years they had known each other, they never showed any romantic interest to one another. It was almost like a sibling relationship with Ryo looking out for his younger sister.

Ryo had been protective of Kushina ever since Minato made him promise to guard his family. The blue-haired Guardian took his oath seriously and did his best. He was weak then, but as the years passed and his seal slowly recovered, Ryo was once again a dangerous swordsman.

"You know Ryo," Kushina said suddenly, Ryo turning to face her, "We've known each other for almost twelve years now. You've never done anything to misplace my trust or Naruto's. You've proven your loyalty to Konoha by directly serving under the Hokage and is now fighting to protect our world from destruction."

Ryo nodded but gave no response. He was wondering what Kushina was trying to say.

"Naruto and I trust you with our life. You're almost like family at this point… which is why I hate to say this but… Ryo, why did you lie to us?"

Ryo had a confuse look on his face and Kushina clarified that confusion, "Ryo, Naruto is not stupid. Even I can tell you're lying. You did NOT go on a mere scouting mission!"

"Wha-"

"Ryo…" Kushina took a breath to calm herself, "We can tell you're lying. Naruto can read it and I can see it in your eyes. What I want to know is; why did you lie to us?"

It took Ryo some time but all he managed to say is, "I'm sorry…"

That was all Ryo said and nothing else was added. Kushina could see Ryo was already troubled by this and for the first time since she knew him, she could see Ryo conflicted. She had always known Ryo as a decisive man, a Guardian that tried to do his best in his role. Now this very Guardian was confused.

"I guess you may have your own reasons," Kushina said softly, "You disappeared for a few days with Eriko and I'm sure your duties as a Guardian outweighed the others. You are obliged to your duties and maybe that's why you can't tell us."

"You told me once Ryo, that Guardians had always worked alone. You all have friends among the Guardians but you never communicate with each other unless you have to. Can you really call those friends?"

"However Ryo, you should also know that we are your friends. We are like a family here. Konoha is your home as well as mine and we inherit the Will of Fire. We treat our comrades like family and will do everything in our power to protect one another. A person is never perfect; what one lacks in something, a friend can help to ease that weakness. This is how friendships work Ryo…"

Ryo took it all in but still said nothing. Then Kushina finished with, "So I hope that one day, you can trust us, put your faith in us and tell us what you need to. Remember Ryo; you're not alone. Not anymore."

With her advice delivered, Kushina walked back into her house, leaving the blue-haired Guardian to contemplate what Kushina just said. Once again, he felt… alone…

***The next day, Training Ground 7***

At 8AM sharp the next day, Uchiha Itachi arrived at the assigned meeting spot and found all three of the Genins under him waiting for him. He was glad that they were at least punctual enough but the real test begins now.

Itachi was especially interested in testing Haruno Sakura as well. He was already well aware of his brother's and Naruto's abilities since he had watched their progress throughout the years. However Sakura he knew nothing of other than her excellent results in the academy.

Naruto had told her she was a powerful medic-nin in the previous timeline but this was a different world. Itachi wondered if the Haruno girl maintained the same determination and hidden potential inside her. For now he wanted to get started.

"It's good to see that you all look well-prepared and ready for the exam." Itachi stated, eyeing all three Genins, "However I won't go easy on this exam so I want all of you to give it your best!"

"Itachi-sensei, what is the second exam?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain that in a second," Itachi replied, "For now I'm going to explain something else that will be related to the exam."

The three Genins nodded and Itachi cleared his throat, "The second exam is all up to the instructor's choice. There is a standard exam called the 'bell test' which tests the team's teamwork, which is an important factor a team needs. However I believe in another factor for a team to function properly."

Naruto cocked his head to the left, "And that is?"

Itachi's gaze fell on Naruto, "Trust… No, not just trust… trust and faith on your team mates."

"Trust… And faith…" Sasuke repeated quietly.

Itachi stared at Naruto, "Team work is based off of trust or faith on your team mates. Without trust, the team will crumble and fall apart. If you trust your team mate to make the right move in a certain situation, you can act upon it. If you are the one that is in a terrible situation but you have faith that your team will make the right move, then you know what the right call of action is. Trust and faith is a very fragile matter in a team; it can easily destroy a team or can enforce a team to be indestructible."

"However trust and faith does not only lie in three-man teams," Itachi stated, "It also applies to a whole. We trust in the Hokage to make the right decisions and he places his trust on us to fight for the village we all love. We place our faith on all of our comrades and they do the same for us."

For a moment Naruto remembered that Ryo had lied to him last night.

'Does he not trust us?' Naruto wondered, 'Why did he have to lie? He must have his own reasons but…'

That is why trust and faith is what I will be looking for in this second exam." Itachi pointed out, "I am looking for all of you to prove to me that you can trust each other as a team. There are no other rules."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded in understanding although honestly, none of them had any either how to actually 'convince' Itachi of their trust with one another.

"If there are no further questions, the test begins now!" Itachi cried and charged towards the trio with a kunai drawn.

***Training Ground #7, an hour later***

Itachi was still waiting for something to prove of their worth. He had to admit that their team work was impressive but it was not enough to convince him of what he was looking for. That was why he took a step further.

A few minutes earlier, Itachi had gone in serious and easily defeat the two boys and subduing Sakura. As of the moment, Sakura was sitting by the bark of a tree with her wrists tied behind her back with a ninja wire. Itachi had no idea where Naruto or his brother was at the moment.

"How is this going to help us pass the exam?" Sakura inquired.

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm hoping you'd all show me. If the three of you have the potential, I'm sure you'll all think of something."

Sakura remained silent after that and tried to remove the ninja wire. However it was tied securely and what she learnt from the academy could not release them. She had no doubt that they were probably at least Chuunin type of binding.

"I'm especially hoping for Naruto or you to show me that you both have faith in each other."

"…What do you mean?"

"I don't know what had happened between you two but even I can tell that your relationship with Naruto… is quite strained… If you two cannot resolve this matter soon, I don't think I can pass you."

"But..!" Sakura began to protest but Itachi silenced her, "The pair of you need to prove it to me in this exam. That is all I can say."

Sakura bit her lip and was at a loss. Itachi was deadly serious and his eyes continued to scan the area. The older Uchiha had to admit, Naruto and Sasuke's hiding skills were much better than he anticipated.

Not far away from Itachi and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were hidden in the trees and gauging the situation from afar. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were analyzing his brother, searching for any signs of weaknesses but even if Sasuke could detect any, his brother was ANBU elite. It would be impossible for them to exploit his weakness, if he had any.

"Damn it, what should we do?" Sasuke cursed softly.

Naruto was deep in thought as well. Naruto could not use the Nine-tails Chakra mode and of course definitely not the Tailed Beast mode in front of his friends so going against Itachi was almost impossible. And now Sakura was not with them. They needed to retrieve her and come up with a new strategy.

Sasuke was growing frustrated as the exam progressed. He had thought the exam would be to defeat Itachi or locate a hidden item but he had no idea how to show his brother that he trusted his team mates.

"Alright I got an idea." Naruto said, catching the attention of his comrade.

"What is it?"

"We need to get Sakura."

Sasuke sweat dropped at that, "You sure love pointing out the obvious… any idea HOW we're supposed to do that?"

"We attack your brother straight on and then get her back with us."

"What? That's your idea?"

"Lower your voice!" Naruto hissed, "Now let me explain…"

Sasuke listened to Naruto's plan and the more Naruto explained, the wider Sasuke's eyes got. Once Naruto was done with his plan, Sasuke wondered if Naruto was even taking this exam even seriously.

"That won't work you idiot!" Sasuke admonished, "Are you even taking this seriously?"

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke in the eye, "Sasuke…. TRUST me, alright? I know this will work."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, the words of Naruto remaining in his head, "Trust… you huh?"

Naruto nodded, "Trust me…"

Sasuke sighed but he gave the go ahead. With Sasuke recalling the plan, they decided to put it into action. This was the best chance they got and although Sasuke had doubts whether the plan would work, he would put his trust on his partner and go forward with the plan.

Itachi was watching for any movements when suddenly Sasuke and Naruto emerged from their hiding spots, surprising the older Uchiha. He drew out a kunai and prepared for their arrival.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as they closed in on him, "I don't know what you two are planning but coming at me head on is a big mistake."

Naruto ignored the warning and threw a fist at Itachi. Even without the Sharingan, Itachi easily read such movements and kicked Naruto in the gut. Upon impact, Naruto grunted in pain and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Tsch, a shadow clone?"

Moving away from the smoke to gain back his vision, he spotted Sasuke a few meters in front of him with a Fuma Shuriken, spinning wildly in Sasuke's fingers. Once it was charged up, Sasuke tossed the Fuma shuriken towards his brother, the ninja weapon spinning wildly in the air towards Itachi.

Itachi took a simple step to his left, the Fuma shuriken spinning past him. Sasuke tossed several shurikens at Itachi only for the older Uchiha to easily parry every one of them. Itachi was beginning to wonder what their plan was when suddenly, the familiar sound of a poof occurred behind him.

"Take this!" Naruto cried.

Where the Fuma shuriken had flown past Itachi, Naruto was in its place. Naruto tossed a kunai he had in his hand towards Itachi. Despite the close proximity between the two, the experience Itachi had was more than enough for Itachi to easily duck under the kunai. However Itachi was never Naruto's target.

"Sakura-chan!"

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura had got on her feet and jumped into the air. Before the kunai could pass her, the pink haired girl turned around and grabbed the kunai by the handle. With the kunai in hand, she cut the ninja wire that bound her, releasing her wrists.

Itachi grunted in annoyance and went for Sakura but to his surprise, Sakura made no attempts to stop him. Instead she continued running and Itachi was about to grab her when a shadow loomed above him.

"Fire release! Grand Fireball Technique!"

A large fireball emerged from Sasuke's lips, a diameter of at least eight meters. Itachi was amazed by the size and Itachi jumped away, feeling the scorching heat of the fireball crashing into the ground and burning the grass.

With this, Sakura rejoined the group with Naruto and Sasuke having successfully secured their team mate. Now all they needed to do was complete the exam by-

Itachi clapped his hands, "Alright, that's enough. The three of you pass the exam."

Sakura was confused, "We did? But we didn't even-"

"I already said that I was looking for you all to prove to me that you can trust your team mates." Itachi explained, "And each one of you did it."

It was then that it hit Sasuke, "You mean…"

Itachi nodded, "That's right. I pretended not to have spotted you both by the trees and I heard what you two planned. Sasuke, you had doubts on Naruto's plan but you went on with it because you placed your trust on him. You trusted his instincts even though you would not have done the same."

Itachi turned to Sakura, "Although you were not informed of the plan, you reacted well. Simply by Naruto calling out to your name, you already knew what he wanted you to do. A job well done; I admit that even I had not expected that."

Itachi then faced Naruto, "As for you Naruto… You placed your faith on your team mates to follow through with your plan even when Sasuke had doubts and Sakura had no idea of the plan. Despite that, you knew they would act accordingly and resulted in a success."

Naruto grinned widely while Sasuke had a small grin plastered across his face. As for Sakura, she released a sigh of relief, happy that perhaps that they had passed the test of Uchiha Itachi.

"However," Itachi added in, "Although you have not proven in this exam, I hope that you two will resolve your issues soon Naruto… Sakura… I can see you both still have… issues and I would prefer that you solve this… problem as soon as possible."

Naruto and Sakura said nothing and then took a quick glance at one another. It was true; they still had some difficulties with one another and Itachi saw through it. If they were going to be a team, they could not afford any problems in the team and Itachi knew that.

"For now, I shall congratulate all of you. By passing the exam, team seven will officially begin missions tomorrow! You are all now official Genins of Konoha!" Itachi announced, much to the relief of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Team seven of Konoha, has officially begun!

***Chapter End***

**A/N: And that brings an end to this chapter! I know I said i'd update this in 2 weeks but all your generous reviews made me write this sooner! So if I get more reviews, I'd be writing faster :)  
**

**So until next time, Read this chapter, Enjoy this chapter and Review this chapter!**


	15. No Regrets

**Disclaimer: All characters here are under the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Only my OCs belongs to me! :D**

**A/N: Alright guys, I bring to you the new chapter of my story! It isn't as long as the previous chapter but this chapter is... more of an Omake... with some developments too... However the change of scene (which you will find out later) will soon introduce you guys to the next arc of what is about to happen.**

**For now, let us get to... RESPONDING TO REVIEWERS :D**

**thedarkpokemaster : Thanks for your review... You've been a very loyal reader and I enjoy reading what you have to say. Thanks! :D**

**clank2662 : The NaruSaku fluff eh... Well, you'll see one here ;)**

**Akamatt : Err... Your review confused me... I thank you for enjoying the story but... who the hell is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki? O_o**

**XT3100 : A lot of you did not expect Itachi ;) and to your second review, well... their issues will be solved... here :D**

**Joker Kane : Well I guess today is the day I will update this story :) I hope I did not make you wait too long D:**

**And that's it, the end of reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and do tell me if there is anything amiss that you guys might have picked up :)**

CHAPTER 15: NO REGRETS

One week had passed since the passing of team seven from the test of Uchiha Itachi. Overall, only three teams had passed to become official Genins of Konoha out of the original twenty and the others were sent back to the academy. Some that were sent back chose to quit their shinobi careers and moved into civilian lives. None of these were children from a clan of ninjas so that was fine.

The three teams that passed were team seven, team eight and team ten. Naruto was glad that nothing had changed. Then again the Konoha 9 was the generation's best so it was no surprise they passed the Jounin exams. Naruto wondered if they had the Bell test for their exam.

Now that a week had passed, team seven was busy with fulfilling boring D-rank missions assigned to fresh recruits. Naruto in particular was bored out of his mind but this feeling was shared with his team mates.

Team seven was assigned to cleaning a farm outside the vicinity of Konoha's walls. They had been cleaning the area since the sun rose and by now, it was close to noon. They were almost done at this point but Naruto had been whining since two hours ago.

"Oh man, why can't they just hire actual workers to do this?" Naruto groaned in disgust, "Seriously, this sucks. And worst of all, why do I have to be in charge of cleaning all of these cow dungs? Ask that Sasuke teme to do it!"

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke retorted, "You think you have it bad? You try and fix all of these broken fences?"

"Much better than cleaning with this smell! Yuck!"

Sasuke shook his head in frustration, "You have it much better!"

"Both of you, settle down," Itachi said from under the tree he was at, "If the two of you don't like this mission so much, I'll request for Bora the cat retrieval mission from Hokage-sama instead."

This instantly stopped the bickering between the two, the reminder of the horrible Daimyo's wife cat creeping at them. Itachi never had that mission when he was a child but honestly, he was glad he never did. The cat was a menace to everyone while at the same time; it was understandable why the cat made many attempts to escape from the overbearing woman.

'Sakura is silently going about her duties,' Itachi noticed, watching the girl, 'Yet I'm sure she feels the same way.'

Indeed at the mention of the cat, Sakura had stopped her working and trembled at the mention of getting the mission on Bora the cat. Well, not that he could blame her for feeling so.

As Itachi watched his student's work, the Uchiha prodigy went into thinking, 'Naruto said that Sakura became a medic-nin, which means that her chakra control must be good to do so. However I have nothing to teach her on medical Jutsu so I'll have to find other ways to train her. Genjutsu will be ideal for her but mine mostly confined to Sharingan related Genjutsu so that is also quite out of the question. I'll have to find other alternatives then….'

Itachi then looked at his brother fixing the broken fence, 'Sasuke… You have grown exceptionally well and to have a matured Sharingan is impressive for your age. I hope that you will not go into the path of vengeance this time around. I'll make you won't in this timeline.'

Finally Itachi's gaze landed on the most hyperactive blonde in Konoha, 'I've never seen you actually using your full power since you told me you're from the future… Although I don't think you'd need my training, it will be interesting to see what else you can develop under this team.'

Naruto groaned in disgust, "Oh gross! I think I stepped on something!"

"Just shut up dobe and stop complaining."

Itachi sighed as the two continued to bicker until Sakura told the two boys to shut the hell up. That helped to maintain peace… at least for five minutes anyway.

An hour later team seven was finally finished with their boring mission of cleaning the farm. Naruto was more than relieved that his job was finally done. Sasuke on the other hand remained silent but even Itachi could that his brother shared the same thought as Naruto.

The journey back to Konoha would not be too long, at least an hour if they walked and fifteen minutes if they leapt from tree branches but as they were in no hurry, Itachi chose to enjoy the peaceful walk. Itachi rarely had these moments when he was in the ANBU.

Of course the quiet walk that Itachi had hoped for could only last for so long.

"Seriously, when are we going to get better missions?" Naruto said exasperatedly, "We've been doing nothing but boring D-rank missions. I want something with more of a challenge!"

"I actually agree with him brother," Sasuke said, looking at his brother, "How long are we supposed to deal with these D-rank missions?"

"These 'boring' D-rank missions are given to all fresh recruits and it will take some time before you all will get higher rank missions. It is also to help all of you bond as a team and improve team work. Besides Konoha is still at war with Kumogakure, so it might be a while before C-rank missions will be available for you." Itachi explained.

"Ehh… But I don't think we need too much bonding time. We already know each other for more than six years." Naruto said.

Itachi shook his head in amusement, "It is just a general statement Naruto… For now you will all just have to accept the fact that D-rank missions will be given to your team until you've completed more D-rank missions."

"Ugh, this sucks…"

Suddenly Naruto was whacked on the back of his head by Sakura, triggering the blonde Jinchuuriki stumbling face-first on the ground in surprise. Sasuke and Itachi raised their eyes in unison from surprise, turning to the source of why Naruto fell.

Naruto spun around on the ground, staring at Sakura, "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Seriously Naruto, when will you shut up and stop complaining?! We just have to deal with it, there's nothing we can do!" Sakura scolded the blonde.

"But…"

"No buts! Now get up so we can go!"

Naruto got back up on his feet and dusted away the dirt from his outfit. His team was already walking away and Naruto quickly caught up with them, not wanting to be left behind. However once he rejoined them, he could not help but drop a comment.

"Damn Sakura-chan… How did you change so much from a timid girl to a brutal one?"

Sakura instantly stopped in her tracks with a large amount of killing intent leaking out of her. Naruto chuckled as he expected this reaction whereas the Uchiha brothers wondered if Naruto was a masochist for doing this on purpose. Sakura slowly looked back at Naruto with the eyes or a murderer.

"Naruto… You really want to die, don't you?"

Naruto scratched his head with a grin, "Well… I'm just saying, that you've changed Sakura-chan; especially your brute strength. I miss the old, shy Sakura-chan."

Naruto quickly ran in the direction towards Konoha as the pink haired transformed demon chased after the Jinchuuriki. Sasuke sighed watching the two idiots of his team mates, glad that they were out of Konoha and no one would witness this spectacle.

Itachi on the other hand however noticed that Sakura indeed had a change of character. During the formation of team seven and before that, Sakura was much more shy and timid whereas now, Sakura's true character seemed to have been awoken. She kept scolding Naruto and knocking him around but Itachi could tell that was what Naruto seemed to have been trying to get her to do. Itachi wondered if this was Sakura's character in the other time line.

Of course Sakura finally caught Naruto (although Itachi guessed Naruto let her catch him) and gave him a beating; one that would not leave any visible bruises on the blonde anyway. But indeed, Sakura had shed her shy personality and in place, a much more outgoing Sakura that voiced her opinions.

After some time, team seven finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. After a short inspection by the Konoha guards at the gate, team seven was clear to go and enter the great village. This was normal protocol by the guards to make sure that they were genuine and not spies.

"Alright then, we'll head to the mission hall and report to the Hokage," Itachi said, "And then you'll all be free to go."

This was the usual procedure for teams that had completed a mission. However the more boring job would be left to the leader of the team, in this case Itachi, whom will have to deliver a mission report to the Hokage Tower. No one liked to do those written reports but they had to be done for the administration of Konoha.

As they walked through the familiar streets of Konoha, a large number of villagers recognized the team and either simply acknowledged them or even attempted to have small-talk with them. This was already quite normal for them and quite used to it.

This was because team seven now already possessed well-known individuals in the team. Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the late fourth Hokage, known as the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha and also Uzumaki Kushina, the last surviving and powerful Uzumaki kunoichi. Also, Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Then there was Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha brothers that remained loyal to Konoha despite the betrayal of the whole clan. Sakura was the only one left out but for her to be in the same team, the villagers assumed that Sakura had potential as well.

A couple of minutes later, Itachi were delivering a brief report to the Hokage while his students stood behind him, waiting for Itachi to be done with. They could even see that while Sarutobi, the old Hokage paid attention to the report, it bored him. After all, they were just D-rank missions so there was no helping it.

"And that ends my report, Hokage-sama." Itachi ended with a respectful bow.

Sarutobi nodded with a pleased smile, "Yes, I see that your team did another job well done then. There weren't any problems, were there?"

"No Hokage-sama. Everything went-"

"It was booorinngggg…." Naruto interjected, "Ne, ne, old man… When can we get tougher missions?"

Itachi had a poker face but deep inside, he winced at the mention of Naruto calling the Hokage an old man. Itachi was a disciplined shinobi and spoke with respect and modesty to others. However Naruto was a difficult one to discipline and not an easy one to break out of a habit.

Some present in the mission hall were civilian council members and were astonished by the rude display of the son of Kushina. However there were also some who were used to this behavior, such as Iruka and some of the head clans, knowing this was Naruto's way of speaking. Sarutobi treated it as harmless fun but he could see on the side that the civilian councils were not pleased with such behavior.

"Naruto… I'm going to have to ask you to not be so rude…" Sarutobi said calmly.

Naruto sighed heavily, "I'm sorry old- Hokage-sama… But I'm just sick with all of these boring D-ranks! Can't we move on to higher ranks now?"

"I can understand your frustration Naruto but you'll just have to be patient. Every ninja normally had to go through this in their lives and I cannot give you special treatment."

"Fine…" Naruto said reluctantly.

"Now that that's out of the way, is there anything else that you need to report, Itachi?" The Hokage asked, focusing his attention back to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Nothing else, Hokage-sama…"

"I see…" The Hokage then gave a nod, "Well I guess this wraps up the report. Good job and you may all take your leave now."

Itachi gave a bow and gestured for his team to leave. Naruto gave a grin at the Hokage; a sign to show no hard feelings were held and left the mission hall with Sasuke and Sakura by his sides. Itachi followed suit and left the mission hall.

The old Hokage sighed and took out his favorite pipe, lighting it up and exhaling grey smoke from his lips. Sarutobi could understand why Naruto wanted to go for higher missions. With his skills, it must have been boring doing nothing but errands. But he would have to deal with it for now.

Itachi and his subordinates were walking through the corridors of the Hokage Tower when the three Genins of team seven met some familiar faces.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

Shikamaru gave a nod of acknowledgment while Chouji waved at Naruto. As for Sasuke he merely grunted in acknowledgment and Shikamaru returned with another nod. The two silence seemed a mutual communication between the two.

"Hey there Ino-pig!"

However Ino heard nothing as her eyes landed on Sasuke, mesmerized by the sight of the younger brother of the Uchiha prodigy. Shikamaru sighed at the blatant display of his team mate and old family friend.

Once the two teams finally neared one another, Naruto asked the question, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have to pick up a mission," Shikamaru answered, "Though I'd have preferred to just stare at the clouds. Tsch, doing missions is so troublesome…"

"I guess you never change huh…?" Naruto commented.

Meanwhile while Naruto was conversing with Chouji and Shikamaru, Sasuke was trying to hide his annoyance as Ino was in his personal space, clinging onto the Uchiha. Sakura simply giggled at the sight and Sasuke was glad that his pink haired team mate was not another fan-girl. He could not imagine having a fan-girl in his very team.

Meanwhile the Jounin instructor of team ten and team seven were speaking with each other.

"I see you're doing well with a team under you." Asuma commented, "Have you gotten used to it compared to the life of an ANBU?"

"It's much different and more relaxing. I can see why you Jounins enjoy picking up Genin teams."

Asuma chuckled and picked a new cigarette from his cigarette pack, "You still have a smart mouth I see… But that is who you are…"

"So you're here for a mission with your team then, Asuma-san?"

"I guess you could say that… But I think we can take a detour and have a little… break."

Itachi raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Asuma leaned next to Itachi, whispering into his ear, "I'm sure you know that the Akimichi clan is… known for their big appetites, right?" Itachi nodded, "Well one of my students, Akimichi Chouji and well… I normally treat him to something after a mission but I was hoping… that we could go early and well…"

"…You wish for me to assist you… in the bills…?" Itachi finished.

"Hey, it's helping out a fellow comrade, right? Seriously Itachi, I know this is rather embarrassing but I underestimated how much a child could eat… So just this once, please!"

Itachi glared at Asuma's pleading face and gave in, "Fine… But you'll owe me, Asuma-san."

"Yes!" Asuma then spun to Chouji, "Hey Chouji! How'd you like it if we go to your favorite barbeque place right now?!"

"REALLY!?" Chouji screamed in excitement, "Thank you Asuma-sensei!"

"Yeah, but I want you to promise me that you'll train hard after this! I'm worried about you Chouji and you don't focus too much on your training. If I treat you now, you must promise me that you'll focus on your training, understand?!

"Thank you, Asuma-sensei!"

Itachi shook his head at the audacity of the elite Jounin in front of him, asking him to help him with the bill. But Itachi had indeed heard the reputation of the Akimichi's appetite and it must have been putting a dent on Asuma's wallet.

Naruto was still conversing with his old friends from the academy, Shikamaru and Chouji. Itachi could see Sasuke was barely keeping his cool with Yamanaka Ino clinging onto his arm, savoring every touch on his brother while Sakura tried to calm Sakura down.

'I guess it should be alright to socialize with another team. I might learn something in this type of area.' Itachi reasoned in his mind.

"Alright let's go then. I'll show you guys the way." Asuma said, heading towards the exit of the Hokage Tower.

Team seven and team ten walked together towards their destination, all of its members sharing small-talk with their own respective friends, except for Sasuke whom was trying to get rid of Ino.

Chouji was anticipating for the barbeque, drooling at what he was going to order once he got there. It was rare for Asuma to treat him to such an expensive restaurant, normally opting for medium-priced places but if Asuma was okay with it, he wasn't going to hold back. Of course he was going to repay this with training harder.

Several minutes passed before the two newly created teams of Konoha arrived at the barbeque restaurant. Chouji was the first to rush in, leaving the others behind. Shikamaru shrugged at this, finding it normal for his friend.

It was then that team seven and team ten met another familiar team.

"Oh, Kurenai!" Asuma greeted cheerfully.

Kurenai blinked her eyes as she realized who it was, "Ara, ara… If it isn't Asuma and his team… oh, and Itachi-san too with his team! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you know… just hanging out and socializing…" Asuma then blushed, "Hey… erm, you want to join us? I mean, its okay if you don't want to but I was wondering-"

"Sure!" Kurenai answered readily, "It's a good chance for all of us with the Genins that graduated from the academy to get together."

Asuma chuckled nervously and kept repeating, "That's right, socialize! Hahaha! That's all were doing!" although to those who knew him (Itachi and Naruto) of what he was after. Itachi sighed as he entered the restaurant with his team, not extremely well in socializing.

Itachi was never the kind of person who socialized much. His friend and most trusted companion was Uchiha Shisui and while he had acquaintances with others like Kakashi and Asuma, he never went out of the way to socialize with them.

Chouji was already looking through the menu, pointing at items and saying "I want that!" and then moving to the next, "And that also!"

The waitress that was taking the order was barely able to keep up but thanks to her experience, managed to write down all of the orders. Satisfied that that was all, she took her leave and delivered the orders to the kitchen.

So while they waited for their food to arrive, everyone was busy talking with one another. Well Shino and Hinata were quiet throughout (although Hinata kept glancing at Naruto), Kiba was speaking Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke gently shoved Ino to the side but the Yamanaka was persistent and this caught Shikamaru's eye.

"Tch, troublesome woman…"

As for the Jounin instructors, they were in their own conversation as well.

"I still can't believe you actually took up a team Itachi," Kurenai voiced out, "You have been at the ANBU for so long that I didn't expect you to take up a Genin team all of a sudden."

"Well I wanted to supervise Sasuke's training and I have my own personal interest with Naruto and Sakura as well."

Asuma raised an eyebrow with interest, "I can understand why you'd prefer to train your brother in the Sharingan compared to Kakashi and maybe Naruto… But you have an interest in the Haruno girl as well…?"

"Do not judge a book by its cover, Asuma-san."

Asuma laughed at that, "I guess you're right. Well I'm sure you have your own reasons and perhaps you can see what I cannot. I'm just surprised that father agreed to your request. He normally doesn't like a team to be led by someone just because he plays favoritism."

"It is not favoritism when I have interest in all of my students."

"That's true as well…"

Kurenai nudged Asuma's shoulder, "Come on, why you are giving Itachi such a hard time? It is his first team so let him be."

"Maybe it's just that he's so young, I have the need to bully him a little bit. He is one of the youngest to have picked up a team."

Kurenai and Asuma shared a laugh and Itachi drowned in their conversation. However what they said was true. While he was not the youngest to have been in the Jounin or even ANBU (although he was the youngest ANBU captain), he was the youngest to have been given a team and become a Jounin instructor.

Itachi decided to just remain silent since Asuma and Kurenai were far too deeply involved in their own conversation for Itachi to enter into the conversation. He pondered if he had to socialize with other elite Jounins since he was considered one now.

A few patient moments later, the food arrived although they were all raw. On the table was a grilling pan on the center for the customers to cook the food that they had ordered. Chouji hurriedly placed each of them on the grill and waited in anticipation for the food to be cooked.

While the others chatted and Shikamaru began conversing with Kiba, Naruto stared at Sakura. The pink haired girl was smiling and giggling at the frustrated Sasuke although she was still trying to help him fend off Ino.

"**What is it now kit? I thought you already resolved all problems you had with her."** Kurama spoke in Naruto's mind.

"I did and she's even somehow back to the old Sakura-chan I know, not the shy one in this timeline. But…"

Kurama growled in frustration, **"Speak brat! I don't like wasting time."**

Naruto sighed, "I… don't want to regret that I didn't do something again…"

"…**What? Explain what you mean."**

"In the other world, I never got to properly confess to her… and now that I see her again and have patched up things… I don't want to live through this again without doing anything!"

Kurama was confused now, **"So why don't you do SOMETHING then if that's your problem?! What the hell's stopping you kit?"**

"It's not that simple!" Naruto retorted, "I-I need to make sure everything's right… It is easier said than done, okay?"

"**That's why you humans always make things so much more complicated,"** Kurama growled and before Naruto could say anything, Kurama resumed, **"Listen kit; stop thinking about trying to create a good scenario, alright? You said you don't want to live with regrets again? Then what you need to do is to just talk to her and CLAIM her as yours!"**

"I…"

"**Tch, whatever… If you don't want to listen to my advice then so be it! But that's all I'm going to say… Just claim her as yours and she will be yours!"**

Naruto was taken out of his mind as the meat had finally been cooked and Chouji was rushing for most of them. Naruto acted like a robot as he grabbed some chopsticks and a small plate, taking a piece of meat and placing it on his plate. He took a quick glance at Sakura, who simply gave a gentle smile at him.

"…Claim her... huh…?" Naruto muttered.

***Kumogakure***

"Seriously… I wonder how much longer we're going to continue with this war…" A Kumogakure ninja said to his friend.

"I know what you mean," His friend agreed, "The Konoha ninjas have so much stronger forces compared to us and they're actually sparing our comrades. I heard that so far, we have only suffered less than fifty in casualties in the last six years of the war."

"Wow really…?"

"Yeah and not just that but-"

The Kumo Jounin then quickly shushed his friend, "Oh shit! Quiet down or he'll hear us…"

The two Kumo Jounins stopped their conversation as the man passed by them, pretending he had heard nothing and continued with his bad rapping. The man was a respected shinobi of Kumogakure and as the brother of the Raikage, he was considered the second strongest in Kumo. Not to mention he had a powerful weapon within his body.

"Hmm… I think I got some catchy phrase just now… Yeah, I need to write that down!" Killer Bee said to himself, writing notes on a small notebook.

Currently, Killer Bee was in the Raikage Tower and was going to go meet his brother to discuss about the war. Killer Bee in his honest opinion, never wanted the war. He felt it was pointless but his brother would not hear of it. Of course Killer Bee already knew why his brother was so stubborn.

"Hmm… Oh yeah, going to see the brother, the only one that makes me suffer! Ohh, this is another good one!"

As Killer Bee wrote more of his lyrics, another figure was coming at him from the opposite direction. Beneath his sunglasses, Killer Bee narrowed his eyes and decided to ignore him. This was the man that was causing Kumo to fall, plunging the village he loved into a war.

"You really should stop with that horrible rapping, Bee-san," Tanaka commented with a laugh, "It truly hurts my ear drums."

"You really think I care how you feel…? Because you should just go home and chill!" Killer Bee retorted.

Tanaka chuckled at the display, "Well I see you're going to see your brother again. It's useless anyway and you're the only one in this village that knows why."

Killer Bee glared at Tanaka with a hateful glare but Tanaka felt no fear for the eight-tails Jinchuuriki. After all no one believed him and thought it was something the Hachibi Jinchuuriki was coming up with. No, so long as Tanaka had his mind control powers, there was nothing Killer Bee could do.

"You're lucky you've got that damned monster within you. If not you'd have fallen for my Mind Control as well." Tanaka pointed out, "Yes… You're very lucky but then also unlucky at the same time. After all, what can one man do to change the opinion of Councils of the village? And the Raikage as well…?"

With that the two high figures of Kumogakure departed and Tanaka went on his way while Killer Bee continued his way to his brother's office. However Killer Bee was beyond angry but he repressed his killing intent.

'I'll free Kumo from your clutches Tanaka… You just wait!'

***Konoha, Evening***

After the three teams had finished their dinner, they went their separate ways with promises to make this a regular thing. Sasuke and Itachi went home together since they lived together while Naruto, finally deciding to take action, offered to walk Sakura home.

Sakura and Naruto walked next to each other but they shared quite an awkward silence. The sun was already beginning to set, the merchants were packing up their things and farmers were returning to the comfort of their homes after a long day of hard work.

Then the two passed by a familiar street and Naruto couldn't help but comment, "Isn't this where we first met? When we bumped into each other?"

Sakura cocked her head with an amused look, "Wow, we were only three at the time. You can still remember?"

"I've got good memories Sakura-chan! Besides…" Naruto paused, "I… Erm… I never forget things when it comes to you."

Sakura instantly blushed a deep red, "Wha… don't say something like that!"

"Hey I'm serious..."

"Yeah, sure you are…."

Naruto then grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him in the eye, "I am…"

"Okay… I get it… Now can you let go of me…?"

Sakura swallowed and tried to look away, but she got lost in Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. She was beginning to find the situation getting out of control and tried to say something when Naruto, deciding to follow what the Kyuubi told him.

The pink haired girl widened her eyes in shock, not able to comprehend what was happening. Naruto himself didn't know why he chose to do this out of the blue but there was no going back now. He decided that this was probably the only way to tell Sakura what he wanted to say.

The two Genins heard nothing from the outside world and Naruto was savoring the feeling he was experiencing. This would be one of the experiences he had never felt in the other world and it was the same for Sakura.

There, in the middle of the empty street with no one watching, the place where they first met, Naruto and Sakura's lips were connected.

***Chapter End***

**A/N: And that brings an end to this chapter! A kiss! This brings a short... resolve between the two but there will be some difficulties as the story goes on. But for now, the next arc will come forth and no, it will not be the Wave arc. I feel many stories have done that, some following canon while others with major changes. However I plan to create an original arc by taking advantage of the fact that Konoha & Kumo are still at war!  
**

**Also one note... Killer Bee... I'm not very good at making rap dialoges (as you can see when I introduced him) so I hope you guys will forgive me for dat _**

**But for now, this brings an end to this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and do leave a REVIEW to tell me what you think. See ya until next week :D (maybe)**


	16. Departure, Arc 1

**Disclaimer: All characters here are the property of Masashi Kishimoto except of my OC.**

**A/N: Hello guys, I bring forth to you guys a new chapter and the beginning of my 1st arc... Yes, this will not follow the same procedure of the Wave arc as I feel that has been done too many times. Also since this is a different beginning with lots of differences, I feel the Wave arc cannot be done. However since Zabuza & Haku are not appearing, don't assume they won't be involved in this story ;) They will make an appearance later on in the story!  
**

**Anyway for now, let us begin with... RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS :D**

**clank2662 : Hurray for NaruSaku indeed :D**

**airnaruto45 : Bee will find a way... or so to say, he will take advantage of the opportune moment *wink wink***

**thedarkpokemaster : hehe well I might have made it longer but I feel there will be more to come for NaruSaku moments :) as for Bee, well... He will find a way, hopefully**

**Guest 1 : Glad you enjoyed the story after "giving it a chance" xD as for lack of reviews... well, I don't know what to say for that :P**

**anon : best story? Nah... There are plenty of other good stories that I've read here on this site but I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**gorlqq : Thanks for the compliment! Do stay for the story**

**Guest 2 : Addicting read? :o wow, thanks! That really means a lot  
As for Naruto/Kakashi moments, well as I've shown in earlier chapters, they're already close but I decided to not write them because you can assume how close they are when Kakashi volunteered to take care of child Naruto :D  
BUT those moments will come actually... There will come a time when Kakashi will be given more time in this story because of... certain events *wink***

**Anyway that's it for reviews! Read this new chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 16: DEPARTURE (ARC: FLAVOR OF WAR)

In Fire country, there were a number of towns located throughout the lands. Some of these towns were small farming towns, mining towns or simply a small resort that the people could use as a vacation. However some towns were also linked to the military of Konoha, one such being the town of Kawa (River, if my Japanese is correct).

The town of Kawa was located to the far north of Fire country and basically at the very edge of the border. Basically the town of Kawa was a fishing village but a small Konoha outpost was created a few years back, during the Second Great Ninja war. It acted as a scouting outpost, to watch over the northern border of Konoha.

The Konoha outpost of Kawa had at least a minimum of 15 ninjas, comprised of mostly Jounins but with the occasional two or three Chuunins sent to guard the area. Normally Chuunins would be more than enough but because of the war with Kumo, Jounins had to be placed on outposts to watch for any threat.

Of course luckily for the Konoha ninjas posted in these outposts, there had been no incidents. Konoha were mostly the ones on the offensive, striking supply wagons and other scouting forces. Currently, most of the Konoha Jounins were in the town, speaking with the townspeople and only three Jounins remained at the outpost.

A Konoha Jounin with a ponytail sighed, "I wish I had a mission and not posted here. I want to get some action."

"Heh, you should feel lucky. You never know when you go to war and meet your end. Honestly, I never understand why you young ninjas wish to go on dangerous missions." An older Jounin replied.

"I just feel like I want to prove myself. You were in the last war so you had enough fun but me…"

"Right, right… Well, just be careful with what you wish for. You never know-"

Suddenly a kunai plunged into the neck of the older Jounin, blood splattering on the pony-tailed Jounin. The young pony-tailed Jounin stepped away in shock, watching his comrade struggling to breath before the old Jounin fell on his back, his eyes still wide open but no longer alive.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

The pony-tailed Jounin drew out a kunai and looked for any assailants but it was already too late. From out of nowhere, a mysterious figure sank a metallic object deep into the pony-tailed Jounin's chest, right at the heart and ending the young Jounin's life.

"That takes care of them," The mysterious figure whispered. "Now take care of those in the town. As for me, I'll send a message to the main force about the next phase."

His subordinates disappeared from sight without voicing any arguments, leaving their superior at the outpost.

"Time for the next step in the operation…"

***Konoha***

Two weeks had passed since the events that marked a big change on two members of Konoha's team seven. Basically Naruto and Sakura was officially a couple but the news remained within the confines to those who knew them. Publicly, no one knew about the two and would think they were just team mates.

After the kiss, Naruto thought Sakura would hit him or try to run but instead, she returned the kiss with vigor. Naruto was overwhelmed in surprise before he returned it, the two unable to break apart from one another. They were lucky no one saw them.

The next day, Itachi could tell something was amiss at the training ground and confronted them. Naruto told him that Naruto was with Sakura and Itachi saw no problems with that considering he too had a lover once before she betrayed the clan.

As for Sasuke, he was surprised by the news but after that, he jokingly said "took you guys long enough," and said he hoped they would be happy. Kushina was the next to know and was glad Sakura was Naruto's pick, considering Sakura was like Kushina when she was young and would be able to keep Naruto in check.

"Make you keep him in line like how I did with my husband!" Kushina had told Sakura and Sakura merely laughed nervously.

Now it was two weeks later and currently team seven had no missions. They were at training ground seven, their usual training spot and Itachi was supervising their daily training. Naruto was training on his own however since he was actually superior than the others since he had the experience from the previous world and was trying to get back all of his jutsus in this timeline.

As for Sasuke, he was training in the usage of the Sharingan and the manipulation of their clan's element, the Fire style. Although Sasuke's Sharingan was already matured at level three, he was still not as proficient in its use compared to his brother. Itachi would offer advice whenever Sasuke needed it.

"It is true the Sharingan can provide a lot of advantages in a fight," Itachi told him in a training session last week, "But don't depend on it. That is how you can truly take advantage of the clan's doujutsu."

"What do you mean brother?"

"Basically when you train with the Sharingan, do not use any of the Sharingan's abilities such as predicting another's movements. Simply leave the Sharingan active and once you truly need the Sharingan abilities will you notice the difference." Itachi advised.

At the current time, Sasuke was beginning to understand what his brother meant. 'So that's what ni-san meant… With this, I can now use the Sharingan for longer period of time and also I think I can predict the movements much better now.'

While the two boys were training individually, Itachi was personally overseeing Sakura's training. Itachi knew Sasuke was already good, almost a Chuunin despite just graduating since he had been training Sasuke since he was young. So for now, he needed Sakura to quickly reach on the boy's level.

At the moment, Itachi was sparring with Sakura in order to tell where her skills were at. He knew Sakura was smart and he knew she had nearly perfect control although she had low chakra and stamina.

As Sakura attacked with a kunai, Itachi recognized the movements and parried the blow and quickly called for a stop.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked, wondering why Itachi stopped the sparring session.

"Sakura… That stance and attack style you used… Isn't that one of the basic ANBU kenjutsu styles?" Itachi inquired.

"Yeah… The academy mentioned of it and I researched about it at the Konoha library. Some of the books I found contained some information of the kenjutsu styles an ANBU uses and I thought I could try it out."

"…You only read of them? You've never actually seen or observed it?"

Sakura shook her head and Itachi was impressed with the answer. 'I knew she was smart but to apply what she read into training without actually seeing the real thing… She just might have the talent for kenjutsu.' Itachi thought.

Itachi looked at Sakura, "That's quite impressive Sakura. Not a lot of people can apply ANBU kenjutsu from just reading and even those who were trained it takes weeks to master. From what I've seen, your stance and form of attack is nearly perfect. Of course since this stance is more suited for the katana and your use of the kunai… well, it's not suitable."

"I know but-"

"I know what you're going to say Sakura but it simply won't work with a kunai."

Sakura looked disappointed for a moment before Itachi added in, "However I believe I can train you as a kenjutsu user for team seven."

The pink haired girl stared at Itachi, "…Sensei?"

"I was in the ANBU after all and I'm quite familiar with kenjutsu. Also, chakra control is actually quite useful when it comes to kenjutsu since the Samurais also apply chakra in their weapons. With your chakra control, you just might become a formidable sword user in the future Sakura. And I will teach you Sakura."

"..Tha-thank you Itachi-sensei!" Sakura said gratefully and gave a bow.

Itachi grinned lightly, "You don't have to bow, I am your sensei after all. I've been wondering at what I should train you with and I believe kenjutsu just might be where I'll focus on training you."

"But sensei, I don't have a katana."

"I'll provide you one in soon. But for now we have to get a mission at the Hokage Tower." Itachi said and then called out the others, "Naruto, Sasuke! That's it for today!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke obeyed and went to Itachi, both sweating profusely from their efforts. Itachi then explained, "We're going to collect a mission."

Naruto groaned, "Another D-rank mission?"

However upon seeing Sakura's displeased look, Naruto quickly changed his words, "Well… hehe, erm… better than doing nothing!"

Itachi led the group which would be ten minute walk since the training grounds was not too far from the Hokage Tower. While on the journey, Sakura was pleased that Itachi might be teaching her in the arts of kenjutsu in the near future and hopefully will one day become a respectable swordsman.

As they passed the streets, again Sasuke could feel the glares and whispers from the villagers regarding about him and Itachi. Sasuke looked at his brother and could see that Itachi ignored the whispers. The younger Uchiha wondered why his brother was not disturbed by such a thing. This merely added Sasuke's admiration for his older brother and inspired Sasuke to strive harder and reach Itachi's level to restore the respect and honor of the Uchiha clan.

For Sasuke, he could not believe that the people, the very people he was to protect would doubt his loyalty to Konoha when they remained in Konoha while the rest of the clan had betrayed them. This led to Sasuke's anger on how his father could actually do this to his own family.

When they entered the familiar Hokage Tower, Itachi led the group towards the mission hall. Some of the ANBUs that were patrolling the building gave a nod of respect to Itachi, recognizing the famous Uchiha and former ANBU, which Itachi returned in kind. Many had speculated that Itachi would make an excellent Hokage if the Uchiha prodigy was interested.

Half a minute later, team seven arrived at the mission hall and they could see the aged Hokage on the opposite end of the mission hall, speaking with another team that team seven recognized.

"Oh, your timing is impeccable team seven." Sarutobi complimented, "I was just speaking with team eight here about the mission and was about to call for you."

"You are too kind Hokage-sama." Itachi replied and stood next to team eight.

"Hei Hinata!" Naruto greeted and Sasuke gave "Hn," to acknowledge team eight.

"He-hello N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata responded while Kiba was pissed at Sasuke's attitude, "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass for such an attitude! Urgh!"

Shino on the other hand remained silent. Hinata then turned to Sakura and gave a shy smile to which Sakura responded in kind. However Hinata deep down was hurt to know that Sakura was in the same team as Naruto. The Hyuuga heiress liked Naruto; his positive attitude was something she admired in him. But Sakura was now in the same team with Naruto and she guessed that Sakura had the same feelings for Naruto.

"…Anyway I wanted to call team seven here as well because I feel that your teams are ready to take up a C-rank mission. Of course the-" Sarutobi was saying when Naruto interrupted.

"Eh? Did you just say we're doing a C-rank mission old man?! Oh YES!" Naruto pumped his fist in delight.

Itachi cleared his throat to catch Naruto's attention, "Naruto, I thought I told you about correcting your manners in front of the Hokage."

"Oh… Right, sorry about that."

"Haha, its okay Itachi. The blasted council isn't here today, just the Chuunins here to assist me so I'd prefer if this briefing is a little bit more… casual." Sarutobi assured, excusing Naruto, "I'm used to the boys manner of calling me that anwayy so just speak to me like how you all usually would."

Itachi gave a nod. Before the Sandaime Hokage could resume, Sasuke then stepped forward with a question, "Hokage-sama, you said you wanted to call for us when team eight is present. Are we doing a joint mission?"

"Heh, a very good observation from you Sasuke. Yes, this C-rank mission will be a joint mission between team seven and team eight."

"How come?" Sakura questioned.

"The mission is actually simple and does not hold much danger," Sarutobi admitted, "However we are still at war with Kumo and while I doubt there would be any threat, the fact that we're at war changes the mission into a D-rank mission. Besides I believe this mission will allow you all to witness the duties of Konoha ninjas during a period of war."

"So what's the mission old man?" Naruto asked with excitement.

Sarutobi picked up a sheet of paper and after confirming the mission, looked to the group, "It's really simple Naruto. To the north of Konoha, on the edge of the border is a town called Kawa. Near to the town is one of Konoha's outpost and there are shinobis stationed there guarding the border."

"I need team seven and team eight to head to the outpost and relieve the men off their duties. Now before you get worried, this is only temporary. There will be two teams of Jounins that will be relieving the men but because we're shorthanded, I need you all to relieve the Jounins at the outpost first."

"Isn't it still a little risky, Hokage-sama?" Itachi voiced his concern.

"Don't worry Itachi, not all of the Jounins will be leaving," The aged Hokage assured, "Only half of it will be relieved of their duties so there should be at least another seven Jounin present so it'll be fine. This is a great opportunity for the young Genins to experience."

"… I understand Hokage-sama."

Kurenai, the Jounin sensei of team eight bowed and turned to her students, "Alright I want all of you to return home and gather the equipment and supplies that you will need for this mission. We meet at the front gates in an hour!"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba and Hinata yelled while Shino merely nodded his head.

"The same goes for you all," Itachi told his team, "We shall rendezvous at the main gates after you've all made the necessary preparations for the mission. Any questions?"

None of team seven said anything so Itachi quickly dismissed them and they departed from the mission hall. Itachi and Kurenai then conversed with one another to plan the mission before they gave a bow to the Hokage in respect and then left the mission hall.

The old Hokage sighed with a smile and returned to review the other missions on the table. There was a B-rank mission that he wanted to assign to a team of Chuunins to test their capabilities. He took out his pipe and lit it, placing the pipe into his mouth and inhaling the harmful substance.

'I really need to retire…' Sarutobi fumed.

When he heard the door of the mission hall opening, Sarutobi thought it was the team of Chuunins but he was wrong. The two of them were people he recognized instantly, especially since the blue-haired man was a person that served directly under him.

"Ah Ryo, I was not expecting you." Sarutobi greeted.

Ryo Azuma gave a bow before he began, "Hokage-sama, I just came to notify you that I will be leaving on a mission with Eriko."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow in surprise, "I see… And may I know the reason?"

Ryo explained to the old Hokage where he was going and what his mission was. The more Ryo told the Hokage what he was doing, the wider Sarutobi's eyes grew. Even the Chuunins, including Iruka thought Ryo was a mad man for actually planning to do what he just said.

After Ryo was finished, the Hokage was silent for a moment. After a few seconds, Sarutobi said, "…Do you really think you can accomplish such a feat?"

"It is the best chance to strike."

"I admire your confidence Ryo but what you have just suggested…" Sarutobi shook his head at the idea, "It is almost impossible Ryo… Even with your skills…"

Ryo gave an assuring smile to the old man, "Trust me Hokage-sama… I know we can accomplish this."

"What makes you so sure?"

Ryo turned to the dual-blade Guardian user, "It was Eriko's plan and knowing her, she would not suggest such a move unless she made ample preparations. If you remember, I left on a scouting mission a few weeks back and it was all preparation for this."

Sarutobi looked at the busty blonde Guardian and she gave a nod of confirmation. "I see… Honestly Ryo, I would say that what you're planning to do would be a suicide mission. Furthermore I'd prefer not to lose an ally such as you but-"

"I trust Eriko Hokage-sama… I think we can handle it…"

Sarutobi said nothing to that. Ryo had been a powerful ally, proving himself when he fended off the Kyuubi twelve years ago and managing to save Kushina's life. However what he just suggested was almost suicide but he could not change the Guardian's mind. If Ryo was determined to do so, the Hokage would trust him on his abilities.

"Alright Ryo… I wish you luck."

Ryo thanked the Sandaime Hokage and left the mission hall with Eriko, leaving the old Hokage to wonder if this would be the last time he would see the blue-haired Guardian.

***Konoha, Uzumaki household***

Meanwhile at the home of Kushina, Naruto was grabbing whatever equipment he thought he would need for a mission and packed them into his bag. Honestly Naruto knew there was not going to be much action so he packed only a few ninja tools. They were just going to relieve some guards in an outpost so he wouldn't need much.

He and Sakura had been just spending time together outside Konoha, even stopping by Naruto's favorite Ramen stall. When they only had 30 minutes left before their meeting, Naruto suggested they went back home to prepare their equipment. Much to his surprise, Sakura was done quickly and went to Naruto's house to wait for him. She was currently downstairs.

'Alright I think this is all I need.' Naruto thought, closing his backpack.

"So this is your room Naruto?" A voice asked behind Naruto.

In shock, Naruto spun around to find Sakura behind him but she was checking out his room, humming a tune. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

"It's surprisingly clean for a boy. Or did your mom clean it for you?" Sakura teased, causing the blonde boy to blush.

"Sakura-chan, you aren't supposed to be in here! I thought you're waiting downstairs!"

Sakura made a pout and took a step closer to Naruto, "Well I got bored waiting for you. Besides I wanted to see your room… or more specifically, to see you."

At this point Naruto realized the close proximity between the two. As a matter of fact, Naruto realized Sakura was still getting closer to him and Naruto instinctively stepped back until he fell backwards, landing on the bed. Like a lion, Sakura quickly pounced on the boy and stole a kiss, savoring the taste.

'My god, Sakura-chan has become really aggressive ever since we got together!' Naruto thought in his head as Sakura ravaged his lips, pressing her face towards Naruto.

Naruto of course enjoyed the kiss but it had been going on for quite some time and Naruto was running out of air. After some time Sakura finally relented and got up from the bed, her cheeks flushed in a deep red color and panting lightly. Naruto got up from his bed and the two simply stared at one another.

Since the two weeks they have been together, Sakura had been taking the initiative ever since; well not that Naruto would not approach her, but the pink haired girl had been… well, had been the one to initiate such things. The kiss just now was one such example. Naruto did not know what to do until Naruto realized he was being watched.

"Ara, ara… You young ones are really more outgoing than I was!" Kushina remarked.

At this Sakura turned around, immediately taking a bow in embarrassment, "Ku-Kushina-san…! Th-this isn't… I mean, well… Err…"

"Mom, I thought you're still at work!"

"Oh I thought I'd say goodbye to my son before he leaves for his mission." Kushina replied with a smile and then turned to Sakura, "Oh you remind me so much of my younger days… When I was with Minato, I wouldn't let him go… I guess-"

"Mom!"

Kushina giggled, "Alright fine, but come down quickly. Ryo is also leaving on a mission and he wants to say goodbye to you before he leaves."

"Ryo's going on a mission too?"

"That's what he said so I'm going to be so lonely here." Kushina sighed then gave a smile, "So come on down, he's waiting and I'll the two of you off."

Kushina left Naruto's room and upon realizing the two were alone again, the two blushed and Sakura quickly helped Naruto finish whatever he was packing, although he was actually done anyway. Sakura may have been aggressive but she still held some shy bits, although Naruto found it weird to be shy and aggressive.

Once the two Genins were downstairs, they found Kushina speaking with Ryo with his familiar gigantic blade on his back. Naruto was also surprised to spot Kakashi next to Ryo and also the busty Guardian known as Eriko.

"Hey spiky Ryo! And Kakashi-sensei, what're you doing here?" Naruto called out. Ryo smiled at the boy in response.

Kakashi gave a wave at Naruto, "Yo Naruto! I'm heading out on a mission with Ryo. Oh and you can stop calling me sensei, I'm not your sensei. It feels weird having you call me that."

Naruto scratched his head with a grin, "Yeah, yeah but it's sort of a habit of mine." Kakashi sighed at that. Naruto then looked at Ryo, "So you're bringing Kakashi-sensei on a mission spiky Ryo?"

"Yeah it's a pretty big mission and I asked Kakashi to come along. I'm going to need his abilities to assist me." Ryo explained, "What about you…? You're also going on a mission right?"

"Yup, a C-rank mission. It's not much but it's much better than a D-rank mission!"

Ryo nodded in understanding, "Well Naruto… You… You be careful on this mission alright…? Even if it's a C-rank, you never know if something might happen."

Most did not catch on that but Kushina caught the edge of Ryo's voice, almost as if Ryo knew something. Kushina glared at Ryo and the blue-haired Guardian looked almost troubled as he stared at Naruto.

"Heh, I don't think there's going to be anything on this mission. It's just a C-rank after all." Naruto shot back.

Ryo forced a smile at Naruto, "I guess… Yeah… I guess there shouldn't be anything happening."

By now even Naruto caught on by Ryo's strange behavior, "…What's wrong…?"

"Ryo, what's the matter?" Kushina asked as well.

"No-nothing… Anyway, I think we'll leave first." Ryo turned to Kushina, "Kushina, I'll see you when I get back." Then he turned to Naruto, "Naruto… I'll see you soon."

"Yeah… okay spiky Ryo…"

Naruto watched as the blue-haired Guardian gave one last smile and then told Kakashi they were leaving. Eriko followed suit without a word while Kakashi gave a smile while saying, "We'll be back in a few days," before the copy ninja left the Uzumaki house.

Naruto wondered why Ryo acted almost like as if Naruto was going to need all the luck he could get. It was almost as if Ryo knew there might be something happening. However Naruto recalled he did not even tell Ryo what his mission was so that couldn't be it.

As for Kushina, she was worried at this point. Ryo rarely acted afraid or nervous before he left on a mission. So the red-haired Uzumaki wondered why Ryo suddenly had a change of character before he left for his mission.

"…Do you think he's… hiding something again…?" Kushina asked, referring to the time Ryo lied about going on a scouting mission.

"I don't know mom…" Naruto then smiled, "But let's trust him. He's always helped us so I'm sure he just doesn't want you to worry about him."

Kushina pursed her lips because she could not shake the thought that the way Ryo acted… It was almost as if it was his last goodbye. She saw Ryo as a brother she never had and she did not wish to lose someone so close like him.

"Alright mom, I should go and meet my team. And don't worry about Ryo, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll see you by tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yeah alright. Naruto, Sakura, the two of you do your best alright?"

Naruto gave a reassuring grin and then with Sakura by his side, the two of them left. Once they were gone, Kushina was pondering in her mind again as to why Ryo had that nervous look. She finally concluded that perhaps the mission he was going on was truly a dangerous one.

'Naruto… Ryo… and Kakashi… I hope all of you will be safe…' Kushina thought before she decided to head back to the Hokage Tower.

***Several hours later, pathway to outpost of Kawa***

Team seven and team eight had been travelling for a couple of hours and met no trouble during the journey. Bandits were not dumb enough to attack shinobis, especially a group of shinobis with two visible Jounin vests leading the two teams. Therefore Naruto, who was hoping to get some action, was left disappointed.

Although they all knew of the relationship between Sakura and Naruto, the two decided to not openly show their relationship. Hinata was thankful for that at least, doubting she could bear to watch Naruto loving another. It honestly hurt the kind-hearted girl deep inside.

'Father is still trying to move for the betrothal though.' Hinata reasoned to herself, 'Maybe I still have a chance…. B-but then Naruto looks happy to be with Sakura-san though. I'll be hurting him if father forces the marriage and… but…' Hinata was at a loss.

"Ugh… How much further…?" Kiba groaned out, sick of walking under the heat.

"Just be patient Kiba… The outpost isn't too far now…" Kurenai reasoned before Shino added in, "The outpost of Kawa is on the edge of Fire Country's border. Obviously it will not be so soon until we arrive."

"Yeah dog-breath, you're lucky we chakra sprinted through the trees earlier or else it might take another day before we arrive." Naruto taunted in a joking manner but it infuriated the Inuzuka ninja.

"What did you call me?!"

"Be quiet." Itachi reprimanded, "Unless there is something of value to be discussed, no sense in wasting pointless chatter."

That silenced Kiba although it also increased his desire to one day prove a point to Naruto… And Sasuke as well that he was the better ninja. He could not stand Sasuke's arrogance and what pissed him off more was that Naruto goofed around most of the time but he was still the better shinobi.

Another hour would pass and the sun was slowly beginning to set before the two teams finally arrived at the outpost of Kawa. In the distance, Naruto could see the town of Kawa and despite being so far from Konoha, it was quite a lively town from he could tell.

Itachi and Kurenai approached the guards guarding the entrance of the outpost. The other Genins stood behind their respective sensei. "I'm Uchiha Itachi leading team seven and this is Yuuhi Kurenai of team eight. We are here to provide relief duty to some of the ninjas stationed here until the other group would come to replace us."

The Konoha Jounin, a man with a pony-tail stared at Itachi for a moment, "We… We were no-not told… about this…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at this, "It is impossible that you have not heard of this." Kurenai also found this unheard of and stepped in, "Are you new to this type of duties? Almost any ninja stationed on border patrol should know about a relief team coming to take over a shift."

"I… I…" The pony tail Jounin was stuttering before another Konoha Jounin with white hair stepped in. "You'll have to forgive him. He's quite… new at this. What seems to be the problem?"

"We're here to take over some of the Jounins shift here in border patrol." Kurenai clarified, "So if you can inform the Jounins who are supposed to return to Konoha, we can begin our shift now."

"Ah, so you're the relief team?" The Konoha Jounin declared.

Itachi nodded, "Yes and these are our Genins. They will be part of taking over the shift of border patrol."

The white haired Jounin nodded, "Yes, yes of course. Well just come in for now and I'll summon those that are to return to Konoha."

Itachi nodded and gestured for Naruto and the rest to follow him. Kurenai did the same and her underlings followed her. The pony-tailed Jounin and white haired Jounin stepped aside to allow them to enter.

Naruto surveyed the outpost in excitement, never having entered one in the previous world. He was far too busy doing other missions when he was a Genin and at the time, Konoha was not at war so there was never a need to visit a Konoha outpost.

It was then Kurama roused from within, **"Hey kit… I know you're not in my chakra mode but I'm sure you sensed it?"**

"Of course… I can feel it even now…"

"**So what are you going to do? You all entered the outpost so you guys are basically surrounded."**

Naruto made no response and he tapped Itachi's hand. Itachi merely gave a nod and turned around to face Naruto to reveal he was already aware. Naruto was staring into Itachi's Sharingan eyes.

"Brother…? What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned, noticing Itachi had activated the Sharingan.

Sakura also noticed it now, "Itachi-sensei…?"

"Sasuke… Activate your Sharingan, do it now and don't question me." Itachi ordered. Sasuke was confused now but he obeyed his brother's instructions. It was then that he saw what was going on.

"Sakura you probably don't know yet," Itachi started, "But right now, these are not Konoha shinobis."

"Huh?"

"They've placed a mild Genjutsu to hide their identities but I can see it with the Sharingan. I'm sure Sasuke can see it too since the Sharingan can easily see through Genjutsu. Sakura, these 'Konoha' ninjas are nothing but in disguise and they're Kumo shinobis…"

"Wha?"

Sasuke nodded, "My brother's right… I can see the chakra surrounding them. It's definitely a Genjutsu."

"Sakura first of all don't panic," Itachi told the girl, "A fight is unavoidable at this point but just stick by me, alright?" Sakura nodded twice but she was visibly frightened now. Itachi then looked at Kurenai, "Kurenai-san, I'm sure you've seen through it as well?"

Kurenai nodded in affirmative, "Definitely… I am a Genjutsu specialist after all. I don't know how the hell they got here, but for now what's the plan Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Kurenai's team and could tell they were not aware what was going on. Itachi wanted to make sure they were not harmed in the coming fight since they were freshly graduated Genins and not prepared for their first blood.

'Still these are Kumo ninjas, which mean they're the enemy.' Itachi thought inside his mind, 'They won't give a damn if they are just Genins. They will kill any of us if they get the chance. They probably don't know we are aware of their identity and are probably planning to take us down together. Damn it, what is the best course of action?'

Naruto could tell why Itachi was hesitating. He was worried about the inexperienced ninjas, particularly team eight and Sakura. The blonde Jinchuuriki nudged Itachi, catching his attention.

"Don't worry. I'll be going all out here. I don't want them to hurt my friends." Naruto said seriously.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes stared at the boy before he nodded. Sasuke heard nothing but the younger Uchiha stared at his brother, waiting for a plan.

"Alright guys…" Itachi muttered, "Sasuke, Naruto, Kurenai… Do what you can. Sakura, you stay with me!"

In a split second, all four of them reacted and jumped away. Itachi had grabbed Sakura quickly to make sure she was safe and stabbed the closest ninja in the neck with a kunai, quickly ending the man's life in surprise. Blood spurted from the wound like a fountain before the man collapsed on the ground, the Genjutsu hiding his identity falling off.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba yelled in shock, "You… You killed him?!"

"Kiba, look at their headbands!" Shino cried out, "That's a Kumo headband!"

With the death of one of their comrades, all the 'Konoha' Jounins realized they were discovered and dispelled their disguises. "Kill them all! We cannot let them discover our plan!" The white haired Jounin ordered.

As Kurenai was already busy in a fight, two Kumo Jounins sensed that Kiba, Hinata and Shino were the easiest target. Two of them charged for the Genins of team eight, ready to draw blood.

"Kiba! Hinata! They're coming for us!" Shino barked out.

"B-Byakugan!" Hinata had activated her clan's doujutsu and Kiba moved into his family's stance.

"Heh you think a bunch of Genins can hurt us?!" The Kumo Jounin taunted.

Shino sent out a wave of bugs to obstruct the Kumo Jounin's vision but right before Hinata or Kiba could attack, Naruto appeared from behind with a Rasengan in his right hand. Hinata was the only that saw the large mass of spinning chakra as the blonde Jinchuuriki slammed the Rasengan into the Kumo Jounin's back, throwing the enemy away while spinning and screaming for his life.

Naruto landed in front of them, "You guys okay?"

"It's not over yet," Shino stated, "There was one more just now."

"He-he's ov-over there!" Hinata said, pointing behind a block of barrels.

Shino went another wave of bugs which forced the Kumo Jounin to come out of hiding. Before the man could react, Kiba was spinning at him with his clan's technique, "TSUUGA!"

Kiba crashed directly on the man's chest, throwing the man some distance away before the Kumo Jounin crashed on a wooden building, not moving. The man was dead and when Kiba realized what he had done, he was trembling.

"Did… Did I…?"

"He-he's d-dead, Kiba-kun…" Hinata stammered.

"What…? I-I didn't mean…"

"Kiba, I know how you feel," Naruto said quickly, "I had this feeling before and I was frightened stiff. However now is not the time! There are still others here and we can't have you becoming a burden!" Naruto then engaged with another enemy, creating a shadow clone to assist him.

Kiba nodded dumbly but he was obviously still affected by such an act. Hinata as well as the two were trembling not just because of their first blood but because they had not prepared themselves mentally for a battle. Shino however still maintained his composure, knowing he had to be the rock for his team.

Meanwhile Uchiha Itachi was truly a menace on the battlefield and had all of the Kumo Jounins focusing on him. His reputation as the last Uchiha and his skills during the ANBU period forced the Kumo Jounins to try and eliminate him but it was obviously not working.

With his experience of the Sharingan and the fact he was a prodigy, Itachi easily fared against the group of Kumo Jounins. They could not land a hit on him and Itachi managed to knock them all out. Itachi never killed in battle and only threw the Kumo Jounins into unconsciousness.

'So this is Ni-san's skills…' Sasuke thought, observing Itachi easily manhandling the enemies.

"Damn that Uchiha!" The white haired Kumo Jounin growled, "If we can't kill him, I'll end your brother's life instead!"

Sasuke focused back to himself as the white haired Kumo Jounin charged for Sasuke. Although the enemy was fast, luckily for Sasuke his Sharingan had matured and predicted what the enemy was doing. The two clashed against each other, Sasuke and the white haired Kumo kunai's meeting each other.

"Those eyes… Those blasted eyes of yours!" The white haired ninja spat.

Staring into the eyes of Sasuke was his mistake as Sasuke easily threw the man into a mild Genjutsu, stunning the man. It was only for a second but Sasuke took advantage of that, slicing the back of the man's legs, taking out the muscles of his legs. Although he was not mortally wounded, the man could not run or escape.

"Good job Sasuke." Itachi complimented as the older Uchiha arrived, "You knew he was the leader and did not kill him." Sasuke smirked at this.

"What's going on?!" Kiba demanded, "Why are Kumo ninjas in our terrirtory?! No, why the hell were they even disguised as Konoha ninjas?!"

"Calm down Kiba!" Kurenai said, holding the boy by the shoulders, "We're going to find out real soon. Right now, I need you to calm down, alright? Can you do that?"

"I…"

"Kiba, can you do that…?" Kurenai emphasized once more.

Kiba relented and gave a nod which earned a smile from Kurenai. Honestly Kurenai knew what Kiba was feeling; it was the same during her time participating in the Third Great Ninja War. This was Kiba's first time and it came to no surprise that Kiba was afraid.

"Ku-Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata stammered.

"It's okay Hinata…." Kurenai assured, "We're going to be alright. I'll make sure of that." Hinata nodded and Kurenai patted the girl's hair.

However Kurenai was impressed that Itachi's students were well composed. Sasuke and Naruto were calm but Kurenai thought it was because of their early training. Sasuke had been trained by Itachi since he was young and Naruto by Kushina and that blade-wielding warrior, Ryo.

"So what are we going to do with him Itachi-sensei?" Sakura inquired, referring to the remaining white haired Kumo Jounin.

"We'll extract information out of him. We need to know why they're here." Itachi answered, causing the enemy Jounin to snort.

"You think I'm going to reveal to you all what I know?! That'll never happen! I'd rather die than betray my village! I have training to resist torture and you have nothing, not even that sadistic Morino Ibiki, to make me talk!" The white haired ninja revealed.

Itachi then had a light grin on his face, "It's true that torture is one such method to extract information. However…" Itachi moved closer to the man's face, a few inches separating them, "You cannot lie under my Genjutsu."

The white haired Kumo ninja widened his eyes when he realized what he meant, falling into a Genjutsu world of Itachi's Sharingan. With that, the man stopped moving.

Naruto had to admit that even without the Mangekyou Sharingan; Itachi was truly a frightening foe when it came to Genjutsu. And what made it worse was that Itachi was training Sasuke in that department and the two brothers' battle styles were now closely familiar.

With Sakura and Naruto side by side, the two unconsciously held their hands together, enjoying the warmth shared in such a chaotic moment. This of course did not go unnoticed by the Hyuuga princess, forcing the Hyuuga to look away.

***Elsewhere, outside Fire Country borders***

Three of them were moving quickly to their destination, although one of them knew not of where they were going. All he was told was that they were going for an S-rank mission and that he was needed.

"Hey Ryo," Kakashi called out, "You haven't told me where we're going!"

"I guess I can tell you," Ryo responded, "I didn't tell you earlier because I thought you might change your mind!"

The lazy copy ninja chuckled under his mask, "Maybe… So what is this mission? For it to be S-ranked must be something."

"…We're going to stop the war."

"…What?"

"We're going to stop the war between Konoha and Kumo." Ryo repeated with a clearer clarification.

Kakashi narrowed his right eye, "…Stop the war…? How do you plan to accomplish that?"

"That's why I didn't wish to tell you where we're going." Ryo pointed out, looking back at the copy ninja with a smile, "Now come on… We got quite a journey ahead of us."

It took a second but then the answer came to him. There was only one way and Ryo was actually crazy enough to think this was achievable? No, Kakashi was actually wondering why the hell the Hokage approved of such a mission?!

The copy ninja was about to say something but then he decided to trust the blue-haired sword user. The man had once single-handedly threw the Kyuubi out of Konoha with a swing of his blade. If the man was confident enough to think this might work, he would do what he could to help him.

Beside Ryo, Eriko said nothing, preferring to focus on the mission.

***Some distance away from Konoha borders, in a clearing***

Darui of Kumogakure sighed as he sat on a boulder, watching the men below him waiting for their next order. For now they had to wait since Darui was waiting for the report to give the go-ahead.

"This is so dull…" The elite Jounin muttered in a bored tone.

Darui was an accomplished elite Jounin of Kumogakure, being the right-hand man of the current Raikage **A** and also the only person to have been taught the black lightning by the third Raikage. It was of no surprise that he was given the charge of this operation.

However Darui hated war. He found it a waste of time but he respected the Raikage as well so he obeyed the order to lead this operation. However he found it odd that after the past nine years in the ongoing war with Konoha, the Raikage suddenly gave such an operation.

'Why did Raikage-sama suddenly wish to go for the offensive?' Darui mused in his mind, 'After all these years and the people's feelings now… I thought he might consider moving for peace…' Darui sighed once more.

"This is really dull…"

"Darui-san, there's a report!" One of the Kumo ninjas yelled.

Darui looked up lazily in the darkening sky and saw a familiar bird coming at him. It belonged to the scout division that attacked the Konoha outpost a day earlier. After the bird landed safely on Darui's arm, Darui picked up the small piece of paper attached to its feet, reading the message.

After the message was read, Darui burnt the paper and stood up on his feet.

"Prepare to mobilize!"

Below Darui, a large force of around a thousand Kumo ninjas screamed a battle roar, moving towards the borders of Konoha.

***Outpost of Kawa, team seven & eight's location***

Naruto and the group waited for Itachi to finish his Genjutsu interrogation. The Kumo ninjas that were knocked unconscious were already safely tied up by team eight and were probably going to be imprisoned and interrogated by Konoha. But for now Itachi needed to find out what he could.

After several minutes Itachi moved away from the white haired Kumo ninja, who was currently unconscious from Itachi's Genjutsu. Sasuke noticed that his brother had a serious look on his face, bordering on even a scared look.

"Ni-san, what's wrong?"

Itachi ignored Sasuke's concern and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I need you to send a shadow clone immediately to Konoha."

"What? I don't…" Naruto was saying but Itachi stopped him, "Naruto, no time! Do it now! I want your clone to tell the Hokage immediately to send reinforcements to Kawa… No, tell the Hokage that he is going to need to send a battalion at least to support us."

Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone, the clone immediately chakra sprinting away towards Konoha.

By this time everyone was worried because of Itachi's statement. Kurenai approached Itachi, asking him what was going on.

Itachi glared at everyone before he answered, "An invasion…"

***CHAPTER END***

**A/N : BAM! That brings the end of this chapter! So we now see an offensive by Kumogakure, an invasion on Konoha beginning with the outpost of Kawa! And also, what do you think Ryo and Kakashi will be doing to 'stop the war?' Let me know your thoughts! You will all find out in the next chapter!  
**

**Also, if you guys noticed Sakura did not do much in the fight, do not fret. As I've written in the beginning, Sakura will be approaching a new style of battle in the story! Not a medic-nin but something else :)**

**Alrightt that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it so please leave a review, follow and/or favorite this story :)**


	17. The Invasion Of Kawa

**Disclaimer: All characters here are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Only my OC are mine.**

**A/N: Here comes the new chapter guys! :D  
I hope you all will enjoy this one, it is a pretty long one. I'll be explaining some stuff at the end of the chapter regarding this chapter. Now to respond to you wonderful reviewers :3**

**clank2662 : Didnt expect an invasion huh? :3**

**thedarkpokemaster : Yes I want Sakura to pick up a new style of fighting instead of the usual medic-nin in canon or the Genjutsu user in some stories I've read. So I think kenjutsu will be a nice touch on her.**

**XT3100 : That's what I hope to write; surprises :D**

**King of Konoha : Ah yes I apologize... There is no new chapter and nothing is wrong. Unfortunately for me I'm currently leaving with my cousin and he likes to mess around with my account. I left my fanfiction account on and he went around deleting my latest chapter -.- so I had to re-upload the chapter. I apologize for the trouble caused! _**

**BlackGryphon101 : Ohhh... I wonder about that :3**

**Ara : Thanks for loving this story then! But yes, I apologize for the grammar mistakes of "hei" I meant to say Hey... **

CHAPTER 17: THE INVASION OF KAWA (ARC: FLAVOR OF WAR)

Team seven and team eight stayed the night at the outpost of Kawa to wait for the Konoha team to arrive. Itachi and Kurenai taking turns to watch over the Kumo ninjas that were tied up. Itachi held no doubts that Ibiki was going to have some new toys to play with.

It was Shino who found the dead bodies of the Konoha ninjas that were stationed at Kawa and Kurenai decided they deserved a proper burial. Although it was better to bury them at Konoha, they could not wait and both team seven and eight buried the bodies outside of Kawa's outpost. Kurenai was going to have to report the lost lives to the Hokage.

Hours passed and a day passed since the incident. Naruto was still in a deep sleep, drool slipping through the corner of his lips when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. Naruto blinked his eyes to the light, wincing at the bright sun shining through the window.

"Wake up dobe, my brother needs to see us." Sasuke said, nudging the blonde once more.

"Wha-what…? Oh right, we're on a mission…" Naruto groaned and got up, lazily rubbing his eyes.

"Go and wash your face dobe. We'll be waiting outside."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Sasuke left the room, leaving the blonde Jinchuuriki alone. Team seven and team eight stayed in a barracks that could cater up to ten ninjas. There were altogether three bedrooms so one room was for Sakura and Hinata; the other two rooms were left to team eight and team seven Genins. Itachi and Kurenai slept on a couch outside the rooms in the small lobby, although the Jounins basically took turns sleeping.

"**You should get ready kit," **Kurama advised, **"If there is an invasion, they're going to need your strength."**

"Yeah you're right… But I can't believe that Raikage… Killer Bee's brother… He would actually do something like this!" Naruto responded.

"**He is being manipulated, remember that."**

"That's true but I thought he might have resisted it."

Kurama shook its head, **"Not when it comes to a Guardian. If the Rikudo Sanin was a Guardian and the person controlling that foolish Raikage is a Guardian, I don't think the Raikage had much of a chance. In any case, just hurry and go wash up."**

Naruto followed the command and headed to the toilet to freshen up. During his wash-up, Naruto's thought drifted to his mother, 'I wonder if mom heard about this invasion. My clone should have reported to the old man Hokage last night. I hope she's not too worried.'

After Naruto was done washing his face and picking up his clothes, Naruto went out of his room and saw a small table with some bread on the table. He only spotted one slice of bread and guessed it was for him after seeing the other empty plates on the table.

After devouring the slice of bread, Naruto went outside of the small barracks and he spotted his team mates and team eight's Genins. It was unusually chilly in the morning that day and Naruto placed his hands into his pockets, allowing his hands to settle comfortably in his pockets.

Hinata was the first to notice the blonde, "G-good mo-morning, Na-Naruto-kun!"

At this the others turned to find the blonde walking up towards them. Sasuke merely gave a nod at Naruto.

Sakura gave a warm smile that would melt Naruto's heart, "Morning Naruto."

"G'morning." Kiba greeted. Shino was like Sasuke, sending a nod to the blonde.

"Morning guys! Err… Where's our Itachi and Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking around for any sign of them.

"It's Itachi-sensei Naruto," Sakura corrected, "And they're at the front of the outpost. They've been there since morning."

"Kurenai-sensei told us all to wait here. With what's happening, I think its best we don't disturb them." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded and stayed with his team, standing closer to Sakura. Hinata felt a pang of jealousy at that but she knew if she wanted to get Naruto, she needed to first improve herself. She was still far too shy to approach Naruto directly.

None of the Genins said anything, merely watching the surroundings of the silent outpost. It was obvious in everyone's minds was about what Itachi said last night; about the fact that an invasion from Kumo would arrive today. Of course Shino being Shino, the one who was rather blunt in everything, opened the issue.

"Do you think we will be needed in the invasion?" Shino began, his voice low and cool.

"Of course they will!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, although this was not shared with the others, "I mean… they're going to need all the help they can get, right?"

"**Heh, I wouldn't be so sure kit." **Kurama remarked in Naruto's head.

"With us expecting this to be just a C-rank mission, I think we'll be just in the way Naruto." Shino reasoned.

"But…"

"For once I actually agree with Shino." Kiba supported, "I mean, come on man… We're just Genins, I don't think we can do much against a… an invasion!"

Naruto turned to his friend, "Sasuke?! What about you…?"

Everyone turned to the Uchiha but Sasuke gave no answer. Everyone knew that Sasuke always wanted to fight against foreign ninjas; in order to find out his potential. His desire to beat his brother in skills and power drove him to train hard every day and with the invasion, it was a chance.

However Sasuke was also not stupid. This was an invasion, enemy ninjas moving to attack Konoha. It was an all-out battle and no one was going to give a damn about one-on-one battles. Only the experienced ninjas would have a chance. Even if Sasuke was a prodigy, this would be asking too much.

However Sasuke never got to answer. Itachi and Kurenai were approaching their respective teams.

"Itachi-sensei, what's going to happen now?" Sakura asked.

Itachi gave a small reassuring smile, "Well for now we can prepare the defenses."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"What I mean is that reinforcements have arrived from Konoha." Itachi turned to Naruto, "Good job Naruto, your clone told everything to the Hokage."

It was then that team seven and eight saw what was going on at the main entrance of Kawa's outpost. A large number of Konoha ninjas were entering the Kawa outpost and Shino estimated there were at least two hundred shinobis so far. More were probably on the way.

Naruto could see Shikamaru's father, Shikaku among the new arrivals along with Maito Gai and Asuma Sarutobi. The others were mostly Jounins and Chuunins with some ANBU squads in it. Naruto also recognized some of the Jounins but he never knew of their names.

"I guess they're all here to prepare for the invasion." Shino commented.

Sakura nodded and looked at the sheer numbers, "I can't believe that there'll be a battle here soon."

Naruto pumped his fist in excitement, "Alright! I've been waiting for this! Let's get ready with the defenses! Aw yeah!"

In Naruto's excitement, the young blonde ninja did not notice Itachi's grim look on his face and the group of ANBU ninjas arriving behind Itachi. Sasuke noticing the serious look his brother had nudged Naruto hard on the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Naruto," Itachi voiced out, "You won't be participating in the defense of Kawa."

Naruto turned to Itachi, his eyes confused and demanding an explanation, "Huh…? Wait, what? Yo-you can't be serious?!" When Itachi said nothing Naruto was furious, "What do you mean we won't be helping out? I can help, you know that Itachi!"

Now the ANBU leader of the squad stepped up, "Uzumaki Naruto, you are under orders of the Hokage to be returned to Konoha. You cannot be within the vicinity of Kawa during the upcoming battle."

"But why?! I can help you, I've got the Kyuubi!"

"It is probably for that exact reason that they want you to return Naruto." Shino stated, looking at the blonde Jinchuuriki. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Itachi stopped the blonde.

"Shino-kun is correct Naruto," Itachi agreed and before Naruto could retort to this, Itachi explained, "Yes you have the Kyuubi and will be a powerful asset in the defense. However you are not yet ready for a major battle. The Hokage is not the only one that requested for your return. Your mother is also one of them and she refuses to let you participate in a battle, even if you have the Kyuubi."

"You know damn well I-"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at this, "Naruto! This is an order from your superiors and you will obey them! I know what you want to tell me Naruto but… your friends are not yet ready for the truth." Itachi could see Naruto was still angered by the decision but Itachi remained firm, "I'm sorry Naruto… I know you're powerful and you have confidence in your… abilities but we cannot allow you to be at risk. You're still young and we do not wish to risk losing you."

The ANBU captain then added in, "And it's not just you Naruto-san, but we need to escort your friends back as well. They are all Genins and are the sons or daughters of the clan heads. We cannot risk their lives by leaving them here."

Seeing that Naruto was still not convinced, Sakura decided to try and change his mind, "Come on Naruto… We shouldn't be in a fight we're not prepared for."

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and they were pleading for him to be reasonable. Naruto did not have the heart to say no to her. Besides she was not the Sakura from the other world, all experienced and powerful. She was a regular Genin here, just fresh out of the academy a couple of weeks ago. She must be feeling afraid.

Then Naruto eyed Sasuke and the younger Uchiha shook his head. Even the mighty and proud Uchiha knew what had to be done. So Naruto finally gave in.

"Fine…" Naruto said begrudgingly, "We'll go back…"

The ANBU leader nodded at this, "Very good." The ANBU leader then turned around to his subordinates and gave some commands before he turned to Naruto again, "Alright, we'll be escorting you all back."

Team seven and team eight moved towards the entrance of the outpost for the journey home to Konoha. It was weird how they had not done much for their first C-rank mission but considering the circumstances, it could not be helped.

Itachi watched from where he stood, never moving from his position. He could tell Naruto felt somewhat betrayed, as if Itachi doubted Naruto could help in the invasion. However that was not the case. Itachi wanted Naruto to remain and help his powers with the Kyuubi to be an amazing asset but Kushina wanted her son to not be involved and the Hokage felt the same way.

"You think he should have stayed?" A voice from behind asked.

Itachi turned around with a smile, "It is not in my position to question what the Hokage believes is best, Shikaku-san."

Nara Shikaku grinned. The man was considered the best military strategist Konoha had ever produced, the Hokage relying on the man during the previous Great War. Itachi had to hand it to the older shinobi; Shikaku's mind when it came to tactics was incomparable to any strategist in the world.

"But what is your opinion on the matter though?"

Itachi took a glance at Naruto leaving the outpost and then back at the Nara genius, "I believe Naruto will be useful; him being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki after all."

"But he has not yet mastered the power." Shikaku countered, "In history, not a lot of Jinchuuriki's have managed to control the power or tame the beast. Even Kushina-san never managed to tame the Kyuubi but she at least had control over it. No, it will take young Naruto some time until his mother teaches him how to control the legendary Kyuubi."

'_You don't know that he has already tamed the Kyuubi_.' Itachi thought but he did not say it. _'I honestly don't know why Naruto doesn't want to tell the others that he had already tamed the Kyuubi. Even the Hokage knows this but…'_

"I guess you're right." Itachi said in the end and decided to change the subject, "How much did we manage for the defense?"

"Not a lot unfortunately," Shikaku replied sadly, "Most of them are on missions but Hokage-sama has already dispatched messengers to call them back from their respective missions. Did you manage to gather anything from the captured Kumo on how large of a force we're facing?"

"The Kumo forces are around a thousand at least. That's all I could force out of him so I'm not sure if there will be future attacks."

"I see…"

"Where are the Kumo ninjas we captured anyway?" Itachi asked, realizing they were no longer where Itachi had bound them.

"They're on the way to Konoha. The torture and interrogation department has taken them. Ibiki wanted to extract whatever information he can get his hands on. Hokage-sama agrees as well."

Itachi nodded as the two continued to discuss about what to do about the defense. Technically Itachi was in charge of this defense and Shikaku would advise what should be done. In the whole of Konoha, Itachi was considered one of the most powerful shinobi along with Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi.

As the Konoha ninjas set up the weapons and barriers around the outpost, Gai rallied the troops. All in all, Konoha so far had four hundred troops in the outpost with another three hundred on its way. Shikaku and Itachi planned what they should do with their numbers.

"Wait…" Itachi stopped the discussion and glared at Shikaku, "Where are your team mates? Chouza-san and Inoichi-san?"

"They are on the way as we speak Itachi," Shikaku responded, "Don't worry. Konoha will be a fool to not exploit the famous Ino-Shika-Chou trio."

"Indeed… Hmm… Maito Gai is present as well. We have a lot of good shinobis involved in the defense."

"Yes, Gai immediately went on another rampage of youth the moment he heard about the invasion. With him on our side, we can expect our troops to be confident in the upcoming battle."

"Wait… Where's Kakashi?"

Shikaku shook his head at this, "Yes I asked the Hokage about this as well. Unfortunately it seems that Hatake Kakashi is away on a mission. As a matter of fact, it seems that he just departed on the mission yesterday."

"Can't we call him back?" Itachi demanded.

"We would but we don't know where he is."

"What do you mean?"

Shikaku sighed and stared into Itachi's eyes, "All we know is that he went on a mission with Ryo. Ryo didn't tell us what his mission was and where he will be. That is why we don't know where Kakashi is."

Itachi absorbed the information and simply nodded at it. Shikaku continued speaking, telling Itachi which ninjas should be at the front lines and where the Ninjutsu specialists would be best positioned. However Itachi did not hear anything of what Shikaku said.

_'Damn it Ryo… What are you doing?!_' Itachi thought.

***Konoha, Hokage Tower***

Meanwhile the Hokage Tower was already extremely busy with messenger hawks being sent away to recall the teams back to Konoha. The administration staff was busy delivering the list of names and locations to the communications department to relay the information of where the Konoha ninjas were.

As for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old Hokage was in his office and contemplating the situation. He would not have expected this to happen of all times in the nine years of 'war' against Kumo. All his attempts of peace were brushed aside and now suddenly, Kumo were on the aggressive.

'_Why are Kumo suddenly attacking us?**'**_ Sarutobi wondered,_ 'Although this is war they have never been the one to attack us. Even we just disrupted their supply routes to make sure they could not do something like an invasion. Did the Raikage order this? Or is it that blasted Tanaka manipulating him?'_

The old Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to ease the headache that was bound to appear sooner or later. Seeing the stack of papers on his desk and realizing he was not doing anything to get it done, he rose from his seat and moved to the windows, staring out at the beloved village he had sworn to protect.

_'War… Is war something that is inevitable in our lives? Is it impossible for us to all live in peace?**'**_ Sarutobi thought,_ 'Even before me… War had ravaged the land and I wonder after my time is up, will war continue to destroy the lives of the people?'_

The old Hokage went back into his past, of the times he had been involved in battle. In the Second Great War, he remembered how he was young and was truly a foe on the battlefield. When he was given the nickname 'The Professor' many had feared his name.

But it does not change the fact that he had taken many lives in the pursuit to end the war and obtain 'peace.' Yet the peace only lasted a while and war tore the lands once more. Now in the current time, he tried to go for peace but the Raikage refused to do so. Sarutobi wondered what had to be done before the land would discover true peace.

Sarutobi was taken out of memory lane when the door to his office opened and a familiar face entered the private office of Sarutobi. The old Hokage raised his eyebrow in surprise, but then again considering the situation, Sarutobi should have expected the man to make an appearance.

"Danzo, how rare it is to actually see you." Sarutobi remarked with humor, "What can I do for you, old friend?"

The old war hawk said nothing in response and merely walked slowly towards the Hokage's desk, his cane noisily thumping the ground with each step he took. The two old veterans stared at one another before Danzo finally spoke.

"Now are you convinced?"

"…What are you talking about?"

Danzo walked towards the windows as well, Sarutobi watching his every step. "There is no point always trying to aim for peace, Hiruzen. You have tried it in vain for nine years and even before this, you have failed to hold peace. If you wish to…"

"Don't go there Danzo…" Sarutobi warned.

However Danzo ignored the Hokage, "IF you wish to have true peace, you need to unite the world. We cannot be of separate powers where everyone will be fighting for its own interest. In order to stop that, you need to unite all the powers and have them all under one power."

"You speak of madness old friend."

Danzo looked at Sarutobi with his one eye, "Madness…? Oh no, what I speak of is something that I believe Konoha should achieve. You wish to obtain peace, and yes that is a wonderful dream BUT… you're naïve as well. You cannot achieve true peace when each of the Five Powers is aiming for their best interest."

"…You know where this conversation will be heading," Sarutobi warned, "What is the point of saying all this? I will not be delivering a counter-attack on Kumo. You and I share different opinions but I am the one in charge. I will not plunge Konoha into a bloodbath unless there is no other choice!"

"…Even if you are the Hokage… You still have to consider the feelings of the people."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at this and Danzo continued his point, "There will be an invasion by Kumo on Konoha's outpost, Kawa… An invasion that we were unprepared for… Our forces can only hold the ground so much before reinforcements arrive."

Sarutobi listened intently while Danzo paused and then continued, "Many of Konoha forces will face death. It is unfortunate but that is the truth. Death will bring sorrow to many of the families here and they will demand for retaliation. If you do not comply as the Hokage… well, your position will be in jeopardy, will it not? And if you're removed as Hokage, the people will select a Hokage that will deliver."

Danzo smirked at his old comrade and then departed from the Hokage's office. Sarutobi was left standing alone by the window, repeating the words that Danzo left in his head.

What Danzo had just said was true. Although as Hokage he could tell command the ninja forces to not retaliate, the people will not be happy. The cycle of hatred is an unforgiving process and sooner or later, he will be forcibly removed as Hokage and then war would become a full-scale assault. Danzo would get what he wanted.

The old hawk was a cunning man and although loyal to Konoha, his methods were far too extreme. The two shared a passion to obtain peace in the ninja world but Danzo's methods could not be practiced. It would merely result in more death and more sadness to spread.

Sarutobi sighed and returned to his seat, hoping that everything would work out in the end.

***North Konoha, Kawa outpost***

It was close to mid-afternoon by now and the defense preparations were complete. Konoha had managed to send so far at least 700 shinobis comprising of mostly Jounins and ANBU with several Chuunins among them. There was a report that another 500 would arrive by night time and another 350 the next day. This was all Konoha could gather in just one day.

Itachi was already geared up with Maito Gai as his right-hand man in this defense. It was now just a matter of waiting for Kumo to arrive and it would not be long now. There were several traps laid out but Itachi had no doubt that Kumo would have no trouble disabling the traps. They were just used to buy Konoha time to send more reinforcements.

"They'll arrive in precisely one hour Itachi-san." A Konoha scout reported one hour ago, "They seem to possess a large force of at least 1,000 but they might have more."

'**1,000 huh…?'** Itachi thought, **'With our numbers, we already have the disadvantage but with the defense preparations, we should be able to hold.'**

Itachi did not wait long as fifteen minutes later, a scout on a watch tower reported he could already see the Kumo forces headed towards the outpost. Itachi nodded and signaled his men to prepare for stage 1 defense.

"Itachi, it looks like they're calling for the leader." Shikaku pointed above them.

Itachi looked up and could see a black hawk soaring in the air. It was a signal in the shinobi world if the enemy hawk would circle around another's territory, calling for the leader of each opposition to speak with one another.

"Alright I'll go… Gai-san, you'll accompany me." Itachi declared.

"Yosh! Then let us go! We must show the enemy the fiery flames of our youth!"

Itachi chuckled at the excitement of Konoha's Taijutsu specialist, never tiring of seeing the elite Jounin's enthusiasm. Itachi and Gai walked towards the meeting point, just a mile away from Kawa's outpost and there they could see two figures donned in Kumo's Jounin vest awaiting them.

Itachi activated his Sharingan to analyze the leader of the opposing force. Itachi had no problem recognizing one of the men easily although he had not seen that person in a long time. However Itachi shifted his attention to the other.

The other Kumo ninja was a tall man with white hair and possessed a large sword strapped onto his back. The man was dark-skinned as well and he had what Itachi would guess to be a bored-like expression on his face. Itachi found it oddly similar to the Copy ninja. However Itachi already knew the man since Itachi had basically memorized the Bingo Books during his time in the ANBU.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Darui greeted when Itachi neared them, "And Maito Gai of Konoha… Heh, I did not expect the two of you to be leading the defense."

"Darui of Kumo, the man who possess the Black Lightning abilities similar to the 3rd Raikage." Itachi returned, "Your reputation precedes you."

"You are very high on the bingo books Itachi. I'm sure Raikage-sama would appreciate getting your head but…" Darui stopped as if feeling what he wanted to say was unnecessary

Darui sighed heavily, "Heh, this is so dull… Honestly I'd prefer to not have a fight but I respect the boss and this is his order." Darui sighed and glared at Itachi's Sharingan eyes, "I am offering you a solution to avoid a needless battle."

"Which is…?"

"Surrender the outpost of Kawa to Kumogakure and you will all be spared of your lives." Darui told Itachi, "Heh honestly I know it's pointless but I know that you yourself are a pacifist and hate going into needless fights… So, your answer…?"

"I do not like to be involved in needless fights… But I still am Uchiha Itachi of Konoha and I answer to the Hokage…" Itachi responded, his answer clear.

"I guess I'd have given the same type of answer. I guess we'll end this conversation here." Darui stated and proceeded to leave… but his partner stopped him.

"I see you're still doing well Itachi…" Darui's partner pointed out, "I wish you had joined us."

Itachi looked at the older man, not sure of what his personal feelings were telling him to do. Deep down he probably held some hatred towards the man but the man was still someone that held a connection to him.

Itachi glared at the man, "I see you're doing well in Kumo, father…"

Fugaku smirked, his Sharingan eyes boring down into his son, "There are other Uchihas present in the invasion force, my son. No, even the Hyuuga of the branch family are present. Let me give you a fair warning, we will be going for you. We cannot have an Uchiha still in Konoha. We must wipe it clean; that goes the same for your mother and your brother."

"I see that Madara has truly poisoned your mind then."

"It is all in order for us to repent on our mistake towards Madara-sama all those years ago." Fugaku replied, "Farewell my son."

With that Fugaku and Darui turned their back and walked in the opposite direction to return to their army. Itachi and Gai did the same to return to the outpost.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Gai asked in a caring tone.

Itachi gave a swift nod, "I'm alright… Gai?"

"What is it, my youthful companion?"

"I'm going to need you to cover my back later on…" Itachi said, surprising the Taijutsu specialist, "They'll be coming for me and even I cannot hold that much."

Gai gave a smile with a thumb up, his teeth shining brightly that it actually glittered in the sunlight. Itachi shook his head with a laugh, knowing that although the scene was comedic, everyone knew that when Gai gave a promise with the 'nice-guy pose' then he would live through that promise to the end.

***With team seven***

Team seven was still a distance away from Konoha since they were walking instead of chakra leaping on tree branches. Apparently Naruto complained of a stomach ache and so team eight along with their escorts went ahead.

"Naruto-san we really need to hurry back," The ANBU leader declared, "Hokage-sama will be worried if we're later than team eight."

"Hey you try and chakra sprint when you have a stomach ache!" Naruto retorted.

"I have Naruto-san and it isn't that bad."

Naruto grumbled but made no response. Sasuke found it odd that Naruto had a stomach of all times and also because Naruto was not the type to succumb to such pain. As a matter of fact, knowing Naruto the blonde Jinchuuriki never liked to have something slow him down.

As for Sakura she was still worried about her sensei Itachi staying behind to be part of the defense force. Of course she trusted him but she still felt that she could have maybe done something to help.

'**Oh come on Sakura, let's be honest.'** Sakura thought in her mind, **'We're just Genins. We can't do anything to help… but… to leave such a small number behind against… Ugh, I don't even want to think about this…'**

As for Naruto he was still holding onto his stomach on the pretense of having a stomach ache. He never had such a thing and was merely pretending.

He had come back in to this alternate world to change the history of this world! He cannot allow Itachi to die again in the hands of the enemy. No, Naruto felt he had to do something because he had the strength of the Kyuubi within him.

"Kurama, you done yet?" Naruto grumbled in his mind, sick of keeping up with the pretense of a stomach ache.

"**Yeah, yeah, I just got it finished. It has been six years since we last used it kit so give me a break." **Kurama hissed.

"So am I good to go?"

Kurama nodded, **"Yeah, go ahead."**

At first no one noticed, not even the ANBU guards. But as the chakra spike continued to increase, the ANBU finally realized the chakra was coming from Naruto and turned around to discover that Naruto was drenched in white chakra, his spiky hair enhanced and a second later, powerful air stream was surrounding Naruto.

The ANBU leader drew out his katana, "Naruto-san, what the hell?!"

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked by the sudden display and the force of the powerful gust of air was almost throwing them off their feet. Naruto realized what was happening and quickly suppressed some of its powers, the air current around Naruto stopping immediately.

"Sorry about that guys!" Naruto apologized, referring to the air stream almost throwing Sasuke and Sakura away.

"Na-Naruto… wha… what the hell is this?!" Sakura stammered in shock.

"Yeah the chakra around you is not natural," Sasuke observed with his Sharingan, "Is this… the Kyuubi's power?"

Naruto shook his head, "No it's a different type but I can control the Kyuubi at will as well. Anyway I need to head back to Kawa, I want to help them in the defense. They're not going to last without my help!"

However the ANBU leader and his subordinates surrounded Naruto with their katanas drawn, blocking his escape route. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back, realizing the ANBU were not going to let Naruto go and not wanting to be involved in the conflict. They stood no chance going against ANBU ninjas.

"Naruto-san, we cannot allow you to go!" The ANBU leader yelled beneath his mask.

"I know you have your orders ANBU guy," Naruto said regrettably "But I'm not going to allow my friends and comrades die while I do nothing! So I'm going back to Konoha whether you like it or not! Believe it!"

The ANBU leader was adamant, "Naruto-san! You will stop this nonsense right now!"

"I'm sorry…"

With a wave of his hand, a powerful gust of wind appeared and pushed the surrounding ANBU ninjas off their feet and slammed them on the bark of a tree. The impact and shock was powerful enough that it even knocked the ANBUs out cold immediately.

"Na…Naruto-san…" The ANBU leader groaned in pain, trying to get to his feet before he lost consciousness.

"Naruto, what are you trying to do?" Sasuke demanded, "They were just trying to bring you back!"

"I know they're just doing their job Sasuke but I have my own reasons as well." Naruto replied, "I'm going back to the Kawa outpost to help in the defense."

Sakura's eyes widened at that, "Naruto…! Y-you can't actually be serious about that!"

"I'm dead serious Sakura-chan. I need to help them."

"Bu-but… it's a battle over there! You're just a Genin and… well, we should just leave it to the more experienced shinobis to handle the situation!" Sakura reasoned.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of the right words. After a moment, Naruto looked at his two friends, "Sakura-chan… Sasuke… I know you guys are worried about me and if I was a Genin then you have every right to be."

"But I know I can help them!" Naruto affirmed, "I can control the Kyuubi and I even can control this elemental mode now."

Sasuke cocked his head in surprise, "You can control the Kyuubi's powers?"

"I'll explain everything later but I've got to go now! I can't waste any more times. You guys just wait here until the ANBU wakes up." Naruto finished and prepared to move.

"I'm coming along with you." Sasuke said suddenly.

"What?!" Both Naruto and Sakura uttered in shock, looking at the young Uchiha.

"Something's been bugging me about you ever since my brother became the leader of team seven." Sasuke stated, "I know my brother is keeping secrets. He knows some things that he does not wish for me to know. And also I don't want him to die… He's all that me and my mother has left."

Naruto listened to every word Sasuke had said and kept quiet. Sasuke was never one to pour his heart out to another, especially to an outsider. But considering that Sasuke was different in this world and his brother played such a huge role in shaping who Sasuke is today, Naruto had a feeling Sasuke needed to be involved in this.

"Alright, let's go then…" Naruto finally agreed, "But you better stick by me. I can't guarantee your safety otherwise…"

Sasuke snorted at that, "You underestimate me too much Naruto… I can take care of myself."

'Heh, same old Sasuke… I guess that cockiness will never change in whatever world we are at.' Naruto thought to himself.

"**Hmph, same goes for you kit." ** Kurama exclaimed, annoying his host.

Naruto and Sasuke then turned to Sakura and was about to tell her to wait for the ANBU to get up when she voiced her opinion.

"I'll come along too!" Sakura cried out.

"No offense Sakura but you'll just be a burden." Sasuke responded quickly, "You don't have any Jutsu and your physical skills are average at best. We can't afford to protect you in a battle."

"Sasuke's right Sakura-chan," Naruto added in, agreeing with the Uchiha, "I don't want you get hurt or worse, killed in battle. This is war and I won't be able to keep an eye on you."

"We're a team though!" Sakura retorted with determination, stunning the two boys, "Besides… Don't you remember what Itachi-sensei taught us…?"

Naruto seemed confuse when he recalled what happened in their exams. Sasuke as well and the two looked at one another with a grin plastered on their face.

In the other world, Kakashi had enforced on them the value of teamwork and how those who abandoned their comrades for the mission were lower than trash, the worst of the worst. Now Itachi had also departed on them another message.

"Trust… Without trust, the team will crumble and fall apart…" Sasuke muttered the words.

Naruto then spoke the other, "And faith… To believe in your comrade's capabilities as well as your own…"

Sakura nodded; the messages clear to all of them. It was to place their trust and faith on one another to fight together because Konoha was founded on the basis of working together; teamwork. No one could accomplish anything by working alone.

"Besides I'm not that weak. I've been training with Itachi-sensei in terms of Genjutsu, I can manage." Sakura added in.

"Alright everyone, let's go!"

Naruto chakra sprinted towards Kawa's outpost, still shrouded in the 'Wind Path Mode' with Sasuke on his right and Sakura to his left. Team seven of Konoha moves towards the battle.

***Kawa's outpost, mid-afternoon***

The nearby town of Kawa had already been safely evacuated by Konoha ninjas and now they could battle it out safely against the Kumo forces without worrying for the lives of the innocents. The battle had been raging on for an hour already with neither side letting up.

Maito Gai was currently at the front lines, easily defeating most of the Kumo ninjas coming at him with his strength and immense reflexes, a scratch not even landing on him. The Taijutsu specialist was truly a force not to be reckoned with.

"Come on everyone!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs, "Push them back! Show them that the youthful ninjas of Konoha will not fall here!"

Although it was a weird call, it riled the Konoha forces up, confidence and morale increasing as they watched Gai easily manhandling anyone near him.

Darui himself noted that if things continued at a rate such as this, the Kumo forces would falter. However he had another plan up his sleeve and that was to eliminate the leader behind the defense: Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Fugaku had told Darui before the battle began that the Uchihas and the Hyuuga branch members would take down Itachi. It was a solid plan as without a leader, the army would slowly crumble from within.

Itachi was also engaged in his own battle. It was strange how as he was the leader, he was involved in the front lines as well. Normally the leaders would stay behind to command the army, just like what Darui was doing.

However Itachi believed that with the presence of the leader in the battle, it would not only boost morale within his own forces but demoralize the enemy as well. Added with the fact that Itachi was one of the strongest ninjas of Konoha, one would expect the enemy to falter.

"Gai, take over the left front!" Itachi commanded, "I'll handle over here!"

Gai refused, "You told me to stick by you! With the flames of youth within me, I'm not leaving your side!"

"I know what I said but the situation is bad! The left flank will be overrun soon so I need you to secure that sector! Now stop arguing and go!" Itachi commanded.

Gai dodged a kunai thrown at him and returned a fist at the nearest Kumo ninja, breaking the enemy's nose in the process. The Taijutsu specialist seemed conflicted to do so but seeing the situation on the left flank, he knew Itachi was right; he needed to help strengthen that section.

Itachi thanked Gai in his mind as he concentrated on the battle at hand. Although both Konoha forces and Kumo were currently equal in strength, the difference in numbers were slowly overwhelming Konoha. If reinforcements did not arrive soon, they were going to have to retreat.

"I believe it is a mistake to send Gai away, my son…" Fugaku commented, making his appearance in front of Itachi, "He is one of the only Jounins in Konoha that counters us Uchihas. And now you've sent him away."

Itachi glared at his father dead in the eyes, "I'll end the Uchiha of Kumo here and now… You've tarnished the Uchiha's reputation enough."

"Oh but it is you that have done so. You refused to follow us to Kumo even though it is the will of Madara-sama. I am merely following the orders of the true Uchiha leader."

Itachi scoffed at the man he used to call his father, "You have truly fallen blind then. Your eyes can no longer tell what is reality and fiction."

Fugaku shook his head in amusement then flicked his hand, "…Kill him!"

From within the Kumo ranks, all Uchiha ninjas and Hyuuga ninjas wearing the Kumo Jounin vests appeared and lunged towards Itachi. Itachi quickly activated his Sharingan, the three-level tomoe Sharingan easily seeing through their attacks.

Fugaku had carefully selected each of these Uchiha ninjas to bring to the battlefield and currently six of them were at least ANBU level. Even if Itachi was one of the most gifted Uchiha, Fugaku knew Itachi could only last so long. Also the Hyuuga ninjas were involved as well and they would trouble Itachi in the long run.

The whole fight lasted at least two minutes with Itachi dodging and parrying all the attacks the Uchiha and Hyuuga were throwing at him and although Itachi managed to land a few slashes on two Uchihas with his kunai, Itachi was slowly becoming overwhelmed.

Fugaku watched in amusement as well as admiration that Itachi managed to last this long. The Uchihas selected for this invasion were trained for six years by the Raikage himself and Fugaku helped in terms of the Sharingan usage. Basically they could almost be around Itachi's level or close enough to kill him if they worked together.

"You've slacked!" A branch Hyuuga yelled, appearing from behind.

In the stance of the Hyuuga, the branch member smashed his palm into the back of Itachi, "Jyuuken!"

"Argh!"

Itachi hollered in pain but quickly spun around and delivered a thunderous kick on the side of the Hyuuga's neck, killing the man instantly. However the damage had been done as Itachi dropped on one knee, deep pain surging in his body.

"He must have aimed for one of my vital organs…" Itachi muttered, coughing out blood, "Damn it… Urgh…!"

Itachi grunted in pain and slowly got up only to find Fugaku in front of him. All of the Konoha ninjas were too far engaged in their own fight and Gai was too far to make it on time. Itachi was on his own despite being surrounded by his comrades.

"Itachi… You could have avoided all of this if you had joined us," Fugaku began, "But now look at you… You're leading a hopeless defense against our might and you're going to die a dog's death."

Itachi panted and stuck at his father but Fugaku saw through it, side-stepping the blow and then grabbing Itachi by the neck. Itachi was too weak by then and he could still feel his organs throbbing in pain, causing Itachi unable to fully utilize chakra.

"You die here today Itachi…" Fugaku decided, choking his son with one hand, "However... Before you die, let me show you the eyes of your friend."

Itachi tried to break his father's hold but the older Uchiha was surprisingly stronger than he last remembered. Struggling to even keep his eyes open and running out of breath, Fugaku stared directly into Itachi's eyes.

However Itachi thought he was hallucinating. Fugaku's Sharingan began to change shape but as it continued to change shape, Itachi slowly realized whose eyes he was staring at. They were familiar eyes, eyes that he trusted and eyes that he once knew.

"I see you recognize them," Fugaku commented with a dirty grin, "Yes… These are the eyes of your old friend, Uchiha Shisui… And what makes it even more special is that his eyes possess the Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Itachi's anger flared up, "Y-you… You…!"

"Well these eyes were actually for Madara-sama but he told me I could use them... Oh, this is truly an honor!" Fugaku taunted while Itachi continued to struggle, losing strength.

Fugaku cackled in laughter, "Hahahahahahaha! Look at you, pathetic and weak! Well I've shown you the eyes of your old friend… Now, die!"

The choke tightened and it should have broken the windpipe of Itachi by now. But the stronger Fugaku tightened his grip, the stronger Itachi became and was slowly breaking out of the chokehold.

Something within Itachi snapped. The usual, calm Uchiha prodigy who never showed a hint of anger was released. A large amount of killing intent and emotion surged through Itachi's body and unintentionally, he forced a large amount of chakra into his eyes.

Fugaku glared angrily at his son, feeling the killing intent rising at an impossible rate. And then to his horror, Fugaku realized saw the eyes of Itachi had changed.

"That… That is-"

Itachi did not know how he came to know the words but as if by instinct, Itachi released the chakra from his right eye, "AMATERASU!"

Black flames appeared from out of nowhere and Fugaku quickly jumped away, the black flames sailing past him and landing on some unfortunate Uchiha. The Uchiha screamed in agony, the flames burning everything even when the man lost his life.

Itachi dropped on his knees, panting heavily and clutching his right eye. The young Uchiha prodigy did not know what just happened but he saw the black flames. He read something about this in the old Uchiha shrine and came to a conclusion:

Itachi removed his hand from his right eye, "This… This is… the Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Fugaku said nothing, staring into his son's eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

***CHAPTER END***

**A/N: Now some of you might be wondering why Itachi is getting so beat up when he is one of the most gifted shinobi, even in canon wise. But I feel that the only way to counter Itachi is by fighting against another Uchiha and remember, Itachi never had the Mangekyou (until now) and the uchihas selected in this attack were personally trained by the Raikage. They are all, if not at Itachi's level, at least can defeat him if they all teamed up. If you think Itachi should still win, well... too bad~~**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favorite and especially REVIEW this story :) Till next time guys!**


End file.
